Live on Weirdos
by Fvvn
Summary: ketika Eren dijebloskan ke penjara bernama 'sekolah berasrama khusus laki-laki'. positive AU.
1. Elite S Boarding School

Lembayung sore menjadi pertanda bahwa waktu bermain telah usai. Lampu di pinggir jalan yang mati mulai berkedap kedip, sementara bulan naik menggantikan _shift_ kerja matahari. Eren yang polos berlarian pulang ke rumah sambil mendekap layangan yang baru saja dipakainya bertanding dengan teman di lapangan. Tidak menyangka bahwa di depan muka pintu kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu dengan wajah yang kaku.

"Eren sayang—" kata sang mama, "Mulai besok, kamu—"

"—?"

"Pindah sekolah ya."

Eren diam.

"Sekolah khusus laki-laki, di ibukota—"

Masih diam.

"—sekolah asrama."

"Asrama? M-Maksudnya aku tidak pulang kerumah dalam waktu tertentu?"

"Ya—begitulah."

"..."

"Ayah sudah mengemas barang-barang dan pakaianmu, jadi besok kita bisa berangkat."

Detik itu juga, Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, yang masih memeluk layangan naga di tangannya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku dibuang ya, bu?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Live o****n Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**:Act one – Elite S. Boarding School: **

Eren telan pertanyaan konyolnya. Ia tampar pipinya sendiri. Orangtuanya pasti punya alasan yang bagus kenapa ia—harus—dilempar ke asrama khusus. Mungkin kalau bukan karena nilainya yang selalu jeblok, Eren terlalu banyak main layangan. Jadi ya ... itu. Karena terlalu banyak main, nyonya dan tuan Jaeger mungkin ingin memberinya sedikit kedisiplinan.

Konon kabarnya, sekolah baru yang akan Eren tempati memiliki nilai rata-rata tinggi. Akreditasinya A. Siswanya berkompeten. Dan yang paling utama, tingkat kedisiplinnya sangat tinggi. Pengajarnya bertangan besi. Sampai ada kabar bahwa murid baru yang kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja bisa menjadi bintang kelas saking takutnya dapat hukuman remidi.

Eren jadi bergidik sendiri.

Kesan pertama Eren ketika sampai di sekolah berasramanya—elit. Elit, tapi aneh. Gerbangnya tinggi menjulang. Terbuat dari besi keras dengan lapisan perak mengkilat. Diatas reruncingan gerbang, di beri lilitan kawat berduri sehingga mustahil sekali ada murid yang bisa kabur dari asrama. Di sayap kanan dan kiri gerbang, berdiri dua orang dengan masing-masing pos penjagaannya—memegang senapan rifle.

Eren menelan ludah.

Matanya bergerak kemana-mana. Menemukan air mancur dengan patung pancuran bernilai estetik tinggi, taman bunga berkelompok, hingga taman obat, dua gedung bertingkat beda warna—yang biru merupakan gedung asrama sementara yang hijau gedung sekolah. Lapangan bola, tenis, rugby, sampai baseball. Lengkap—Basket indoor. pilar-pilar bercorak, mengapit sebuah pintu raksasa yang merupakan pintu utama gedung sekolah.

Terbaca sebuah plang bertuliskan dengan tinta emas.

'**Elite S. Boarding School'**

Eren mangap.

"Ayah yakin kamu pasti betah. Sekolahnya bagus kok."

Eren cuma ngangguk. Padahal hatinya kebat-kebit. Antara takut atau gelisah (geli-geli basah). Mendadak, ia tarik lengan baju ayahnya karena alam telah memanggilnya.

"Yah—mau pipis."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Habis ini kita harus ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk verifikasi data."

Muka Eren tegang.

"—tapi yah, toiletnya dimana?"

"..."

Dan Grisha Jaeger pun tepuk jidat.

Diambilnya sebuah lembaran kertas berlipat dari saku celana.

"Nih. Ada petanya. Selamat berpetualang nyari toilet ya, anakku."

Eren pucat pasi menatap wajah bapaknya yang nge-_troll_ abis saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Setengah jam Eren nyasar cuma nyari sebiji bilik toilet doang. Setelah melewati masa-masa suram seperti berdiri berjam-jam mendengarkan petuah kepala sekolah, di tarik sana-sini oleh guru pembimbing yang tidak jelas mukanya karena cuma figuran di fic ini, sampai mendapat pelukan maut dari ayahnya sebelum berpisah, akhirnya Eren tiba di depan kelas berpapan 3-A.

Eren nunduk, dan baru sadar kalau kakinya ada di atas karpet merah—ya terus?

Guru pembimbing yang mukanya gelap karena tidak lulus sensor di fanfic ini pun menepuk pundak Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu bisa masuk sekarang." Ucapnya ganteng.

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eren.

_**DAG DAG DAG. **_

Tukang ledeng di sebelah gedung sekolah lagi reparasi pipa toilet yang bocor. AH, bukan gila. Itu suara jantung Eren yang lagi gugup.

"..."

Ahem.

Eren tidak bisa berhenti _digem_—diri gemetar. sekali duakali Eren menghela napas panjang untuk menghilangkan atmosfir canggung disekitarnya.

"Haaap... oke."

Setelah dirasa mantap, ia putar knop pintu kelas—

—Dan sesuatu yang menyilaukan menerobos retina.

Eren menyipit sebentar untuk menyesuaikan visualisasi matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia lihat keseluruhan penduduk kelas, yang kini tengah menatap Eren dengan wajah berlukis tanda tanya.

Eren berkedip.

Ia lempar pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di meja guru—eh salah, dia sudah berdiri ternyata tapi kelihatan kayak masih duduk. Dalam hati Eren bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah kelas ini sedang di invasi mentang-mentang presensi guru nihil?

Gerakan tangan pemuda yang Eren tatap terlihat memanggil. Eren yang terhipnotis, berjalan mendekat, tanpa tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya tidak memakai seragam yang sama.

"A-ada apa ya?"

"Kau yang bernama Eren Jaeger?"

"Iya. Kau sendiri siapa?" Tunjuk Eren persis di depan muka datar lawan bicaranya.

Satu kelas terbahak-bahak. Sebagian menggebrak-gebrak meja ekstrem karena aksi Eren. Sebuntal urat yang menegang muncul di kepala si pemuda yang Eren tunjuk, meskipun ekspresinya tidak berubah. ia menoleh ke bangku murid kemudian, dengan sorot mata sejuta kode dan satu kelas mendadak sepi senyap layaknya pemakaman.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

Namun sebiji keringat mulai terbit di pinggir dahinya tatkala pemuda di depan Eren mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, yang berupa kartu persegi panjang dengan pas foto dan info singkat. Dan sesuatu itu di tunjukkannya persis tiga senti di depan hidung Eren yang melebar karena kaget.

'_**Hr. Rivaille'**_

_**homeroom teacher 3-A**_

"_MAMPUS!"_

Terkutuklah Eren. Terkutuklah tinggi wali kelasnya yang dibawah rata-rata.

"M-Maaf, _Sir_! MAAF!"

Sebuah decakan keluar dari mulut gurunya. Eren sesak napas. Rasanya ingin sekali ia masuk ke dalam lubang kubur dan teriak _'WALI KELAS GUE PENDEK ALLAHUAKBARRR!'_ sekencang-kencangnya. Atau masuk ke mulut titan dan teriak _'WALI KELAS GUE 160cm WOYYY'_ atau jenis teriakan lainnya yang jika terdengar oleh orangnya Eren pasti kena kipas sampai ke akhirat.

Sedang sibuk jejeritan di dalam hati dengan lebay, tiba-tiba saja tindakan Rivaille yang menggebrak meja menarik perhatian Eren dan kawan-kawan. Semua yang masih sayang nyawa, menghadap serius kepada wali kelas tercinta.

"Mulai hari ini, mahluk disamping saya yang bernama Eren Jaeger akan bergabung dengan kelas kita. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya padanya?"

Eren mengkerut dengan baris kalimat 'mahluk disamping saya' yang ditujukan untuknya. Mendadak ia merasa seperti alien yang baru saja di jebloskan ke penjara asrama berdarah.

HAH?

"_Sir_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut abu kecokelatan dengan potongan pendek mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan, Jean."

"Kau ranking berapa di sekolah sebelumnya, Eren?"

Eren diam. Pertanyaan yang tidak biasa dan cukup—sensitif baginya.

"Ahahaha—" Eren tertawa garing sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak pernah masuk peringkat." Kemudian frustasi sendiri setelah menjawabnya.

Di lain pihak, muka Jean seperti orang yang habis di sambar petir. Beberapa orang di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik. Seperti mengatakan _'Habislah Eren Jaeger'_ atau _'Jean dapat partner baru'_ atau _'Matilah semua yang remidi di kelas ini'_. Cuma satu anak berambut pirang setelinga dengan wajah manis nan kalem yang diam menyimak tanpa berkomentar.

Melihat kondisi kelas yang mulai tak terkontrol karena satu pertanyaan singkat Jean, Rivaille menggebrak mejanya lagi untuk menciptakan suasana hening yang khidmat—

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan?"

Reiner si pirang, nyaris saja mengacungkan tangannya. Namun entah kenapa tatapan tajam Rivaille—yang bagaikan kode kematian itu—sanggup membuatnya urung dan memilih diam. Berthold disampingnya cuma berbisik,

"Sudah kubilang diam saja kalau tidak ingin di telan. Rivaille sedang PMS—Pasca Masa Stress."

Diam-diam Berthold melirik, kalau-kalau Rivaille menangkap basah pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

Dan untunglah tidak.

Di saat dua orang di barisan kursi belakang sedang menghela napas lega, Eren masih membatu melihat Rivaille yang kini mulai membolak-balikkan buku absennya. Cemas Eren tak kunjung reda, Selama bokongnya belum mendarat dengan selamat di kursi barunya. Ya, selama ia masih berdiri berdampingan dengan Daendels kedua bertubuh Hitler yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja, kepala Eren akan terus memutar skenario buruk yang mungkin saja dapat Rivaille lakukan terhadapnya dengan embel-embel hukuman.

Ah, Eren ingin sekali masuk ke dalam lubang dan menjerit sekerasnya.

"Connie Springer!"

"I-Iya _Sir_!"

Seorang murid berpotongan rambut biksu (dalam maksud tersirat : botak) dengan tubuh pendek dan bola mata keemasan berdiri kaku sambil menghormat.

"Jaeger, kau duduk di sebelahnya."

"B-baik!"

Setelah menghormat—entah kenapa Eren merasa seperti berada di sekolah militer saja—ia segera duduk di sebelah kursi Connie. Sudah cukup ia membuat kesan yang buruk saat pertama kali bertemu dengan wali kelasnya itu. Sudah cukup—

"Psst—"

—atau mungkin tidak.

"Psstt!"

Connie menoleh. lelaki masokis disampingnya—yang baru saja kena mega _death glare_ dari Rivaille—memanggilnya di tengah pelajaran. Oh, yang benar saja. Ia menatap Eren dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku Eren Jaeger. Kau ... Connie Springles ya?"

"Springer."

"Apa? Springbed?"

"SPRINGER, KAMPRET!"

Eren terlonjak.

Bukan karena teriakan Connie yang lantang bak petugas upacara, tapi karena sebuah spidol hitam melayang dengan kecepatan 20 meter per detik, nyaris mengenai wajah tampannya. Belum sempat ia menoleh mencari sumber darimana spidol itu terbang, suara sebeku biang es menggema di kelas dengan horornya—Menciptakan atmosfir tersendiri.

"Connie. Eren. keruanganku."

"M-MAAF PAAAK JANGAN PAKKK!" Connie menjerit refleks.

"KERUANGANKU. Connie."

"Tapi _Sir_—"

"Mau kutambah hukumannya?"

Connie kecip.

Sementara Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengkerut dengan tatapan _death glare_ dari Connie yang kelihatan—kesal sekali padanya.

"Psst. Maaf."

Tidak ada balasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **jujur lho, tadinya ini mau diseriusin tapi entah kenapa malah parodi gini. Tolong dimaklum dengan warning OOC-nya karena saya serius membuat mereka—OOC. Setting tidak saya perjelas. Terlalu malas, hhe.

**P.S** : Hr = Herr = Pak. Jadi, Hr. Rivaille = Pak Rivaille atau Mr. Rivaille. Bukan Haji Rivaille. Lol

Omong-omong disini Eren CS kelas 3 SMP yaa. Tadinya saya pikir bikin mereka berumur 15 tahun itu kemudaan, ternyata umur aslinya emang segitu. Wakakak. Baguslah. Tapi serius lho, ini BL. Biar kovernya lelucon :wink:

Soal pairing? RivaEren tapi bisa juga harem Eren. Lol. Nanti juga tahu kenapa.


	2. Punishment Everywhere

Diruangan Rivaille, Connie dan Eren bertanya secara bersamaan—

"Apa _sir_?"

Rivaille yang dengan posisi santainya, duduk di kursi, mengigit sebuah apel sambil mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja, mengulang—

"Putar badan kalian, dan saling berjalan mendekat."

"Begini?"

Eren yang paling polos, berinisiatif melakukannya duluan. Sebelumnya, kedua mata Eren maupun Connie saling ditutupi dengan kain penutup mata karena alasan tertentu. _Well_, Eren sempat mempertanyakannya, dan Rivaille hanya menjawab bahwa ini merupakan bagian dari hukumannya. Sebelum ia meminta pihak Eren dan Connie untuk saling memutar badan, Rivaille telah memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa mereka berdua—sekali lagi, Connie dan Eren—telah berdiri di garis yang sama, saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Ya, berputar dan hadap-hadapan begitu."

Ah, Eren masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Rivaille. Tapi Connie yang berpengalaman, sudah menerka-nerka.

Dan wajahnya tentu tidak terlihat senang.

"Lepas seragam kalian."

"Apa?" Eren mendadak tuli sesaat.

"Lepas."

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, possibly haremEren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:Act 2 – Punishment Everywhere:**

Connie tidak membantah. Ia lepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Eren yang mendengar suara seragam Connie yang terjatuh, lantas mengikuti arus. Meskipun ia terus menggemakan kalimat tanya, namun tangannya tetap sibuk melepas kancing baju.

"Maaf sir, sebenarnya—hukuman seperti apa yang ingin anda berikan pada kami?"

_Flap_. Seragam Eren terlepas sudah.

Tercipta sebuah pemandangan yang menggiurkan, dimana dua anak Adam saling berhadapan dengan mata tertutup dan bertelanjang dada.

"Julurkan kedua tangan kalian ke depan." Perintah Rivaille selanjutnya.

Ah, Eren hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya ke depan, sambil menerawang. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia terlonjak karena tangannya menyentuh sesuatu dan sesuatu menyentuh dadanya.

Kulit.

Dingin, dan bidang.

"_S-Sorry_, Connie—"

Eren melepas tangannya kontan. Tapi aneh, Connie masih menyentuh dadanya, dan berbicara dengan intonasi yang normal-normal saja.

"Kenapa dilepas? Kita masih menjalani hukuman tahu!"

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah Eren! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama terlihat konyol disini!"

Eren nurut, kembali memegangi—dada Connie. Aneh. Ia terus mengulangi kata-kata aneh di kepalanya. Seumur hidup Eren sekolah, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan hukuman yang—tidak biasa. Apakah ini salah satu metode yang membuat anak-anak jera? _Well_ oke. Eren merasakan dampak tidak nyaman dari hukuman-pegang-dada-teman-kali ini tapi ia tidak merasa kalau ini hukuman yang cukup berat untuk membuat seorang laki-laki ketakutan hingga efeknya menjadi bintang kelas.

Eren memiringkan kepala.

"Connie—" panggilnya.

"..."

"Hey, Connie?"

"Ck. Kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu berkeringat tuh. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"B-Bodoh! Kenapa tanya—"

Rivaille menggebrak mejanya dan sukses memotong perkataan Connie. Baik Eren dan Connie tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Rivaille saat itu. Mereka hanya memasang wajah rumit dan was-was dengan perintah aneh Rivaille yang mungkin saja akan terlontar selanjutnya.

"Hm..."

Terdengar dengusan berat yang tidak puas.

"Kalian tidak terlihat jera... apa hal seperti ini kurang cukup menghukum kalian—?"

"T-tentu saja saya jera _sir_—"

ucapan Connie terpotong oleh teriakan lantang Eren.

"Jelas saja kami TIDAK merasa jera! Hukuman ini SANGAT aneh dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyebut ini sebagai hukuman!"

Ah ... Eren yang polos. Connie sudah mengabsen nama-nama binatang di dalam kepalanya setelah mendengar kalimat spektakuler Eren.

"_OOOOOIIII ANAK BARU BODOHHHHHH!"_

Mungkin Eren tidak sadar, bahwa ia baru saja menantang maut.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu begitu."

"_SIR_! TOLONG MAAFKAN DIA. KAMI MERASA JERA, SUNGGUH—"

"Kalian berdua—sekarang cubit puting teman kalian sekeras mungkin."

"APA!"

Well—sekarang Eren telah membuka matanya. Connie harus berterimakasih kepada mulut Eren yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan bonus hukuman. Merasa kesal, Connie berinisiatif untuk balas dendam dengan memuntir puting dada Eren sekeras mungkin hingga Eren sendiri menjerit kalang kabut.

Ya. seharusnya begitu.

Seharusnya seperti itulah skenarionya tapi hey—jangan salahkan Connie kalau Eren dan tindakan _unpredictable_-nya membuat Connie merasa—lemah.

"K-KAU NGAPAIN BODOH!"

Eren hanya mendekat dan berbisik pelan, sengaja supaya Rivaille tidak mencuri dengar. Tapi ah, entahlah apa Rivaille sungguh tidak dengar atau dia hanya berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Maaf, aku tidak tega melakukannya. jadi bisakah kau berpura-pura menjerit kesakitan?"

"T-Tapi—"

Mata Connie berkaca-kaca.

"TAPI EREN—TANGANMU MEMBUATKU MERASA GELI! HENTIKAN ELUSANMU! CUBIT SAJA YANG BENAAAAR!"

Dan—begitulah.

Selepas dari hukuman ini, Connie membuat Eren terus-terusan bersujud minta maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Jam istirahat berdering.

Eren hanya bisa bersandar di kursinya dengan wajah yang lelah dan bermasalah. Lelah karena bolak-balik dari kelas sampai ke ruangan Rivaille dan kembali lagi ke kelas dalam jarak dua gedung yang terpisah dan jangka waktu yang singkat, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bermasalah karena setelah ia menjalankan hukuman dari Rivaille di jam pertama, Connie tidak mau berbicara dengannya sampai sekarang. _Well_—Eren tidak bisa memaksa. Setiap kali ada orang yang terlihat marah padanya, biasanya Eren akan memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk menyendiri sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengacaukan diri di depan orang itu dengan meminta maaf.

Eren menghela napas.

Hari pertama yang berat. Ia bahkan tidak dapat kesempatan untuk mencari teman. Saat bel istirahat tiba, murid di kelas 3-A langsung berpencar keluar dan sebagian yang tinggal di kelas membentuk sebuah lingkaran di pojok belakang dan melakukan hal yang entah-apa-itu. Eren ingin sekali bergabung tapi ia merasa segan karena di dalam lingkaran itu ada Connie yang beberapa kali mendelik ke arahnya dengan mata yang menyipit. Mungkin sedang membicarakan hukuman dari Rivaille. Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Ah, Eren tidak tahan.

"M-MAAF!"

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berteriak. Tentu wajar jika beberapa pasang mata yang sedang berkerubung tadi kini menatapnya.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa _sir_ Rivaille memberikan hukuman yang aneh."

Semua orang langsung melempar pandangan dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa ada peraturan di sekolah ini yang tidak sama dengan peraturan di sekolah lain? Tolong beritahu aku."

Satu orang muncul dari kerumunan. Berkacak pinggang.

"_Well_—sekolah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah yang dulu kau tempati, sebenarnya. Yang jelas, asal kau tidak membuat _mood Sir_ Rivaille rusak atau remedial, aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja disini."

"—begitu." Eren bergumam, "Lalu, kalau aku remedial, hukumannya apa?"

Seluruh murid mundur perlahan. Bahkan Reiner yang berusaha menjelaskan pun ikut-ikutan bingung mengatakannya.

"B-Bagaimana ya? Rivaille sedikit eksentrik—" Reiner melirik kearah Jean, "Ah, kau tanya saja pada orang yang sering kena hukumannya!"

"Sialan kau Reiner!" Jean merutuk, "Kau _kan_ juga pernah dihukum karena mendapat tujuh di kuis matematika dua hari yang lalu!"

Tujuh remedial? Eren semakin yakin bahwa ia akan mencetak sejarah sebagai orang yang paling sering mendapat hukuman dari Rivaille.

"_Well_—tapi setidaknya pengalamanmu lebih banyak, Jean. Kau pasti bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan detail."

Jean mati kutu.

"Kh—"

Atmosfir tegang.

"Se-seseram—itukah?"

Dan semakin tegang saat pertanyaan Eren menggema di ruang kelas.

"Seseram itukah—hukumannya?"

Gemanya menciptakan keheningan sesaat.

Hingga langkah sepatu anak laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dengan roti di mulutnya terdengar begitu nyata. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Eren.

"Kau lihat anak itu?"

bisik Reiner sambil menunjuk sosok berambut pirang setelinga yang sedang menghabiskan roti di mejanya,

"Dia salah satu 'bukti berjalan' dari hukuman Rivaille."

Eren mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia juara kelas disini. Lebih-lebih ranking pertama satu angkatan."

"HAH? GILA DIA—"

Mulut Eren di bekap Jean saat orang yang dibicarakan oleh mereka merasa tidak beres dan menoleh ke belakang—tepat dimana kelompok Eren dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul. Eren tidak mengerti kenapa saat lelaki itu menoleh, Jean menjitakinya sambil tertawa dan Reiner membuat mimik wajah senang yang dibuat-buat.

Sepertinya pesan ayo-akting-mengelabui-orang itu dari mata Reiner tidak sampai ke batin Eren.

"Hahaha. Eren kalah taruhan! GILA!" ucap Reiner asal.

"Rasakan kau hahaha—" tambah Jean ikutan asal.

Eren mengaduh, dipukuli.

Lantas kemudian membalas tinju Jean, yang tentunya dengan kualitas sakit dua kali lipat dari sekedar tinju-tinjuan. Jean kaget, tentu saja.

"Oi, bodoh! Kenapa malah memukulku sungguhan! Ini kan cuma pura-puraaaa! BODOH!" ia berbisik sambil memukul balik.

"Tapi pukulan isengmu menyakitkan bodooooh!"

Dan seterusnya, Eren dan Jean malah berkelahi sia-sia.

Lelaki dengan roti di mulutnya masih memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang mulai—mengerut. Reiner memberi kode kepada Bertholdt yang langsung ambil posisi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau kenapa, Armin?"

Suara Bertholdt yang beresonansi di telinganya membuat Armin terlonjak.

"Ah, eh, Kalian—" ucapannya terputus di udara.

Berthold masih bertahan dengan senyumannya—yang membuat Armin kini merasa segan untuk bertanya.

"...Maaf, tidak apa-apa."

Armin membalikkan badannya dan meneruskan makan.

Reiner dan kawan-kawan menghela napas lega. Cuma Jean dan Eren yang masih sibuk bergulat diluar skenario. Reiner menengahi mereka berdua.

"Ceritanya mau dilanjut atau kalian ingin bergulat sampai jam istirahat selesai?"

Eren dan Jean berhenti bergerak, lalu memandang Reiner berbarengan.

"Maaf." Ucap Eren sementara Jean hanya mendecih sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Lalu, dengan anak yang bernama Armin itu—bagaimana?"

Setelah mendinginkan kepala, Eren kembali bertanya.

"Hem..." Reiner berdehem, "Dia pindahan tiga bulan yang lalu, sama sepertimu. Tadinya dia Cuma anak biasa. Terbukti dari hari pertamanya, ia mendapat nilai yang—lumayan buruk saat kuisnya Rivaille. Lalu _yeah_—kau tahu, ia dihukum,"

Sepintas Reiner melirik Jean yang saat itu sudah melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Sengaja mengalihkan perhatian.

"_Well_—sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang saat itu mendapat hukuman karena kuisnya Rivaille. Tapi, orang pertama yang di panggil ke ruangan adalah Armin dan—Jean."

"Lalu?" mata Eren membulat, penasaran.

Sejujurnya, Reiner paling malas kalau harus menjelaskan,

"Err. aku tidak tahu pasti hukumannya apa karena aku tidak melihat—kau tahu, ini seharunya Jean yang bercerita!"

Yang dibicarakan masih berpaling dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tapi _yeah_, setelah keluar dari ruangan Rivaille, muka Armin menjadi pucat. Habis itu, keesokkan harinya ia terlihat seperti orang gila yang belajar mati-matian dan jadilah—jenius seperti sekarang ini."

"Wow—" Eren spontan mengatakan 'wow' yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"—Pasti hukumannya seram sekali sampai meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam."

Sementara Jean mendecih.

"Ck! Dia terlalu lebay hanya karena sebuah ci—AH."

AH.

Semua orang kini menatap Jean dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Kau mau bilang apa Jean?" tanya Reiner.

"Tidak! Tidak jadi!"

"Ci apa? Ciuman?" todong Eren—spesifik.

Jean menjerit.

"APA?! Jadi hukuman seperti itu eksis?" Reiner seperti habis membuka kotak hadiah yang berisi badut dengan per di dalamnya. Ia tidak kalah histeris.

"L-Lho! Memangnya hukumanmu saat itu apa!"

"_W-Well_, Cuma sekadar pegang-pegang." Reiner mengalihkan pandangannya. Keringat sebesar kacang goreng muncul di dahinya.

"_SHIIIT_!" Jean menjambak kepalanya sendiri, "SEHARUSNYA INI JADI AIB YANG DIPENDAM ARGHHH BRENGSEK KAU EREN!"

Yang di marahi hanya memasang wajah—bengong.

"Jadi—Jean kenapa?"

Semua—terutama Jean—yang mendengar pertanyaan Eren ditengah _chaos_ merasa gemas ingin sekali membungkus Eren dengan kain dan melemparnya ke lautan.

Plis lah Eren, YANG PEKA.

"Lho? Lho? Apa aku salah?" dan Eren yang mempertanyakan kesalahannya semakin membuat Jean dan kawan-kawan beristigfar di dalam dada, "Maksudnya bagaimana sih!"

"Sudahlah bodoh! Nanti juga kau tahu hukumannya seperti apa!" sarkas Jean.

"HAH? KAU MEREMEHKANKU?"

_Well_—Eren berusaha untuk menggertak saja sebenarnya.

"_Ano_ Eren, Memangnya, kau sendiri—hukumanmu dengan Connie tadi bagaimana?"

Bertholdt yang penasaran, mulai ambil suara. Tapi Connie yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan sekarang mulai bertingkah dengan menyikut perut Bertholdt.

"Jangan bawa-bawa masalahku HEI! Hukumanku tidak separah Jean!"

Jean menjerit lagi.

Semua lelaki penggosip disana tidak ada yang sadar kalau acara bisik-bisikan mereka kini telah berganti menjadi acara toa rakyat yang mana semua orang bisa menguping—bahkan jika mereka tidak berusaha ingin mendengarkannya sekalipun.

Yah, Singkatnya—

Armin mengetahui percakapan laknat itu dan sudah menyembur rotinya yang kesekian tiap kali Jean berteriak.

"Huh? Kalau hukumanku dengan Connie sih Cuma—"

"CUKUP EREN!"

Satu tamparan keras dari Connie dan Eren terjatuh pingsan.

Memang sudah seharusnya percakapan itu dihentikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

BRAK.

Eren merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya ketika ia baru saja menyadari bahwa mejanya di pukul dan kepalanya terantuk.

"Ah, eh—"

ia terbangun dan menemukan wajah Connie disampingnya—tentu saja, karena mereka sebangku. Lantas kemudian, Eren segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Pelajaran Biologi _sir_ Irvin sudah dimulai." Ucap Connie datar.

Eren menoleh ke depan. Terlihat seorang pria yang tingginya—sangat melampaui Rivaille, muncul dari ambang pintu dan berjalan ke depan papan tulis. perawakannya hollywood, dengan rambut pirang dan kelereng mata abu-abu. Imejnya tidak kalah serius dengan Rivaille, hanya saja aura ramah sedikit—ya, sedikit—terpancar darinya.

"Apa dia sebahaya _sir_ Rivaille?"

Eren memerhatikan penampilan gurunya yang kini sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Connie menghela napas.

"Tidak. Tidak tahu, lagipula dia bukan wali kelas kita jadi dia tidak punya wewenang menghukum kita."

"Lho? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"...Nanti saja kujelaskan."

Decitan suara spidol yang di tekan di papan tulis membuat seisi kelas merasa ngilu. Tentu saja, ini taktik Irvin untuk mendapatkan perhatian murid-muridnya.

"Kuis kali ini ada di bab tiga."

Suara gaduh dan desahan tidak rela pun keluar.

"Pak! Kita meloncati bab dua?" beberapa ada yang protes—karena sepertinya mereka sudah memersiapkan diri untuk kuis bab dua hari ini tapi malah terjebak dengan tipuan Irvin.

Lah, ini sekolah atau medan perang sebenarnya?

"Apakah ada masalah, Thomas?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Bab dua akan dibahas setelah bab tiga. Apa kau puas?"

Thomas hanya mengangguk. Sial—pikirnya.

"Cepat semuanya, buka bab tiga."

Eren langsung sigap memilah lembar-lembar kertas bukunya dengan muka panik.

"Apa kalian siap?"

"Psst, Connie! Kita akan melakukan apa?"

"_Battle royal_."

"Hah?"

"Yang paling terakhir menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan _sir_ Irvin akan tamat."

Eren langsung berkeringat dingin.

Elite S tidak pernah habis dari yang namanya kompetisi ya.

"Dan oh—ya! Aku hampir lupa. Jaeger! Eren Jaeger!"

Eren lekas berdiri dari kursinya.

"I-Iya, pak?"

"Pulang sekolah, ke ruang guru dan temui wali kelasmu. Kau belum melaksanakan tes kemampuan dasar kan?"

"Ah—ya."

Dan Eren kembali duduk.

"Psst, Eren. Eren!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Connie memanggilnya—ditengah jam pelajaran.

"Kau belum tes?"

"Ya—begitulah."

Connie diam. Eren mencium ketidakberesan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Well_—berdoalah supaya Tuhan memberimu pencerahan saat tes nanti. Karena tes dasar menentukan jumlah modal poin sekolahmu. Standar sekolah ini 300. Kau bisa dapat nilai minus dari kelalaian di pelajaran kecuali matematika _sir_ Rivaille—karena kalau lalai di pelajaran wali kelas, mereka akan langsung menghukum kita—atau melanggar peraturan sekolah. Poin pribadi yang jumlahnya di bawah 300 artinya menemui wali kelas di hari minggu untuk menjalani—ceramah dan jika sial ditambah hukuman. Setelah itu, poinmu bisa kembali _start_ dari 300. Tapi ada juga kasus dimana pengumpulan modal awal sudah kurang. Jadi ya maksudku—berjuanglah supaya kau tidak 'mati' dimakan Rivaille."

Eren tidak tahu kalau Connie bisa berbicara sepanjang itu di tengah jam pelajaran.

"PERTANYAAN NOMOR SATU—"

Dan—Eren tidak suka dengan akhir penjelasan Connie yang membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi saat ini.

"—CARI JAWABAN, DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!"

Ah, Eren kecolongan.

Dari sekian banyak murid yang sibuk berlomba membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya, cuma Eren yang mematung karena tidak tahu apa soalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N** : Bisa mencium otak fujo saya akan lari kemana? *kyojin smile*


	3. Spinning Sensation

**Sebelumnya:**

"PERTANYAAN NOMOR SATU—"

Dan—Eren tidak suka dengan akhir penjelasan Connie yang membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi saat ini.

"—CARI JAWABAN, DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!"

Ah, Eren kecolongan.

Dari sekian banyak murid yang sibuk berlomba membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya, cuma Eren yang mematung karena tidak tahu apa soalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 3 – Spinning Sensation:**

Eren panik.

Alih-alih karena tidak tahu harus mencari apa—berhubung soalnya saja ia tidak dengar—maka dari itu Eren mencoba cara yang sedikit 'tidak terhormat'. ia melirik gurunya, sekedar memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di dalam pengawasan garang muka Amerika tersebut. Syukurlah, Irvin terlalu sibuk bermain dengan notebook kecilnya.

Heh. Sekolah ini tidak seketat yang Eren pikir rupanya.

Dengan hati-hati Eren melirik sampingnya. Sedikit demi sedikit—dan _stop_. Ia melihat Connie telah sampai pada halaman ke-45, sedang menyortir tulisan dengan jemarinya. Eren masih bersikap waspada dengan melirik Irvin sesekali, sampai pada akhirnya jemari Connie berhenti menyortir dan mulai menulis.

Eren tersenyum Titan.

Ia menyalin jawaban dengan hati riang gembira. Tanpa tahu bahwa Irvin tidak hanya memiliki sepasang mata saja.

Eren baru saja menghela napas saat tiba-tiba Connie mengangkat lembar jawabannya. Beberapa anak menyusul aksinya kemudian. Mungkin sebagai bukti bahwa mereka telah selesai menjawab kuis. Dan Eren pun mengikuti gerakan tersebut.

Cukup mengagetkan saat mereka tahu anak terakhir yang belum mengangkat kertas jawabannya adalah—Armin. Eren terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"Kenapa kertasmu masih kosong? Kau tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku?" sambar Irvin dingin.

Rupanya ia tidak menganakemaskan siapapun meski Armin notabene-nya peraih nilai tertinggi saat tes dua bulan yang lalu.

"Maaf _sir_, s-saya tidak mendengar pertanyaan anda."

Irvin bergumam.

"Armin Arlelt, Poinmu dikurangi 25."

Armin mengangguk. Dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Cih. Connie hanya mendecih dari tempatnya.

"Orang sepertinya sih, berkurang sepuluh-duapuluh poin bukan masalah besar."

Eren diam saja tidak menanggapi. Kertas jawaban kuis dikumpulkan dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Irvin membereskan buku-bukunya, tanda bel pelajaran kedua telah habis. Eren hendak memasukkan buku biologinya dan mengeluarkan sejarah namun tindakannya terhenti saat suara decitan spidol yang digoreskan pada papan tulis menggema keras.

Disana Irvin menatap murid-muridnya dengan tatapan pemangsa.

"Eren Jaeger!"

Refleks ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bawa selembar kertas dan pulpen kepadaku."

Eren menurut, tanpa tahu dibelakangnya Connie tersenyum tuyul.

"Untuk... apa _sir_?"

Eren memberikannya dan menatap Irvin dengan mata yang heran. Ia membelalak karena tiba-tiba saja Irvin menulis angka -45 di selembar kertas penuh beserta tanda tangan artistiknya dan menatap Eren dengan tajam.

"Karena kau belum memiliki buku poin, jadi kutulis ini di kertas selembar. Berikan pada Rivaille nanti."

Wajah Eren mengeras.

"Tapi KENAPA?!"

Irvin tidak menjawab. Hanya bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

'_Jelaskan tahap pembentukan glukosa dari reaksi Calvin Benson'_

"Kau tahu? Satu jam yang lalu, aku memberi kuis dengan soal ini."

Eren melotot lebar.

"Lalu, jawabanmu?"

Irvin menunjukkan selembar kertas yang lainnya di depan hidung Eren.

Tidak. Ia ingat betul jari Connie berhenti di halaman 45 barisan tengah. Ia ingat betul, bahwa Connie hendak menulis di kertas jawabannya.

HENDAK. Pikiran Eren terganggu sejenak. CONNIE HENDAK. Ia mengulanginya dikepala.

'_Tingkatan takson terdiri dari Kingdom, Divisi, Class, Ordo, Famili, Genus, mana Kingdom merupakan—'_

Connie menjebaknya!

"Kau tahu itu pelajaran di bab berapa?"

Eren kecip, di-_bully_ Irvin habis-habisan di depan kelas.

"M-maaf _sir_—"

"Poinmu berkurang -15 karena jawaban salah, Eren."

Eren mengadah,

"Ha? -15? Tapi anda menuliskan -45 di kertas saya."

Protes Eren, cukup berani untuk seukuran sosok yang habis dipermalukan.

"Kau mau tahu sisa -30 dapat dari mana?"

Eren terdiam.

"Seorang temanmu melapor bahwa ia merasa diconteki olehmu."

Eren memberi _death glare_ pada Connie yang bersiul.

"Connie Springer, poinmu bertambah 5 karena melakukan hal yang benar."

Rupanya Connie tidak bercanda saat ia mengatakan _battle royal_. Eren merasa bodoh karena terhisap oleh perhatian Connie yang memberitahukan sistem poin ini.

AH. Zangzut.

"Kau tidak protes lagi? Seperti misal kenapa aku percaya saja dengan perkataan Connie?" Irvin melirik langit-langit di setiap sudut kelas, "_Well_—aku punya lebih dari sepasang mata untuk melihat kelakuan murid-muridku di kelas ini, sebenarnya."

Kamera pengawas. Super mini. Eren menelan ludah.

"Notebook kecilku terhubung dengan sistem kamera—sebenarnya semua guru memilikinya. Jadi kau tahu alasanku percaya pada Connie, _kan_?"

Eren mati rasa. TERKUTUKLAAAH.

"Mungkin karena kau baru pindah, jadi kurang memahami sekolah ini ya."

Irvin menepuk keras pundak Eren yang kaku di depannya.

"_Well_—berusahalah untuk hidup. oke?"

Dengan sekali seringai dari Irvin, Eren berputar arah kembali ke kursinya. Lantas kemudian Irvin memanggil beberapa nama orang yang salah menjawab dan menuliskan pengurangan poin dibuku mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu. Kelas Irvin selesai dengan—tidak—tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren merajuk, gantian Connie yang memohon-mohon minta maaf. Sebenarnya, Connie tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena ia punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk melaporkan Eren.

"Ayolah, dengar sebentar saja." Connie mengerling—bercanda—kepada Eren yang manyun dikursinya,

"Eren."

Tidak ada respon.

"Haloo. Eren Jaeger, apakah kau masih hidup?"

Connie tertawa tapi Eren hanya menoleh dengan sudut alis yang menaik tajam.

"Eren. Wajahmu jelek sekali."

"KAU MAU BERKELAHI YA?"

Connie nyengir.

"Makanya berhenti ngambek lah. Kau tahu sendiri _kan_, kalau manusia lebih banyak membutuhkan tenaga untuk cemberut daripada tersenyum. apa kau tidak lelah?"

Wajah Eren semakin mengerut, tidak suka. Connie berhenti basa-basi karenanya.

"Jadi eh—maaf ya, aku melaporkanmu. Habisnya, kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, Irvin akan mengurangi poinku. Dia bisa melihat pergerakan kita—seperti yang tadi ia jelaskan. Aku tidak mau."

"Ck," Eren berpaling ke jendela, "Tapi _kan_ setidaknya, kau tidak perlu sampai menjebakku segala."

"Yah—salah sendiri tidak waspada. Padahal jelas-jelas aku meloncati halaman jauh sekali," Connie tertawa tanpa segan, "Makanya, kalau mau curang hati-hati. HAHA."

Kepala Eren mendidih.

"Sudahlah Eren. Anggaplah ini ucapan selamat datang dariku. Hidup ini memang keras."

"COONNNIIIIEEEE."

Perut Connie terkocok keras. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa teman sebangkunya ini sangatlah—menarik. Dalam konteks untuk dijahili tapinya.

Eren mendengus. Sungguh tidak terima kalau hanya dia saja yang merasa emosional hari ini.

"Sepertinya kau minta dicubit di puting ya, Connie."

Connie diam dengan kalimat magis dari Eren.

Sungguh vulgar. Eren tersenyum jahil.

"EERRREEEEENNNNN."

Dan teriakan berganti. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah menjadi tontonan massal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Bel jam terakhir bergema keras disepanjang lorong. Eren menghela napas—lewat hidung, mulut, sampai pantat kalau perlu. Beberapa kali kaus kutangnya melorot saking _nervous_-nya dengan tes kemampuan yang akan dia jalani setelah ini. Atau mungkin dia malah _nervous_ karena nanti akan bertemu dengan manusia bertampang Hitler itu lagi.

Ah, keringat dingin muncul disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan guyonan Connie atau tepukan tenang dari Reiner tidak mampu menyapu ketakutannya dengan Rivaille yang merupakan—_sekuhara sensei_.

"Hei, aku tidak benar-benar akan 'mati' _kan_ setelah masuk ke ruangannya?"

"Eh?"

Reiner dan Bertholdt yang sedang ngobrol membicarakan klub sepakbola pun lantas menoleh saat Eren bertanya dengan tampang serius. Kasihan juga, pikir mereka.

"Ah, tenang saja kau tidak akan—"

"Paling kau mati di sodok Rivaille."

Jean menginterupsi, sambil tertawa keras saat Eren mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biru.

"Hentikan Jean. Dia masih polos." Reiner menggeleng.

"Lho, aku hanya memberitahu kenyataan saja supaya dia tidak kaget."

"JADI ITU SUNGGUHAN?"

Eren menjerit kolosal. Dan Jean ngakak bergetar sambil dugem—duduk gembira dengan kepercayaan Eren yang sangat super.

Oke. Ini maksud.

"HEH AKU SERIUS BERTANYA JEAN(GGOT)!"

Eren ngamuk sambil mengejek nama Jean, tapi kelihatannya, Jean tidak keberatan karena terlalu sibuk melebarkan lubang hidungnya yang kembang kempis. Setitik air mata Jean sapu dari ujung matanya.

"_Man_, kau sungguhan anak umur 15 tahun? Polos juga ada batasnya."

"GGGRRRRRR!"

Eren sudah beringsut hendak menerkam Jean—lho? Ambigu?—tapi keburu dicegah Reiner yang memegangi tubuh Eren agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sementara itu, Bertholdt sudah menghalangi dan membisikkan nasehat kepada Jean agar tidak terlalu mengganggu Eren yang emosinya seperti petasan kawinan.

Tapi yah—Jean adalah Jean. Tidak ada yang bisa 'menaklukkannya' kecuali guru-guru killer dari sekolah ini.

"Eren, seharusnya kau tahu kalau mulut Jean itu jarang jujur—" ucap Reiner yang terdengar jelas oleh korban gunjingannya dan langsung ditepis,

"Enak saja. Kau membuatku tampak buruk sekali—heh."

Reiner melirik singkat.

"Yah pokoknya, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Rivaille. Okelah, dia memang sedikit... hm—eksentrik,"

Eren tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang eksentrik karena sejak awal menjelaskan Reiner selalu menggunakan kata itu.

"Tapi yaa... dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'lebih' aneh daripada yang sudah kau terima kok. Tenang saja. Tenang. Hahaha."

Reiner tertawa garing. Eren malah semakin meragukannya.

"Ck, terserahlah."

ia menghela napas. Berbicara lama-lama dengan Jean dan yang lain toh tidak akan mengubah takdir kalau ia harus menghadap Yang mulia Rivaille hari ini. Lantas setelah pamit—dengan satu tendangan di pantat Jean dan Jean yang mengamuk langsung dipegangi Bertholdt—ia pergi berlari menyusuri kantor guru.

Namun sayang, karena telat sekian menit, beberapa guru yang masih sibuk mengoreksi kertas ulangan atau mungkin menyortir dokumen di ruangan itu memberitahu bahwa Rivaille sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Eren menyerah. Ia berniat akan melakukan tes besok, lantas kemudian membungkuk dan hendak kembali ke kamar asrama namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang berkata.

"Kau bisa melakukan tes dikamarnya. Asal kau bawa kertas dan pulpen—oh, tentu saja kau pasti membawanya ya," guru berkacamata dengan rambut kecokelatan itu pun tertawa, "Kalau kau tidak tahu, kamar _sir_ Rivaille ada dilantai—"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Saya sudah tahu tempatnya dimana."

Guru di depannya menaikkan sebelah alis—sambil memerhatikan Eren dengan mata yang mengobservasi.

"Hm... jadi hari pertama kau sudah mendapat hukuman ya? Pasti berat."

Eren mau mewek rasanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Ia membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlari meninggalkan kantor secepatnya sebelum Rivaille membuat wajah yang tidak menyenangkan ketika ia melihat batang hidung Eren muncul di ambang pintu. Eren yakin—Rivaille tidak suka penundaan. Ia takut hukumannya akan bertambah kalau hari ini tidak segera melaksanakan tes kemampuan dasar.

Tapi—

"Hm? Kalau tidak salah—Eren Jaeger. Ada apa?"

Eren yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rivaille dengan wajah ngos-ngosan nampak melebarkan pandangannya saat menemukan sang guru bertanya tanpa dosa dengan kemeja berantakan.

"Kau bisa mempercepat urusanmu? Aku ingin mandi."

Rivaille menyisir rambutnya dengan gerakan yang sanggup membuat Eren menelan ludah.

"Ah, itu—_sir_ Irvin bilang, hari ini aku harus melaksanakan tes kemampuan dasar."

Rivaille diam.

AH. Benar-benar tanpa cela ekspresinya—tidak ada yang bisa melihat isi hati Rivaille yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi bocah ingusan yang kadar polosnya melebihi batas lawak. jangan harap.

"J-jadi, aku... kemari karena kudengar kau, sudah kembali ke kamar."

Eren menunduk, suaranya tenggelam. Dia merasa... canggung luarbiasa. _Well_—sebenarnya wajar saja jika ia merasa demikian, karena sejak Eren tiba di depan pintu, Rivaille tidak berhenti menyorotnya dalam bisu. Seperti sedang diawasi dengan kamera CCTV yang bernapas.

CCTV bernapas yang—seksi.

"Kau tahu Jaeger—"

"—jadwal tes kemampuan dasarmu besok."

"APA?"

"Tesmu besok."

Rivaille mengulangnya, tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Eren yang sebenarnya hanya wujud keterkejutan saja. Eren merasa sia-sia. Entah salah pendengarannya yang rada-rada atau lidah Irvin yang tergelincir. Ia tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, ia sudah rugi dengan banyak hal—dan salah satunya ini, menemui Rivaille terlalu sering dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Ah, Eren ingin sekali meledakkan kepalanya saat ini juga.

"Begitu... ya. Kalau begitu saya permis—"

Eren kaget saat ia ingin membungkuk, sesuatu menarik tangannya.

"—EH."

Eren terdorong masuk ke dalam sangkar—singa dari Perancis.

"_S-Sir_—"

Tanpa memedulikan panggilan Eren, Rivaille sibuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Yang kemudian ia menoleh, menatap Eren dengan ekspresi yang langka.

Ia menyeringai.

"Apa boleh buat. karena kau sudah repot-repot datang, kita bisa lakukan tes-nya sekarang."

Demi Zempak Zeus, demi Zangzut jin, dan demi pesumo di iklan Tori-tori cheese kreker. Eren merinding tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kaku begitu?" Rivaille mendengus—entah ia sedang mengejek Eren atau tidak, yang jelas Eren tidak suka dengusan itu, "Duduk disana."

Rivaille menunjuk sebuah meja belajar—dalam konteksnya, mungkin meja kerja—dengan kursi berputar. Eren berjalan mendekat dengan kaki yang gemetar. Tengsin luarbiasa saat ia dengar suara dengusan-nyaris-tertawa dari mulut Rivaille tertuju padanya. Eren berusaha untuk tidak memerhatikan.

Segera, ia daratkan pantatnya di atas kursi yang diluar dugaan, sangat empuk. Lupa daratan, Eren sibuk berputar-putar dengan kursi Rivaille—memang bocah dia—kesenangan kayak banci panen setoran. tapi sebuah suara membuatnya beku lagi,

"Kau tidak keberatan _kan_ kalau harus menunggu?"

Eren berkedip—membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Rivaille yang sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Wajah Eren panas.

AH-OH.

"Aku akan kembali setelah selesai mandi."

"B-Baiklah."

Sebuah suara debaman pintu terdengar dan Rivaille menghilang.

Napas Eren tertahan. AstaGAY. Eren merasa bodoh sekali untuk mengeluarkan semburat karena gerak-gerik si tinggi Rivaille.

'_Tenang tenang tenang! Tenang Eren, tenang. ingat ibumu yang cantik. Ingat ibumu! Jangan ingat wajah bedebah itu Eren nanti kau mimpi buruk!'_

Sugesti nampaknya tidak begitu berpengaruh untuk Eren. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk kabur dan beralasan bahwa mendadak hari ini ia terserang konstipasi. Eren diam... boleh juga, pikirnya. Ia yakin Rivaille tidak akan tahu kebohongan ini jika Eren memasang tampang melas seperti orang yang susah buang air besok.

'_Oke!'_

Eren memantapkan rencananya dalam hati. ia yakin ia pintar akting. Dengan segera, ia bereskan peralatan tulisnya dan mengendap-endap ke depan pintu keluar. Tangannya sudah menyentuh knop pintu dan oh—Eren sudah tidak sabar untuk berteriak 'aku bebas!'

_**Clek.**_

Eren cengo beberapa saat.

_**Clek clek.**_

"Eh?"

_**Clekclekclekclek.**_

"EEEEEH?!"

Eren panik saat tahu pintunya di kunci.

_**Clekclekclekclek**_—terus bergema disertai kepanikan Eren yang tak terkontrol lagi. Ia ingin sekali menggedor pintu—kemudian menjerit tolong agar siapapun yang berada di luar sana segera datang membantunya. Tapi tentu, Rivaille akan mendengarnya dan sejekap saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membekap mulut Eren dan mencegatnya dengan tubuh tak berbusana. Sungguh, pemandangan ilegal yang tidak ingin Eren saksikan dengan mata sucinya.

Ia tidak mau. Samasekali. Eren bahkan belum pernah mengoleksi gravure idol atau nonton bokep sampai kelar—cuma sampai adegan _foreplay_. itu juga lihatnya di ponsel teman dan berdesak-desakkan. Masa ia harus melihat pemandangan bugil-in-action gurunya? Sungguh naas.

Tangannya terlepas dari knop pintu dan beralih mencengkeram kepalanya kemudian.

'_MATILAH AKU! TERKUTUKLAH CONNIE SPRINGLES!'_

Ia bahkan belum bisa menyebut nama teman sebangkunya dengan benar.

Malang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Rivaille keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang dan handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Sesekali ia sibuk menggosokkannya di rambut.

ia melirik sekilas ke mejanya, dan menemukan Eren yang duduk membelakanginya—yang artinya Eren sedang menghadap meja. Eren nampak diam—khidmat, tangannya bahkan terlipat dengan rapi di atas meja. Peralatan tulis dan beberapa lembar kertas beserta cadangannya telah tersusun dengan baik.

Eren nampak—teladan sekali hari itu.

Rivaille tidak tahu—ia mungkin salah lihat, mungkin juga tidak. Tapi sekejap, ia merasa Eren menggidikkan bahunya saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi.

Huh. Rivaille tidak peduli sih.

Pelan tapi pasti ia berjalan mendekati meja Eren.

Tidak bisa dibilang mengendap, tapi terang-terangan muncul pun juga tidak. Namun indera perasa Eren yang bisa mencium aroma sampo semerbak di hidungnya langsung memutar kursinya dan menghadap Rivaille—

—Yang tidak ia sadari bahwa perilakunya barusan adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

"Nah, Jaeger."

Rivaille yang bertelanjang dada—hanya dengan selembar handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya, ia mengunci Eren dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan meja.

"Apa kau tadi sudah belajar dengan benar?"

Keringat bercucuran—semakin deras.

Eren mengangguk kecil, terlalu takut untuk bicara.

Rivaille bergumam sebentar. Suara rendahnya menggelitik pendengaran Eren. Ia merutuki dirinya yang merasa deg-degan karena sebuah dengusan kecil dan aroma sampo yang manis—dari seorang laki-laki.

Eren tengsin _season_ dua.

Rivaille melepaskan kunciannya dan berbalik membelakangi Eren sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Singkat. Disertai langkah kaki yang terdengar statis menuju sebuah lemari besar.

Eren memutar kembali kursinya. Ia yakin Rivaille tidak ingin ditonton saat sedang mengganti pakaian. Gulp. Satu menit Eren melampiaskan kegugupannya pada pena yang kini mencoret-coret sebuah kertas kosong.

Dan Eren kaget—

Saat tiba-tiba saja ia dengar sebuah suara rendah yang khas di telinga kanannya dengan amat jelas. Eren menoleh dan mendapatkan tubuh maskulin Rivaille yang kini memayunginya.

"Oh, kau bisa menggambar juga."

Eren tersentak.

"Ah—!" nyaris terjungkal kalau saja kursi yang Eren duduki tidak memiliki sandaran, "H-Hahaha. Begitulah."

Eren tertawa hambar. ia menarik kertas kosong dan menimpa kertas bergambar rumah dengan arsiran detail miliknya. ia lempar pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak menghadap Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa. daripada itu, _sir_, tes kemampuan dasar saya—"

Pernyataan Eren terputus di udara saat menyadari kelereng mata Rivaille yang jernih menusuknya. Dengan intens.

"A—"

Eren membelalak, mati rasa. Waktu sekejap diam, membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TurBulenCe**

**Apaan?!**

**A/N** : Saya senang bisa menyiksa kalian jika chapter tiga digantung separah ini. WAHAHAHA! Jangan lempar panci! Doujin yaoi aja gapapa! Hehehehe *senyum kyojin*

**Anw, buat yang nanya-nanya soal hukuman Jean-Armin itu gimana aslinya—**

Mereka berdua itu disuruh ciuman =)) Rivaille emang keji pisan. Ini keinspirasi dari komik yang judulnya **Maigo**. Pernah denger? Jadi si tokoh utama (cowok) sama temen cowoknya di les-in private dan gurunya itu kakak cowok si tokoh utama. Setiap nilai tes mereka jeblok, si kakak ini suka nyuruh kedua bocah itu ciuman. WKWKWK!

**Tambahan, sistem poin:**

-10 kalau ngumpulin jawaban kuis terakhir.

-15 kalau salah jawab.

-30 kalau nyontek.

-15 untuk hal random lainnya. Misal ga ngerjain PR.

-35 untuk remidial (HAHA)

+5 untuk hal random. Semisal laporan ada yang nyontek, ngerjain PR, dkk.

+20 kalau ngumpulin jawaban kuis.

+40 kalau ngumpulin pertama.

+40 untuk nilai tertinggi saat ulangan.

Segitu dulu kali ya. Ah, lagipula ini ga bakal terlalu kepake sih di fanfic entar. Tapi sekedar info ga papa ya XD

**P.S :** Sekuhara = Sexual Harassment.

**Danke! (Terimakasih!)**

**-FF-**


	4. End of Tiring Day

**:sebelumnya:**

"T-Tidak apa-apa. daripada itu, _sir_, tes kemampuan dasar saya—"

Pernyataan Eren terputus di udara saat menyadari kelereng mata Rivaille yang jernih menusuknya. Dengan intens.

"A—"

Eren membelalak, mati rasa. Waktu sekejap diam, membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, possibly harem!Eren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**:Act Four – End of Tiring Day:**

Apa yang terjadi? Sekejap benak para pembaca bertanya-tanya. Kebat-kebit. Di depan mata mereka ada Eren yang melotot dan Rivaille yang—masih setia dengan wajah datarnya—menatap Eren intens.

Mungkinkah—skandal baru akan terjadi?

Belum. Belum tahu.

Eren tidak melotot tanpa alasan. Semua orang tahu ia tidak akan bertindak kelewat _alay_ kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang spektakuler menghalangi pandangannya.

Jadi—yang spektakuler itu apa?

Semua orang bertanya. Sebagian besar pikirannya udah ngeres kayak kasur gak di gebas satu windu—maaf, gebas bahasa bikinan. Asalnya ga ada kosakata itu. Yang sejujurnya terjadi adalah—

Rivaille. Dengan gaya _macho_-nya. Memamerkan—

Otot? Bukan. Ini bukan fanfic bertemakan ajang pamer bodi. Lagipula Apeton Weight Gain dan L-Men—no sensor. Kita anti mainstream bung—tidak mensponsori fanfic ini.

Jadi.

"A-ano _sir_, a-anda serius?"

Eren yang kebelet pengen cepet ngomong, akhirnya berkicau. Kasihan dia, ditahan oleh rentetan narasi dari author yang suka bikin kalimat bertele-tele.

Rivaille mendengus.

Ditamparnya muka Eren dengan kumpulan kertas yang tebalnya kayak dosa. Eren meringis ngeri.

"Jumlahnya 300 soal. kuberi waktu sejam untuk mengerjakan 60 soal. Istirahat setengah jam tiap sesi. Selesai sampai jam makan malam tiba."

Jadi itu yang spektakulernya ...

"Anda terlalu baik, _Sir_."

Eren nyaris mewek di depan gurunya—meskipun dalam hati tangisannya udah kejer. Tapi toh, Rivaille tidak menangkap kode nestapa Eren dan justru menanggapinya dengan polos—

"Oh—mau ditambah soalnya? berani juga."

"...EH tidak! terimakasih."

Tanpa banyak omong, Eren balik badan dan mulai mengambil beberapa lembar soal dari tangan Rivaille. Dilihatnya sekilas soal-soal yang berjumlah 60 buah itu. Lebih mirip—

"Soal psikotes—ya pak?"

Rivaille hanya menepuk kepala Eren pelan. Yang ditepuk mendongak, memerhatikan. Lantas Rivaille tersenyum pendek. Diambilnya stopwatch dari kantung celana dan mulai memberi aba-aba.

"Kau siap? Satu, dua—"

Eren tersentak dari hipnotisnya dan segera balik badan menghadap meja.

"—tiga, MULAI!"

Dan goresan pensil yang ganas mulai menggerayangi kertas jawaban Eren. Rivaille menarik sebuah kursi di dekat muridnya dan mulai duduk memerhatikan sambil menenteng buku kecil berkover abstrak dan secangkir kopi panas.

Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Connie sibuk menyiduk nasi di ruang makan, sementara Jean asik menarik paha dan dada ayam krispi di depan matanya. Jam makan sore telah datang, dan barisan panjang meja-kursi di ruang makan telah rapi dijejali oleh ratusan murid dari berbagai angkatan. Meskipun Elite S terkenal ketat dan disiplin, namun untuk acara makan-memakan, para murid dibebaskan untuk duduk bercampur dengan murid dari angkatan atau kelas lain, asalkan saat sedang mengantri dan mengambil piring tidak rusuh atau semacamnya.

Tentunya dalam hal ini, Jean menyabet gelar yang paling rusuh, meskipun secara peraturan dia tidak terhitung melanggar.

"Jean—setidaknya ambil lauk yang benar."

Yang di protes oleh biksu tong fang nengok dengan tangan yang masih sibuk capcipcup mencari lauk.

"Apaan sih. Ini bener kok." Jean memamerkan piringnya yang _over_ muatan oleh lauk-daging ketimbang nasi. Bahkan bagi Connie, sulit sekali mencari nasi di piring Jean.

"Iya, bener. Bener-bener RAMPOK." Connie menekan kata terakhirnya dan Jean hanya mendecak.

Che._ Salah sendiri sekolah ini tidak menetapkan peraturan soal porsi makan_. _well_—Jean hanya menelan kalimatnya dalam hati dan berjalan cuek ke mejanya—mengabaikan Connie yang tertinggal dengan kotbah setengah mengudara.

"HEI!"

Jeritan Connie tertahan oleh tangan Bertholdt yang menepuk pundaknya. Sepertinya dari sekian banyak orang, Bertholdt yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam masalah menengahi 'pertikaian' mini.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah setahun menjadi temannya, masa masih belum terbiasa."

Setelah itu, Bertholdt melirik ke sudut lain, tepat dimana sahabat karibnya Reiner sibuk menyiduk daging dan jagung dengan wajah titan gembira. Rupanya nasib mereka sama—sama-sama punya teman dengan porsi makan ekstra.

"Huh. Kau itu terlalu lembut tahu. Sekali-kali nasehati Reiner juga lah. Kasihan yang sering kehabisan lauk dan cuma menyantap sayur seperti orang itu—"

Connie menunjuk sosok pirang yang dengan kalemnya duduk di meja sendirian dan menyantap semangkuk salad dengan potongan telur rebus.

"Yang satu panen daging—yang satu panen sayur!"

"Hahaha. mungkin Armin lebih suka sayur makanya tidak mengambil daging."

Kilah Bertholdt yang kemudian mulai mengambil kursi di samping Reiner. Connie mendecak—lagi. Sebenarnya dia ruwet sendiri bukan karena Connie mulai menaruh perhatian pada Armin. hanya saja, Connie juga salah satu dari sekian orang yang nasib piringnya selalu berhiaskan selada ketimbang daging merah segar.

Ia menghela napas.

Setelah celingukan mencari meja, akhirnya Connie berjalan mantap ke meja Marco—teman sebangku Jean—dan mulai sibuk merampok secabik daging dari piring Marco. Berhubung Connie kurang nyali merampok dari piring Jean, maka Marco pun menjadi sasarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Meja makan masih meriah—dengan hiruk pikuk pembicaraan tanpa batas, candaan, sampai perang kecil memperebutkan makanan. Namun ketika sebuah suara melayang ditengah kebisingan dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup simpel—

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eren mana ya?"

—Semua orang serentak diam.

Lalu menoleh bersamaan—pada tokoh kurang peran yang namanya boleh kalian panggil Thomas.

"Hm? Kau tidak tahu? Dia sedang sibuk menjalani tes kemampuan dasar." Ucap Bertholdt yang membuat Thomas bergumam.

"Hoo—kira-kira selesai sampai kapan ya?"

Semua orang mengangkat bahu. Kecuali Connie.

"Harusnya sih, tidak akan lama. 60 soal kalian hitung saja sekitar satu atau dua jam."

"kalau menurutmu begitu seharusnya dia sudah selesai pada jam makan sore dong?"

Marco menginterupsi sementara tangannya sibuk menyebrangi teritori piring Connie dan hendak mengambil dagingnya kembali secara diam-diam. Connie yang sadar, langsung menepisnya—secara fisik dan verbal.

"Ah, biarkan sajalah. Mungkin dia sedang dikerjai Rivaille."

Marco mengaduh.

Semua orang diam. Connie kembali rebutan daging dengan Marco yang mulai nampak senewen.

"Dagingku!"

"Bukan! Dagingku!"

Sementara Jean yang sedang asik mengunyah makan sorenya, keheranan saat tiba-tiba ia lihat seorang Armin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke prasmanan untuk mengambil sepiring nasi—lagi. Jean mengerutkan alis. Begitu Armin kembali ke mejanya, Jean tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Hei, kau nambah?"

Armin tersentak kaget saat mendapati sosok Jean yang duduk disebelahnya berbicara padanya.

"Uhm, _y-yeah_."

Hanya ada senyum mencurigakan disana.

"Hm ... tumben," Jean menyipit, "Apa kau benar-benar kelaparan?"

Tawa garing menggema sebagai respon pertanyaan Jean. Lelaki berpotongan rambut keabuan-cokelat pendek itupun menghela napas. Dilihatnya isi di piringnya sendiri dan isi di piring Armin yang nampak sederhana secara bergantian.

Lalu menarik kesimpulan seenaknya.

AH. pikir Jean. Tidak heran jika Armin memutuskan untuk nambah. Dia pasti sungguh kelaparan hingga rasanya malu sekali untuk mengaku di depan batang hidung sosok yang selalu—bukan sering lagi—menjarah daging di wilayah Elite S saat jam makan tiba. SELALU. SAAT. JAM. MAKAN. TIBA.

Pikiran Jean berputar-putar rumit di kepalanya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertindak heroik.

"Hmm ... kalau begitu kau boleh ambil pahaku."

Ia oper paha ayam yang masih utuh di piringnya ke piring Armin dengan wajah setengah tidak rela. Armin melongo saat orang rakus di sampingnya—yang biasanya bahkan masih mencuri dari piring orang lain setelah piringnya bersih—kini bertindak aneh kepadanya.

"Kau—yakin?" Armin mengonfirmasi.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau banyak tanya kutarik lagi nih!" protes Jean yang merasa terganggu.

Huh. Armin memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak menemukan motif atas perilaku aneh (baca: baik mendadak) milik Jean, Armin hanya berterimakasih dengan kalimat pendek.

"_Thanks._"

Yang tanpa Jean sadari, Armin telah memindahkan paha itu ke piring yang satunya. Piring yang baru saja ia ambil dan sengaja dipisah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Ya. Stop."

Rivaille bergumam datar sambil menekan tombol di stopwatchnya. Lalu Eren?

Ia sudah bergelimpangan di atas meja dengan wajah peyot dan mulut menganga mengeluarkan roh putih. Kalau saja ada mobil ambulan datang menerobos kamar Rivaille lewat jendela, mungkin mulut Eren yang sedang menganga sanggup menghisapnya bulat-bulat.

"Uh..."

Pensil Eren terjatuh ke lantai dan kertas jawabannya sedikit basah karena keringat. Ia menggeliat di meja dengan tidak-nyamannya. Langsung terlintas di kepala Rivaille, wajah korban busung lapar. Persis.

"Hm ... aku terkesan. Kau cukup tangguh untuk seorang anak yang dimasukkan ke sini karena faktor tidak disiplin."

"Kepalaku—panas. Otakku—berhamburan. Mau gravure foto—Mikasa. Ini—dimana?"

Eren mulai ngelantur saking ekstremnya tes yang diberikan oleh Rivaille saat itu. Ia telah mengakhiri sesi tes 'kematian'nya yang ke empat, dimana artinya Eren telah menyelesaikan 240 butir soal dalam rentang waktu lima setengah jam. ZUUUPER SEKALI.

"Kau boleh istirahat."

Eren memberi hormat, kemudian ngesot turun dari kursinya dan berbaring telentang diatas lantai.

"—Terimakasih, Tuhan."

Persetan dengan Rivaille. Ia tidak peduli telah melakukan hal yang aneh maupun dianggap aneh oleh Rivaille. Ia ingin istirahat total saat ini, berbaring dengan leluasa selama setengah jam kedepan, sebelum tes terakhirnya dilaksanakan. Meski harus dilakukannya diatas lantai bak gelandangan sekalipun—

Hah. Napas Eren terdengar tidak beraturan.

Dari sudut dimana Rivaille sibuk mengisi cangkirnya dengan air galonan, ia mengamati Eren layaknya CCTV berjalan. Sambil meneguk air mineralnya, ia menghampiri sang murid dan menendang pinggangnya dengan kaki.

"Bangun."

Eren meringis.

"Tidak mau..." ia merentangkan tangannya di lantai dan nampak menikmati istirahatnya.

Atau mungkin Eren justru menikmati tendangan Rivaille barusan?

"Bangun, Jaeger."

"Malas."

_**DRAKK.**_

Terdengar suara cangkir yang diletakkan secara kasar diatas meja. Eren yang sedang memejamkan mata hanya bisa menduganya dengan modal telinga. Namun sekelebat, atmosfir di sekitar permukaan wajahnya terasa berat—dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka mata, mencari tahu.

Sebuah napas hangat menggelitik. Dan lagi-lagi—Eren harus membelalak.

Waktu itu ia terkejut dengan kumpulan soal yang Rivaille tunjukkan padanya tapi kali ini ia terkejut karena—

Rivaille telah—

Menguncinya dengan posisi yang paling ambigu sejagat raya. Sekali lagi—ambigu. Semua orang yang menerobos pintu kamar Rivaille dan menyaksikannya, pasti akan langsung berspekulasi bahwa mereka—Eren dan Rivaille—habis melakukan sesuatu yang '_beyond wild fantasy_'.

Lagipula, siapa juga orang polos yang menganggap bahwa posisi Rivaille yang persis berada di atas Eren merupakan posisi normal yang menyatakan keharmonisan hubungan antara seorang guru dan murid? Bahkan seorang Eren pun—yang notabene-nya lebih polos daripada sebuah pembalut—tidak sependapat.

Uh.

Wajah mereka hanya terpisah oleh udara sepanjang lima sentimeter. Dari jarak yang bahkan tidak lebih dari sejengkal ini, Eren dapat merasakan sorot mata Rivaille yang datar semakin mengintimidasinya. Ludahnya tertelan.

"Selelah itukah?"

Sungguh _awkward_ nan ambigu posisi Eren dan pertanyaan Rivaille saat ini.

"H-Hahaha—" Eren bingung harus menjawab apa. jadi ia hanya tertawa. Namun sepertinya, Rivaille tidak begitu peduli.

"Kalau memang benar-benar lelah kau bisa pakai kasurku."

melotot syok—super saiyan.

"APA?"

"Kau boleh pakai kasurku. _Pay no mind_,"

Rivaille menyapu pipi Eren dengan tangannya. Eren menggeleng keras—mengingkari bahwa baru saja wajahnya memerah.

"T-Tidak perlu _sir_! Saya lebih suka lantai! Lebih dingin. Hahaha." ia memutar tubuhnya agar tengkurap dan memeluk lantai sekuat yang ia mampu. Eren memejamkan matanya. Sungguh aneh. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai berputar macam-macam.

"Hm. Kau yakin tidak mau?" Rivaille mulai menggelitik areal tengkuk Eren dengan napasnya, "Kasurku lumayan empuk. Aku berani jamin."

_Bukan itu masalahnya! _

Eren menjerit dalam batin. Sementara ia hanya bergumam, menolak tawaran Rivaille.

"T-tidak perlu."

Ada jeda sejenak. Jeda sejenak yang mematikan syaraf Eren hingga jarinya saja tidak bisa bergerak meronta.

"Hm ... ya sudah."

Eren bergidik saat Rivaille berbisik di telinganya. Lebih-lebih berkeringat dingin, saat suara alto Rivaille yang menggoda tertangkap jelas di pendengarannya.

Begitu—berat. Begitu, Hangat.

Begitu—

Normalkah?

Normalkah, jika Eren merasa—canggung saat Rivaille mendekatinya dengan cara yang tidak biasa?

Hanya ada tepukan lembut di kepala Eren—lagi—sebagai jawabannya. Saat ia memutar posisinya menjadi telentang, Rivaille sudah bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa lembar jawabannya di meja.

Eren diam.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menyorot Rivaille. seperti terhisap oleh lubang hitam yang mematikan. Ah, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak polos lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sesi kelima—telah selesai. 300 butir soal berhasil di robohkan.

Eren engap.

Suara stopwatch yang ditekan terdengar, dan Eren bereuforia.

"SELESAAAAAAAAAAAI!" jeritnya bahagia seraya melempar kertas ke muka Rivaille seenaknya. Diam-diam Rivaille mengurangi 20 poinnya.

Eren bersiul-siul ringan. Saat ini ia terlalu sibuk merapikan peralatan tulisnya. Tidak sadar kalau Rivaille tidak bergerak dan mengobservasinya dari belakang.

Eren memutar badan, menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu dan hendak pamit keluar. Namun tangan Rivaille mencegatnya. Sebuah wajah bengong penuh tanda tanya pun Eren tunjukkan.

"Ada apa lagi, _Sir_?"

"Kau lupa buku poinmu."

Rivaille memberikan sebuah buku hitam dengan lambang Elite S—singa dengan latar dua gada menyilang—di depannya kepada Eren. Mata Eren mengerjap, menyortir buku tersebut dari luar hingga bagian dalam.

Kaget, sudah ada rentetan poin yang tertulis disana. Dan jumlahnya—

**+340 poin.**

Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa—sudah ada poinnya?"

Heran. Ia menyorot meja Rivaille yang masih bertumpuk dengan kertas jawaban tes kemampuan dasarnya. Rivaille mau ngakak dengan wajah ngetroll melihat ekspresi Eren, tapi takut merusak imej, jadi cuma mendengus—dengan nada yang menyebalkan—setidaknya, bagi Eren itu sendiri.

"Sudah kukalkulasi hasil jawabanmu. Dan itu yang kau dapat."

"Tapi—barusan saya menyelesaikan tes yang kelima. Dan anda bahkan belum memeriksanya."

Rivaille mengangkat bahu.

"Asalnya, kau cuma perlu mengerjakan 60 soal untuk memperoleh modal poin, Jaeger."

Eren diam bentar.

'cuma perlu mengerjakan 60 soal...'. Jadi, dalam kata lain—

"AKU DIKERJAI YA?! AAAARGH!"

Eren _berserk_, nyaris melempar tasnya ke Rivaille. Kalau saja ini canon, Eren pasti sudah berubah jadi titan dan menggodok—bukan sodok—Rivaille di kuali besar. Sayang beribu sayang, ini fanfic AU. Dan ini tulisannya Fujisaki. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan bagi Eren untuk balas dendam kepada sang guru. Alih-alih, justru ia yang bakal di-_bully_ nanti.

Rivaille tersenyum—di mata Eren menyeringai—lebar.

ia bersandar nyaman di tembok, sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Poninya yang belah tengah bahkan terlihat angkuh, membuat Eren semakin gatal—ingin menyisirnya ke samping.

"Kau orang pertama yang mau mengerjakan 300 soal dariku. Aku terkesan."

Bagi Eren, segala kalimat Rivaille adalah sarkasme. Dan ia tidak akan pernah senang mendengarnya.

"Kh—lain kali aku tidak akan lengah."

Ia bersumpah. Lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri daripada menjawab pernyataan Rivaille. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia jejalkan buku poinnya ke dalam tas secara kasar. Dan saat itu, selembar kertas melayang keluar dan jatuh ke lantai.

Tepat saat mata Rivaille menangkapnya—Eren pucat pasi.

_ASTAGA! AKU LUPA SOAL ITU!_

Rivaille yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya memungut kertas tersebut dan melihat tulisan di dalamnya. Eren spontan memutar arah dan hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Rivaille menyadarinya tapi—

Eren terlambat.

"Kau mau kemana, Jaeger?"

Eren menoleh perlahan, dan menemukan wajah Rivaille yang sibuk mematut di depan lembaran kertas yang dipungutnya. Lalu sekejap saja, wajah datarnya berubah bengis.

"Kemarikan buku poinmu, Jaeger."

Eren cuma menunduk lesu dan memberikan bukunya.

_Minus 45 untuk salah jawab dan menyontek saat kuis. _

Ia benar-benar lupa soal kertas poin yang diberikan oleh Irvin padanya.

"Kelihatannya di hari pertama, poinmu sudah dibawah rata-rata ya."

Kaget dengan komentar Rivaille, Eren mendongak cepat menatap buku poinnya. Wajahnya mendadak horor.

**+295 **

"Poinku cuma kurang lima!" Eren berusaha untuk membela diri. meskipun kelihatannya akan sia-sia saja berhubung yang ia lawan adalah singa dari alam liar.

"Kurang lima atau kurang satu, dibawah rata-rata ya dibawah rata-rata. tidak ada diskriminasi. semua terpukul rata."

Eren _speechless_.

"Jadi, kau tahu _kan_ apa artinya?"

"Eh? artinya...?"

Rivaille mengacak rambut Eren yang tampak kebingungan saat itu. senyumnya terlihat multitafsir.

"Itu artinya—hari minggu, ke ruanganku. Jangan lupa."

Eren menjerit—seriosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Setelah senyuman kejam Rivaille, dan petualang bhafuknya dalam mencari kamar, sekarang Eren dicegat oleh seseorang berwajah—agak—familiar dan sedang membawa piring berisi—sesajen.

Bukanbukan. Sepiring nasi, maksudnya. Yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening.

"Ya?"

Eren harap ini bukan bencana lagi. Dia terlalu lelah untuk melotot yang kesekian kali, karena tenaganya sudah dihabiskan di kamar Rivaille tadi.

Oke. Ambigu lagi.

"E-Eren Jaeger?"

"Ya kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah—makan malam?"

Eren bengong mendengar pertanyaan anak di depannya.

"Um... belum?" jawabnya agak ragu, "Memangnya—kenapa?"

"Ah, aku menyisakan sepiring untukmu," ia menyodorkan piring yang terbungkus plastik bening kepada Eren, "Aku sudah menyisakan makan sore untukmu tapi karena kelihatannya kau belum kembali dari ruangan _sir_ Rivaille jadi aku mengambilkan nasi yang baru saat makan malam tadi. Ini—aku tidak tahu porsi makanmu tapi kuharap ini cukup."

Eren terkesima dengan anak di depannya.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali—" tatap Eren sambil berkaca-kaca.

Yang ditatap membuat ekspresi malu-malu. Kalau saja tangannya sedang tidak memegangi piring, mungkin Eren akan memeluk anak di depannya dengan erat.

"Jadi uhm—namamu kalau tidak salah, Armin?"

"Armin Arlelt. Salam kenal."

Sebuah cengiran keluar dari wajah kalem Armin. Mau tak mau Eren membalasnya dengan cengiran yang sama.

"Ya, salam kenal."

Teman baru? boleh juga. Pikir Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N : **Mesumnya ga boleh buru-buru. Kekeke. mulai ada interaksi ErenArmin nih. Rivaille, hati-hati lhoo. Oh iya sekali lagi. Fic ini rate T woyyyy. Jadi ga bakal ada adegan yang kebablasan. rate T juga ada banyak kok variasinya :3 *dasar otak gue*

Oh iya, untuk permintaan **Black Rose 00**, saya pakai masukannya XD sebenarnya saya emang niat bikin bahasa 'Saya-kamu' kok. Mungkin yang pas bagian percakapan Eren-Rivaille dikamar (yang Erennya manggil Rivaille dengan 'kamu') saya lagi khilap. LOL. Yah, pokoknya, untuk murid mereka bakal pake 'Saya-anda' buat bicara dengan gurunya, tapi untuk gurunya sendiri, mereka bakal pake 'Saya-kamu' di tempat umum dan 'Aku-kamu' di tempat privatnya. #IYKWIM. Jadi, Gomen ._.a

**Rosecchin **plis. Rivaille ga sejahat itu buat nganuin Eren sampe berdarah #Ngakak. Lagipula, siapa yang bilang bakal ada adegan anuanuan? :p

**IsyPerolla** well—I'll try to make this more heart throbbing eventhought it's only T+ rating fic XD

**AoiHana26** lempar lemari? Kalo lemarinya isi doujin BL sih gapapa. Mwahahaha. ErenxRivaille ato RivaillexEren? :v

**Unknownwers** Rivaille modus banget eaaa? Kenapa ya? Ada deh pokoknya U.U #sokmisteriuspadahalmah...

**Tart** busehh. Udah ngomongin keperjakaan aja #Ngakak. Santai mbakbro. Nakalnya perlahan-lahan nih #eh

**Noir-Alvarez** soal ada Mikasa atau engga—itu tergantung mood saya U.U we'll see XDD

**Kyo Kyoya** Yup. JeanArmin disuruh kissu hoahahaha. Ratingnya tetep nih ._. Saya ga ada minat bikin PWP soalnya. Cuma seneng yang T++ yang ibaratnya nanggung-nanggung dan bikin gigit :p

**Queennara **Selamat karena telah menyukai pair RivaEren! XDD

**Los Azulgrana** saya bingung mau bales apa. tapi reviewmu bikin ngakak, sumpah =)) 'norak kok dipelihara' WGWG!

**Lonely19day **LOL. Eren bisa tewas kalo digangbang satu sekolah #ngakak. Mungkin karena efek abis main game yang berbau militer, saya jadi make setting fanfic ini kayak di penjara ._.a Jean sama Connie kita simpan dulu U.U soal Rivaille suka atau enggak kita simpen juga U3U. Karakter polos dan telmi tapi emosial = karakter favorit saya XD

**RaniMario** ini juga lagi, ngomongin keperjakaan #NgakakIleran. Kita lihat saja, Eren sanggup bertahan sampai kapan XD *Eren gemetar di pojokkan*

**RuruIchi** Asikkk saya dipanggil Author-dono! XDD

Dan buat **Luffy niar**,** LedPanda**,** Naara Akira**,** Draga07**,** n4na**,** Rikkagi Fujiyama**,** Hikari**,** AisuRuhi**,** Saya titan **juga readers yang lain, selamat menikmati chapter 4 ini XD

**Danke!**

**-FF-**


	5. Chemistry Class

**:Sebelumnya:**

"Jadi uhm—namamu kalau tidak salah, Armin?"

"Armin Arlelt. Salam kenal."

Sebuah cengiran keluar dari wajah kalem Armin. Mau tak mau Eren membalasnya dengan cengiran yang sama.

"Ya, salam kenal."

Teman baru? boleh juga. Pikir Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 5 – Chemistry Class:**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kita sekamar!"

Eren menjerit senang dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sukacita ke ranjang baru. _Home sweet home, Eren_—gumamnya. ia terpantul, membal. Ranjangnya sangat empuk—meski sekolahnya mirip penjara. Ia melirik ke sekeliling kamar dan menemukan beberapa tumpuk pakaian dan koper besar yang sudah tersusun rapi di sudut dekat lemari. Eren tersenyum lebar. Dibalik kesengsaraan hari ini, rupanya ia masih mendapatkan sari buah yang manis.

_Yeah_, Eren berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Setidaknya—hari ini, ia tidak perlu berberes karena kopernya sudah berada di tempat yang benar. ia bisa langsung tidur nyenyak—bermanja-manja dengan bantal dan gulingnya.

Oh, tentu saja ia bisa melakukan itu semua setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Armin yang notabenenya _roommate_ Eren. Kalau bisa sih, Eren ingin kesan pertamanya di depan Armin terlihat baik—minimal ia menganggap Eren orang yang menyenangkan—tidak seperti kesan pertama Connie terhadapnya. Ataupun kesan pertama Eren terhadap Jean yang begundal.

"Jadi—eh, yang lain mana?" Eren bertanya pelan.

Armin tidak menatapnya—ia sibuk mengganti pakaian di pojok lemari.

"...tidak ada yang lain."

Eren mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Maksudku, teman sekamar kita yang lain." Eren menjelaskan lebih detail.

Armin mulai meraih kancing-kancing pakaiannya untuk di kaitkan. Piyama lengan panjang berwarna putih polos dengan bahan jatuh terlihat cocok ditubuh rampingnya.

"Saat kubilang tidak ada, yang kumaksud memang teman sekamar kita."

Armin menoleh pada Eren yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"...penghuni kamar ini cuma—kita berdua."

"Kau serius?"

"Uhm," Armin mengangguk, "Karena kita berdua sama-sama anak pindahan. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kita pasti akan sekamar. Sebelum kau ada, aku tinggal sendiri disini."

"Oh. Enaknya."

Eren menginterupsi tanpa memerhatikan mimik wajah Armin samasekali. Ia peluk bantalnya erat.

"Bagus sekali kalau ternyata cuma kita berdua saja yang mengisi kamar ini."

Armin terdiam. Bagus? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa bagusnya. Tapi Armin tidak berani komentar. Yang ia lakukan cuma memerhatikan cengiran Eren yang lebar.

Angkat pundak. Armin melangkah ke meja belajarnya dan membaca novel disana. Eren baru saja akan mematikan lampunya—namun batal ketika ia menemukan Armin yang terlihat masih enggan untuk bersenggama dengan kasur.

"Kau belum ngantuk?" ceplosnya yang mulai menarik selimut.

Armin cuma tersenyum pendek sambil menggeleng.

"Aku masih ingin membaca sebentar."

"Hm ... kau kutubuku ya. Mirip _sir_ Rivaille."

"Eh?"

"Yah—selama aku melakukan tes dasar, ia sibuk membaca buku untuk mengisi waktunya. Kurasa _sir_ Rivaille kutubuku, sama sepertimu," Eren menghela napas, "Aku tidak percaya ia menipuku dan membuatku mengerjakan 300 soal selama tujuh jam—yah sudah plus istirahat sih, tapi masalahnya, saat aku tahu kalau seharusnya aku cuma mengerjakan 60 soal—rasanya ugh, kau pasti mengertilah bagaimana."

Armin tertawa kecil.

Ia tandai halaman dibukunya dan meletakkan buku itu diatas meja. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik, ia putar kursinya menghadap ranjang Eren dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang.

"Aku juga punya pengalaman yang sama denganmu. Tapi _sir_ Rivaille hanya memberiku 100 soal, itupun tidak kukerjai seluruhnya. Meskipun tidak ada sistem pengurangan poin kalau salah menjawab, aku tetap tidak mampu," Armin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Habis 60 keatas soalnya lumayan susah."

"Hoo, jadi ia mengerjaimu dengan level soal yang sulit?" Armin mengangguk pendek, "Dan sekarang ia mengerjaiku dengan 300 soal! Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mengisi semuanya—meskipun ada beberapa yang kujawab asal karena keburu mabuk, tapi tetap saja! Kuisi semua ARGH!"

"Hahaha. mungkin _sir_ Rivaille ingin menggodamu, Eren."

Eren menendang selimutnya dan memasang wajah sebal.

"Dia sudah menggodaku beberapa kali ... Dengan 300 soal itu salah satunya—"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku."

Armin menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

"Ha?"

Eren menegakkan posisi duduknya. Senyum tersirat dari Armin membuat Eren semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Berdasarkan ceritamu ya, aku pikir _sir_ Rivaille ingin menahanmu di ruangannya lebih lama."

"Haaa? Untuk apa ia melakukannya?"

Eren tidak percaya. Wajah ragunya yang nampak abstrak membuat senyum di bibir Armin semakin tertarik lebar.

"Untuk apa kau bilang?" Armin berpose seolah sedang berpikir keras, "Mungkin ... untuk menemaninya membaca novel? Kau tadi bilang _kan_ kalau _sir_ Rivaille menunggumu sambil membaca novel?"

Eren diam.

"Hahaha. lucu sekali, Armin." Ia tertawa hambar—lagi.

"Lho? Aku tidak sedang bercanda," jawab si pirang polos, "Atau mungkin saja _sir_ Rivaille telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik pada dirimu jadinya ia ingin menyimpanmu lebih lama."

_Menyimpanmu lebih lama_. Kata-kata itu terngiang jelas di kepala Eren dan sekarang ia merasa seperti sebuah barang.

"Ah, sudahlah," ia banting tubuhnya ke kasur dan berguling menghadap tembok, "Aku mau tidur. Lampu utamanya kumatikan tak apa ya?"

Armin terkesiap, sejenak. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa—mungkin saja teman sekamarnya ini sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um, ya. Aku bisa pakai lampu meja. Selamat malam."

Tapi untunglah, Armin bukan tipikal orang yang senang mencari tahu masalah orang lain. Jadi ia biarkan Eren melepas pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, selamat tidur. Armin."

Eren tidak menutup matanya. Ia terbaring kaku di ranjang, memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Sinar matahari yang membias dari jendela kamar menyorot ranjang Eren—menciptakan sensasi tersendiri. Nyala terang dan rasa hangat membuat tubuhnya menggeliat nyaman di ranjang. Namun sesuatu datang menginterupsi.

"Jaeger. Bangun."

Sebuah suara rendah merambat masuk ke telinganya. Eren terkesiap. ia yakin—itu bukan suara Armin yang ia kenal. Terlalu jauh perbandingannya.

"Jaeger. Hei—"

Suara itu semakin dekat—hingga akhirnya terasa seperti bisikan yang manis. Disertai guncangan lembut di tubuhnya. Entah siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Eren di waktu pagi.

Ia mengerjap. Satu-dua kali.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun—aku akan memaksamu agar bangun, Jaeger."

Sesuatu menarik tangannya dengan kasar—yang membuat Eren mau tidak mau terbelalak karena sentakan tiba-tiba.

Namun _heart shock_ kali ini, rupanya masihlah belum apa-apa. saat tangannya ditarik, seseorang telah menghadapkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya—tidak, bahkan lebih buruk, menangkap bibir Eren dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya—disertai gerakan lidah yang menari lihai di dalam rongga mulut Eren.

Eren terlonjak dan refleks mendorong tubuh orang yang memaksakan dirinya untuk berciuman di pagi buta.

"K-Kh!"

Dan Eren semakin kaget saat menemukan wajah guru yang amat-sangat dikenalnya, melengkungkan bibir dan mengucapan selamat pagi yang terasa intim.

"_S-Sir_ Rivaille?!"

"Pagi ... Jaeger," ia menjilat bibirnya, "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak di hari pertama?"

Wajah Eren memerah. ia menggeleng kuat. Tidak tidak tidak. Ia tidak akan terjebak dengan godaan Rivaille kali ini. Pasti cuma ilusi! Eren mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan celingukan mencari sosok Armin yang entah kenapa tidak ada. Alarm panik mulai terbaca di wajah Eren saat sosok yang keras kepala di depannya menangkap wajahnya dan memaksa Eren untuk menatap matanya.

"Kau mencari siapa? Lihat padaku—"

"A-Ar—"

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi satu ciuman lagi sebagai penyemangatmu di pagi ini?"

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang—tidak menampik kemungkinan bahwa jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"T-Tunggu—"

Eren mundur hingga terantuk tembok di belakangnya. Ranjangnya mulai berderit saat Rivaille naik dan terlihat mendekatinya.

Eren terjebak!

"M-Maaf—maafkan saya!"

Entah kenapa Eren ingin sekali mengucapkannya. Apa saja. Apa saja, asal Rivaille mau melepaskannya.

"Jangan mendekat! H-hentikan—"

Lima senti. Kepalanya didorong oleh tangan Rivaille sementara wajah Rivaille itu sendiri telah maju dengan mulut yang siap 'memakan'nya. Eren melotot—lebih-lebih saat kedua tangannya ditahan dengan tangan Rivaille yang lain.

"T-Tunggu—"

"..."

"_S-Sir_ Rivaille!"

"..."

"Tung—Riva—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"ADUH!"

Dua orang terdengar mengaduh. Suaranya bergema di tengah kicauan burung dan gemerisik dedaunan yang bergerak tertiup angin.

Eren dan Armin saling pandang. Eren diatas ranjangnya, dan Armin jatuh terduduk di lantai. Keduanya sama-sama mengelus dahi.

"A-Armin?"

Tanya Eren, kebingungan.

"Kau ... membuatku kaget, Eren."

"Ha?"

Armin yang terjatuh, mulai bangkit dan masih sibuk mengelus dahinya.

"Jangan tiba-tiba bangun dan membenturkan kepalamu padaku dong."

"K-Kenapa kau bisa ada di depanku begitu?"

"Habis—" kalimat Armin menggantung di udara, "Tadi kudengar kau mengigau—wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Takutnya kau mengidap _sleep paralys_ atau apalah yang semacam gangguan tidur. Makanya aku mendekat untuk mencari tahu."

Eren terhenyuh sesaat.

Mimpi.

Yang barusan itu—cuma mimpi.

"Haloo. Kau dengar aku _kan_, Eren?"

Eren terkesiap.

"Ah, oh—" ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jadi hm, kau dengar aku—mengigau apa?"

Gantian, Armin yang terdiam.

_S-Sir Rivaille. Rivaille..._

Nama Rivaille.

"Armin?"

Yang di panggil menarik bibirnya secara paksa—

"Kau mengigau minta tolong—" suaranya terputus sejenak.

"—Memangnya kau mimpi tenggelam ya?" Armin membelokkan sedikit pertanyaannya. Berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Eren.

Sudut bibir Eren ditarik—kaku. Napasnya berhembus, lega.

"Hehe. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Yah. biarkan sajalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Pagi-pagi penghuni kelas 3-A sudah berbaris rapi saat seseorang memberi komando ketika guru mereka datang memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hormat!"

Semua menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri, sementara Eren yang anak bawang terbengong dulu, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti gerakan yang sama.

"Kelas 3-A SIAP BELAJAR HARI INI!"

Semua serempak meneriaki sebaris kalimat yang—tidak biasa. Setidaknya, bagi Eren—yang sibuk celingukan karena tidak bisa menyesuaikan kondisi dan keadaan.

"DUDUK SEMUANYA!"

Jerit sang guru menggelegar, dan gerakan menepuk dada kembali terulang. Setelah itu semuanya mengikuti perintah. Eren menjadi sosok bermuka kosong yang duduk paling terakhir. Guru di depannya tersenyum—

"Sepertinya kelas ini kedatangan orang baru ya? Yang sejak tadi celingukan dan telat memberi salam, bisa tolong berdiri?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Eren—termasuk Connie yang sekalian berbisik, menyuruh Eren untuk mengikuti kemauan gurunya. Eren berdiri dengan kaku kemudian.

"Y-Ya!"

"Pfft. Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu."

Eren tidak berani tersenyum meskipun sang guru telah menunjukkan ekspresi santainya—

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eren Jaeger—" Eren bingung harus memanggil sosok di depannya dengan _Miss_, atau _Sir_. Karena guru yang satu ini terlihat seperti perempuan, tapi Eren tidak yakin kalau guru perempuan bisa mengajar di sekolah khusus laki-laki—berhubung _mindset_-nya mengatakan bahwa asrama laki-laki seharusnya diisi oleh laki-laki saja—Jadi ia hanya membungkuk—melakukan _ojigi_.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau yang kemarin datang ke ruang guru mencari Rivaille."

Sekejap Eren ingat dengan sosok ini.

Jadi—dia rupanya. Salah satu yang menanggapinya saat kelimpungan mencari sosok sang wali kelas.

"Y-ya. Hm—" Eren lagi-lagi ragu untuk memanggil gurunya, "—begitulah."

Sang guru mengangguk.

"Oke. Kau boleh duduk, Jaeger."

sebuah pecut hitam panjang menampar meja dan seketika saja seluruh murid saling duduk berhadapan. Eren kembali bingung dengan perilaku murid di kelas ini—dan hanya bisa mengekor seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi banyak aturan begini? Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Oh, soal itu—" kalimat terputus di udara, "Kau tahu—ini ciri khas _sir_ Hanji," Connie sibuk membuka halaman bukunya. Eren bergumam dalam hati.

—_sir_.

Jadi dia laki-laki.

"_Well_ ya—_sign_ satu pukulan cambuk diatas meja artinya 'duduk berhadapan dengan teman sebangku'. Cuma berlaku untuk pukulan pertama sih. Dan oh ya soal salam menepuk dada—itu ciri khas sekolah ini. Bukan cuma kelas Kimia saja sebenarnya. Kadang-kadang di kelas Biologi _sir_ Irvin dan Matematika _sir_ Rivaille sekalipun kita melakukannya—"

Eren mengangguk. Connie berhenti menyortir bukunya.

"Buka halaman 72. Kali ini ada kuis _team-tag_. Tolong jangan merepotkanku ya."

"_Team—tag_? Maksudnya bagaimana ya?"

Eren menggaruk dahinya.

"...Kau seharusnya mulai membuka buku manual tentang sekolah ini, Eren," Connie menghela napas, "_Sir_ Hanji lebih suka kuis yang bersifat kelompok. Biasanya ia akan menunjuk beberapa kelompok untuk menjawab dua soal darinya. Soal pertama, harus dijawab secara individu, tapi poin dibagi dua—"

Eren berpikir rumit.

"Jadi misal, kalau temanmu menjawab salah, poinmu akan berkurang 15, tidak peduli meskipun jawabanmu benar. Lalu kalau kau dan temanmu menjawab benar, poin bertambah 20 untuk masing-masing. Soal yang kedua dijawab berkelompok. Benar plus 20, salah minus 15. Pada dasarnya, kuis ini bisa sangat merugikan, dan bisa sangat menguntungkan. Semuanya tergantung oleh kemampuan partnermu—"

Connie menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang berarti. Ah, Eren jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jadi Eren—katakan. Apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

Eren berkeringat dingin. Connie jadi ikut berkeringat dengan reaksi Eren yang terlihat sangat—meragukan.

"Ah—Eh, bagaimana ya..."

"Coba kutes. Apa kau tahu, larutan _buffer_?" Connie memastikan.

Eren tertawa—datar.

"Jawab, Eren!"

"...sori."

"..."

Connie ingin sekali teriak SYIT sekencang-kencangnya dimuka Eren yang nampak seperti SYIT saat ini.

"—berdoa," ucap Eren seenaknya, "Berdoa saja supaya kita tidak ditunjuk untuk—"

"YAK Kelompok ketujuh yang akan berpartisipasi untuk menjawab soal adalah—kadet Connie dan Eren!"

Sebuah tepuk tangan menggema—dibarengi oleh jeritan nelangsa Eren dan Connie yang berwajah abstrak. Bisa mereka rasakan helaan napas dari beberapa murid yang tidak kena tunjuk.

Ah. Beruntung sekali mereka.

Connie mengeluarkan pensilnya dengan wajah yang suram. Yah—tidak bisa ia salahkan Eren sepenuhnya. Toh, Connie sendiri tidak terlalu pintar dalam urusan belajar. Ia juga tidak yakin jika bisa menjawab dua soal itu seratus persen. Tapi setidaknya—ia masih memiliki bekal—walau sedikit—dan petunjuk—walau pas-pasan—tentang APA yang sedang mereka pelajari saat ini.

Hah. Connie menghela napas.

Seketika Eren menepuk pundaknya. Connie menoleh dan menemukan wajah serius Eren yang mengudara.

"Aku akan berusaha maksimal—tenang saja."

Connie terhenyak dengan kalimat Eren yang terasa seperti penyejuk diantara kegelisahannya.

"Eren..."

"Walaupun aku payah di pelajaran kimia, tapi setidaknya—aku tahu bahwa atom adalah nama bom."

"..."

_background_ hitam di belakang Connie menjadi retak-retak. Bersamaan dengan wajah optimis Eren yang ikutan retak.

Dia tamat—IYA. Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Pertanyaann pertama keluar. Tujuh kelompok yang ditunjuk Hanji mulai mencoret-coret kertas jawabannya. Soal hitungan. Ah—Connie mendapat ilham. Ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mencoba. Ia lirik teman seperjuangannya di samping.

Wajah Eren nampak serius. Namun tangannya terlihat lancar membuat pensilnya—yang penuh dengan bekas gigitan dibagian ujung—menari di atas kertas.

Mungkin ya—mungkin, Connie merasa sedikit lega.

Baru satu menit waktu berjalan, Hanji sudah menampar pecut hitamnya ke atas meja—menyebabkan semua anak terlonjak.

"Barisan dua dari kiri—meja ketiga dan barisan pertama dari kanan—meja ke empat. Kalian melakukan tindak curang dengan memberitahu jawaban kepada partner kalian. Maaf—minus 30 untuk masing-masing."

_background_ petir menghiasi wajah oknum yang poinnya dikurangi. Connie mulai memberi _warning_ tanpa menoleh kepada Eren.

"Jangan sekali-kali memutar lehermu di depannya. kau harus tahu walaupun berkacamata, dia dijuluki _eagle eye_. Tidak ada yang lolos dari penglihatannya—"

"Connie, kalau kau berbicara lagi, aku akan mengurangi poinmu."

"M-MAAF!"

Connie kembali berkutat pada kertas soalnya dan Eren semakin meneguk ludah.

"WAKTU HABIS. Tunjukkan jawaban kalian."

Semua mengangkat kertasnya. Hanji memeriksa satu persatu.

"Benar. Benar. Kau benar—" ia mengitari meja murid satu per satu, "Benar—kali ini kau bisa menjawabnya ya, Springer."

Connie menghela napas lega.

Kemudian Hanji sampai di meja Eren. jeda beberapa saat hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah pekikan—

"Oooh! Aku terkesan!"

Connie penasaran mendengar pujian Hanji dan lantas mengintip jawaban Eren. semua orang pun ikut-ikutan mengintip—yang akhirnya berujung dengan seruan penuh kagum. Yah—semua orang kagum, kecuali Connie. ia justru melotot lebar.

Sangat—lebar.

"Aku terkesan kau bisa melukis wajahku ditengah kuis tiga menit ini, Jaeger—" Hanji mematut sambil mengelus dagunya, "Tapi poinmu dan Connie berkurang 15."

"Tetap dikurangi? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk merayu anda."

"Oh—tidak semudah itu meluluhkan hati saya, Jaeger."

"Meskipun dengan sketsa gambar anda?"

"Yup—"

"—Dengan tangan yang menggenggam bom sekalipun? Saya bisa menggambar anda dengan keren sekali, _sir_!"

_Lagi-lagi soal bom..._

Connie _jawsdrop_ mendengarnya sementara Hanji hanya bergumam—sedikit tidak paham dengan otak muridnya yang berpikir bahwa menggenggam sebuah bom adalah suatu hal yang keren.

"Tidak. Minus 15 untuk Jaeger dan Springer—"

Hanji mengambil kertas jawaban Eren—yang asalnya cuma sketsa gambar.

Ia mengerling kemudian.

"Gambarmu kusita ya—Hm~" Hanji bergumam senang. kemudian menatap Connie sambil tersenyum, "Sayang sekali poinmu harus berkurang."

Lalu kembali berkeliling, memeriksa jawaban murid yang lainnya. Connie menatap skeptis kepada Eren yang cuma nyengir lebar.

"Setidaknya _kan_, aku sudah berusaha." Kilahnya.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud dengan usaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Soal kedua—berbentuk pilihan ganda. Connie mulai berkutat di kertasnya dan memasang wajah runyam kemudian.

"Sial! Jawabannya tidak dapat!"

Ia mengetuk meja dengan jarinya sambil berpikir keras.

"Jawabanmu mendekati pilihan A dan D tuh. Walaupun angkanya tidak tepat—cuma mendekati saja." komentar Eren.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sedikitpun rumusnya, hei?" Connie mulai terlihat melas, "Kumohon, seriuslah sedikit. Kau tahu _kan_ kalau sampai kita salah lagi, di jam pertama pagi ini 30 poin akan raib begitu saja."

Eren diam menatap lembar jawabannya.

"Jawabannya D." Ujarnya mantap.

"Dapat dari mana?!"

"Sudah kuhitung—di kepala."

"Aku tidak percaya! Jabarkan di kertas!"

Eren menggaruk dahinya—

"Ralat deh—maksudku nebak-nebak."

Sudah Connie kira!

Connie lempar pensilnya ke meja. Dia nyerah.

Disaat yang sama Hanji berseru agar murid-murid mengangkat jawabannya. Ia mulai berkeliling dengan pandangannya dan menjuri jawaban satu persatu.

"Benar. Benar. Benar. Oke, benar—"

"—ada yang SALAH! HAHA. Benar. Benar—oke."

Eren dan Connie sudah menunduk saat Hanji melipat tangannya di dada.

"Yak, semua menjawab benar kecuali pasangan Jean-Marco. Poin kalian berkurang 15."

—saling pandang.

"SIAAAAAL."

"Oi Marco! harusnya diubah ke molaritas dulu baru dimasukin ke rumus!"

"KHILAFFF."

Dibalik kalimat serapahan Jean-Marco, Connie dan Eren saling melotot tidak percaya. Mungkinkah—mereka salah dengar?

"Jawabannya—D."

HAHA.

Mereka tidak salah dengar. Eren dan Connie menari salsa di dalam hatinya.

"Padahal kita cuma nebak-nebak tapi bener! HAHA." Eren menjerit kesenangan.

"Aku tidak percaya—kau punya ilmu hitam ya, Eren? HAHA—" Connie mengajak Eren _high five_.

Jeritan bahagia bak monyet diberi kacang, membuat semua orang menonton kehebohan mereka. Tak terkecuali Jean—

"Keberatan!" jeritnya sambil mengangkat tangan, "Mereka menjawab asal! Kurangi poinnya!"

Connie mendesis menatap Jean sementara Eren sibuk bersorak—

"HUUUU! NGIRI HUUUU—"

Jean makin emosi.

"—Tidak ada peraturan yang bilang dilarang menebak. Kenapa poinku dan Connie harus berkurang? Dasar cemburuan!"

Connie mendukung sorakan Eren dengan mengacungkan jempol kebawah kepada Jean.

"Eren benar! Jangan ngirilah Jean."

"TAPI BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA—"

Hanji menginterupsi perdebatan murid-muridnya dengan sekali cambukan pedih diatas meja.

_**BLARR**_

Kelas mendadak hening—pekikan cambuk Hanji sangatlah menakutkan. semua murid langsung duduk rapi menghadap depan. Tak terkecuali Eren-Connie dan Jean.

"Meskipun jawaban asal—Springer dan Jaeger tetap mendapat 20 poin. _well_ aku terkesan dengan keberuntungan kalian—"

Oh—betapa adilnya dunia ini.

"Tapi _miss_ Hanji—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kirschtein. Duduk."

Hanji menggoyangkan pecutnya lagi—yang kini menghantam papan tulis. Jean meringis. Pelajaran di mulai. Eren terdiam—berpikir.

—_miss_ Hanji?

Ulangnya dalam hati.

"Reiner! Baca halaman 73!"

"Baik _miss_!"

Eren mengangkat alis. _Miss_ lagi?

Ia menatap Connie dengan wajah kesal—

"Kau membohongiku ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Jean dan Reiner bilang _miss_ Hanji tadi."

"Oh—"

"Aku tadi memanggilnya '_sir_'!"

"Jangan khawatirkan hal yang kecil."

"Kecil apanya—"

"Thomas, lanjutkan bacaan Reiner!"

Teriakan Hanji yang besar membuat Eren bungkam. Lebih-lebih saat Hanji menatapnya dengan mata yang mengobservasi. Celaka. apa Eren ketahuan ngobrol di jam pelajarannya? Semoga tidak.

"Baik _sir_!"

—_Sir_?

Eren bingung lagi. _Sir_ sekaligus—_Miss_? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa, ada seorang guru yang—

_Multi-gender_ begini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Ruang makan terlihat penuh di jam istirahat pertama. Eren dengan wajah setengah bengong sambil mengaduk gulungan mienya, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan—yang entah kepada siapa.

"Jadi katakan—"

"—Kenapa ada yang memanggil _miss_ Hanji dan _sir_ Hanji? Apakah aku terlalu waras untuk bersekolah disini?"

Sebuah tepukan keras dari Reiner mendarat di punggung Eren.

"Boleh kujawab pertanyaan yang kedua saja?"

Eren mendelik.

"Hei—Aku serius! Ada apa dengan sekolah ini?! Kenapa aneh sekali—"

"Ahem, Eren—" Bertholdt yang baik hati mulai bercerita, "Jadi begini—"

Eren menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap Bertholdt dengan antusias—sekali lagi, karena Eren itu bocah.

"—tidak ada satupun murid di sekolah ini yang tahu _gender_ guru Kimia kita. Dia menjaga data pribadinya dengan baik. Beberapa murid ada yang mencoba untuk menyelinap ke ruang berkas dan mengecek data tentang—_miss_ Hanji. Tapi semuanya gagal. Sebagian keburu tertangkap penjaga, dan sebagian kena troll dengan lembaran kertas data _miss_ Hanji yang kosong dibagian _gender_. Yah—aku tidak tahu juga sih itu troll atau memang sungguhan. Yang jelas—begitulah."

"Kalau kau bertanya soal fisik—" Reiner menyerobot, "Ada beberapa orang gila yang mencoba untuk meraba anggota tubuhnya. _As you see_—tidak ada yang berhasil juga. _Self aware miss_ Hanji sangat tinggi."

"Huh? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan _gender_-nya segala? Memangnya dia ninja?"

Jean menyemburkan nasinya—karena refleks tertawa. Eren berusaha cuek dengan respon Jean.

"Kalau kau mengerti kepribadian _sir_ Hanji yang sedikit—nyentrik. Kau mungkin tidak akan heran kalau ia senang melihat muridnya menerka-nerka." Connie menambahkan sambil menyeruput supnya kemudian.

"Kepalaku pusing,"

Bertholdt hanya tertawa merespon pernyataan Eren.

"Dia tidak keberatan jika ada murid yang memanggilnya _miss_ dan _sir_ sekaligus?"

"Yep. Tidak keberatan."

Eren berpikir—

"Lalu, yang membuat kalian memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan _miss_ atau _sir_ itu apa?"

Connie meletakkan mangkuk sup—yang baru saja di teguknya—keatas meja.

"Karena dia punya kepribadian yang keras dan agak _manly_—aku menghormatinya sebagai '_sir_'." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku sih—karena wajah _miss_ Hanji lumayan ... cantik."

Reiner menggaruk pipinya dan menatap pojok meja yang paling ramai dikerubungi oleh murid-murid dari berbagai angkatan. Ah, rupanya—seorang guru juga suka menghabiskan waktu santainya di kantin.

"Kau lihat disana—dia cukup terkenal. Banyak yang menulis surat cinta untuknya. Entah karena memang suka, atau sekedar pelampiasan. Aku rasa normal-normal saja jika para murid mengejarnya karena disini kita kekurangan figur wanita."

"_Well_—kalau dia wanita kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia seorang pria?" seloroh Connie.

"Siapa peduli. Asalkan cantik—yang tidak terlihat biarkan sajalah."

Semua orang menatap jawaban Reiner dengan horor.

"Kalau kau, Bertholdt?" tanya Eren mengganti suasana, "Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan '_miss_'?

"Aku? Hm ... karena aku lebih senang menganggapnya sebagai wanita. Itu saja."

Eren mengangguk.

"Lebih senang menganggapnya sebagai wanita? _bitch please_—" Jean menggigit ayamnya dengan kasar, "Dia memang wanita tahu. Aku yakin—seratus persen. dia hanya senang membuat kalian bingung."

Bertholdt mengangkat bahunya.

"_Well_—apapun itu," ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren kemudian, "Kau sendiri akan memanggilnya apa, Eren?"

"Uh ... kurasa aku takkan menyebut namanya—"

"Jangan konyol," Jean menginterupsi, "Berani taruhan, kau takkan kuat menahan diri."

Eren menghela napas.

"Baiklah—baiklah. bagaimana jika Hanji-_san_? Atau Hanji-_sensei_?"

"Oh—kita punya teman _weaboo_ sekarang." Lagi-lagi dari Jean. Sepertinya dendam di kelas Kimia masih bersisa sampai sekarang.

"CEREWET YA—KOMENTAR TERUS."

Jean mendecih.

"Kalau begitu Hanji saja deh."

"ITU TIDAK SOPAN HEI—!"

Jean—kembali—menjerit sambil memukul kepala Eren. Mereka cakar-cakaran kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Eren, Eren—"

Connie menepuk pundak Eren yang sibuk adu jotos dengan Jean di meja makan,

"Oi Eren! OII!"

Sekarang ia menarik seragam Eren dengan kuat—membuat yang ditarik-tarik menoleh emosi.

"APA SIH—"

Jeritannya terputus saat Connie menunjuk sebuah pojok meja lain di ruang makan. bersebrangan dengan warna ceria di meja guru kimia mereka, Hanji, meja yang satu ini nampak hitam dengan latar awan kelabu dan petir keemasan.

Eren bergidik melihat wajah sedatar teflon yang menatap kearah mejanya—

"_Sir_ Rivaille—memerhatikanmu." Bisik Connie, pelan.

"AH. Masa?" pekiknya tidak percaya, "Jean kali?"

"Ha, aku?"

Jean menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Rivaille menggeleng. Lelaki berambut keabu-cokelatan itu menoleh pada Eren dengan wajah '_tuh-kan-bukan-aku_'. Mereka kembali melihat sosok Rivaille—memastikan. Rivaille kini menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memanggil—entah siapa—dan kemudian menatap mereka lebih lekat—

Eren celingukan—memerhatikan arah pandang Rivaille yang mungkin saja jatuh kepada Connie, atau mungkin Bertholdt. Namun ia tidak merasa demikian.

"Demi Tuhan, Eren. dia memanggilmu," Connie berkomentar setelahnya.

Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri—seperti yang Jean lakukan

"A-Aku?"

Sebuah senyum tipis—terbentuk. Rivaille mengangguk. Semua orang melotot.

"Kau tadi lihat?! _Sir_ Rivaille tersenyum! aku berani jamin itu senyuman walaupun cuma seperdetik!"

Napas Eren tertahan dengan histeria Jean. Ia berdiri ragu-ragu. _Sungguh—aku?_ Ia menelan pertanyaannya di dalam hati. sekali lagi ia tatap wajah Rivaille. Kelereng mata itu semakin menujamnya saat Rivaille memerhatikan Eren sambil bertopang dagu. mengambil napas dalam-dalam—Eren memersiapkan dirinya. Lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja sepi yang ditempati oleh sang wali kelas.

"Oi—itu senyum pertama _sir_ Rivaille yang tertangkap di mataku lho. Apakah ini keberuntungan, atau kesialan?"

Reiner berkomentar namun tidak ada yang menanggapi. Semua terpaku melihat Eren yang mulai mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rivaille.

Jean menelan ludah. Sesungguhnya, ini bukan pemandangan yang baru baginya. Terakhir kali ia melihat _sir_ Rivaille tersenyum—sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Seperti saat ia sedang menjalani hukumannya dengan Armin—Rivaille menyunggingkan satu senyuman kecil sebelum memberi perintah. Senyuman kecil yang sama persis.

Seperti iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N** : Gile, panjang nih (20 lembar Ms. Word atau 3900words). Saya ga bisa mempercepat alur di kelasnya Hanji—_gomen_. Karena menurut saya terlalu sayang kalo di skip begitu aja. Teehee. Hanji bakal punya peran yang lumayan gede buat jodohin RivaEren sih. Makanya kudu ada perkenalan yang baik U.U ErenArmin... jadi ya, Armin semacam 'pemanas'nya Eren aja kali ya?

Ngomong-ngomong, saya pake nama Hanji aja deh (liat di FFn kok udah berubah aja nama officialnya si Hanji ._.) Rivaille mulai main nekat nih. Manggil Eren di tempat terbuka FTW! =))) well, saya masih nyimpen beberapa kejutan kecil, jadi nikmati saja perlahan-lahan~

**Pojok bales review** (maaf ya balesnya disini) :

**Kinana:** login ga login, ga masalah kok XD hola juga~ salam kenal ya. Saya harap ini cukup kilat *batuk*

**Rosecchin**: oh ya, gue lupa kalo tesnya psiko tes. Kkkk. Normalnya 75 soal perjam. Gue keinget tes kemampuan dasar sih ( B Indo, B Inggris , Matik Dasar) huahaha. Yasudah. Anggaplah level psiko tesnya diatas kualitas psiko tes pada umumnya #seenaknya. Tenang kok, Tebece ga ditaro sembarangan lagi *cross finger*

**Unknownwers**: yoa mameen. Rivaille modus itu udah standar karakter di fanfic ini WK! Nanti bakal lebih modus lagi *ketipketip* yang ini baru pemanasan hoahahaha

**Ichikawa Fue**: welkaaam. Makasih ya udah menyempatkan diri untuk singgah XD yup. Itulah kenapa saya lebih suka nulis AU buat SnK. Animenya terlalu suramm saya ga suka angst ._. yooo. Kita hot-hotsae pelan-pelan ya *le ngakak ileran*

**Rivaille Jaegar**: NAMAMU NAKKKKK *le faints* tenang, tenang, anuanu nanti menyusul. Kalo baru hari pertama Eren udah kena anu rasanya kasian juga *le ngakak* kita buat bertahap XDD

**Kyo Kyoya**: wah... kayaknya chapter 4 mematahkan banyak hati Fujo ya ._. (mulai ngerasa bersalah karena pas ngetik ch4 niatnya cuma buat ngetroll *cengengesan*) pinter. P'W'P WKWK! JeanArmin udah saya booking jadi pair kok ( '_')b tambah RivaEren? Oh itu pasti. Nih, saya lagi nyusun gimana adegan yang enak buat anuanu ala RivaEren *ngakak ileran*

**Erika**: LOL. Connie tenar ya setelah dapet nama Springles dan Springbed *ngakak* semoga ini apdetnya ga terlalu lama ya XD soal kemesraan RivaEren, mereka bakal mesra dengan cara yang ngetroll ala Rivaille nih. KHAKHAKHA!

**Ryuusei-gemini**: LOL. Makasih eaaapz. Selamat menikmati ch5 XD

**Zefanya Elric**: Alhamdulillah akhirnya nongol juga *salaman* Oooh kalo ditangan saya mah, si Eren kudu di bully-bully atuh. Ga seru kalo dia ga menderita *le ngakak* ratingnya tetep kok. Saya udah mikirin yang masih dibawah umur jadi tenang aja XD sipp. Saya tingkatin kemesraan mereka ( '_')b

**Fuyuko Tsubasa**: WKWK! 'udah mesum, ngetroll pula' kata-katamu yang ini terngiang jelas ditelinga ya, muridnya pada sakti bisa beradaptasi punya wali kelas kek Rivaille gitu. Eren masih dalam tahap adaptasi tuh LOOOL. Tapi biar ngetroll juga Rivaille itu guru idaman lho :3 /AhPerasaanAjaKali. Makasih ya atas fave-nya XDD

**Allihyun**: woh, untunglah ga anti BL soalnya ini bakal full :O makasih ya udah nyempetin review per-chapter *nari salsa*kodenya nyampe kok tenang aja. Pelan tapi pasti mereka akan anuanu /apasih. 'paha-paha yang lain' itu kok ambigay ya. WKWK! Okedeh, kita lihat nanti kayak gimana XDD

**IsyPerolla**: LOOL. Everyone would be crazy to get 300 question test XD Of course Eren would decline cause, we need feeling development to get Eren and Rivaille closer (well, half reason is Eren a Tsundere *laugh*) yup. Hope you enjoy ch5 XD

**Ayazaka Miki**: Alhamdulillah muncul juga *tebar confetti* jangan takut doong, ga papa nyepam juga saya ga gigit kok ( '_') makasih ya duh jadi tersapu saya /uhuk. Semoga ini ga terlalu lama ya apdetnya XD **Q**

**ueennara**: Alhamdulillah kalau humornya kena *batuk canggung* Makasih ya duuh. Selamat menikmati ch5 XD

**Black Rose 00**: Eren seems udah dibooking Rivaille buat jadi mainan WK. Mari kita bertanya-tanya soal kepolosan Eren yang akan bertahan last forever atau engga *ngakak ileran*. Yep, awal poin segitu. By any means, Eren blegug di pelajaran tapi psiko tesnya mayan. Mungkin terbantu karena dia pinter ngegambar (kemampuan yang OOC WKWK)

**HanakaiGaze**: Rivaille nakalnya perlahan-lahan ya biar Eren ga kaget /LOL

**n4na**: WANJROT MAMAMIA WKWK! Ane ga bisa naikkin rating, kesian yang masi di bawah umur. Kok kamu tega sih sama mereka U.U /plop. Moar anuanu *ngakak ileran bacanya* anuanu tetep ada kok. Rate T++ mah bisa kali ya foreplay *batuk om-om*

**Siapa kek**: LO SIAPE YE BAHASANYA KEK KENAL /sotoy. NIH APDET NIHHHH *jejelin sosis sonais*

**Arillia Ryodan**: Aaaa makasiiih *peluk* Eren polos udah jadi standar sifat di fanfic ini WKWK

**Rikkagi Fujiyama**: ehem. Sebenernya kamu ga perlu balesin re:review saya lho XD tapi makasih ya udah nyempetin diri buka PM *ketipketip* dari sekian yang baca, anda orang pertama yang menyadari gelar biksu tong fang WKWK. Nanti, nanti, kita frontal perlahan-lahan /eh

**Iyfaruu**: wah... baca fanfic pas kerja... XDD kenapa saya di panggil 'min' ya? :O oh ya, ente fansnya EreRi? Soalnya dari komentar 'RivaEren cocok aja' dan 'Erennya jadi uke banget' seperti ngasih saya hint kalo anda fans seme Eren U.U /apasayasotoybangetya. Polos itu standar Eren di fic ini WKWK

**L**: yok lanjut nih, lanjuut

**ayakLein24**: pengen ada apa hayoo U.U yak, lihat nanti kedepannya kayak apa~~

**Tart**: "Sampe ngasih 300 soal padahal standarnya cuma 60, sebegitu bernapsunya kah ingin berlama-lama dgn Eren.. :3 #ehemehem" tebakanmu tepat ih O.O kok tau sih maksud terselubungnya si Ripail? (baru aja ditebak si Armin di chap ini WKWK) Eren udah jadi pelanggan setia kamar Rivaille kok :3 KYAHAHAHA! Kamu punya temen tuh, banyak yang berpikir liar di chap4 (termasuk saya sendiri gaygaygay)

**Rue Ra**: rasanya di break time ente ga komen apa-apa soal Jean ._. Kasian Jean. WK. Pesonanya Jean muncul kalo udah deket-deket Armin~ padahal Cuma numpang nama doang ya Mikasa. Huhu. Pokoknya kondisinya disini si Eren ga langsung suka Rivaille ya, masih galau-galau gitulah. WK. Mikasa ini jadi bayang-bayang kegalauannya (biarpun Mikasa belom ato mungkin ga muncul di fanfic U.U) emang siapa yang bilang kencan hari minggu bakal jadi? *author senga* ehh, liat nanti deh, saya ada kejutan siiih XD hoahahaha.

Fuh. Kelaaaaar. Semoga ga ada yang salah sebut nama ya. Khilap saya kalo sampe ada yang salah *seka keringet*. Responnya gila-gila juga, sampe ngakak ileran saya bacanya KHAKHA! Ini fanfic BL pertama saya yang paling diminati lho (biasanya sepi WKWK). Makasih ya yang udah review, atau fave, atau alert atau Review + fave + alert. Ihh kalo kita deket kucium pipinya deh satu satu (mulai deh bencongnya keluar)

**See you at next chapter XD**

**DANKE!**

**-FF-**


	6. Boom! and Everything Messed Up

**:Sebelumnya:**

Jean menelan ludah. Sesungguhnya, ini bukan pemandangan yang baru baginya. Terakhir kali ia melihat _sir_ Rivaille tersenyum—sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Seperti saat ia sedang menjalani hukumannya dengan Armin—Rivaille menyunggingkan satu senyuman kecil sebelum memberi perintah. Senyuman kecil yang sama persis.

Seperti iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 6 – Boom! And Everything Messed Up:**

"Jadi, setelah selesai makan, kau ikut aku mencari berkas soal ujian yang tercecer di gudang."

"He?"

Eren melongo bentar. Apakah ini perintah? Atau permintaan tolong? Eren tidak paham dengan raut datar di depannya yang berbicara tanpa intonasi.

"Bantu aku mencari berkas soal yang tercecer." ulang Rivaille, sengaja.

"Harus sekarang?"

"Iya. Sekarang." Rivaille mulai kehabisan sabar.

"Eh ya—tapi kenapa harus sekarang?"

Eren berkelit. Agak malas sebenarnya mengurusi keperluan dengan guru. Di jam istirahat ini seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari teman baru. tapi ternyata—Rivaille malah menempelkan batang hidungnya lagi. mengekorinya seperti lalat buah. _Well_ ya—Rivaille memang pemaksa. Tapi meski begitu, rasanya tetap saja tidak sopan jika Eren berperilaku tak acuh terhadap guru sendiri.

meski guru—yang terindikasi—mesum sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, setelah istirahat ada pelajaran apa di kelasmu?"

Eren menatap langit-langit—berpikir.

"Ah iya. Matematika _sir_ Rivaille."

"Benar sekali, Jaeger."

Rivaille menarik bibirnya beberapa senti karena Eren memberinya bonus keterangan dengan menyebut namanya.

"T-Tunggu. Jadi, maksud anda—ulangan dadakan?!"

Eren menjerit-tertahan di mejanya—sementara Jean CS hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup.

"Anda? Dadakan? Eren kenapa?" semua mengangkat bahu saat Jean bertanya. Fokus mereka kembali pada gerak-gerik Eren yang kelihatan panik di depan Rivaille.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan ujian dadakan, hm?"

"Eh, ya—"

"—Daripada tidak suka ulangan dadakan, lebih tepatnya, saya tidak suka ulangan."

Cengiran Eren mendapat respon yang dingin dari wajah datar Rivaille. Dilengkapi dengan _background_ gunung everest. Serta badai salju. Sungguh—Eren merasa dipecundangi saat itu.

"Ya sudahlah—" Rivaille membalas datar.

Terdengar suram.

Ia kemudian meletakkan sikutnya diatas meja dan bertopang dahi. Entah sedang menggoda Eren dengan feromon yang merebak secara mendadak atau memang pada hakikatnya Rivaille seperti itu.

Lantas, sebuah lirikan kecil terbit. Eren menangkapnya.

"—Jadi hm, mohon bantuannya, Jaeger."

Ia semakin tidak paham kenapa teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa Rivaille miskin emosi. padahal selama dua hari berturut-turut ini, ia selalu dibanjiri dengan seringai kejam yang memesona.

Ah,

Ia bahkan tidak paham kenapa seringai itu nampak memesona di matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Meskipun Rivaille bilang 'tercecer', nampaknya gudang penyimpanan berkas soal terlihat sangat rapi dan apik. Begitu masuk—pemandangan berlorong-lorong yang gelap, terbentuk akibat sekat antar lemari besi yang saling berjejer tinggi—hadap-hadapan. Eren merasa bahwa saat ini ia berada di dalam labirin besi yang sangat luas.

Tidak hanya lemari saja, pintu depannya bahkan terbuat dari besi yang berkualitas—dengan tebal melebihi satu mulut yang menganga. Knopnya mirip setir kapal layar—terletak di tengah badan pintu. Eren pikir butuh tenaga ekstra untuk memutar knop tersebut namun ternyata, Rivaille hanya perlu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya di depan mesin scan kecil yang tertempel di pintu. Dan dengan otomatis knop akan berputar membuka kuncian besi yang nampak seperti gigi-gigi. Sungguh, penjagaan yang ketat. Eren mungkin tidak akan mengira bahwa ini adalah ruang penyimpanan soal jika Rivaille tidak memberitahunya.

Tidak bisakah mereka gunakan laci meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu saja? Eren bertanya-tanya.

"Kemari, Jaeger. Periksa disini—"

Rivaille membuka kunci satu lemari yang berisi lima laci bertingkat sekaligus. Satu laci berisi lembaran file yang telah dikelompokkan dengan abjad dan kode nomor.

"Cari yang kodenya M3010."

Terlalu—

"Apa anda tidak merasa kalau laci ini terlihat penuh? Jika ditaksir saya rasa satu laci berisi seribu file lebih."

Rivaille mendengus.

"Sudah cari saja jangan banyak komentar."

Eren mendecih dalam hatinya. Baru sebentar ia terkesima dengan Rivaille sekarang wajah arogan itu muncul lagi.

Menghela napas—Eren mulai menyortir file dari laci yang paling atas. Rivaille ikut mencari di lemari sebelahnya. Dan mulai mencari dari laci yang paling bawah. _Well_—Rivaille tidak suka memulai sesuatu dari tempat yang tinggi jadi begitulah.

M3001, M3004, M3009, M3012. Tidak ada.

Eren beranjak dari laci satu ke laci dua. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berkutat pada dua lemari raksasa. Eren mulai meragukan petunjuk dari Rivaille.

"Apa anda yakin filenya ada di lemari ini?"

"...Harusnya, begitu."

Rivaille baru saja selesai menyortir laci ke empat. Ia menghela napas.

"Jaeger."

Eren yang sedang sibuk menyortir laci kedua, menoleh dengan posisi bungkuk.

"Kenapa?"

Rivaille menepuk tubuh semampai itu dan mendorongnya—

"Tukar posisi."

Awalnya Eren bingung. Namun saat ia lihat Rivaille yang mulai menyortir file di laci kedua miliknya, senyum kegelian pun merekah.

Jadi itu maksudnya.

"Anda tidak perlu malu, _sir_. Saya paham laci ke lima letaknya sangat tinggi—"

Satu lirikan tajam dan Eren meresleting mulutnya.

"Komentar lagi dan poinmu saya kurangi 50."

"HAH."

Asem.

Eren langsung berdebukan menyortir file dengan serius. Keterlaluan. Rivaille mulai menyelewengkan kekuasaannya untuk mengancam murid. Dasar diktator pendek, pekik Eren dalam batin. Terlalu sibuk menumpahi serapahan dalam hati, Eren tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Rivaille cuma—lagi-lagi—ingin menggoda saja.

"Oh. Aku dapat!" Eren memekik senang saat tahu-tahu berkas yang ia cari telah ditemukan. Syukurlah tidak membutuhkan waktu istirahat penuh, "Ng? M3010—ada dua lembar," Eren menarik soalnya dari laci kelima dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama,

"Wow, 30 essay."

Matanya melotot lebar. Rivaille yang mendengar komentar takjub Eren langsung merampas soal itu dan menggulungnya.

"Tidak boleh nyontek."

"Ah ... saya refleks melihatnya—" Eren menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir. Bola matanya berputar melirik sekeliling, mencoba untuk megalihkan perhatian, "Hm—kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa anda meminta saya untuk membantu mencari soal? Saya pikir ruangan ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya dimasuki oleh murid. Bagaimana jika saya diam-diam mencuri soal saat sedang mencari tadi?"

Rivaille mengetuk gulungan soal itu ke kepala Eren. reaksi yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

Eren tertawa garing.

"Karena anda pikir saya anak baru yang masih polos?"

"—bukan."

"Eh?"

"Karena wali kelasmu adalah—aku."

Eren menerawang apa yang Rivaille maksud dibalik kelereng matanya yang serius itu.

"Kau pikir kau cukup berani untuk mencuri soal dengan resiko hukumanku? Aku yakin kau tidak akan berani. kecuali—" Rivaille mengelus pipi Eren dan berbisik pelan, "—Kau senang keluar-masuk kamarku untuk dihukum."

"A-Aku tidak!"

Eren mundur beberapa langkah seraya menepis tangan gurunya itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Manisnya."

Senyum yang entah sarkas, atau menggoda terpampang kemudian. Eren tidak paham lagi. ia menaikkan tingkat kewaswasannya dengan memerhatikan semua gerak-gerik Rivaille hingga yang terkecil sekalipun.

"M-Manis? Apa maksudnya—"

Rivaille mendengus.

Eren tidak bisa memprediksi. Terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Rivaille, Eren dikerjai habis-habisan. Ia yakin dengan apapun yang akan Rivaille lakukan padanya sekarang pasti bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"_S-sir_?"

Rivaille mendekat—membuat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata Eren terasa redup karena tubuh Rivaille menghalangi bohlam kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan. Ah. Andai Eren tahu dimana saklar untuk menyalakan lampu yang lain. Tidak—tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sebuah lampu. Ia lantas memasang kuda-kuda dengan pose jab sebagai sistem pertahanan siaga satu. Takutnya saja—ada tindakan yang terjadi diluar nalar.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

Eren nampak tegang.

"Kenapa melotot begitu?—" Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya—dan berkomentar tiba-tiba.

_Well_—kadang ia juga sama tidak pekanya,

"—Matamu nanti kecolok lalat yang terbang disekitar sini, Jaeger."

Melotot semakin lebar.

"Hah?"

Eren syok, mematung di tempat—maksudnya apa, tiba-tiba melontarkan kalimat yang terkesan _random_ begitu. Ia kira Rivaille tadi akan—

"K-kenapa anda bilang?" tanyanya ulang dengan gelagapan, "K-karena tempat ini sangat gelap—"

Bohong.

Rivaille melewati Eren begitu saja—tidak merespon. Sadar-sadar ia telah menepuk kepala Eren. begitu lembut, dan ringan. seperti—Seperti entah, Eren tidak tahu. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat tepukan kepala seperti itu. Sudah lama—sangat, malah.

"Tadi itu—"

"Ayo keluar."

Rivaille tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimat. Dengan sekali perintah, Eren yang masih terhipnotis pun mengekor dibalik punggung Rivaille yang tegap. Matanya berkedip-kedip. Ah, entah kenapa ia merasa patuh sekali setelah pucuk kepalanya disentuh sedemikian rupa.

Rivaille itu—sebenarnya mahluk macam apa ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti, dan punggungnya berputar arah—

"Oh ya, Jaeger," gulungan kertas yang digenggam olehnya disodorkan kepada sosok yang menatapnya balik, "Fotokopi soal ini 42 lembar."

Eren menaikkan alisnya.

"Tadi anda bilang saya tidak boleh melihat?"

"Berubah pikiran. Cepat, fotokopi—"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Eren bersikeras. Rupanya ia penasaran dengan apapun yang membuat gurunya bersifat plin-plan hari ini.

"Saya pikir, rasanya berlebihan jika mengkhawatirkan orang sepertimu melihat soal—" Rivaille melipat tangannya di dada, "Karena ujian sekitar lima belas menit lagi, sudah melihat pun aku rasa kau tetap remedial."

Oke, ini namanya merendahkan harga diri seorang Jaeger.

"APA-APAAN ITU—"

_**BLAAR!**_

Teriakan protes Eren terpotong oleh suara ledakan, disusul oleh kepulan asap hijau yang keluar dari celah-celah jendela di gedung asrama. Eren bisa melihat semuanya dari balik jendela besar sekolah yang jernih. Karena kaget, ia langsung berasumsi macam-macam—

"Apa itu tadi? Kebakaran?! Penyusup?!"

Rivaille mendengus. Ia menerka-nerka tapi rasanya tidak akan meleset. Tanpa memedulikan respon Eren yang panik, Rivaille melempar kertas ujian itu kepada Eren, dan kemudian berlari menuju tempat dimana asap keluar—mengepul di udara. Eren yang seharusnya mengemban tugas memfotokopi 'dokumen negara—sangat rahasia' malah ikut-ikutan memutar arah dan mengejar Rivaille.

Lagi-lagi perasaannya diliputi kepo-tingkat-dewa-kacang-goofy goober.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Ah—keramaian telah mengisi tempat kejadian misterius itu. Tiga pintu kamar asrama yang saling berhadapan—artinya enam pintu—terlihat jebol dan rusak parah. Dinding beton asrama pun menjadi kehitaman—gosong, cat dindingnya mengelupas. Petugas kebersihan mulai berlalu lalang merapikan tempat kejadian. Terlihat dua mahluk, diantara kerumunan—di barisan depan—sedang berlutut, menciptakan kondisi yang sangat mencolok, lalu berteriak naas menarik perhatian orang-orang,

"KAMARKU!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN KAMARKU LAGI!"

Eren menyadari sosok dan suara yang sangat familiar itu.

Connie dan Jean. Dengan wajah abstrak yang sulit di definisi.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Rivaille menyapu kerumunan dan berjalan ke depan—tepat dimana pelaku utama yang menyebabkan kejadian itu sedang duduk menyilang di atas karpet sepanjang lorong asrama sambil tertawa tidak berdosa.

"Yah—Aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh di tempat yang sama."

Ia menggosok tengkuknya.

"Hanji..." Rivaille memijit dahinya sementara yang dikomentari hanya memamerkan barisan gigi, "Berhenti berkeliaran di sekitar asrama dengan zat kimia yang berbahaya."

"Tapi aku kesini untuk mengambil catatan pentingku yang tertinggal di kamar, lalu—"

Hanji melirik sebuah lipatan pada karpet—tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Sekitar tujuh senti dari bokong.

"—Aku tersandung, dan larutan percobaanku jatuh. Lalu yah—kau tahulah bagaimana jadinya." Ia terkekeh lagi, "Kurasa aku akan mengerjakan ulang _project_ penelitianku. Ahh, menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau tidak pantas berkomentar cuek begitu. Minta maaf pada murid-muridku yang menjadi korban—"

"Ohh—sejak kapan kau menjadi sosok yang penyayang, Rivaille?"

Petir memercik dari mata Rivaille sementara bunga-bunga mengelilingi sekitar Hanji. Sungguh pemandangan yang epik. Eren tidak pernah melihat pertengkaran—jika memang bisa disebut demikian—dua orang guru, apalagi yang kepribadiannya sama-sama nyentrik.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini secepatnya. " perintah Rivaille kepada petugas kebersihan dengan—_bossy_. Ia lirik Hanji yang sedang menepuk-nepuk membersihkan jas labnya yang ternoda, "Kuharap kau tidak berniat merakit _Tri Nitro Toluena_ setelah ini dan membawanya berkeliaran di gedung sekolah, Hanji."

"_Well_—aku tidak bisa janji."

Hanji mengerling dan pergi begitu saja. Dasar manusia tak tanggung jawab.

Rivaille menghela napas.

"Semuanya bubar! Jangan ganggu petugas yang sedang membersihkan tempat atau poin kalian saya kurangi 20!"

"GYAAAA!"

Kocar-kacir para murid bergegas meninggalkan tempat. Kecuali Eren yang mematung, dengan wajah polos.

"Apa—_miss_ Hanji tidak terluka?"

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari Eren yang memanggil Hanji dengan titel '_miss_'. Ia lantas mengangkat bahu.

"Perhatian sekali, Jaeger." Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Rivaille menepuk kepalanya hari ini, "Orang itu monster. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Ah..."

Eren memalingkan wajah saat Rivaille menghujamnya dengan pandangan yang tajam. Sekarang, yang Eren khawatirkan malah perasaannya sendiri—

Aneh.

"Anda—sepertinya senang menyentuh kepala orang ya."

Rivaille terdiam dengan gumaman Eren yang terasa spontan di pendengarannya. Ia acak-acak rambut Eren dengan sengaja kemudian.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku merasa senang?"

"Itu—" Eren menatap lantai saking gugupnya, "Eh ya—Kenapa ya..."

Ah. Rivaille merasa gemas.

"Daripada itu—cepat fotokopi soal ujiannya sebelum kelasku dimulai, Eren."

_**Ding.**_

Sesuatu bergema di kepala Eren.

"Oh ya, soal itu. Baiklah, baiklah—" ia luruskan gulungan kertas di genggamannya.

Rivaille memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Apakah keceplosan? Atau iseng semata? Tapi kenapa—Eren merasa senang? Ia mulai kesulitan mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu saya permis—"

"Tunggu. Ada yang kelupaan."

Rivaille mencegahnya dengan mencengkeram bahu Eren yang sudah berputar. Eren tidak memandangnya, hanya sanggup membuat ekspresi yang seolah bertanya—tanpa kontak mata.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya—aku tidak memanggilmu untuk mencari soal ujian saja."

"O-oh," ia bergumam—canggung, "Lalu?"

"Ada yang ingin kumintai tolong lagi—" kalimat Rivaille terputus di udara.

Eren berusaha untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari jawaban jujur dibalik bola mata cemerlang yang menatapnya balik. Walau harus menahan rasa malu yang entah kenapa muncul—ia tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun. Ah, tekad Eren membuat Rivaille jadi merasa ragu, "—Tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang."

"Lho? Kenapa? Memangnya minta tolong apa?"

Rivaille hanya berbalik badan dan melambai. Seperti enggan untuk membuka mulut. Huh. Eren mengangkat bahu sekali sebagai respon dan pergi untuk memfotokopi soal setelah Rivaille meninggalkannya lebih dahulu.

Aneh—sepanjang perjalanan, Eren jadi kepikiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Lima spidol sudah melayang akibat kegaduhan yang tercipta dari kelas 3-A setelah lima menit dimulainya jam pelajaran. Beberapa murid yang dilempari spidol diperintah untuk memungutnya kembali dan mengembalikannya ke meja guru. Sungguh arogan Rivaille saat tampil di kelas ketika itu. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga—sebab waktu mengajarnya terpotong untuk banyak hal _random_ yang terjadi hari ini. Jangan heran jika ia terlihat lebih sangar dari yang biasanya. Salah-salah Rivaille bisa melempar meja.

Connie melirik cemas kursi di sebelahnya—Eren belum kembali.

_Si bodoh itu ... Rivaille sedang moody dan sekarang dia malah telat masuk._

_Well_—Si anu yang kepalanya polos ini mulai simpati dengan teman sebangkunya yang berlangganan nasib sial.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu sebelumnya," Rivaille memukul papan tulis untuk menciptakan perhatian, "Karena sebuah insiden ceroboh dari guru Kimia kalian, beberapa pintu kamar asrama rusak dan seperti biasa, penghuninya akan dipindahkan ke kamar orang lain untuk sementara sampai kamar diperbaiki."

Connie menyimak serius penjelasan dari Rivaille.

"Kamar yang pintunya rusak di kelas ini cuma Kirstchein dan Springer. Berhubung teman sekamar kalian berasal dari kelas lain, mereka akan diatur oleh wali kelasnya untuk pindah kamar. Jadi artinya—yang mengatur kalian pindah adalah saya."

Gumaman dan kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar. Sebagian besar berupa pertanyaan.

"Karena saya tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, kalian berdua untuk sementara akan saya letakkan di kamar yang sama—"

"APA?"

Jean langsung menyerobot dengan keterkejutannya. Connie menghela napas—meskipun ia juga berkeinginan untuk menjerit sama seperti Jean, tapi toh—membantah pun percuma. Kuasa Rivaille adalah mutlak—dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Berteriak padanya cuma akan menghabiskan energi.

Terlalu sia-sia.

"Kalian akan berbagi kamar dengan anak dari kelas ini juga."

Jean celingukan menyebarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas. Walau harus sekamar dengan CS-nya Eren yang kampret—baca: Connie—setidaknya ia tidak diletakkan sekamar dengan orang asing.

"Kamar nomor 123. Siapapun yang memiliki kamar ini silahkan berdiri."

Sebuah tangan teracung kemudian, bersamaan dengan berdirinya tubuh mungil dari kursi—

"ARMIN?!"

"Armin..?"

Jean dan Connie menjerit kompak—Connie dengan suara yang kolosal, sementara Jean dengan gumaman. Oke, sekarang Connie yang gelisah karena ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan Armin. Armin dan Jean menjadi teman sekamarnya adalah kombinasi yang paling buruk sealam semesta. Ia lirik Jean yang saat itu nampak diam di tempatnya kemudian. Memunculkan reaksi yang berkebalikan dari Connie yang menggeliat—mirip ulat kesiram minyak panas.

Merasa dipanggil, Armin menoleh ke belakang—berhubung ia duduk di barisan paling depan—dan menatap wajah teman sekamarnya yang baru.

"Um."

Satu anggukan kepala dan Armin kembali duduk. Sungguh formal. Connie sudah membayangkan hal-hal kaku yang akan membuat lehernya pegal jika berinteraksi dengan Armin sementara Jean sudah membayangkan—

Eh, membayangkan apa ya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sudah diputuskan. Arlelt, Springer, Kirschtein dan Jaeger, sekamar."

"HAH EREN JUGA?"

Lepas dari lamunannya—Jean kembali sawan. Gantian, Connie yang raut mukanya agak tenang sekarang. fuh—masih lebih baik ditambah Eren, ketimbang trisum dengan Jean dan Armin doang.

_Well_ ya—lagipula kalau ditambah Eren artinya bukan trisum lagi tapi udah kuartet, Connie membatin penting.

_**BAM**_.

Sebuah debaman terdengar.

Orang yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba mendorong pintu kelas dengan kekuatan penuh dan muncul dengan muka banjir keringat.

"_S-Sir_—semua sudah di fotokopi..."

Eren sempoyongan membawa tumpukan lembar soal ke depan meja. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, membuat lubang hidungnya dansa diatas bulan—ngaco emang.

Jadi—Eren kenapa? simpel saja. Karena dia anak baru, Eren nyasar beberapa kali untuk menjangkau tempat fotokopi dan beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan saat memfotokopi soal.

Yah—berhubung tidak ada yang mau membuang energinya untuk bertanya, Author terpaksa menjelaskan. Eren kembali ke mejanya dengan tidak tenang dan tanpa uluran tangan tanda simpati dari sang teman. Ciyan. Kalau ini komik—mungkin saja Eren akan berjalan melata dengan perutnya—saking lelah dan sedihnya—sedih untuk apapun yang telah membuatnya merasa ingin nangis saat ini.

"Berhubung Jaeger sudah kembali, berarti kita bisa mulai ujiannya."

"HAH?! UJIAN DADAKAN?!"

Satu kelas gaduh lagi. ricuh, lebih-lebih. Dari sekian banyak orang yang protes sana sini dan menjerit menghadapi takdirnya yang kejam, Eren sudah mengkerut di bangkunya seperti kacang kisut percobaan Mendel.

"Con—selamat tinggal."

"Eren..." balas Connie, terhenyuh.

"Kurasa, aku akan—remedial."

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya ia gigit. Dramatis.

Sayangnya Connie cuma melambaikan sapu tangan selamat tinggal dan tidak memeluknya sesuai ekspetasi Eren. yah. Sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N :** ...kayaknya, saya punya feeling kalau cerita ini bakal panjang (Sedang berusaha mempercepat plot). Bentar lagi kan mau puasa nih, enaknya di hiatus-in atau tetep lanjut tapi saya apdetnya abis bedug? (jadi itung-itung berbuka dengan fanfic gitu. WK) nah kalo lanjut saya apdet tapi Kalo engga, saya tahan sampe lebaran.

Ngomong-ngomong, enakan apdetnya di jadwal atau apdet liar? (emang susu, susu kuda liar?) Seminggu sekali cukup 2000-3000words?

Berhubung kemarin-kemarin suka ada yang mirip pertanyaannya, format review saya ganti begini aja ya? Biar semua bisa baca apa yang lagi di tanyain XD (silahkan tebak-tebak itu pertanyaan siapa WK)

**:Pojok Pertanyaan:**

**[Rivaille—di chapter 5—ngapain tuh manggil si Eren?] **well—sebagian udah terjawab di chapter ini, dan sebagian tidak. Dun wan tu tell :v **[Sistem poin sekolahnya gimana? Eren kan baru aja dapet +5 dari kuis Hanji. Berarti poinnya 300 lagi?] **Yup. Poin Eren jadi 300 lagi. intinya, kalo sampe hari sabtu poin Eren diatas 300, berati dia ga perlu dapet ceramah dari Rivaille di hari minggu. Kalo sebaliknya, ya—Eren harus dateng minta restart nilai.Gampang kan? XD

**[Kalo poin Eren sekarang diatas 300, berarti dia ga jadi 'kencan' ke kamarnya Rivaille dong?] **Yah, begitulah. Tapi kan belum sampe hari sabtu. Siapa yang tahu kedepannya kayak apa. Huahahaha! **[Kok RivaEren kissing cuma mimpi sih?]** Nanti kita buat kenyataannya U.U **[Kenapa mimpi Eren ga sampe 'adegan itu'?]** ebuset. Baru dua hari dia mendekam di asrama masa udah mimpi basah WK.

**[Hanji sadis banget]** dia cuma sadis pada tempatnya kok ( '-')b **[Anda memang troll sejati ya, jago mempermainkan perasaan Fujo]** teehee *besarin lobang idung* **[Apakah bakal ada hint JeanArmin?]** aduh nak. Peka lah, saya udah bikin mereka samting *ketipketip* **[misr (perkawinan silang miss dan mr) Hanji]** bujuk! Ga enak bener WK **[Armin pinter ya? Bisa ngira-ngira maksud terselubung Rivaille]** Armin kan udah pengalaman U,U jangan heran kalo dia ngerti~

**[Saya baru sadar kalo fic ini guruxmurid]** Astagay nakkk. Ente kira selama ini Rivaille senpai ya? :)) **[Anuanu RivaEren maksudnya anuANU?]** bukan. Maksudnya Anuanuanu *hayoloh* WKWK **[Sempilin JeanArmin lagi dong]** ini lagi progress. Khukhu **[Curiga Rivai ngasi hukuman yang sadis lagi]** kesian Rivai, di buruk-sangkain mulu. WWWW

**[Udah janji mau bikin anuanu, harus ditepatin ya]** iyaiyaaaaa **[Semakin banyak soal yg dikasi Rivai semakin disukai ya?]** yah—patokannya semakin banyak dikerjai, semakin menarik perhatian Rivai U.U **[Eren, mimpi itu cerminan dari hasrat yang terpendam]** EH, ini serius? XD Huahaha. Berarti Eren—piiiiiip **[Connie malang ya] **Ah, perasaanmu aja nak U.U **[Tambahin ReinerBertholdt?]** hm... kita cari timing yang tepat buat jodohin mereka **[RivaEren banyakin ya]** eaaa siap lah **[apdet ya atau author saya makan]** Esbuset serem amat! *ngetik bergetar dipojok kamar*

**[Jadi, Hanji disini aslinya cewek ato cowok?]** Hanji cewok, hermaprodit. Khakhakha **[Kedepannya tolong jangan naik rate ya. Mau puasa]** tenang, tenang. Rate aman kok. adegan liar ato engga semuanya tergantung kepala masing-masing pembaca U.U [**Armin fanboy ya? Senyumannya waktu bilang si Rivai mau goda Eren... yang kubayangin, senyumnya orang bejad**] ASDASD imajinasi anda epic banget. Wwwww. Armin kebetulan aja murah senyum /ahmasa. [**Alur ceritanya udah pas, ga kecepetan ato kelambatan kok**] bener nih? Okedeh kalo gituuu ( '-')b

**:BIG THANKS TO:**

[**Unknownwers**] [**Rivaille Jaegar**] [**Zefanya Elric**] [**black roses 00**] [**RaniMario**] [**Rue Ra**] [**Ayazaka Miki**] [**losazulgranamaleslogin**] [**AoiHana26**] [**13th Hell**] [**Hikari Chrysant**] [**TitanMania**] [**Kyo Kyoya**] [**Arillia Ryodan**] [**Baka Mamarthy**] [**rosecchin**] [**ayakLein24**] [**SedotanHijau**] [**Rouvrir fleur**] [**IsyPerolla**] [**Midorimori**] [**Ichikawa Fue**] [**namaku**] [**Iyfaruu**] [**Fuyuko Tsubasa**] [**ChiHaruHi**] [**HanakaiGaze**] [**Anon**] [**Hiru15**] [**Kagamine Yukimura**] [**luffy niar**] [**Guest]** [**Tart**] [**AisuRuhi**] [**ferrahetalia**] [**titan ikemen**] [**Chikara Az**] [**MademoiselleNoir**] [**Jeruk**]

Maaf, ga bisa review semuanya. Kalian luar biasaaaa! Kaget juga, di chapter 5 reviewnya membludak. Dan mendadak terjadi adegan minta maaf masal dengan alasan 'baru bisa review sekarang' hahaha XDD dimaafin kok U.U makasih ya, buat yang udah nanya-nanya dan ngasih pendapatnya soal chapter 5. Sampe ada yang beberapa kali mondar mandir kotak review karena ingin nyampein pujian (lirik titan ikemen). I'll apreciate that so much XDD loph yu all muach! (mulai deh alaynya nongol)

**P.S**: Tri Nitro Toluena a.k.a TNT a.k.a Bom men. Dokumen Negara—sangat rahasia, yang udah pernah UN mungkin ngerti istilah ini. LOL.

**Danke!**

**-FF-**


	7. Armin Arlelt

**:Sebelumnya:**

"Con—selamat tinggal."

"Eren..." balas Connie, terhenyuh.

"Kurasa, aku akan—remedial."

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya ia gigit. Dramatis.

Sayangnya Connie cuma melambaikan sapu tangan selamat tinggal dan tidak memeluknya sesuai ekspetasi Eren. yah. Sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 7 – Armin Arlelt:**

Di hari yang cerah ini, Eren, Armin, Connie dan Jean malah harus bahu-membahu merenovasi sedikit kamar mereka—yang tadinya cuma kamar Armin dan Eren saja. Sebagai permulaan, Jean dan Eren sudah mulai menyusun tumpukan baju dan mengakali bagaimana caranya agar baju-baju mereka bisa muat untuk satu lemari. Berhubung tiap kamar hanya di fasilitasi oleh dua lemari dan dua ranjang, Eren pun berpikir keras.

"Jean—ukuran bajumu apa?"

"L. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Connie, ukuran bajumu?"

Connie yang sedang menggeret koper bajunya dengan muka berurat menjawab sambil ngos-ngosan.

"B-Bajuku—L."

"Oke. Connie ukuran M." Klarifikasi Eren

"OI! KUBILANG L!"

Eren tidak menanggapinya.

"Satu lemari akan diisi oleh percampuran baju dua orang. Masalah muat atau tidak sebenarnya masih bisa diakali. Yang jadi masalah—"

Eren membuka pintu lemari bajunya dengan kasar.

"—Lemari ini tidak punya sekat, benar-benar seperti kotak kosong."

Jean mengangkat alis.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau lemari ini bukan seperti laci-laci?"

Eren membuat wajah yang serius.

"Masa begini saja kau tidak paham? Memangnya kau bisa jamin kalau pakaian kita tidak akan tercampur? Yah—kalau pakaian yang tertukar sih sebenarnya tidak terlalu jadi masalah tapi kalau sampai kolorku terpakai olehmu bagaimana?"

Jean menggeram.

"Enak saja! Mataku masih bisa membedakan kolormu dan kolorku sendiri tahu!"

"Oh ya?" Eren menantang, "Coba kucampur kolor kita dan bedakan—"

"JANGAN, BODOH!"

dengan cepat, Jean mencegah tangan Eren sebelum terlambat. Sungguh—ia tidak mau aroma pakaian dalam Eren mencemari pakaian dalamnya yang suci.

"Kalau kau campur nanti susah memisahkannya! Mau nambah pekerjaan beres-beres kamar ini ha?!"

Saling tatap, dan mereka berdua pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja. Aku sudah membuat keputusan—"

Jean menyimak saat Eren dengan seenaknya berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan. Sial—tidak bilang-bilang dia berdiri, Jean hampir saja bertatapan dengan pantat Eren.

"Supaya tidak terjadi insiden tertukar, satu lemari akan diisi oleh pakaian yang berukuran M dan L. Jadi, lemari yang ini—" Eren menunjuk lemari di sampingnya, "Adalah lemari pakaianku dan Armin—"

"Heh—Kau satu lemari dengan Armin?" Jean agaknya tidak terima, "Kau tidak dengar tadi kalau Connie ukuran bajunya L?"

"Ah—dia bohong aja itu. Asalnya bilang ukuran L biar ga di cap kecil."

"EHEM!"

Yang dibicarakan melempar sepatunya kearah Eren. tentu saja—Eren berhasil menghindar karena sigap.

"Maaf saja ya kalau aku pendek. Tapi badanku ga kurus-kurus amat—"

"Dengar tuh! biar kecil, Connie tidak pernah berbohong!"

Entah Connie harus berterimakasih atau merasa kesal dengan penekanan kalimat dari Jean.

"_Ano_—teman-teman,"

Armin menginterupsi debat kusir dengan hati-hati. dua wajah kriminal, serta satu wajah korban yang emosi karena merasa teraniaya menoleh padanya. Kecip—Armin berbicara dengan terbata.

"Sebenarnya, ukuran bajuku juga—L."

"Bohong."

Jean dan Eren komentar kompak. Mereka saling pandang kemudian dan memasang tatapan petir. Connie terlalu sibuk mencari benda yang mungkin bisa digunakannya untuk menampar Jean dan Eren saat itu. Mungkin sendal selop kamar mandi?

"B-benar kok. mungkin aku sedikit kurus, tapi aku suka menggunakan pakaian yang longgar. Jadi yah ... pakaianku semuanya ukuran L—termasuk seragam sekolah."

Eren dan Jean saling memandangi tubuh Armin. Benar juga—longgar.

Sementara mereka sibuk bergumam, Connie sudah mengeluarkan semua bajunya dan meletakkannya di lantai cuma-cuma.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Kita berempat mempunyai ukuran baju yang sama. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Eren?"

"Hm. ukuran pakaian sama bukan berarti ukuran kolor sama besar kan—"

Jean langsung memukul wajah Eren sebelum anak polos itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah bacot, undi saja siapa dengan siapa!"

Ia menyobek kertas dari bukunya dan membaginya menjadi empat potongan kertas. Dua kertas ditulis angka satu dan dua kertas lainnya ditulis angka dua. Setelah itu ia menggulungnya.

"Kalian semua! Kesini dan cepat ambil nomor undiannya!"

Armin nurut saja, Connie menggerutu dengan sikap _bossy_ Jean sementara hanya Eren yang mengeluarkan komentar.

"Ibu-ibu arisan amat sih kertas undian. Kita kan bisa _hompimpa_—"

Jean hanya menatap sengit.

Meskipun nyatanya perkataan Eren agak benar sih. hompimpa itu kan gratis. Hemat kertas.

"Bawel! Kukocok nih ya—"

Jean mengatupkan dua telapak tangannya dan mulai mengocok kertas di dalam genggamannya itu. Kemudian—

"Ya! Ambil!"

Saat telapak tangannya membuka, Armin , Connie dan Eren mulai mengambil kertas mereka masing-masing. Tersisa satu di tangan Jean dan itu adalah miliknya. semua membuka gulungannya bersamaan.

"Aku dapat dua! Siapa yang dapat dua?"

Eren menjerit pertama dengan wajah—yang entah kenapa girang. Ia celingukan menatap wajah Armin atau Connie yang mungkin saja mendapat nomor yang sama.

"Aku satu—" Connie menunjukkan nomornya, cuek.

"Ah—sama." Armin ikut-ikutan. Sebuah kertas bernomor satu berada di tangannya.

"..."

Eren mengerutkan bibir dan menatap Jean dengan wajah yang sengaja di jelek-jelekkan. Hah, napasnya menghela berat. _Kenapa harus Jean, Tuhan? Kenapa?_ Ratapnya mendramatisir. Jean yang _freezing_ di tempat langsung membuat wajah malas saat Eren menatapnya dengan tidak bergairah.

"Jadi—masalah selesai kan? aku akan beres-beres pakaian sekarang. kalau kalian mau gulat, silahkan lakukan di atas ranjang."

"HAHA. Lucu sekali, Connie."

Jean berkomentar sarkas.

Connie memutar bola matanya—tidak peduli. Ia lantas mengangkat seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai berjalan menuju lemari Armin. _Brak_—ia letakkan seluruh pakaiannya di lantai. Lalu kemudian mengobservasi sekilas isi lemari besar yang menjulang gagah di depannya. Bersyukurlah, Armin tidak boros pakaian. Jadi lemarinya cukup lenggang untuk diisi oleh dua orang.

"Kau tidak membawa banyak baju seperti ibu-ibu rese disana?"

Mata Connie mengekor pada sosok Eren dan Jean yang sibuk menyalak satu sama lain dan berlomba-lomba memasukkan bajunya ke lemari—takut kehabisan wilayah. Armin hanya terkekeh.

"Hm—tidak. Segini saja sudah cukup kok."

"Oh."

Connie mulai melipat bajunya—dan entah kenapa Armin membantunya.

"Kau—"

"Ah, kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku senggang—lagipula aku cukup cekatan untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil seperti ini."

_Dasar istri idaman_. Connie membatin.

"Yah—sudahlah terserah."

Sementara pasangan yang satunya saling melakukan suit dengan wilayah lemari yang tersisa—

"YOSHA! Aku menang!"

Eren langsung menjejalkan pakaiannya begitu saja. Bagian sebelah kiri adalah wilayahnya dan sebelah kanan adalah milik Jean dengan perbandingan 3 : 2. Sebenarnya jumlah baju Jean dan Eren sama banyak—tapi berhubung Eren pintar _janken_, Jean terpaksa melipat bajunya dua kali lebih kecil dari ukuran normal.

Kasian.

"Apa kau butuh kantung kresek? Mungkin kau bisa meletakkan sisa pakaianmu pada kantung kresek yang digantung. HAHA."

"Tidak, TERIMAKASIH."

Jean akhirnya menggunakan koper sebagai lemari ekstra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Urusan baju—_check_. Mereka kini beralih pada peralatan pribadi—seperti buku sekolah atau buku-buku lain, atau mungkin gel rambut, farfum, sisir—_yeah_, bagaimanapun juga laki-laki harus memerhatikan penampilannya.

"Jangan coba-coba memakai gel rambutku, atau kau akan kupenggal, Eren." Ucap Jean, serius.

"Yeaah terserah." Eren menyilangkan jarinya di belakang punggung, tertawa kecil—seumur hidup, dia belum pernah memakai gel rambut, mungkin ia akan mencobanya nanti.

Disisi lain Connie sibuk menyusun beberapa novel yang ia punya di meja milik Armin.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanyanya pada si pemilik. Armin hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak—silahkan simpan disana."

Ia memerhatikan beberapa novel tersebut—sedikit takjub dengan Connie yang ternyata juga senang membaca buku.

"Oh—Kau membaca bukunya Dave Pelzer?"

Armin menatap sebuah cover buku yang ada di genggaman Connie. Bocah gundul-gaul-dan-berkharisma itu berhenti saat mendengar suara Armin dan batal meletakkan buku itu di rak-rakkan.

"The Lost Boy? Ya begitulah—hadiah ulang tahun." Pungkasnya pendek.

"Aku suka dengan yang A Child Called It." entah kenapa Armin ingin sekali memberitahunya. Sudah lama ia tidak mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol tentang buku.

"_Yeah_—aku juga. The Lost Boy ini sekuelnya."

Armin melotot.

"Ah! Jadi ini lanjutannya—" ia menatap dengan pandangan yang bersinar, "Boleh kupinjam? Aku belum baca."

"Silahkan saja."

Connie menyerahkan bukunya pada Armin dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya. Ia memang tidak menatapnya langsung, tapi Connie tahu kalau saat itu Armin tersenyum lebar dan berterimakasih padanya.

Ah—

—Mungkin, Armin tidak membosankan, seperti yang ia duga.

"Oi yang disana!" suara Jean menginterupsi, "Beres-beresnya sudah belum?"

Connie memasukkan buku terakhir ke rak-rakan dan menoleh pada Jean kemudian.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Jean menunjukkan sebuah sikat gigi berwarna hitam di genggamannya,

"Awas ya, ini milikku. Jangan dipakai macam-macam!"

Sekedar pengumuman konyol rupanya.

"Bodoh. Kalau kau bilang begitu aku malah tertantang untuk menggunakannya tahu—"

Satu sorot tajam dari Jean dan Connie menutup mulutnya. Kadang kalau sedang serius—serius ngambek maksudnya—Jean bisa sangat merepotkan bagi semua orang. Jadi, Connie memutuskan untuk berhenti cari gara-gara.

Tapi kalau lain kali Jean sampai membuatnya kesal—Connie mungkin akan menggunakan sikat gigi hitam itu untuk menggosok lubang toilet sebagai balas dendam. Yah—tidak masalah asal Jean tidak menyadarinya.

"Woah—sikat gigi hitam."

Tengok ke sosok disamping Jean yang sedang melongok dengan wajah kagum ala anak-anak.

"Apasih—"

"Aku tidak tahu ada sikat gigi yang warnanya hitam!" jeritnya penting.

"Kan cuma batangnya aja." Jean _sweatdrop_. Apa banget sih _roommate_-nya yang satu ini.

"Kalau punyaku sih warnanya biru—"

Eren mengeluarkan sikat giginya dan pamer secara berkeliling kepada Jean, Armin lalu Connie. Padahal sumpah—tidak ada yang menanyakannya. Dengan kejamnya mereka membalikkan punggung dan menganggap bahwa Eren tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Masih di dalam kamar, mereka berempat sedang istirahat di lantai sambil meneguk air mineral. Well—sebenarnya ada dua kursi yang bisa ditempati tapi demi solidaritas, mereka berempat ngampar beramai-ramai.

"Semuanya sudah beres ya?" tanya Eren dan mendapat anggukan dari Connie.

"Sudah."

"Lima belas menit lagi waktu makan sore tiba, hm." Eren bergumam.

"Ah—Akhirnya makan juga." sambut Jean bahagia.

"Habis makan aku bisa langsung tidur—"

Eren berseru sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku, namun tiba-tiba saja seluruh orang di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Oh iya—soal ranjang." Connie mulai membuka suara, "Berhubung ranjang di kamar ini cuma ada dua—"

"Mau tidak mau seranjang berdua." Jean langsung memotong pembicaraan. Wajahnya langsung lemas saat melihat gelagat Eren yang terbaca 'ah! aku baru sadar'.

"Eh? Aku baru sadar."

kan, benar saja.

"Jadi—kita akan undi lagi siapa yang tidur dengan siapa."

"Ah—tidak usah repot-repot, Eren." Armin akhirnya angkat suara, "Yang satu lemari, tidurnya seranjang saja. Gampang kan?"

"EMOH!"

Jerit Eren dan Jean dengan _timing_ yang tepat. Telinga Connie terasa pengang mendengar jeritan jahanam itu.

"HOI TIDAK PERLU TERIAK SEGALA KAN—"

"Mohmohmohmoh!" Eren menjerit kekanakkan, "Jean tinggi—badannya besar lagi. pasti tidurnya serampangan. Aku tidak mau!"

Oke—Connie ingin meralat sesuatu. Saat ia bilang Jean dan Armin adalah kombinasi teman sekamar yang buruk, rupanya ia salah besar. Yang benar itu—Jean dan Eren. kombinasi toa mesjid supersonik. Paling mutakhir—_unlimited_.

Kepalanya pening.

"Curang kalau Connie dan Armin seranjang! Kalian berdua _kan_ badannya kecil—pasti lega sekali kalau tidur bersama!"

Connie agaknya risih dengan kalimat protes Jean yang terasa ambigay. Tidur bersama? _Hell yeah_. Mereka kan cuma bocah limabelas tahunan. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Oke-oke, jadi maumu apa, Jean Kirschtein?"

"Aku dengan Armin, kau dengan Eren. adil?" tawar Jean yang langsung menuai protes dari Eren.

"Kau dan Connie cuma tamu, jadi tidurlah berdua sana!"

"Jadi maksudmu kau yang seranjang dengan Armin, begitu?!"

"IYA. ADA MASALAH?"

Perdebatan ini terasa semakin _absurd_. Armin sudah mengerutkan dahinya sementara Connie merasa ada yang salah dengan perebutan ini.

"Yang kalian rebutkan itu sebenarnya ranjang atau Armin sih..."

"SUDAH CUKUPPP!"

Eren menjerit frustasi.

"Hompimpa lagi!"

Karena pada dasarnya Eren adalah bocah—maka, ia pun selalu refleks untuk menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya dengan hompimpa. Toh—semua temannya juga nurut saja. Dan mereka pun memulai ritualnya.

Jean komat-kamit minimal seranjang dengan Connie, maksimal dengan Armin. Eren juga komat-kamit—doanya ga beda jauh dari Jean. Connie bodo' amat—siapa yang jadi teman seranjangnya sama saja. Sementara Armin berharap siapa saja jadi teman seranjangnya asal bukan Jean.

"HOMPIMPA!"

Jerit keempatnya semangat.

Putih. Putih. Hitam. Hitam. Pas sekali.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Eren dan Jean gelitingan di lantai. Armin menghela napas lega dan Connie menghela napas lelah.

"Kalian memang jodoh sih." Ucap Connie saat mengetahui hasil hompimpa-nya.

"HOMPIMPA ULANGG!" Jerit Eren tidak terima.

"Tidak. Cukup tindakan bodohnya. Aku dengan Armin. Kau dengan Jean. KASUS DITUTUP!"

Satu jeritan kolosal Connie dan bel tanda makan sore pun berbunyi.

Sudah ulangan Matematika hari ini hancur—oh sungguh, jangan dibahas lagi—sekarang tidur seranjang dengan Jean. Eren tidak yakin hidupnya bisa selamat sampai lulus dari sekolah ini. Bisa-bisa ia gila duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Jam-jam pertama saat waktu makan sore terasa padat. Semua murid mulai berebut tempat dan berbondong-bondong menyapu meja prasmanan yang berisi daging dan telur. Jean dan Reiner seperti biasa, di barisan depan. Eren hanya pasrah saja setiap kali diserobot karnivor-karnivor ganas itu dan pada akhirnya hanya sanggup meraup ceker ayam.

"..."

Yah—masih mendinglah. Setidaknya, ada tujuh ceker di piring Eren.

Dari pojok meja, Bertholdt memanggil para personel geng mereka dan semuanya duduk untuk makan bersama. Eren pun ikut-ikutan, mengambil kursi di sebelah Connie.

"Hei karnivor, bagaimana kamar barumu?"

Reiner yang tangannya licin bekas minyak sayur, dengan santainya memukul bahu Jean—sekalian meper gitu. Jean hanya meringis.

"Jean akan tidur seranjang dengan Eren—"

"CONNIEEEEE."

Gebrakan meja tercipta dan Reiner ngakak dengan liarnya.

"Ooh benarkah? Kalau begitu semoga lancar ya, malam pertamanya—"

"KAMPRET!"

Kondisi yang huru-hara tercipta. Eren mendengar semua percakapan itu tapi entah kenapa—ia tidak merasa ingin ketawa.

"Apa lucunya sih..." pungkasnya sambil menaikkan alis.

Tentu saja tidak lucu karena dialah objek yang ditertawakan.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan padamu hei, Eren—" kalimat Connie yang dibarengi dengan tawanya terputus saat Eren menginterupsi.

"Malam pertama Jean sih sudah pasti puas—aku nih yang tewas!"

Diam serentak.

"..."

Lalu—

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Reiner makin gila dengan gebrakan mejanya. Connie berlinangan air mata dan Bertholdt berusaha untuk menahan diri. _Well_—Eren bingung, sejadi-jadinya. sebenarnya Eren tidak salah jika ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa hari pertama mereka—ia dengan Jean—tidur seranjang pasti sangat merepotkan—Karena persepsi Eren mengatakan bahwa Jean akan tidur dengan gaya berantakan yang itu artinya akan membuat Eren merasa sangat terganggu.

Namun sayang, Eren tidak sadar bahwa apa yang ia katakan sesungguhnya telah menimbulkan efek keambiguan. Ia sudah memilih kosakata yang salah, _timing_ yang tidak tepat, serta lawan bicara yang salah.

Jean _speechless_ mendengar komentar polos Eren.

"OH TUHAN, LELAKI INI—AKU TIDAK MENGERTI LAGI,"

Reiner mulai meracau tidak jelas. Mungkin ia seorang fudan. Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Lelah menanggapi, Eren hanya manyun di kursi sambil menguliti cekernya dengan ganas. Sadar-sadar, bola matanya menangkap sosok di barisan prasmanan bagian sayur-mayur. Si pirang yang menjadi teman terbaiknya. Yang—Eren pikir—tidak akan pernah mengolok-oloknya seperti barisan bocah _gendeng_ yang sibuk ngakak liar saat ini.

"Armin!"

Eren menjerit sambil melambai-lambai.

"Oi Armin!"

Yang dipanggil celingukan mencari darimana asalnya sumber suara. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling bertatap muka. Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Kesini!" serunya dengan gestur tangan yang memanggil.

Armin pun meletakkan sendok sup yang dipegangnya kedalam panci dan berjalan mendekat. Gulp. Ia menelan ludah. Mungkin karena tidak terbiasa menghampiri meja orang yang notabene-nya ramai.

"A-Ada apa ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Eren menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Meminta Armin untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Armin memerhatikan tempat yang di tepuk Eren.

"_Ano_ ... tidak apa-apa—aku duduk disini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah—" Eren menoleh pada teman-temannya, "Oi, tidak apa-apa kan Armin ikut bergabung disini?"

Semua mengangguk serentak dalam diam. Bahkan Jean sekalipun—yang tadinya dengan ekspresi buruk sedang mencabik daging dengan nistanya, kini menjaga sikap.

"K-kalau begitu baiklah."

"Jangan kaku begitulah! Haha!"

Eren menepuk punggung Armin saat bocah berambut pirang itu mulai mengambil tempatnya. Hanya ada respon yang tersentak disana. kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"..."

Kondisi tenang mulai tercipta. Mereka semua kembali makan dengan khidmat—tapi justru ini yang membuat Eren merasa aneh. Tidak ada yang melontarkan gurauan atau menggodanya seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba saja satu meja berperilaku terhormat—jadi yang sebelumnya tidak?

Dengan jeli Eren memandangi Jean dan yang lainnya satu persatu. Reiner pun batuk.

"Em—itu," tiba-tiba Bertholdt angkat suara, "Maaf, aku agak gugup."

"Ha?" Eren memasang wajah tablo. Jelek tapi ya—sudahlah.

"Sebenarnya, walaupun sekelas, aku jarang berbicara dengan Armin diluar jam sekolah—" Bertholdt mengusap tengkuknya, "Jadi ya—begitulah."

"Kalian bukan teman?" tanya Eren celingukan memandang Armin dan Bertholdt secara bergantian.

"B-Bukan begitu. Aku cuma merasa—tidak dekat dengan Armin. Soalnya kupikir, Armin lebih suka sendirian," Bertholdt menatap cowok pirang yang duduk membeku di sebelah Eren, "Ah, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu!"

"Aku—juga minta maaf s-sudah membuatmu berpikir demikian," Armin membungkuk dengan sopannya, "Aku tidak terbiasa d-dengan orang-orang. M-makanya aku jarang ngobrol."

Bertholdt menggosok kepalanya—canggung. Ia merasa tidak enak.

Sementara Eren cengo.

"Jadi—dalam kata lain, kalian jarang bermain dengan Armin?"

Connie membuat catatan dalam hatinya. _Bermain_, huh? Tapi toh semua orang tidak ada yang protes dengan kosakata kekanakkan yang Eren pilih. Lagipula mereka juga masih anak bau kencur.

"Lebih tepatnya—tidak pernah." Jean mulai membuka suara, "Jadi eh—kalau kau tidak keberatan, Jean Kirschtein."

Jean berdiri dari mejanya dan mengulurkan tangan.

Semua orang diam. Armin pun bereaksi sama—diam.

Namun karena ia menghargai usaha Jean yang ingin bersikap formal—sambil berdiri, Armin membalas jabat tangannya.

"Armin Arlelt,"

Jean tersenyum.

Disusul kemudian, oleh Bertholdt dan yang lain.

"Bertholdt Fubar. Salam kenal."

"Ehem. Reiner Braun. Kau bisa panggil aku Reiner."

"_Well_—aku Marco Bott. Teman sebangkunya Jean."

Jabat tangan satu per satu. Tinggal seseorang yang berkepala licin di samping Eren belum berdiri menyebutkan namanya. Menyadari tatapan sengit Eren, Connie berkomentar,

"Eh—oi, kau tidak menyuruhku untuk melakukannya juga kan? Oh, ayolah. kita kan sekamar—"

"Aku tahu kok—Connie Springer," Armin tersenyum lebar, "Mohon bantuannya ya."

Connie yang speechless hanya mengusap kepala,

"Ya—sudahlah." Komentarnya canggung.

Meja makan setelah itu kembali hidup seperti awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Eren mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menguap lebar. Sungguh—memalukan. Ia melakukannya di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar asrama.

"Kulit perut mengencang, kelopak mata pun memberat—" gumamnya setengah ngelindur.

Connie dan Jean hanya saling pandang. Cuma Armin yang tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak serius ngantuk kan? Masih jam lima sore lho."

"He?"

Eren hanya menoleh pongo dengan pernyataan Connie.

Sampai di depan pintu, Armin mulai merogoh kantung celananya dan mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Kurasa aku akan memejamkan mata beberapa jam. Hoaaam."

"Yang benar saja!" Connie menjerit, "Kau tahu tidak sih, tidur sore itu tidak baik—"

Connie mulai ceramah panjang lebar tentang pentingnya-menjaga-kesehatan-kepala-dan-blablabla— maaf yang tadi sebenarnya curhat terselubung. Sementara Eren hanya mengorek telinga—tidak peduli racauan orang di depannya. Connie seperti emak-emak—lebih daripada ibunya sendiri. Eren membatin lelah.

"Eh loh?"

Armin yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar nampaknya kesulitan dengan sang kunci. Beberapa kali ia mencabut-colok kunci tersebut namun tetap saja sukar untuk diputar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jean yang memerhatikan.

"Kuncinya keras—Ugh. Tunggu sebentar."

Armin masih berusaha memutar kunci itu, namun tiba-tiba saja—

"Sini kucoba,"

Jean mengambil alih dan berusaha untuk memutar kunci yang tertancap di lubangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalau masalah kekuatan, Jean cukup percaya diri apalagi dengan gelar karnivora yang disandangnya.

_**Clek.**_

Dan benar saja. Dengan mudah pintu itu terbuka. Armin hanya memandangi sosok semampai yang memayunginya dari belakang dengan wajah tertegun.

Eren dan Connie sudah nyelonong masuk—masih dalam kondisi dimana Connie mengomel dan Eren yang menguap tak acuh—meninggalkan Jean dan Armin yang masih diluar.

"T-T-T—"

Jean melongok dengan ucapan Armin yang terbata-bata.

"Terimakasih."

Nyaris seperti bisikan. Armin masuk ke kamar kemudian—meninggalkan Jean yang bengong di depan pintu.

Ah.

Entah sejak kapan, Jean jadi senang berbuat baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

"Jean! Jean! Kau harus lihat ini!"

Suara cempreng—_well_ kadang kalau sedang berteriak Connie terdengar bising—membangunkan Jean dari lamunan sejenaknya. Ia pun datang menghampiri Connie yang sedang terduduk di samping ranjang tepat dimana Eren—

"Orang ini sungguhan tertidur! Aku tidak percaya—"

Connie menepuk jidat.

Jean melemparkan pandangannya pada wajah damai yang matanya terpejam kala itu. Tangannya merentang bebas di ranjang, kakinya mengangkang—benar-benar niat ingin menghabiskan wilayah kasur. Melihatnya saja bikin Jean emosi.

"Baru saja kepalanya mengenai bantal seperdetik dan—astaga. Dia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi."

Connie menampari pipi Eren dengan pelan—tapi yang ditampar hanya bereaksi dengan satu dengkuran. Connie cekakakan. Jean yang tertarik ikut mengerjai Eren dengan menarik telinganya. Eren bereaksi—ekspresi wajahnya berubah risih. Namun anehnya, Eren tetap saja tidak terbangun. Surganya jahil. Connie dan Jean saling pandang, kemudian menyeringai tajam. Connie mulai menyodok-nyodok pipi Eren dengan pensil sementara Jean mengangkat kakinya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung Eren.

Sungguh—biadab sekali mereka.

"Psst. Armin! Kau juga harus coba!" Connie menarik tangan Armin dan mendorongnya kepada Eren.

Maksud hati hanya ingin membawa Armin mendekat tapi karena tenaga yang Connie keluarkan agak berlebihan, Armin malah terlempar jatuh—

"H-Hwaa!"

—ke dada Eren yang terlelap.

_**Puk.**_

Jean melotot saat tahu-tahu Eren malah memeluk Armin yang ada di atasnya. Dengan mata yang terpejam ia menyeringai—

"Pizza—Haaa."

Dan selanjutnya Eren megap-megap—entah apa yang sedang ada di mimpinya—yang jelas Armin berteriak panik minta ditarik menjauh dari Eren yang mulai mengunyah rambutnya. Connie berhasil melepaskan tubuh Armin dari kuncian tangan Eren sementara Jean diam-diam—tanpa Connie dan Armin sadari—menampar pipi Eren dengan sengaja. Bolak-balik, lebih detailnya.

Lelaki bermata zambrud itu hanya terbangun kaget—namun lantas kembali ambruk ke sisi ranjang dan mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Hoahaha—mm."

Jean _sweatdrop_(s)—menandakan keringatnya banyak.

Ia tendang Eren agar menggelinding ke ranjang bagian pojok—menghadap tembok. _Jatahmu di dekat tembok_, Jean bergumam. Ia lebih suka jatuh berkali-kali dari ranjang daripada harus tidur diapit oleh tembok dan Eren.

_Well_—berhubung hari masih petang, Jean tidak akan langsung terjun ke kasurnya seperti yang Eren lakukan. Ia berencana untuk menemui Marco dan mengajaknya main bola di lapangan sampai matahari tenggelam. Jadi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar, ia tendang Eren sekali lagi—sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hei, aku keluar ada urusan. Pintu kamar jangan dikunci ya."

"Hmm."

Connie hanya bergumam mendengar ucapan Jean—terlalu sibuk mencari baju dan handuk. Sementara Armin yang sedang mengganti baju diam-diam memerhatikan sosok Perancis yang berjalan pergi hingga menghilang dari balik pintu.

_**BAM.**_

Armin berkedip.

"Ng—hei, kau ganti baju tapi tidak mandi?"

Menyadari suara Connie yang memanggilnya, Armin menoleh.

"Ah, nanti. Setelah kau—" pungkasnya yang melihat handuk telah tersampir di bahu Connie.

"_Well_—kalau kau bilang begitu."

Pintu kamar mandi pun berdebam. Armin menghela napas. Diambilnya buku Connie yang ia pinjam—untuk sementara ia habiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N** : Whew. Ga ngerti pairing apaan di chapter ini. Campur sari bokk WKWK! Ahem—anyway, behold guys! Chapter depan full RivaEren—ini serius, bukan troll. Khukhukhu! Jadi ya, mumpung ini masa-masa liburan saya, dalam seminggu mungkin saya bisa apdet sampe 2 kali. kalo lagi ada urusan, paling ngaret-ngaret dikitlah—seminggu ato dua minggu. Kalo diatas itu berarti selain ada urusan, saya kena WB ._.

Oke. Tarik napas—Saya rasa ini bisa sama panjangnya dengan fanfic yang saya tulis. Anggaplah snack ringan wwwww. Dan semoga tidak mengganggu ya. Kadang, diantara segerombol kalimat di pojok bales review, saya suka nyempilin spoiler—walau dikit XD. Kita siap meluncur ke—

**:Pojok Pertanyaan dan Testimoni: **

**[Mereka SMP tapi kok pelajarannya SMA ya?] **Nah! Ada yang ngeh juga ya ( '_') Saya khilaf nih. Beneran deh, abis mandi baru sadar -_- kebiasaan ngetik fic anak SMA sih. Huahaha! Gomen **[Mana adegan Kissu-nya nih? Udah kepooo]** lagi-lagi saya hanya bisa bilang, Sabar ._. **[Si Rivaille godainnya nanggung nih]** kalo terlalu tancap gas, bisa-bisa dia dipecat jadi guru WKWK. Tunggu tanggal mainnya

**[Ditunggu momen Jean-Eren-Armin-Connie sekamar]** semoga chapter ini memuaskan XDD **[Keep writing ya jagoan]** ... (inner: jagoan?) **[Puasa tetep apdet aja]** okedeh ( '_')b **[Kalo bisa apdetnya setiap hari]** jari saya entar ilang kalo ngetik mulu **[Kalo engga 2 ato 3 kali seminggu deh]** hm.. dua kali bisa sih kalo lagi masa nganggur kayak gini. Tapi kalo tiga kali... engap *megap megap*

**[Mereka sekamar berempat ga kepenuhan?]** Ah, mereka masih bisa survive kok KKKKK **[Ga harus terjadwal apdetnya asal cepat]** *nod* jadwal buat patokan aja kok. kalo lagi banyak ide saya apdet cepet ( '-')b **[om pendek Rivai]** anak kuliahan omom kah? (eh, bocor deh) **[Kenapa tante ngetroll sekali huhu]** saya sedang mempersiapkan hati juga ini ngetik yang iyaiya kkkkk **[Kalo ga ada Hanji, gakan ada JeanArmin]** Hanji itu peri cinta. Cupid segala pair disini U.U

**[Mood Rivai berbanding lurus sama derita Eren gitu ya]** ho oh bre =)))) **[Rivai mau minta ditemenin nganu tuh tapi malu malu belatung]** HUSH =))) JANGAN GOSIP GITU AH. WKWK **[Apdetnya jangan ditahan sampe lebaran pokoknya]** iya qaqa U.U **[Jean menghayal apaan tuh?]** hanya Jean dan Tuhan yang tahu U.U **[Ganbatte ya! Dibawa minum mirai ocha]** kamu SPG-nya mirai ocha? WKWK

**[Makin greget sama hubungan guru-murid ini]** saya juga greget sendiri. Nulis sambil ngeces (jorok banget) **[Entah kenapa pengen gigit Rivaille di chapter 6]** jangan. Dia udah setengah kalo digigit entar makin setengah #IYKWIM **[Jangan-jangan Rivaille sengaja bikin Eren remidi?]** Silahkan berspekulasi antara sengaja atau kebetulan timingnya pas =)))) **[Banyakin adegan Connie ya. Saya suka si botak ini]** sipp. Saya juga mulai suka Connie nih. Hehe **[Stay cool, Author]** *jadi biang es*

**[LOL. Abang Rivaille modus]** the modus and the shortest teacher of humanity KKKKK **[Thor, cepet juga apdetnya]** lagi masa-masa pengangguran nih **[Pokoknya jangan discontinue ato saya gantung kaki lho]** kaka mau akrobat? OAO **[Yeey, Hubungan RivaEren udah sampe tahap elus-elus kepala]** bentar lagi tahap elus-elus paha /EH **[Pas adegan digudang, saya udah mikir yang iyaiya tapi terus inget rating]** udah berapa kali ya saya nemu kata-kata 'inget rating' ini? =)))) **[Curiga Hanji ledakin bom biar bisa comblangin]** Hanji: Ah—kamu iniii *gebuk manja* [Apdet cepet ya, saya menderita liat RivaEren yang menggemaskan] saya menggemaskan juga engga? :3

**[Saya kadang suka kebayang yang aneh-aneh tiap Kopral mau ngehukum Eren]** baca fanfic emang paling enak buat yang imajinasinya liar ya KKKKKK **[Apa Eren bakal dipindah ke kamar Rivaille ato tetep sama Armin dan bikin Rivaille jeles?]** hm... mau spoiler? Liat nanti aja kali ya :3 **[Deskripsinya keren deh. Ringan dan ga ngejelimet]** saya pake narasi ala otomegame atau homogame XDD yang nitik beratin ekspresi dan gerak-gerik karakter daripada latar dan suasana \( ^o^)/ **[Makasih udah membuat hari-hari UAS-ku menjadi indah]** jadi kamu UAS sambil baca fanfic? *berkacak pinggang ala emak-emak*

**[Kenapa Hanji bisa jatuh di tempat yang sama? Siapa sih yang naro karpet disana? Author ya?]** e-eh. Kok tau? *muka gugup Bossun* **[Semoga aja pas ulangan dadakan di chap berikutnya rame ya]** maaf ya, saya skip karena beberapa alasan ( '_')b **[Asiknya mereka sekamar. JeanEren pasti rusuh deh]** biang kerok panggil gampang ditebak ya kkkkk **[Kalo Eren point-nya kurang dan dia ga bisa balikin seperti semula berarti ada kesempatan 'kencan' sama Rivaille?]** Ada, tapi sekali lagi, saya yang ngatur plotnya =))))

**[Engga yakin Armin bakal dapat nasib baik besok]** wah, anda salah besar =))) **[Ebuset ketinggalan 2 kapter demi apa cepet banget apdetnya!]** the Power of pengangguran nih ( '_') **[Plis, jangan ada LeviHanji]** kalo HanjiEren? :v **[Kok saya pengennya si Eren di hukum terus ya]** saya juga sama, makanya saya seneng nulis Eren yang sial—aslinya mah untung—terus =))) **[Ayo Eren remedial tapi Jeannya jangan biar ga ganggu]** Rivaille kan bisa ngehukum mereka semua dalam waktu yang berbeda =))) tenang aja WWWWW

**[Rivaille modus dan kejam, Eren polos dan bego]** perfect kaaaaannn :emot lovelove: **[Kalo fic ini hiatus puasa saya makan apa dong?]** ebujett... jadi fanfic ini lauk sahurmu nak? **[Rivaille manggil Eren untuk itu aja? Kuraaaang]** masi ada yang belum di buka Rivaille lho U.U **[Semoga Hanji melakukan kesalahan lagi dikamar Eren jadi Eren pindah ke kamar Rivaille]** Armin, Jean, sama Connie juga pindah ke kamar si kerdil dong?

**[Kampret gue kena troll lagi! gue kira ada adegan Kissu live di kantin]** BUJETTT GEMPAR DONG =))) Rivaille masi sayang jabatan WWWWW **[Jean-Eren bakal sering-sering berantem ga tuh?]** sering kok. saking seringnya sampe kamu lupa udah ronde berapa **[Eren emang korban sekaligus mahluk manis buat Levi tercinta]** *BATUK KERAS* **[Chap 6 rasa simpati Rivaille ke Eren mulai terlihat]** daripada simpati—mungkin karena Rivaille itu omom kesepian WKWKWK!

**[Eaa. Rivaille mulai ngasi kode]** Morse cinta U.U **[Adegan ehemnya dibuat serius ya biar bisa menghayati]** ohh. Okeoke **[Yahh belom ada anuanu udah tebece]** anuanu mulu -_- /slap **[Kalo saranku, apdet bulan puasa hint2 aja, ga sampe anuanu]** wah—kayaknya ga bisa deh. Plotnya udah kesusun. Maaf ya XDD **[Eren, Connie, Jean and Armin shared room? I smell harem]** WAHAHA. You got that right =))) **[Rivaille called Eren by his first name, first step of intimacy]** Yup, yup U.U **[Kenapa Eren ga sekalian aja dibuat sekamar ama Rivaille?]** yang kamarnya meledak itu Jean-Connie ( '_') terlalu mencurigakan kalo Eren tibatiba sekamar ama Rivaille. WOKWOK

**[Mikasa dari chap kemaren kok ga muncul sih?]** Hem... Mikasa bisa 'dibuat' muncul, bisa juga cuma 'numpang' nama. Kalo nambah tokoh, nanti nambah konflik. Takut kepanjangan ._. **[lagi ga marah-marah aja Hanji bisa ngeledakin tempat, gimana kalo lagi ngamuk?]** kalo berserk Hanji disegel dibawah tanah tuh /gaihcandaaa **[Big thanks untuk episode2 ngetroll yang bikin kejang]** Ooooh, makasih sayangg :hug: /plop

**[Mungkin aku Cuma nambahin daftar pereview fic anda ya ._.]** yah... jangan gitu dong. Saya berusaha buat bales sebisanya XD **[Nanti ada JeanEren? Atau RivailleHanji?]** harem!Eren itu udah slight, jadi pasti ada. Muehehe. Kalo RivailleHanji—kayaknya engga. Udah kebanyakan list pair disini—walaupun sebagian besar malexEren =)))) **[Buat saya tambah greget!]** SIAP KOMANDAN!

**[Anda baru lulus UN ya?]** iya nih. Kalo ga lulus SBM kemungkinan besar saya ngulang setahun buat ngejar target PTN /curhatyaaa ('_') **[Ooooh, Rivaille, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini]** *senggol Rivai yang lagi minum kopi* **[Harusnya Eren ngerjain soalnya dulu tuh baru di kasi ke Rivaille]** Eren tukang main layangan, masi polos dan anak baru jadi belum pinter dia—kecuali kemampuan otak kanannya =))))

**[Gue udah nonton SnK sampe epi terbaru sesuai saran lu]** nah, bagus nak **[160cm itu lumayan tinggi]** yaiya buat cewek. Kalo cowok? Well—imej pendek udah melekat di tubuh Rivaille sih =)))) **[si Hanji udah neror kamar Connie-Jean lebih dari sekali ya?]** Cuma salah satu diantara mereka yang tergolong 'lebih dari sekali' =))) yang teriak 'Lagi' Cuma satu orang kan :v

**[Saya makin cinta sama Fujisaki-san]** *sisir rambut pake jari* /eaaaa **[di Chap 5 gue kira Rivaille maniak cipok. Untunglah Cuma mimpi]** MANIAK CIPOK DIA BILANG ASDASDASD! **[HanjiEren ada?]** Hm... tergantung sikon XD **[Ayo doong, kapan nih Eren dihukumnya]** bocoran aja, chapter 8 bukan hukuman tapi Eren udah kena samting :v **[Sekolahnya canggih ya, penjagaannya seketat celana Rivai]** celana mana dulu nih? WWWWW **[Kalo ga apdet Author saya makan yak]** ...dua kali diancam orang yang sama.

**Danke!**

**-FF-**


	8. One Step Closer

**:Sebelumnya:**

"Ng—hei, kau ganti baju tapi tidak mandi?"

Menyadari suara Connie yang memanggilnya, Armin menoleh.

"Ah, nanti. Setelah kau—" pungkas Armin yang melihat handuk telah tersampir di bahu Connie.

"_Well_—kalau kau bilang begitu."

Pintu kamar mandi pun berdebam. Armin menghela napas. Diambilnya buku Connie yang ia pinjam—untuk sementara ia habiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 8 – One Step Closer:**

Senyap. Entah kenapa kamar asrama terasa beku saat ini. Eren menggeliat dikasur. Miring ke kiri, wajahnya terantuk tembok. Lalu miring ke kanan. dan—

Sebuah hembusan napas tidak menyenangkan menggelitik permukaan wajahnya.

Dengan segala jenis upaya, ia buka kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket. Kaget—wajah Jean hanya tiga senti di depannya. Eren yang histeris terloncat mundur hingga punggung dan kepalanya lagi-lagi terantuk tembok.

Ia meringis.

Belum sadar sepenuhnya, Jean malah mempersempit batas areal diantara dirinya. Tubuh maskulin itu berguling mendekat—tangannya mulai terentang. Eren terjepit—dengan kaki-kaki Jean yang menumpuk diatas pinggangnya.

"O-oi! Beraaaaat!"

Ia meronta penuh susah payah. Dengan sekali tendangan di pinggul, Jean terguling kearah yang berlainan. Eren ngos-ngosan. Untunglah kekuatannya masih bisa diandalkan.

Setelah sadar seutuhnya, Eren mulai memperhatikan sekeliling. Kamarnya terlihat gelap. Sepi. Senyap. Remangnya sinar bulan membias melalui kaca jendela. Eren terdiam, mendapati sosok Connie dan Armin telah ambruk di kasur seberang—tertidur dengan nyenyak dan damai.

Sudah malam—rupanya.

Ia beringsut turun dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Keluar dari sana, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap jam dinding yang tertancap di atas kepalanya. Eren melotot kaget—

**00.10 AM**

Waktu makan malamnya telah lewat. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya!

Ia menatap sengit pada sosok yang sedang asik-asiknya tidur di kasur dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Bahkan Armin juga tidak membangunkannya—oh, kalau soal Armin, mungkin saja Jean dan Connie yang mencegahnya.

Ah, sial.

Dengan pakaian yang belum diganti dari sore, Eren berjalan mengendap keluar kamar—sekedar mencari udara segar. Walaupun ia tahu peraturan melarangnya keluar diatas jam sepuluh malam, tetap saja hasratnya tidak surut untuk melakukan ekspedisi tengah malam.

_Krieet_—perlahan-lahan Eren menutup pintu kamarnya agar tidak membangunkan Armin dan yang lain. namun naas, baru saja pintu tertutup rapat, Eren sudah tertangkap basah dengan seseorang yang nampaknya hobi berkeliaran di lorong saat tengah malam tiba.

"Jaeger."

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

Dengan hati-hati memutar lehernya, dan ia menemukan sosok kerdil—oke, mungkin tidak sependek itu—yang sedang mengapit sebuah gulungan koran di ketiak kirinya dan menggenggam sebuah cangkir panas di tangan kanan.

AH.

Eren nyaris saja meluncurkan komentar fatal—tapi untung lidahnya sanggup bertahan.

"_Sir_ ... R-Rivaille."

Daripada imej seorang guru, saat ini Rivaille lebih cocok dengan imej anak kecil yang berkelakuan—sok—tua. Penyebabnya sudah jelas—karena koran dan kopi yang digenggamnya. Baru saja Eren berpikir bahwa Rivaille adalah murid lepas yang _sleep walking_ menghampirinya.

Fuh.

"Mau kemana jam segini?"

"Ah, oh—"

Suaranya mengambang—panjang. Eren mulai memperlihatkan gelagat orang yang aneh disana. Bola matanya berpaling ke arah lain.

"Ke toilet—"

Rivaille tidak melepas pandangannya dan makin menyipit curiga. Tentu saja—bohong ada batasnya.

"Eh bukan! Maksudku—"

Dan sesuatu berbunyi.

Eren makin mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah. di tengah malam yang senyap begini ia harus mengeluarkan suara yang—fantastis. Rivaille mendengus—nyaris tertawa.

"Kau lapar?"

Walaupun malu, toh Eren tetap mengangguk.

Rivaille tidak bertanya banyak—dia bukan orang yang senang melakukan interogasi. Cukup dapat satu informasi kecil dan ia bertindak sesukanya.

"Ikut aku."

"Eh? Kemana?" Eren bertanya, tapi langkahnya tetap berjalan menghampiri.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menghukummu karena telah berjalan di lorong pada malam hari."

Eren digiring, dan tahu-tahu mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar asrama yang sangat Eren kenal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Masuk."

Begitu singkat dan rendah.

"Lho, _sir_? ini kan—"

"Masuk."

Suara yang lebih menekan keluar dari kerongkongan Rivaille. Eren kecip, tidak sanggup menyela dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk nurut saja. Lagi-lagi ia masuk ke dalam tempat yang sama—kamar Rivaille. Untuk yang keduakalinya dalam dua hari.

Namun entah kenapa atmosfir disekitar agaknya terasa beda pada malam hari—entah karena cahaya jingga dari lampu pendek di sudut meja kerja Rivaille yang membuat efek temaram. Atau karena cahaya bulan yang menyiram jendela. Atau karena AC yang menyala—atau mungkin karena Rivaille itu sendiri.

Eren tidak tahu.

Rivaille meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja dan melempar korannya ke pojok ranjang. Ia mendekati Eren dan—mengendus tengkuk muridnya tiba-tiba.

Kaget—Eren membelalak saat tahu-tahu Rivaille telah berdiri di belakangnya—

Dan mengendus tanpa permisi.

"_S-S-Sir_—"

Sebuah sorot intens Eren dapatkan. Begitu menariknya untuk tenggelam dalam pusaran mata Rivaille.

"Kau—

Eren meneguk ludah.

"—Belum mandi ya?"

berkedip-kedip.

Disana—Rivaille melihatnya dengan wajah yang risih.

"Heh, aku tanya. Kau belum mandi?"

Seperti ditampar dari bawah alam sadar, Eren terkesiap. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi? Eren tak mengerti lagi.

"Uh—ya. Saya baru bangun tidur jadi belum—"

Rivaille tidak berinisiatif untuk mendengar kalimat Eren sampai tuntas. Ia lantas bergerak menuju gantungan baju di dekat lemarinya dan menarik sebuah handuk cokelat disana. Eren masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai Rivaille akhirnya kembali dan melemparkan handuk itu ke wajahnya.

"Mandi." Pungkasnya singkat.

Eren memiringkan kepala dan menatap handuk itu dengan seksama. Apa ini? Sebuah perintah lagi? Belum sempat Eren mengungkapkan perasaannya, Rivaille keburu mendorong tubuh kurus itu ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

"EH—ah."

Eren hanya bisa menoleh sementara Rivaille terus mendorongnya.

"Bersihkan badanmu sebersih-bersihnya."

Berkedip-kedip—lagi. ia tatap gurunya sebentar.

"Mandi—disini?"

"Iya."

Satu tepukan keras di punggung dan Eren terjerembab masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia sempat memutar leher dan hendak menyanggah perintah Rivaille namun sang guru telah menutup pintu kamar mandinya tanpa permisi. _**Blarr**_—debaman yang tegas kini membuat Eren mengelus dada.

Apa Rivaille sebegitu tidak senangnya dengan kondisi yang kotor?

Eren hanya bisa merasa terintimidasi sambil termenung dari tempatnya jatuh.

Sementara dibaliknya, Rivaille tengah bersandar pada badan pintu kamar mandi dan mengehela napas. Ia lirik cangkir kopi di mejanya yang kini telah kehilangan uap—mungkin rasanya sudah tidak hangat lagi. entah apa yang membuat Rivaille berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan kamarnya dan menguncinya sebelum benar-benar pergi—mungkin ia sekedar ingin membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Eren selesai mandi.

Rivaille memijit dahi.

Setahunya—ia tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk menjelajahi daerah pribadinya di jam lembur tapi entah kenapa,

Dengan Eren—ia tidak peduli lagi soal prinsip remeh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren mangap. Matanya melacak sekeliling kamar mandi. Ia tidak tahu kalau kamar seorang guru di fasilitasi oleh perlengkapan yang—sangat—memadai. _Bathtub_ dan _shower_. Rivaille memiliki keduanya. Eren pikir rasanya tidak sopan jika ia menggunakan _bathtub_—memikirkan bahwa Rivaille pernah berendam di dalam bak berbentuk setengah kapsul itu saja rasanya Eren tidak mampu—lantas akhirnya ia beranjak ke tempat _shower_ dan menggunakan sabun sekenanya.

Ya—seharusnya, begitulah skenario yang akan Eren jalankan.

Namun saat hendak melangkah—matanya menangkap beberapa botol sabun dan sampo yang berbeda merk. Sangat mencolok—seperti kumpulan botol gulali aneka warna. Botol-botol itu bertengger pada pinggiran _bathtub_ dan astaga—Eren menemukan pembersih wajah laki-laki segala. Juga sikat gigi dengan pastanya yang bermerk.

"..."

Rupanya Rivaille sangat serius dengan yang namanya menjaga kebersihan—baik jasmani maupun rohani dan serta lingkungan. Eren menelan ludah. Pantas saja ia sampai mendapat satu tamparan keras di punggung untuk sebuah kelalaian mandi sore.

Eren pun kemudian berlari kecil melihat rak-rakan sabun di tempat _shower_—ah, hanya ada sabun batangan biasa dan sampo _sachet_an—kontras sekali kondisinya dengan komplek persabunan yang berjejer di pinggir _bathtub_. Berhubung ia tidak pernah merasakan mewahnya sebuah aktivitas mandi, lantas dengan wajah bahagia, Eren pun memutar badan dan berlari kearah _bathtub_ kemudian untuk mengambil sabun likuid dan sampo bermerk disana lalu membawanya ke tempat shower. Bukan main, saat Eren mengaplikasikan sabun dan sampo tersebut pada dirinya—mendadak aroma semerbak menjalar liar.

"Ohh—segarnya."

Ia bergumam girang—suara deras air _shower_ yang menghantam lantai menjadi irama musik di telinga Eren. sempat beberapa kali ia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengatur suhu air _shower_. Tapi untunglah, Eren cepat beradaptasi.

Selesai mandi ia kembalikan semua sabun dan sampo itu ke tempat semula. Ah—entah kenapa Eren belum merasa puas. Ia juga ingin mencoba pasta gigi milik Rivaille—berhubung ia tidak membawa sikat giginya, Eren pun hanya menggunakan jari untuk menggosok gigi.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir—tak lupa juga ia gunakan _facial foam_ alias pembersih wajahnya Rivaille—yang sempat ia salahgunakan untuk mendinginkan ketiaknya. Oh—andai saja Eren tahu kalau _facial foam_ itu lebih mahal dari setelan bajunya.

Limabelas menit habis untuk mandi semata.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut, ia kenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi sesegera mungkin. Ia toh, tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar Rivaille. Namun kaget—baru saja ia jejakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah menemukan pemandangan Rivaille yang asik bersandar pada dinding kamar, dengan sebuntal setelan baju yang menggantung di lengannya.

Eren menatapnya, dan Rivaille membalas. Mereka saling tatap kemudian—

"Ganti dengan ini."

Rivaille mendekat dan menyodorkan pakaian itu padanya.

"Eh? Tidak perlu—"

"Kubilang ganti. Pakaianmu kotor."

Eren diam sekejap.

Ia sambar pakaian itu dan menelanjangi tubuhnya di tempat—Eren baru saja melepas kausnya dan ia sudah menyadari tatapan Rivaille yang tidak lepas sama sekali.

"Um—ada apa?" tanya Eren ragu.

Dan Rivaille hanya berpaling.

Sial—waspada sekali dia.

Rivaille berjalan ke kursi kerjanya kemudian dan duduk tanpa komentar. Aneh—Tapi Eren berani taruhan bahwa sekilas ia menangkap senyum penuh ejek disana. Entah sedang menertawakan tubuh kurusnya atau malah tertarik dengannya—

AH.

Eren memerosoti celananya. Sebelum benar-benar melepasnya, ia perhatikan dulu Rivaille—yang takutnya saja mengintip secara diam-diam. Namun rupanya, pria paruh baya itu sedang asik membelakangi Eren—bermain dengan laptopnya di meja dan mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa. _well_—walau Eren mengenakan boxer, tetap saja ia tidak ingin gurunya mendapat pemandangan ini dan tertawa berlinangan air mata sebesar _emoticon poop_ melingkar.

"Mm—_Sir_," Rivaille menoleh saat Eren memanggilnya, "Ini—harus ditaro dimana?" Eren menunjukkan pakaian kotornya.

"Letakkan di keranjang kamar mandi."

—dan mengangguk patuh.

Setelah selesai meletakkan pakaiannya, Rivaille yang melihat Eren keluar dari pintu kamar mandi pun langsung memutar kursi menghadap Eren dan memanggilnya.

"Oh ya—" nadanya mengawang—ia angkat sebuah gelas putih penuh uap yang sempat berdiam diri di atas meja dan menyodorkannya ke depan hidung Eren, "Ini."

Tanpa banyak bicara Eren mengambilnya dari genggaman Rivaille. Di intipnya minuman beruap itu, dan diseruputnya dengan perlahan—hangat menjalar ke dalam rongga dada Eren. Susu putih yang nikmat.

"...Terimakasih."

Kondisi ini mengingatkan Eren pada rumah neneknya. Habis mandi, diberi kaus baru lalu minum susu. Ah—sungguh memori yang indah.

"Aku sudah cek dapur asrama tapi tidak ada nasi yang bisa dipanaskan jadi—" Rivaille mengaduk laci di meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus roti isi cokelat. Dilemparkannya roti itu pada Eren, "Kau bisa bertahan sampai waktu sarapan tiba dengan ini kan?"

Eren bengong.

"Hei."

"A-ah—"

Dan terkesiap. Kebaikan Rivaille terlalu membuatnya syok berat. mencari nasi di dapur asrama? Kapan?

Saat ia sedang mandi?

"Oh ya—aku tidak terlalu lapar, sebenarnya." Eren cengengesan.

Lalu suara raungan kembali terdengar dari perutnya. Sial—Eren tengsin luarbiasa. Apalagi saat ia dengar suara alto milik Rivaille yang terpakai untuk tertawa.

Untuk tertawa!

"Tidak setelah kau selesai mandi—perutmu pasti sudah menangis pedih."

Masih ditertawakan, Eren melirik gerakan tangan Rivaille yang saat itu sibuk menurunkan wajah laptopnya—seolah tidak ingin siapapun melihat apa yang ada di situ. Alis Eren terangkat sebelah.

"Anda—sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

Rivaille tersentak sekilas. Berusaha tenang, ia raih cangkir kafeinnya dan meneguk likuid pahit tersebut sampai setengah habis.

"Yah—"

"—Begitulah."

Tidak ada keterangan lebih. Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Entah sadar atau tidak—kalau saat itu ia tengah menggunakan ranjang Rivaille sebagai tempat duduknya.

"Cepat habiskan roti dan susumu setelah itu kembali ke kamar."

Rivaille mulai bersandar pada kursinya dan bertopang dagu sambil mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya. Ia terlihat bosan. Eren bergumam. Ia teguk susunya tanpa banyak bicara. Sambil menikmati kudapan roti—mata Eren dimanjakan dengan pemandangan di sekitar kamar. Dia belum pernah memerhatikan kamar Rivaille secara jeli—dan baru saja menyadari beberapa buah figura kecil yang menggantung di dinding.

Foto-foto dengan _angle_ jauh—diambil saat wisuda dari berbagai tingkat sekolah. Semuanya berupa foto sendirian. Eren tidak tahu apakah sopan menanyakan kehidupan pribadi seseorang yang lebih tua darinya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Eren tidak sanggup berdiam diri saja.

"Maaf, _sir_—" karena mulutnya sudah sangat gatal, "Anda tidak punya foto keluarga?"

Rivaille nampak seperti orang yang tersadar dari lamunannya saat Eren menanyakan hal yang demikian. Ia pandangi kelereng zambrud Eren yang tengah menunjuk kumpulan figura saat itu.

"Oh—itu. Tidak ada."

Eren menatap wajah gurunya—yang sekelebat terlihat gamang. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan menyelimuti perasaan Eren.

"Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak kecil—"

Senyum palsu berkibar. Eren berani sumpah Rivaille sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk menepis pembicaraan ini. Tidak ingin meneruskan topik karena menghormati Rivaille, Eren kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang—sebagai pembunuh waktu senggang tentunya. Ia menemukan jam weker disamping ranjang—menunjukkan waktu satu pagi. Lalu ada peta tanah federal—yang sepertinya di dapat dari majalah, tertempel di dinding layaknya sebuah poster raksasa.

Geser lagi Eren menemukan kalender kecil—kalender yang polos, gantungan jaket, cermin oval dan beberapa kotak kardus serta laci pendek dengan mulut pintu yang sedikit menganga. Eren bisa melihat beberapa lembar arsip mencuat dari sana.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan baik—Kamar Rivaille sebenarnya sangat simpel dan rapi. Satu-satunya yang berbau pribadi hanya foto-foto wisuda saja. Selebihnya hanya aksesoris pekerjaan layaknya petugas kantor. Bisa dibilang—agak _plain_.

"Apa kau masih belum selesai dengan susumu, Eren?" nada suara Rivaille nampak tidak sabar.

Sepertinya Eren telah membuatnya menunda sesuatu.

"Maaf, susunya agak panas," Eren meniup-niup gelas yang sesungguhnya telah kosong tiga per empat. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbohong dan mempelajari Rivaille saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang menarik Eren untuk tetap tinggal—

"Apa setiap malam anda selalu berkeliaran di asrama?"

Eren berusaha mencari topik obrolan yang lain. sambil sesekali ia jejalkan mulutnya dengan sebuntal roti.

Ia harap obrolan ringan tidak menyakitkan gurunya.

"...Aku tidak berkeliaran. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi."

"Oh—" Eren bergumam, "Jadi, apa pekerjaan membuat anda terpaksa harus terjaga malam ini?"

Rivaille hanya mendengus. Eren menganggapnya sebagai jawaban, ya.

"Lalu—anda sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Habiskan saja susumu dan cepat kembali ke kamar."

Rivaille menyilangkan kakinya di kursi dan melipat tangannya—ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya ada tatapan risih disana. Tapi—kenapa? Apa kali ini Eren bertindak keterlaluan? Padahal ia hanya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"M-Maaf _sir_." Gumamnya pelan, sambil menelan roti yang dikunyahnya, "Apa saya ... mengganggu anda?"

Rivaille menghela napasnya.

Ia putar kursinya hingga membelakangi Eren dan mulai membuka layar laptopnya kembali,

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat kembali ke kamarmu."

Disana ia menjawab dengan nada datar—wajahnya tidak menoleh samasekali. Eren hanya bertanya-tanya apakah Rivaille marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

_**Tuk**_.

_mug_ susu Eren tergeletak di atas meja—di samping ranjang. Mulutnya menguap lebar—sekiranya satu atau dua kali. Kelopak mata Eren kembali terasa berat. Ia lirik jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi. Rivaille masih sibuk dengan laptopnya—mengetik cepat sekali. Bunyi _keyboard_ yang ditekan beradu dengan detik jam—mengisi kekosongan saat itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Eren sudah merosot lemas, hingga akhirnya meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan posisi nyerong. Keheningan sesaat membuat Rivaille merasa janggal.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan susumu?"

"..."

"Oi. Eren?"

Tidak ada respon disana.

Rivaille berhenti dengan ketikannya, kemudian memutar leher. Matanya melotot saat menemukan sosok Eren yang terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang—dengan posisi yang menghabiskan wilayah.

"Yang benar saja."

Rivaille mengaduh seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mendecak sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Eren dan menggeser posisinya agar rapi. Badannya yang tinggi rupanya cukup merepotkan. Rivaille sampai kehabisan napas karenanya.

Terdengar suara dengkuran Eren yang damai. Wajah kanak-kanak yang nampak, kentara. Rivaille tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya—sibuk mematung di sisi ranjang, hanya memerhatikan. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyapu dahi Eren dan merambat turun ke pipi.

Lembut. Wangi yang ia kenal menguar kemudian—asalnya dari tubuh Eren. di dekatkannya hidung Rivaille pada rambut sang murid—wewangian buah tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Wewangian dari sampo kesayangannya.

Rivaille tertawa geli. Beraninya anak kecil ini mencoba-coba.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama—mengendus seperti serigala berbulu domba, Rivaille menjamah daerah leher. Lagi-lagi wangi yang ia kenal—Ah, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti menciumi wangi tubuh Eren yang terasa sangat memanjakan hidungnya saat itu.

Rivaille berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ia jauhkan kepalanya dan tak geming—seperti sedang berpikir. Ah.

Persetan.

Bola mata Rivaille menggelap—entah apa yang ada di kepalanya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekati tubuh Eren. Meraih pipi kenyal tersebut dengan tangannya dan mencondongkan kepala.

Ini hanya sebuah permainan kecil—ya. Rivaille mengulangnya dalam hati. Permainan sembunyi tangan, dimana peraturannya adalah lakukan dengan cepat, lalu berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Rivaille memejamkan mata, memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Eren—

lalu melahap bibir anak itu. Tidak—

tunggu.

Rivaille tidak melahapnya. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eren dengan singkat. Tidak ada gigitan—atau permainan lidah. Hanya sebuah tempelan antar kulit dengan kulit.

Ciuman? Entahlah.

Setelah melepasnya, Rivaille hanya terdiam. Wajah di depannya tidak berubah samasekali. Ia lakukan sekali lagi—ia tempelkan bibirnya—mencium Eren sekilas. Tapi tetap, tidak ada reaksi. Rivaille menghela nafas. Sebagian dari dirinya lega dengan fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Eren adalah seekor kerbau. Kerbau semampai—dengan wangi buah-buahan dan wajah yang manis.

AH.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Rivaille merutuk sambil beringsut dari tempatnya dan menarik sebuah selimut agar membungkus tubuh kurus Eren. tidak—ia melakukan ini bukan karena ada apa-apanya. Rivaille hanya penasaran saja—

Seperti apa rasanya mencium seorang laki-laki. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Sengatan mentari yang tembus melalui kaca kini tengah memandikannya. Eren yang merasa hangat hanya berguling mencari tempat teduh—namun hei anehnya, ia merasa bebas.

Eren tidak terhantam oleh tangan Jean atau tertindih kaki besar Jean—tidak seperti biasa. Kali ini ia bisa bergerak bebas di atas ranjang sepuasnya.

sebebasnya—

Eren membuka matanya kontan. Ia baru ingat bahwa setelah minum susu semalam, ia tidak balik ke kamarnya. Tidak—ia menatap sekelilling.

Kamar—Rivaille.

Sebuah suara kain yang bergesek terdengar di telinga Eren. alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan wajah—tidak damai—Rivaille yang terpejam dengan tubuh selonjoran diatas sebuah sofa pendek. Hanya ada bantalan kecil dan lembaran koran yang terjatuh berceceran dari genggaman Rivaille. Tanpa selimut. Atau guling.

Eren berkedip.

Kepalanya menyimpulkan bahwa dialah objek yang menyebabkan seorang diktator pendek terpaksa tidur di atas sofa. Rekor!

Eren mengucek matanya sambil beranjak dari kasur. Dengan langkah yang berhati-hati ia dekati sosok gurunya yang masih terbaring dalam mimpi. Jam dinding saat itu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi—

Ah. Satu jam lagi kelasnya dimulai.

"Sir—"

Eren menyentuh tubuh itu dan mengguncangnya perlahan. Sebuah wajah yang merasa terganggu merespon aksinya. Ah—apa sebaiknya Eren langsung pergi saja?

Ia pun memutar badan dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar namun hei—itu terkunci. Sudah pasti Rivaille menguncinya. Eren menghela napas.

Ia baru saja akan mengguncang tubuh maskulin Rivaille untuk yang keduakalinya namun sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba menangkap tangannya dan menariknya hingga terjatuh—

Terdekap.

"Cih—aku tidak suka dibangunkan sepagi ini."

Keluhan terdengar disertai oleh hembusan napas hangat yang mendesir di telinga Eren. ia terkunci dalam sebuah pelukan dan terlalu syok untuk komentar apa-apa saat ini. Rivaille hanya membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Eren datar seperti biasa.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Eh?"

Eren hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu tapi Rivaille tidak membiarkannya. Sempat terjadi rontaan sejenak yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi sebuah aksi yang sia-sia.

"Un—nyenyak." Setelah menjawab singkat Eren kembali meronta dan akhirnya Rivaille melepaskan tubuhnya.

Eren bisa menyaksikan senyuman penuh goda Rivaille dari posisinya yang berdiri saat ini—

"Dasar sialan, punggungku mati rasa tidur disini. Benar-benar payah."

Rivaille beranjak dari sofanya dan berganti posisi menjadi duduk sambil menekan punggung. Uh, pagi hari adalah momen yang tepat dimana Rivaille meretakkan topeng gurunya—dan bertingkah sesuai dengan jati diri. Tidak merasa perlu jaga imej—toh yang ada di kamarnya sekarang hanya Eren ini.

"Padahal tadinya kau sudah kugeser ke pojok dan aku sudah tidur nyenyak di sisi ranjang tapi benar-benar—tidurmu berantakan sekali." Rivaille terus mengoceh dan Eren hanya menyimaknya sambil mangap, "Kau bahkan menendangku sampai jatuh—kau tahu? Kalau aku bukan pria yang baik, poinmu pasti sudah kukurangi 70."

"HAH JANGAN!"

Akhirnya Eren berbicara dengan lantangnya di pagi itu. Rivaille terkesan. Ia pun menyeringai kejam. Uh-oh, perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menyelimuti Eren.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat punggungku sekarat—" Rivaille mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gestur 'kemari' dengan sebuah telunjuk, "Berlutut di lantai, sekarang."

"Mau apa memangnya?"

"Berlutut, kubilang."

Eren melakukannya dengan cepat. Kemudian mendongak—berhubung Rivaille duduk di atas sofa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan posisi berlutut?" ia bertanya heran.

"Hm—angkat kedua tanganmu keatas."

Eren masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil melakukan perintah.

"Begini?"

"Ya—"

Bulu mata Rivaille turun—sungguh, sudut pandang yang sangat menawan sekali.

"Sekarang rentangkan ke depan."

Eren merentangkan tangannya ke depan—tepat di antara bahu-bahu Rivaille.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku."

Eren mulai _nervous_.

"Mendekat."

"Eh?"

Hanya satu kata, namun Eren merasa sangat panas. Dengan ragu ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada Rivaille dan tiba-tiba saja Rivaille meletakkan dagunya di bahu Eren. bocah itu pun terhenyak.

"_Sir_?"

"Tolong diam selama satu menit saja."

Eren tidak membantah. Napasnya tertahan—grogi. Ini jelas bukan hukuman—atau pun sebuah perintah. Rivaille menggunakan kata 'tolong' padanya. Eren tertegun.

Mungkin tidur larut di atas sofa pendek telah membuat Rivaille merasa lelah.

atau mungkin, sebenarnya—

Rivaille hanya ingin dipeluk saja.

"_Sir_...?"

Tidak ada respon.

Sepasang mata terkatup meresapi momen yang saat ini tengah tercipta.

Ah, apa yang sedang Eren lakukan sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Limabelas menit berlalu—tidak sesuai dengan kesepatan yang dibuat.

Daendels kedua akhirnya mengangkat dagu dan beranjak meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri dengan lutut diatas lantai. Rivaille mulai menggerayangi meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Eren yang sibuk meringis karena lututnya terasa perih dipakai untuk berpijak selama lima belas menit hanya bisa bangun perlahan-lahan dengan kaki yang gemetar.

Ia ralat pikirannya, tadi. Ini jelas hukuman kejam—lututnya mati rasa sekarang.

"Ini."

Dengan tidak berbelas kasihnya—di pagi buta Rivaille sudah menyodorkan selembar kertas bertinta merah di depan batang hidung Eren.

"Nilai ulangan matematikamu yang kemarin."

Eren menatap horor angka 'dua' yang dimodif menjadi gambar bebek di kertasnya.

"Sepertinya tidak akan sulit membuatmu keluar masuk kamar ya—"

Tertunduk lesu—Eren mau mewek dalam hati rasanya.

Rivaille menarik kembali kertas ulangan Eren dan melipatnya. Sepertinya murid yang satu ini punya masalah besar dengan yang namanya belajar. Rasanya cuma Eren saja yang nilainya terlampau jongkok selama Rivaille mengajar di sekolah ini. Bahkan Armin sekalipun—saat pertamakali masuk—nilainya paling kecil 5.

"Kau harus belajar, Eren."

Kalimat Rivaille hanya semakin membuatnya depresi saja.

"Mintalah bantuan pada Armin. Aku membuatmu sekamar dengannya bukan tanpa alasan."

Hanya ada helaan napas disana. _Well_—Eren tidak suka disinggung-singgung soal belajarnya. Sebenarnya bukan berarti Eren sangat payah, ia cuma belum pernah mencoba untuk bersikap serius menghadapi sekolahnya. Itulah kenapa Grisha Jaeger mengungsikannya ke tempat dengan tingkat disiplin yang sangat tinggi ini.

"Maaf _sir_. Saya akan berusaha."

Sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basi saja. Eren ingin segera melepaskan diri dari pembicaraan ini dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi—

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau ada yang susah."

Eren menoleh padanya. Terkesima dengan kalimat penuh perhatian yang terlontar dari mulut tajamnya Rivaille—hanya perumpamaan.

"Bahasa Inggris, Kimia, Matematika—jangan segan."

"Kalau biologi?" Eren menawar.

"Hm—tidak. Bukan jurusanku."

Telapak tangan yang besar itu menjamah kepala Eren, sangat lembut. Yah—tadinya memang cuma berupa tepukan sayang ala kakak, namun tiba-tiba saja menjadi sebuah jambakan keras yang mematikan.

"Kalau sampai yang selanjutnya remedial dengan nilai seburuk ini, hukumanmu akan kutambah plus-plus, Eren."

Eren menjerit ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren kebakaran jenggot pagi ini. Harusnya ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi dengan tenang. tapi karena Rivaille terus-terusan menahannya—melemparinya dengan godaan maut ala buaya keparat, Eren baru bisa kembali pada jam setengah tujuh pagi.

Dengan wajah beringas ala waria dikejar satpam, Eren menggedor-gedor pintu kamar 123 yang masih terkunci rapat.

"Oi! Buka!"

Suaranya mengundang perhatian teman kamar yang lain. Sampai beberapa yang sedang berjalan di lorong—sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan hendak berangkat sekolah—menatapnya heran. Tapi toh Eren cuek saja.

_**Clek.**_

Pintu pun dibuka. Eren menemukan Connie, Armin serta Jean yang telah berseragam rapi—menatapnya secara kompak.

"Darimana saja?" Connie langsung bawel disana. insting emak-emaknya tegak melihat sosok Eren yang nampak kelayapan semalam, "Kenapa bisa terkunci diluar? Kau tidak tidur disini ya?"

"AARGGH! Nanti dulu tanya-tanyanya aku belum mandi!"

Eren langsung melepas kausnya ditempat—bahasa lainnya sih bugil sembarangan—tanpa memerhatikan komentar pedas Jean atau jeritan kolosal Connie yang menancap padanya.

"EREN KAU MENODAI MATA SUCIKU—"

"Bawel! kau bukan perempuan jangan protes!"

Eren berkacak pinggang dengan tubuh tak berlapis kain sehelai pun. Berani sekali ia menatap Jean dengan penampilan yang menakjubkan.

"AH."

Teringat bahwa ia sudah terlambat—Eren langsung berlari ganas menuju kamar mandi yang kemudian terdengar setelahnya deburan suara air yang sangat spektakuler. Connie hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Lalu Jean? Jean cuma bengong, seperti habis nonton film horor.

"Hei—" Connie memijat dahinya, "Aku tidak peduli kalau Eren sampai telat. Kita harus segera pergi atau—" ucapannya terputus, kontan.

Ia lihat Armin, yang dengan tenangnya memunguti pakaian kotor Eren yang berceceran di lantai. Si kepala dragon ball—Connie—hanya bisa mendengus.

"Oi, jangan memanjakan Eren lah. Biarkan saja ia yang bereskan pakaian kotornya sendiri—"

"Ini bukan pakaian Eren." Armin memerhatikannya dengan seksama, "Semalam ia tidur dengan kaus merah. Ini hitam—"

Jean yang telah sadar dari alam gaib—habis syok dia—langsung nyamber.

"Mungkin dia ganti baju tengah malam. Siapa tahu."

"Tapi saat mandi tadi aku tidak melihat pakaian merahnya di keranjang baju kotor,"

Armin sangat jeli—Jean hanya bisa terkesima. Yah, walaupun yang mereka bahas hanya masalah kecil—tapi sangat menggetik hati. Di tengah suara deburan ganas dari dalam kamar mandi, ketiga teman sekamar Eren terlihat saling menatap diam.

"Kok aku jadi penasaran ya—" komentar Connie terganggu oleh suara ketukan yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari pintu utama.

Heran—siapa orang yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang berkunjung di tengah jam krusial begini?

"Ah—mungkin Marco. Biar aku saja yang buka."

Jean berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya kemudian—

Tapi ia kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Bukan sosok ramah Marco yang didapatkan, Jean justru menemukan sosok beraura gelap dengan poni belah tengah dan kaus awut-awutan serta sebuah kantung kresek di genggamannya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan tidak sabaran di depan pintu kamar 123. Jean terbelalak.

"_S-Sir_ Rivaille."

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Rivaille mengeluh—tapi terlalu malas untuk berbasa basi. Ia langsung saja menyerahkan kantung kresek yang dibawanya pada Jean, "Berikan ke temanmu yang bernama Eren Jaeger."

Tanpa sempat Jean bertanya, Rivaille sudah memutar badan dan berjalan pergi. Jean hanya mengangkat bahu dengan reaksi Rivaille yang sangat irit. Sungguh—wali kelasnya memang sesuatu.

"Oi Jean—siapa yang datang?"

Jean menoleh saat Connie memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia tutup pintu kamarnya dan berkumpul kembali dengan Connie dan Armin.

"..._sir_ Rivaille. Dan ia memberikan ini—" Jean membuka ikatan kantung kresek tersebut dan wangi semerbak membaui hidungnya. Penasaran, Jean intip isinya.

"Lho?"

dan ekspresinya sekejap berubah.

Jean tarik isi dari kantung kresek tersebut agar Connie dan Armin bisa melihatnya. Alis Jean terangkat—tidak ada ubahnya dengan Connie yang sama-sama heran.

"Ini—baju siapa?"

tapi Armin langsung menyadarinya dengan sekali lihat

"Kaus merah dan celana Eren," Connie dan Jean menoleh berbarengan, "Itu—baju yang Eren pakai kemarin."

Dan suasana mendadak hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N**: Gemporrr. Chapter ini yang paling menguras energi—apalagi karena berbau romens. Sampe beberapa kali ngalamin ganti plot dan edit struktur kalimat (; '_')a semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

Seperti biasa, para reviewer—**yang mesum** mah tetep mesum kasdkasdkasd, yang nyempetin review untuk **bilang terimakasih** juga ada—_and I really apreciate that. Thank you_, yang **ngasih tau adegan favorit**nya di fic ini—_a warm hug from me_ XD, Yang **minta maaf** karena lupa review di chapter kemaren—respon saya: ( ^w^)/(._. ), yang lari-larian **ngejar ketinggalan** chapter juga—LOL (ketawa aja ah :p), dan **yang 'ngancem'** saya jadi makin banyak juga—dari anceman dimakan titan, diumpan titan, dicemplungin ke sumur, digantung di pohon toge, dikeroyok massa... ( '_') /LaluDiam

Bener-bener deh, komplit banget kayak jamu wwww! Berasa lagi liat pelangi waktu buka kotak review (lalu Nijimura lewat sambil kayang patah-patah).

_Well_, sebagai hadiah kecil—ceilahh—**saya bikin** **fanart RivaEren** untuk fanfic ini.

Sebenernya sih, awal mula gegara si **Titan Ikemen **yang nanya, '**apa saya punya desain seragam sekolah Eren CS**'. Jadilah saya coba desain—dan eh, ga taunya malah nambah plus-plus sama gambar RivaEren (; '_')

Eee ya—Cuma sketsa hitam-putih sih. Tapi semoga suka XD silahkan cek profile FFn saya, ada link menuju gambarnya U.U

Buat **Rikkagii Fujiyama **boleh kok manggil Fuji. Itu panggilan manly saya U.U

buat **n4na**, _for no reason_ saya pengen banget ketekin kamu. Boleh? KASDKASDKASD.

Buat **Unknownwers**, sebenernya saya pengen nanya ini dari lama tapi baru sekarang bisa. Sign nama kamu beda-beda tiap chapter, apa itu punya makna tersendiri? ( '_')/

buat **Rosecchin** yang suka melebih-lebihkan kemesuman Rivaille (LOL), tau ga sih, namamu itu mengingatkan saya pada **sebuah alat kelamin** (wajib di bold). Karena kenapa? RosecCHIN. Dalam bahasa Jepang, Chinko artinya anu cowok KASDKASDKASD! /PentingUntukDibahas

**:Pojok Pertanyaan:**

**[Apa enak ya hampir kagak punya temen kayak si Armin?]** 'hampir' kan? Berarti punya temen tapi dikit? Kalo buat tipikal orang yang kayak saya sih enak. Saya ga terbiasa di lingkungan ramai hehe **[Fuun-san kenapa ga bikin buku tentang 'how to troll your reader'?]** Hahaha -_- /lemparTNT **[Kenapa adegan kelasnya di skip? Saya pengen liat Rivai melototin Eren]** Rivaille ga bakal mesum di depan khalayak nak ( '_')

**[Aku belum sempet ngerjain Eren tidur, udah TBC aja]** kamu kurang beruntung nak (/\'-') **[Hanji bakal punya kopel ga?]** Hm... kayaknya engga ( '_')a **[Terus, pengungkapan gender Hanji kapan?]** gimana kalo kita buat dia ambigu selamanya? KASDKASDKASD **[Apdetnya cepet ya. Pasti karena ga ada kerjaan]** ... ( ._.) /KunyahGaban

**[Eren poinnya 300, kena remedial jadi 260?]** NOOON. Kalo remed minus 35 (Info lebih lanjut, sila tengok chap 3 /ngek). Sudahlah nak, jangan pikirkan poin-poin bejat itu, nikmati saja hukuman Eren :3 kasdkasdkasd!

**[itu nama file M3010 **(Chap 6)** ngarang sndiri apa dr merk minuman M301? Itu loh minuman penambah enerji yg iklannya pake si herkules goyang2in tete* #desh gue ngakak sendiri gegara nama tuh file ngebayangin si Lepi ngegoyangin tetenya kayak si herkules] **... Semua orang HARUS baca review bejat ini KASDKASD (btw saya cuma ngarang KASDKASDKASD)

**[Kayaknya bakal ada ConnieArmin nih. Ato malah trisum? Ato kuartet-tan bareng Eren?]** wwww cuma panserpis doang kalo ini mah U.U **[Armin kenapa takut seranjang sama Jean?]** kan masi ada trauma abis ciuman—gegara hukuman Levikampret ._. **[Cipok itu apa?]** ...Cipok itu cium KASDKASDKASD

**[Itu novel yang dibaca Armin beneran ada?]** yep. Dave Pelzer itu penulis beneran. Baca 'A Child Called It' deh. Tentang anak kecil yang disiksa sama ibunya—disuruh nelen cairan asam, ditendangin, dikasi makanan sisa, sedih banget deh. Mana bukunya pake POV si anak /promo

**:BIG THANKS TO:**

**Sayaka Matou, Milocchi, HanakaiGaze, Yorurin, Ichikawa Fue, Gekkouchou, Tart **(aduh laper liat nama ini)**, Sinister **(nama yang sempet bikin waswas ._. Kirain flamer /gulp)**, RaniMario, Grisha **(Hai om. LOL), **Anon, Rikkagii Fujiyama, Unknownwers, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Titan Ikemen, n4na, Draga07, Baka Mamarthy **(namamu mengingatkan saya dengan kupu-kupu dan Mamoth www), **MademoiselleNoir, Jeruk **(asemm kkkk)**, Rivaille Jaegar, Fuyuko Tsubasa, Hikari Chrysant, Yuzueiri **(Semangat ya kaka kerjanyaa XD)**, AoiHana26, Midorimori, zzzzz **(5 zet ._.), **Ferrahetalia, ayakLein24, rosecchin**(ko), **13th Hell, Kyo Kyoya, IsyPerolla, Ayazaka Miki, namaku, ryuusei-gemini, Sayaka Ayano, Kuas tak bertinta **(tinta apa tinja? WKWKWK), **Arillia Ryodan, L, RuruIchi, Luffy niar, Kurosawa Alice, Zane Zavira, erelly, Kagamine Yukimura, Zefanya Elric, Guest, TitanMania, memori**

**P.S**: Maaf untuk yang namaya saya isengin www. Lagi pengen gaje nih.

**Danke! XD**

**-FF-**


	9. is Everything Explained?

Armin berkeringat. Blazernya terlempar begitu saja ke lantai dan secara spontan Rivaille mengikatnya di atas sebuah kursi. Armin merasa syok sekaligus takut. ia bahkan sampai tidak sanggup melontarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menyanggah Rivaille yang kini sibuk memainkan rambutnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengurangi poinmu—"

"—tapi hukumanmu tetap jalan."

Armin menggigil dalam ruangan yang dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang. Bahkan setelah Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengarannya sangat berbahaya, suhu tubuh Armin mendadak semakin beku.

Kenapa? Bahkan membuat poinnya jauh diatas 300 samasekali tidak bisa membuat Armin lepas dari yang namanya hukuman. Ia sudah tahu resiko itu—berhubung Rivaille adalah wali kelasnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia sial sekali hari ini? Armin tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menduga bahwa Rivaille sedang _badmood _luarbiasa. Terlihat dari wajahnya—terutama dahinya—yang berkerut laksana karpet.

Oh—Armin hanya bisa berdoa sekarang. Pasrah dengan entah apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan padanya.

Ditengah ketegangan yang semakin intens, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar diketuk dari luar dan seseorang masuk begitu saja.

Armin dan orang itu saling menatap terkejut—

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 9 – is Everything Explained?:**

Eren berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Hampir saja handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya lepas—Eren sampai harus memeganginya erat dengan kedua tangan agar tidak merosot. Peduli setan dengan tubuhnya yang masih basah oleh bulir-bulir air segar, Eren menggerayangi lemari pakaiannya dan mencari seragam. Jean dan yang lain hanya memerhatikan Eren dari kejauhan. Becek yang diciptakan oleh bocah polos itu untuk sementara dihiraukan.

Eren kini menyambar blazer sekolahnya dan mengenakannya dengan gerakan yang efektif. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya mematut diri di depan muka lemari, ia merasakan adanya aura aneh yang menusuk dari belakang punggung. Seperti gelombang hitam yang seolah memberi sinyal negatif padanya untuk berbalik. Dan ketika ia melakukannya, Eren mendapati ketiga biji mahluk yang sedang bengong membalas tatapannya.

Alis Eren bertaut.

"Kalian kenapa—"

Dan ucapannya terpotong saat tahu-tahu ia temukan sesuatu yang familiar berada di genggaman tangan Jean. Buru-buru Eren mendekat dan menarik hal tersebut dengan wajah yang heran.

"Ini _kan_ bajuku. Kok bisa ada padamu?"

"Erm—yah," Jean hanya membuat wajah yang aneh. Tak menyangka bahwa Eren akan bertanya semudah itu tanpa menduga-duga, "Tadi _sir_ Rivaille datang dan mengembalikannya."

"Oh—"

Hanya ada gumaman yang panjang disana. Eren mengendus pakaiannya yang kusut tapi sangat wangi tersebut. Ah—rupanya sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan segala, meskipun belum disetrika. Sambil mengangkat bahu Eren hanya berjalan menuju gantungan baju di dekat lemari dan menggantungkan pakaian dan celana harumnya itu disana.

Aneh—tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan itu belum juga musnah. Sekali lagi Eren memerhatikan wajah Jean dan kawan-kawan secara bergantian.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh itu, kenapa pakaianmu bisa terbawa _sir_ Rivaille?" Jean menggaruk dagunya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Sambil menyambar buku-buku dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas—Eren menjawab enteng.

"Semalam aku ketiduran di kamarnya."

"..."

Sepi yang tercipta kemudian mengundang Eren untuk menoleh.

"Eh, Oh—begitu."

Jean yang sadar telah diperhatikan langsung menjawab—canggung. Connie dan Armin masih terpaku bisu, entah karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa atau ada hal lain yang membuat mereka menahan mulutnya. Eren hanya membalikkan punggung dan kembali membereskan bukunya.

Setelah selesai dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, ia berujar semakin heran.

"Kalian kenapa masih bengong di sini? Kita _kan_ sudah telat?"

"AH." Connie memukul kepalan tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Wajahnya seperti mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja sadar dari alam gaib, "B-Benar juga. Aku duluan kalau begitu. _Bye_!"

Kepergian Connie disusul Jean—lalu Armin yang sempat menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut berlari keluar. Eren hanya menaikkan alis—sekali lagi. tidak menangkap kejanggalan sifat dari teman-temannya itu. Ia lantas ikut memekik saat sadar bahwa waktu sudah terbuang percuma untuk melamunkan hal yang tidak penting.

"AH. AKU JUGA TELAT!"

Eren lari _sprint_ dari asramanya, kontan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Empat murid secara bergantian menyerahkan buku poinnya pada _sir_ Irvin. Wajah mereka nampak lunglai—tapi cuma satu orang yang terlihat biasa saja.

Tidak—salah jika satu orang itu adalah Armin. Meskipun nyatanya Armin memiliki jumlah poin yang jauh di atas 300, tapi tetap saja ia tidak merasa nyaman tiap kali poin itu berkurang. Apalagi kalau alasannya cuma karena terlambat 3 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Yang terlihat santai saat itu justru sosok Eren—dengan wajah setengah menguap ia sodorkan buku poinnya. Irvin hanya mengerutkan dahi kemudian.

"Kurang tidur, Jaeger?"

"Uhm, tidak juga."

Lantas setelahnya, pelajaran pun dimulai.

Hari itu tidak ada kuis, karena Irvin telah memberi PR kepada murid-murid di hari sebelumnya. Thomas mulai berkeliling dan mengumpulkan buku PR temannya, satu persatu. Dari kondisi yang kondusif dengan aroma-aroma kedisiplinan, cuma Eren yang berdiri dari kursinya dengan pose mencengkeram kepala dan berteriak.

"PR APA?!"

Satu kelas menoleh padanya—tak terkecuali Irvin itu sendiri.

"_Well_—kau tidak mengerjakan PR Jaeger?" Irvin melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang menantang.

Sekali lagi—Eren Jaeger menyerahkan buku poinnya. Ia mendelik pada Jean, Connie dan Armin yang ternyata telah mengerjakan PR mereka. Hah—Eren menghela napas. Entah kurang sial apa dia hari ini. Semua orang hanya bisa takjub dengan kesialan Eren yang diluar batas logika.

**235. **

semakin buruk saja catatannya.

"Rivaille tidak akan melepaskanmu nak. Poinmu terlalu parah."

Tapi aneh, kalimat Irvin samasekali tak membebani pikirannya.

"Maaf _sir_." Ia hanya kembali ke kursi dengan wajah datar.

Entah kenapa Eren merasa biasa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Jam istirahat pertama Eren sudah berjingkrakkan dan menarik lengan Connie dengan wajah yang girang.

"Ayo sarapan! Aku sudah lapar nih!"

Tidak heran jika ia sesenang ini karena semalam Eren hanya menelan sebuntal roti kemasan dan susu saja. Ia sudah tidak sabar bercumbu dengan sepiring nasi dan telur dadar di pagi ini. Namun hei—Connie melepas genggaman tangan Eren dengan canggungnya. Membuat Eren membelo,

"Eh—_sorry_, hari ini aku tidak ke kantin."

"Kenapa?"

"_Well_—aku tidak merasa lapar." Connie mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Begitu. Yasudah," Eren menoleh ke arah lain, "Armiiiiin—"

Eren lompat menghampiri meja si _blondie_, dimana empunya yang sedang membaca novel, terperanjat tiba-tiba.

"Ayo ke kantin—"

"M-Maaf Eren. aku tidak lapar."

"He?"

Eren hanya memasang wajah pongo.

"B-Bukunya Connie sangat seru—jadi aku ingin menghabiskan istirahat ini untuk membacanya."

Cengiran dipaksa timbul dari wajah Armin—sayangnya Eren tidak sadar.

"Benarkah?" Eren hanya menggaruk punggungnya seperti monyet yang kebingungan, "Yah—yasudahlah."

Ia beralih ke meja Jean. Tunggu—kakinya berhenti. Eren batal mengajaknya karena ia tidak ingin makan berdampingan dengan laki-laki itu. Dengan terpaksa Eren menghabiskan waktu sarapannya sendiri, sementara Connie dan yang lain menatapnya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Jam ketiga ada Mr Shadis yang mengajar bahasa Inggris di kelas mereka. Teriakan lantang dan tatapan ngeri sudah menguar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Mr Shadis tidak terlalu suka memberi kuis, tapi teriakannya sangat mengganggu mental dan membuat beberapa murid gugup hanya dengan sekedar duduk di kelasnya.

Tidak terkecuali Eren yang kaget—karena tak terbiasa.

"C-Connie, pinjam serutanmu dong."

Tanpa membalas pernyataan itu Connie menggeser rautannya ke meja Eren.

"_Thanks_."

Hanya ada gumaman kecil disana. Pelajaran kembali berlanjut dan Eren semakin merasa tidak beres dengan kondisi teman sebangkunya yang mendadak—jaga jarak.

Jam istirahat kedua Eren minta ditemani untuk mencari buku dongeng di perpustakaan sebagai referensi PR bahasa Inggrisnya. Kali ini Eren tidak ingin kecolongan lagi—dan hendak mengerjakan PR secepatnya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Hanya ada gelengan tangan Connie dan wajah Armin yang berpaling.

"_Well_—sekarang aku mau makan siang, soalnya tadi belum sarapan."

Eren memicing dengan penjelasan Connie. ia lempar pandangannya pada sosok Armin kemudian,

"Lalu—Armin?"

"Aku s-sama dengan Connie."

"HM."

Eren semakin menyipit—curiga.

"Entah cuma perasaanku saja atau kalian sepertinya sedang menghindariku."

"Ah, masa sih? Ahahaha." Connie tertawa hambar disana. Ia tepuk punggung Eren dengan kerasnya,

"Aw!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Perutku sudah lapar nih. Semoga beruntung mencari perpustakaan."

Terbirit-birit Connie keluar meninggalkan kelas. Diikuti oleh Armin yang meneriaki 'tunggu!' padanya. Lengan kaus dalam Eren merosot sebelah. Dengan lemas ia ikut meninggalkan kelas ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kepergian Connie dan Armin.

"Kenapa ya..."

Dalam hati, ia penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

10 menit lagi jam istirahat kedua habis dan pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai. Saat itu Connie dan Armin sudah kembali dari kantin tapi mereka tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan akan sosok Eren. benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat tepat. sebenarnya, sejak awal Armin, Connie dan Jean sudah menahan diri untuk tidak keceplosan membicarakan 'masalah' Eren di depan batang hidungnya langsung. Berhubung Eren sedang tidak ada, mereka pun berkumpul—hanya bertiga—untuk berdiskusi (yang secara harfiah artinya ngegosip). Bertholdt dan Reiner untungnya sedang berada di luar kelas, jadi mereka tidak perlu merasa sungkan atau takut ada yang memertanyakan obrolan mereka.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana Jean?" bisik Connie dengan wajah yang waspada. Ia celingukan menatap sekeliling kelas, takutnya saja ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Aku tidak tahu—kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertanya langsung pada orangnya?"

"Aku tidak berani! Kalau ternyata benar, nanti jadinya _awkward_." Connie menepis pernyataan Jean begitu saja.

Armin menginterupsi keduanya,

"A-aku rasa Eren tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia polos—"

"_Well_—wajah bisa saja menipu kan?" Jean menambahkan, "Lagipula kalian pikir saja, siapa sih yang bisa keluar dari kamar Rivaille dengan wajah netral? Cuma dia!"

"Dia mungkin korban—tapi tidak sadar." Armin masih membantah, "Eren tidak mungkin—"

"ARGH! Aku jadi gatal sendiri!" Connie menggaruk kepalanya yang berambut tipis, "Jadi bagaimana nih enaknya? Tanya langsung? Atau rahasiakan dulu untuk sementara—"

Connie baru saja menoleh saat ia dengar tapak sepatu yang menggema dan bisikkan jelas di belakang tengkuknya,

"Rahasiakan apa?"

Ketiganya kaget berjamaah dengan sosok Eren yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan pose memeluk sebuah buku dongeng tebal. Wajahnya nampak risih.

"Kalian membicarakan sesuatu, kok tidak mengajakku?"

Hening di seberang.

_Tentu saja tidak karena kaulah objek yang sedang dibicarakan! _

Ketiganya membatinkan hal yang sama.

"K-Kau mendengar sampai mana Eren—" perkataan Jean terputus oleh suara bantingan buku ke atas meja.

"Ada apa sih, sebenarnya!" Eren mulai habis kesabaran, "Hari ini kalian bertiga aneh! Kenapa cuma aku saja yang dikecualikan! Hitung aku dalam pembicaraan kalian!" pekiknya egois.

Jean dan yang lain hanya saling pandang, bertukar kode. Dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sebuah kesepakatan bersama.

"O-Oke maaf, maaf. Sepulang sekolah saja kita bicarakan ini—" Jean mengecilkan suaranya, sekadar berjaga-jaga. Ia tutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, "Soalnya ini agak pribadii sih."

"Oh."

Mimik muka Eren berubah. Ia tidak nampak marah lagi—sungguh cepat sekali emosinya berganti.

"Oke—sepulang sekolah." Ia mengangguk polos.

Serta merta, bel jam pelajaran terakhir berdentang. Seluruh murid berhamburan menuju tempat duduknya. Soal pelajaran siapa di jam terakhir, itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Meja Eren sudah bersih, tasnya telah tersampir di bahu—lengket. Ia sudah memutar kepalanya menatap Connie dan Jean secara bergantian. Tadinya ia juga ingin menarik Armin untuk ikut menjelaskan 'ada apa' sebenarnya tapi tiba-tiba saja Armin ngeloyor pergi karena katanya dipanggil oleh guru.

Mau tidak mau Eren hanya ditemani oleh duo Connie-Jean, yang saat itu tengah duduk di atas meja sambil menatapnya serius.

"Jadi—katakan sekarang." Eren tidak suka basa-basi. Ia mengambil meja di depan Jean dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Oke, aku takkan basa-basi," Jean menghela napas, "Jadi—yah, sebenarnya ini cuma masalah penasaran sih. Kau, ada hubungan apa dengan _sir_ Rivaille?" ia menggunakan nada yang berbisik saat menyebut nama calon PK—Penjahat Anu. astaga—itu.

"Hubungan?" konfirmasi Eren, "Dia, guruku—_kan_?" ia menjawab dengan nada yang bingung.

"Maksud Jean—" Connie menyerobot, "Hubungan khusus atau sejenisnya."

"Ha?"

Eren semakin menampakkan wajah yang _hopeless_. Connie tepuk jidat dan mengambil napas dalam. Apa boleh buat—mungkin sedikit blak-blakkan ada bagusnya.

"Hubungan khusus itu maksudnya—kalian berdua '_swing that way_'?"

ia membuat gestur dengan jemarinya, membuat Jean melotot dan Eren mangap ditempat.

"AP—HAH? DARIMANA IDE GILA ITU DATANG?!"

Untung saja seisi kelas telah sepi.

Lantas kemudian Eren membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"_Well_—habis, kau bilang semalam kau tidur di kamarnya, jadi kami pikir—" Jean melirik Connie yang juga menatapnya dengan kerongkongan yang terasa gatal, "Ya itu."

"ITU?"

"Ya 'itu'lah—" Connie memperjelas, "Semacam—pacaran dengan _sir_ Rivaille."

"AKU. TIDAK. PACARAN. DENGANNYA." Eren menampar kata-kata Connie—telak.

Jean melotot lebar.

"Jadi?! Kalian—sekedar partner seks?!"

Dan Jean sukses mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Eren.

"_HECK_, JEAN. KAU SADAR TIDAK UMURKU MASIH 15 TAHUN! PIKIRANMU ITU HARUS DIBENAHI!"

"Kalau begitu, budak seks?!"

Eren memegangi kepalanya—pusing,

"FATAL! Prasangka kalian terlalu fatal salahnya!"

"Hei! Yang salah paham disini bukan cuma kami berdua tahu! Armin juga sama!" Jean mencari kambing hitam. Ia menunjuk pintu kelas—tepat dimana Armin keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ssst! Bisakah kalian tidak teriak-teriak, atau akan ada orang lain yang ikut-ikut salah paham."

Semua mingkem mendengar peringatan dari Connie.

Eren menghela napas lelah—sekali. Duakali. Dan yang ketiga kali—

"Oke. Aku akan cerita sejelas-jelasnya supaya otak kampret kalian bisa kembali sehat—"

Agaknya Jean dan Connie tersinggung di bilang otaknya mirip kampret. Lagipula siapa suruh jadi mahluk kok polos plus ambigu. Mengundang salah paham besar-besaran kan?

"Aku pergi ke kamarnya juga bukan karena kemauanku tahu. Rivaille yang mengajakku!"

"HAH?! JADI KALIAN—"

"Dengarkan dulu!" Eren menampar Jean yang histeris luarbiasa saat itu, "Aku ketahuan keluar kamar tengah malam. Makanya ia menggeretku paksa ke kamarnya."

"—Setelah itu dia menyuruhku untuk mandi. Lalu memberiku baju ganti karena bajuku yang sebelumnya kotor. Dan, karena saat itu aku sedang lapar, _sir_ Rivaille memberiku segelas susu dan roti."

Jean dan Connie masih diam menyimak—tanpa kedip.

"Dan kemudian aku ketiduran setelahnya. Saat aku bangun, aku menemukan _sir_ Rivaille yang tertidur di sofanya karena aku menempati ranjangnya. Lalu ia menunjukkan hasil ulangan matematika ku yang kemarin—dan yah, aku remedial. Setelah itu, aku pun kembali. Selesai! Masih berpikir yang macam-macam?"

"Iya."

Keduanya menjawab kompak dengan wajah datar yang sangat menyiksa batin Eren.

"Oh, ayolaaah. Kalian ini kenapa sih?!"

"Dengar ya Eren. ceritamu itu seperti karangan dongeng di telingaku," Connie mulai menyanggahnya, "Kau yakin sedang membicarakan _sir_ Rivaille? Hah? Kau yakin?"

"SERATUS PERSEN YAKIN." Mata sang Jaeger menyalak dengan visual api di dalamnya.

Jean dan Connie dibuat kecip dengan wajah itu. Kilatan mata Eren sangat kuat dan penuh keyakinan. Aneh. Entah kenapa mereka berdua jadi semakin tidak mengerti karenanya.

"Malaikat—Rivaille? Aku tidak mengerti." ujar Connie pelan, "Kau tahu, seorang Rivaille membiarkan murid untuk tidur di ranjangnya—rasanya terdengar janggal dan aneh."

"Aneh bagaiman—" pernyataan Eren terpotong oleh Jean yang mendecak ditempatnya,

"Kalau kau bicara masalah aneh sih, sejak pertama kali ia menggiring Eren ke kamarnya—itu sudah menjadi suatu keanehan tersendiri _kan_," ia mengusap dagunya, "Karena setahuku, Rivaille tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengganggunya pada saat malam, apalagi yang kasusnya seperti dia—tengah malam buta," Jean mengarahkan telunjuknya pada muka Eren yang tersentak kaget.

"Ia juga bukan tipikal guru yang ramah. Dan jarang ada murid yang akrab dengannya—Ah, maksudku 'tidak' ada murid yang akrab dengannya." Tambah Connie memperdalam fakta tentang Rivaille.

"Nah itu dia. Kalau aku ada di posisi Eren, logikanya Rivaille pasti akan menendangku hingga jatuh ke lantai atau mungkin di lempar keluar dari kamarnya," Jean menghela napas, "Jangankan dapat kebaikan, diperlakukan normal saja rasanya mustahil—"

"Kalian berdua mungkin salah paham." Eren menyela dengan pembelaan terhadap gurunya tiba-tiba, "Aku tahu _sir_ Rivaille menakutkan tapi ia tidak seseram yang kalian pikirkan kok—"

"Eren." Connie menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu Eren, "Kau tahu kenapa Rivaille di takuti murid-murid?"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya,

"Karena—dia wali kelas kita?"

"Karena dia bisa menghukum kita." Ralat Connie.

"Uh—lalu? Semua wali kelas bisa menghukum murid di kelasnya."

Jean mendecak—gemas dengan pola tingkah Eren yang lemotnya semena-mena.

"Apa kau pernah lihat wali kelas lain yang sedang memberi hukuman pada muridnya?"

Eren berpikir sebentar. Mengingat-ingat.

"Ah—kalau tidak salah aku pernah lihat Mr. Shadis memerintah seorang murid untuk lari mengitari lapangan football."

"Nah!" Jean memukul kepalan tangannya, "Dan kau tahu hukuman seperti apa yang _sir_ Rivaille berikan pada kita?"

Eren mengganti posisi duduknya jadi bersila diatas meja. Ia bertopang dagu kemudian,

"Mencubit—puting dada?"

Jean nyaris ngakak dengan jawaban polos Eren sementara Connie menampakkan semburat jelas di mukanya.

"O-Oke. Jadi menurutmu—mana hukuman yang paling mengerikan?"

"Hukumannya Mr. Shadis."

Dengan mudahnya Eren menjawab. Connie dan Jean diam sejenak. Mungkin karena anak yang satu ini pengalamannya masih kurang.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu—" Jean turun dari mejanya dan menghampiri Eren yang terbengong-bengong disana, "Connie, kau ambil posisi belakang."

"Eh?" yang diperintah awalnya heran. Tapi saat Jean mulai menekan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja Eren dan menatap bocah bermata hijau itu dengan serius, Connie pun paham.

Ia beringsut dari tempatnya dan berdiri persis di belakang meja Eren.

Yang dikerubuti hanya celingukan—menatap Jean dan Connie secara bergantian.

"Kalian berdua mau ap—HUWAAA!"

Eren memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Jean menelusupkan jemarinya pada anak rambut Eren—mengusapnya perlahan-lahan hingga menciptakan perasaaan yang menggelitik. Di belakangnya Connie menahan tubuh Eren agar tidak bisa bergutik saat Jean melakukan sesuatu disana.

"Kalau tiba-tiba kita berdua mendapat hukuman seperti ini—" Jean menurunkan usapannya pada leher jenjang Eren dan kemudian bergerak menuju belakang kepala, "Kau masih lebih memilihnya daripada lari mengitari lapangan?"

"M-Memangnya, hukuman seperti ini—"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikannya, Jean keburu mendorong kepala berambut hitam itu agar maju dan mendekati bibirnya.

"T-Tunggu—"

"..."

"J-J-Jean—"

"WOY JEAN JANGAN KELEPASAN DONG!"

Connie tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuh Eren dalam sekali sentakan kuat dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang dengan sukses.

Mereka jatuh dalam posisi yang saling meniban. Keduanya merintih kesakitan. Sementara Jean hanya berkacak pinggang—agaknya tersinggung dengan pernyataan Connie yang menganggapnya kelepasan. Dengan Eren? yang benar saja.

"Aku cuma ingin membuatnya berpikir saja kok—mana minat aku menciumnya sungguhan."

"C-C-Ciuman?"

"Iya. Ciuman. Hukuman standarnya _sir_ Rivaille. Dimulai dari _skinship _ringan, sampai yang—_well_, mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara detail. Intinya, apa kau masih menganggap hukuman ini lebih 'menyenangkan' daripada lari keliling lapangan?"

Eren diam sejenak, menatap Jean—berkedip-kedip dari tempatnya jatuh.

"O-Oke. Aku rasa bulu kudukku meremang—" ia mengusap kedua lengannya secara bergantian, "Kalau memang hukumannya _sekuhara_ begitu, kenapa tidak ada yang lapor?"

Jean hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada orang dewasa yang peduli—mau _sekuhara_ atau bukan—asalkan bisa mendisiplinkan murid, mereka takkan protes. Kuasa Rivaille sangat absolut disini."

Eren bergidik.

"Yang lebih liciknya lagi—ia tidak pernah mengotori tangannya sendiri, dan membuat murid-muridnya yang melakukan hal itu secara pribadi. Dasar!" Jean menepuk dahinya. Memorinya berputar mundur, membuatnya ingat dengan masa-masa saat pertama kali Jean mendapatkan hukuman yang mengharuskannya berciuman dengan Armin. Rasanya sangat—mengejutkan.

"Kenapa ia—menggunakan hukuman seperti ini ya." Eren jadi bertanya-tanya,

"Tidak tahu," Connie hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tapi ada gosip yang beredar, katanya Rivaille mempunyai _fetish_ yang aneh."

"_Fetish_ yang aneh?" Eren mengulang pernyataan Connie menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Yah—ada yang bilang ia senang menjadikan adegan laki-laki dengan laki-laki _skinship_ sebagai hiburan."

Eren diam di tempat. Hiburan? Ia tidak merasa demikian. Kalau memang Rivaille senang menyaksikan pertunjukan _skinship_ antar laki-laki, maka akan jadi tidak masuk akal jika Rivaille lebih sering menghukumnya secara personal—yang mana ia melibatkan tangannya sendiri. Meskipun awalnya Eren pernah mendapat hukuman 'Cubit tetek' bersama Connie, tapi tetap saja—aneh.

"Ah, masa sih?"

Untuk sementara waktu, Eren simpan masalah ini—sendiri.

"Yah—pokoknya apapun itu, kau harus berhati-hati padanya, Eren."

Eren menggeleng dengan pernyataan terakhir Connie.

"Maaf ya. Kurasa, aku tidak bisa langsung melabelinya seburuk itu," Eren nyengir pendek disana, "Selama dua hari ini aku memang kena hukumannya terus, tapi _sir_ Rivaille tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan aneh—setidaknya tidak sampai membuatku semerinding tadi."

Jean hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Jadi, dalam kata lain—kau masih menganggapnya guru yang baik?"

Eren mengangguk singkat.

"Aku masih yakin kalau _sir_ Rivaille punya alasan tersendiri. Alasan kenapa ia menghukum kita dengan cara yang 'aneh' ini."

"_Well_—keras kepala." Jean menghela napas disana, "Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi."

Jean dan Connie menyerah. Sepertinya dari awal mereka memang tidak bisa mempengaruhi Eren yang agak-agak sesuatu di mata mereka.

"Tapi yah—sudahlah. hari ini kita bisa menarik dua kemungkinan." Connie berujar kontan, "Bisa aku dan Jean yang salah persepsi tentang _sir_ Rivaille—seperti dugaanmu, dan bisa juga kami yang benar, sementara kau yang salah."

Eren hanya mengangkat bahu. Yah—masa bodo'lah siapa benar, siapa salah.

"Dan jika kami yang benar, maka fakta mengatakan bahwa kau—spesial dimatanya."

Eren terhenyak dengan kalimat itu.

_Spesial?_

"K-Kok?"

Connie hanya memutar bola matanya,

"Yah, kau pikir saja sendiri. Saat murid lain diperlakukan standar olehnya, kau malah dapat posisi nyaman disamping _sir_ Rivaille."

Ah. pikiran Eren mengawang-awang.

Dan suasana menjadi hening kemudian. Suara gledek kecil-kecil mulai terdengar mengisi kekosongan. awan kelabu berarak, kumpul. langit nampak mendung serta-merta. Eren menghela napas, lalu turun dari mejanya dan memutar pinggang yang terasa kaku saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama sebelum hujan turun."

Ketiganya langsung menghadap jendela yang kini menampakkan pemandangan langit kelabu berhiaskan cahaya putih berkelebat dan suara gerungan kilat. Dengan sekali anggukan, Jean dan Connie mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak nyaman di kursi—sementara Eren hanya menunggu.

dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan kelas kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Gerimis mulai turun secara perlahan, menyebabkan suhu udara yang dingin. Untunglah Eren dan kedua temannya sudah sampai di gedung asrama dan tidak perlu mandi ekstra karena kebasahan.

Di persimpangan lorong, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan berjas putih. Eren kaget—tidak menyangka akan ada seorang wanita di sekolah khusus laki-laki seperti ini. Apakah ia semacam _trap_, layaknya Hanji?

"Oh. kebetulan sekali, Springer!" Wanita itu menepuk bahu Connie sambil tersenyum simpul, "Hari ini bisa tolong jaga UKS lagi? aku tahu ini bukan jadwalmu tapi Thomas lagi-lagi ambruk dan aku harap kau bisa menjaganya."

"Anemianya kambuh? Uh—memangnya anda ada urusan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pendek.

"Ya—begitulah. Aku perlu mengurusi pasokan obat ekstra yang masuk untuk bulan ini. Kita kekurangan obat—kau tahu? dan hari ini aku akan minta surat rekomendasi pada tuan Pixis."

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah—er, kak Petra."

Perempuan itu tertawa dan menepuk bahu kecil Conie disana,

"Yak, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya."

Connie hanya menatap kosong pada bayangan Petra yang berlari menjauh dari tempat mereka berpapasan. sebuah helaan napas lelah tercipta.

"Nasib buruk eh, Connie?" Jean mengejeknya, "Makanya jangan sok baik, akhirnya kau diandalkan terus _kan_?"

"Cerewet ah." Connie mengusap tengkuknya—wajahnya merah, "Jadi yah—kalian dengar sendiri _kan_? Dengan UKS dan Thomas. aku harus pergi. Dah."

Connie hanya melambai sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlainan. Jean dan Eren kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar. Baru saja mereka mengayunkan kakinya selangkah dan Eren sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Yang tadi itu siapa? Guru di bidang studi apa?"

"Petra bukan guru. Dia perawat disini."

"Wow. Satu-satunya perempuan di sekolah ini?"

"_Yeah_ begitulah, kalau kau tidak menghitung _miss_ Hanji—" Jean hanya menggosok belakang kepalanya.

Dan di persimpangan yang lainnya lagi-lagi mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang. Sama-sama berjas putih—seperti Petra, dan sama-sama memiliki gender yang—hampir—sama.

"OH—kebetulan sekali."

Benar-benar _bulls eyes_. Baru saja orang ini dibicarakan.

Entah kenapa Jean dan Eren merasa _deja vu_ dengan intonasi dan kalimat itu,

"Kirschtein, tolong serahkan ini pada Rivaille." Orang itu melemparkan selembar kertas pada Jean, seenaknya, "Ini jadwal mengajar yang baru. ada beberapa perubahan disana-sini dan yah—kau tidak perlu tahu." si jas putih hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, _miss_ Hanji—"

"Aku sibuk nih, masih ada penelitian yang lebih penting daripada berkunjung ke kamarnya Rivaille. Jadi tolong ya."

Jean hanya bersungut sambil menerima kertas itu. Disampingnya ada Eren yang menyeringai senang.

"Keh. Nasib buruk, eh?"

Benar-benar bikin _deja vu_ saja.

Selepas kepergian Hanji, Eren dan Jean mulai berpisah jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Jean hanya menggerutu di setiap langkah kakinya. Kualatkah ia, karena telah menggosipi wali kelasnya sendiri? _Well_—ini adalah yang pertamakalinya bagi Jean untuk mampir karena keperluan lain. Biasanya Jean selalu berkunjung ke kamar sang guru dalam kondisi yang '_under punishment_'.

Sibuk melamun, sadar-sadar tubuhnya telah berhadapan dengan badan pintu. Tanpa basa basi, Jean langsung mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"_Sir_?"

Ia tidak butuh respon—spontan saja meraih knop pintu tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jean bahwa saat itu Rivaille sedang tidak mengunci pintunya.

"Err—permisi," kepalanya menyembul dibalik pintu kemudian, "Saya datang untuk mengantarkan jad—"

"..."

Kalimatnya terhenti kontan dengan pemandangan yang ia dapat.

Sebuah kursi, tali, dan sosok yang familiar. Jean melotot di tempat.

"A-Armin?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan wajah panik. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur dahi.

"Ah. Kirschtein rupanya."

Jean bergidik saat Rivaille beralih pandang padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mengikat Armin di atas kursi dengan kancing seragam yang terlepas sebuah.

Hukuman? Bisa jadi.

Tapi kenapa—setelah sekian lama murid sejenis Armin jauh dari tempat ini, akhirnya ia terjebak lagi. kepala Jean penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran dan praduga terhadap kondisi yang saat ini ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya.

Rivaille berjalan menghampirinya dan menutup pintu kamar.

Plus dikunci. Jean semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"_E-eto sir_—jadwal mengajar untuk anda."

Jean menyerahkan selembar kertas dan Rivaille hanya menyambarnya cuek. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengecek lembaran tersebut—hanya meletakkannya asal di atas meja kerja.

"Kirschtein, matematikamu kemarin cuma dapat enam setengah. Sebuah kebetulan bukan?"

Jean mendongak dengan pernyataan Rivaille saat itu. Dahinya berkerut tidak paham.

"Hari ini kau akan menemani Armin untuk menjalankan hukuman."

Detak jantung Jean bertabuh lebih cepat daripada yang biasanya. Sementara Armin menelan ludah. Dua kali ia masuk ke kamar Rivaille dan dua kali pula ia mendapatkan partner yang sama.

"Maaf _sir_, a-apa Armin ada disini karena remedial?"

"Tidak—" Intonasi rendah, sanggup menggetarkan sukma Jean,

"—Dia ada disini karena tidak punya etika," Rivaille mendelik ke arah Armin dengan dinginnya—benar-benar sorot mata orang yang super _badmood_, "Aku tidak suka melihat murid yang lewat dengan sombong seperti caramu lewat."

Sial—sepele sekali masalahnya. Mungkin ini adalah hari yang paling sial untuk semua orang di asrama ini. Jean kembali bergidik saat Rivaille memutar leher kearahnya.

"Kirschtein, berdiri di depan kursi Armin sekarang."

Lagi-lagi ia harus menuruti setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut itu—bagaimanapun kondisinya. _Gulp_. Jean hanya bisa menelan ludah. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia tidak melakukan itu karena gugup atau takut. Namun entah karena suatu alasan, Jean merasa tidak masalah kalau saat ini ia melakukan apapun—

—Asal partnernya adalah Armin.

Entahlah. Jean tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Lepaskan seragam Armin."

Jean memandang sosok mungil di depannya dengan sorot yang kosong. Tangannya mulai meraih kancing seragam Armin dan melepaskan kaitannya satu persatu. Armin hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata karena tidak berani memandang Jean saat itu.

_Flap_—Jean memerosoti seragam Armin hingga akhirnya dada bidang dengan kulit senada susu terpampang menggoda di depan matanya.

Rivaille hanya menatap datar—keliatan serius, namun setengah tidak puas.

"Armin. Buka matamu atau hukumannya akan kutambah."

"M-Maaf _sir_!"

Secepatnya Armin membuka mata. Wajahnya luarbiasa merah. mungkin antara beruntung atau tidak, Jean bisa mendapatkan pemandangan semanis itu. Ah—baru saja ia berpikir bahwa Armin nampak manis.

Sial—Jean merasa lemah.

"Berlutut dan cium orang di depanmu, Kirschtein."

"A-Apa?"

Jean gelagapan di tempat sementara Armin hanya memekik tinggi. Rivaille mengeluarkan taringnya disana.

"Kenapa? bukankah kalian sudah melakukannya sebelum ini? Cepat lakukan. Waktuku tidak banyak." Perintah Rivaille seenaknya.

Jean dan Armin kembali saling menatap—dalam. Sudah beberapa kali Armin menelan ludah. Dadanya terasa sempit. Napasnya sesak. Perlahan, Jean berlutut di depannya—mata mereka saling bertautan.

"—Maaf."

_Maaf karena aku merasa senang dengan hukuman ini._

Jean hanya bergumam kecil—kecil sekali seperti bisikkan yang mungkin hanya dirinya dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Tidak tahan dengan sorot mata Jean yang begitu intens, Armin melepaskan pandangannya dan beralih pada lantai. Pipinya terasa panas—dan sepertinya makin panas saat tahu-tahu Jean meraih bagian belakang kepalanya dan mendorongnya dengan lembut—dan penuh perhatian.

Armin merasa diperlakukan layaknya sebuah barang pecah belah yang sangat berharga. Ah—semu kecil kembali hadir pada ekspresinya. Jean memajukan wajahnya, membuka mulut, bersiap untuk meraih bibir Armin yang bergetar di depannya. mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari jarak yang kurang dari sejengkal.

Ah.

Perut Jean tergelitik—semakin parah. terutama saat jarak itu semakin terkikis perlahan-lahan. Dan akhirnya—

Menghilang total.

Armin membelalak saat ia sadari bahwa ciuman yang Jean lakukan saat itu tidak hanya sekedar kasar dan dalam—tapi juga Jean menambahkan aksi kecil yang tidak masuk ke dalam daftar wajib hukumannya. ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu rongga mulut Armin.

"Kkh—"

Armin merasa sulit untuk bernapas dengan cara Jean yang menciumnya saat itu. Ia ingin sekali mendorong tubuh bidang Jean dan menghentikan perasaannya yang berkecamuk saat ini. Namun sayang sekali, Armin telah K.O dengan ikatan kencang yang melekat pada tangan dan kakinya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah, dan menerima 'serangan' brutal Jean yang memompa kuat jantungnya.

"J-Jeanhmpt—"

bulir-bulir air mata perlahan turun diantara pipi kenyal Armin kemudian. cantik sekali.

Sama cantiknya dengan hujan yang turun di sore itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N **: dan bener aja, engga sampe dengan yang udah saya rencanain di kepala. Cape euy, jadinya dipotong sampe sini dulu ya ( '_')b dan nyatanya, no gossip beredar :))) saya beneran mikirin plot ini, kalo jatohnya udah kena gosip, Rivaille posisinya terancam. Jadi—saya tahan :muka troll:

chap ini agak ngaret ga? 2 hari saya kena syok, sampe mood buat berdiri dan madep laptop aja ogah. Pas udah mendingan, besoknya jari tangan kanan saya kram jadi... yah, begitulah ( '_')v

Oh ya, salam kenal juga buat yang baru baca (lambai-lambai polos). Semoga betah ya ngikutin ceritanya XD yang fujonya pada kambuh, dan yang tadinya bukan fujo tetiba jadi agak nge-fujo... tolong jalan salahkan sayaaaa ( OAQ)

Buat **Tart**: saya tetep ga tau akun facebookmu yang mana ( '_') tunjukan wajahmu segera, nak!

Buat **Gekkouchou**: maap, itu cuma kesalahan teknis diksi :)) aslinya ga bermaksud ngebuat si Rivaille seolah 'pernah' nyium cewek kok :v

Buat **titan ikemen**: hoe.. apaboleh buat. Tapi desain seragamnya itu yang Eren pake di fanart cover ini XD

Buat **Uknownwers**: hoo. signmu soalnya ngingetin saya sama lagu-lagu macam Lacrimosa (ost-nya Kuroshitsuji) ._.

Buat **Celia** **Agarashi**: Mbang itu bahasa dari mana ya? ( '_') seems kayak Mbak-Abang: mbang ( 'A')

Okedeh. Langsung cau ke pertanyaan yak.

**:Pojok Pertanyaan:**

**[Jadi, bakal ada gosip tentang RivaEren ga?] **dari chapter ini bisa tahu ya U.U **[Mau jadi pacar saya ga?]** kencan aja gapapa deh saya ladenin /merasaCassanova kasdkasdkasd **[Rivaille tsundere ya]** fufufu—menurutmu begitu? **[Guru selain Rivaille CS siapa lagi?]** mungkin nambahin satu—Shadis. Saya ga mau banyak-banyak pake tokoh. Takut keblinger ( '_')a **[Waktu nyium Eren, Rivaille mukanya tetep kayak teflon kah?]** tergantung pikiran pembaca masing-masing U.U

**[Cuma perasaan saya atau Rivaille makin sering modus?]** Hmm... bisa keduanya :v /ganiatjawab **[soal poin, kalo waktu itu Eren ga ngelempar kertas ke mukanya Rivaille, dia bisa selamat ya poinnya?] **iya. Huahahaha! (untuk lebih jelas, liat aja tanya-jawab yang sebelum-sebelumnya. panjang sih :v) **[Kapan Eren tidur di kamar Rivaille lagi?]** ...kapan-kapan U.U **[Fanartnya kawaii. Gambar sendirikah?]** yep. Saya mencoba sebisanya ( '_')b

**[Penasaran sama masa lalu Rivaille]** nanti cuma saya bahas sepintas aja nih **[Itu apa ya yang dikerjain Rivaille di laptopnya? Beneran tugas guru?]** wah, nanti ga asik lagi lho kalo saya spoiler yang ini :))) **[Minta reaksi lebih dong dari Erennya. Dibikin penasaran gitu, kenapa Rivaille agak beda memperlakukan dia]** Oooh. Ini OTW nih. Udah dimulai dari chap ini U.U **[JeanArmin mana lagi nih?]** anda beruntung, akhir chap ini mereka ehemehem :)))

**[Buat LeviEren yang lebih kece dari JeanErennya dooong]** sedang diusahakan (9'-')9 **[Fuun! Fanservice RivaEren chap 8 kuraaaaaaang]** etttdah. Emang pengen yang begimana sih? :)))) skinship-grepegrepe cukup ga? :v **[aku mau Rivaille ngehukum Eren lebih]** uh... serius deh, buat yang ini tunggu tanggal mainnya. Beneran ada kok tapi belom ketuang di (masi di kepala) ( '_')v **[Levi kaga takut dicurigain apa ya, nganter baju Eren?]** dia kaga takut tuh. Soalnya saya yang nulis begitu :)))

**[Kapan Hanji muncul lagi? udah kangen nih]** tuh, nyempil dia sesaat :))) **[Fuun, tau magi ga?]** tau tapi ga pernah nonton ( 'A') **[tertawa geli itu gimana ya? Saya ngebayangin Rivaille tertawa mesum]** sebenernya tergantung pikiran pembaca sih, tapi kalo di kepala saya tertawa geli itu kayak ketawanya 'Kazehaya' dari Kimi ni Todoke U.U **[Kenapa Levi ga minta bajunya balik?]** mungkin karena belom di cuci, jadi dia niat minta dibalikin nanti U.U

**[Thor, bathtub, bukan bathtube]** AAAAAAAAAA! selama ini saya nulisnya bathtube OMGASDFGHJKL *cengkeram muka* *le edit* **[Ini RiEren ato EreRi? Chap 8 ngebuat saya bingung pas adegan pelukan itu. Karena saya pikir perbedaan RiEren dan EreRi cuma masalah ranjang. Jadiin RiEren pliss]** RiEren kok ( '-')b soon you'll know *smirk***[****katanya kalau bangun sekitar tengah malam sampai jam tiga pagi itu "katanya" ada yang lagi ngeliatin gitu. Entah apa yang penting gaib. Oke, itu sekedar info gaje]** ANJRYIT KOK GITU? SAYA SERING BEGINI NIH WADAWWWW.

**:BIG THANKS TO:**

**Rizu, Mikan, Trancy Anafeloz, Cherry-Sakura05, Lonceng Angin, Milocchi, mamitsu27, Jeruk, siapa kek, Ichikawa Fue, luffy niar, Cherry Blossom Clash, aeon zealot lucifer, fyenale, Hikari Chrysant, Yami-chan Kagami, erelly, IsyPerolla, Tart, memori, Gekkouchou, Queennara, sinister, Draga07, yuzueiri, Kuas tak bertinta, Fuyuko Tsubasa, namaku, .71, ayakLein24, Anon, Kiyo, Guest, Ryuusei-gemini, megumi 19, los azulgrana zzzzz, titan ikemen, Sayaka Matou, Rivaille Jaegar, n4na, NicaTeef, Baka Mamarthy, Zane Zavira, ferrahetalia, Ayazaka Miki, RuruIchi, RaniMario, HanakaiGaze, Guest (2), Yorurin, Sayaka Ayano, Rue Ra, MademoiselleNoir, Zefanya Elric, Kyo Kyoya, Noir-Alvarez, AoiHana26, Arillia Ryodan, black rose 00, Mitsuzuka Kumiko, Unknownwers, rosecchin, corporalseksi **(WKWK)**, Celia Agarashi, **

**Danke!**

**-FF-**


	10. Probably Secret

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 10 – Probably Secret:**

Eren terperanjat saat pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Ia yang tadinya sedang berkutat di meja dan membaca buku dongeng berbahasa Inggris, lantas beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun-yang-ada-disana.

"Oh—kalian."

Eren hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menahan badan pintu sementara dua sosok yang nongol di depannya hanya nyelonong masuk tanpa di suruh.

"Baru balik? Jam makan siang tadi kemana? kok gak keliatan—" Eren mulai nyerocos panjang lebar. Matanya sembab karena berkali-kali nguap dan mengeluarkan air mata, "Dari tadi aku sendirian disini, membosankan sekali."

"Jangan manja lah."

Yang paling jangkung menanggapinya datar. Eren sudah berkedut sebal namun sosok bermata emas dan berdarah Perancis itu cuek saja seraya melepas seragamnya di dekat lemari.

"Cih. Kapan kau berhenti menyebalkan, Jean?"

"Kapan kapan," jawabnya asal sambil beranjak ke arah gantungan handuk dan menarik salah satunya yang berwarna biru. Ia terkekeh pelan menatap Eren yang nampak tersulut kala itu.

"Hoi!"

Jean sudah melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi sejak Eren meneriakinya. Tepuk dahi, Eren membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang serta-merta. Ia lirik sosok yang satunya lagi—yang saat itu belum mengganti seragamnya tetapi sudah naik ke atas kasur.

"Armin?"

Hanya ada gumaman kecil yang menjawab panggilan Eren.

"Apa Jean sudah bercerita padamu—soal aku?"

"Ah, itu—" suara pelan Armin nyaris mendesah disana, "Belum, sepertinya."

"Itu cuma kesalahpahaman lho! Apapun yang kau pikirkan—pokoknya salah."

Gumaman kecil lagi. Eren terhenyak—diam. ia rasa, Armin sangat pasif hari ini.

"Kau tidak lagi menganggapku yang 'aneh-aneh' kan?"

Armin hanya mengangguk singkat, tanpa tambahan kata samasekali. Alis Eren pun terangkat sebelah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Armin tak beranjak dan masih berbaring nyaman menghadap tembok—membelakangi Eren yang juga sama-sama berbaring, namun di ranjang yang berbeda.

"Aku ... ngantuk."

"Oh—" begitu panjang dan mengawang, "Setidaknya bersihkan dulu badanmu sebelum tidur—kau tahu, Connie tidak suka kalau kau tidur dengan seragam lengkap begitu."

Hanya ada tawa hambar yang meresponnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku cuma ingin memejamkan mata sebentar."

Eren tidak tahu apakah Armin benar-benar sangat kelelahan atau ia hanya ingin berbaring saja disana, yang jelas status Armin saat itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Eren melompat dari kasur dan kembali mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi—lagi-lagi matanya harus bertahan dengan serentetan kisah berbahasa Inggris untuk di identifikasi nantinya. Ia menghela napas.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Jean keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ia langsung saja disuguhi oleh pemandangan Eren yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja. Jean tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk bertanya—dengan cueknya ia lewat, menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di tepiannya sambil menggosok rambut dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya. Perlu diketahui, bahwa saat itu Jean cukup sadar untuk tidak berlarian telanjang keluar dari kamar mandi seperti yang Eren lakukan sebelumnya. Ia sudah dilengkapi dengan balutan kaus berlengan panjang dan celana.

"Hahh." Eren terbangun dari meja dan menutup buku dongengnya dengan lemas.

Ia berajak dari tempatnya, sambil menenteng buku dongeng tersebut untuk dibawa keluar kamar. Jean yang masih asik menggosok rambutnya, heran dengan gelagat Eren yang nampaknya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat kala itu,

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana-mana,"

Lantas setelah mengerucutkan bibir, Eren membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghilang dari sana.

Huh. Jean menyesal karena telah kepo dengan hidup anak kampret itu. Mengesampingkan sosok Eren yang nampak berputar menyebalkan di kepalanya, Jean lirik sosok lain yang saat itu tengah terbaring lemah di kasur seberang. Ekspresinya mendadak layu,

Dan perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Jean saat itu juga.

"Armin—"

Hening di seberang sana.

"—Kau sudah tidur?"

"...Hm."

Jean terperanjat dengan gumaman kecil Armin.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Jean beringsut dari ranjangnya—menciptakan derit tersendiri—lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana Armin terbaring. Armin yang saat itu menghadap tembok langsung berguling berlawanan arah dan menemukan sosok Jean yang kini telah memayunginya dengan tatapan serius.

Matanya membulat dan Armin menganga dengan bibir yang bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren merasa bahwa dirinya tertarik untuk menghadap badan pintu itu lagi. pintu yang selama ini selalu di masukinya—entah kenapa. Padahal tadinya Eren berniat untuk membaca buku di ruangan santai—tempat dimana seluruh murid berkumpul dari berbagai angkatan—tapi aneh, kakinya tidak patuh dengan perintah otaknya.

Eren celingukan ditempat. Beberapa murid dengan pakaian bebas mereka berseliweran di sekitar lorong—memerhatikan Eren yang nampak seperti patung penghalang di depan pintu kamar Rivaille. Beberapa ada yang menyapa Eren singkat, beberapa hanya menebar senyum.

"Hei—Eren."

Kepala cokelat Eren menghadap sosok yang memanggilnya ringan di belakang punggung,

"Ada apa? mau menjalani hukuman?" tanya orang itu spontan.

"Kau—Marco?" Eren menggaruk pipinya, "Uh—tidak. Aku kesini untuk minta diajari sesuatu."

Marco bengong dengan ucapan Eren.

"Eh? Minta diajari sesuatu?"

"_Yeah_—PR bahasa Inggris Mr. Shadis, agak—hm. Aku rasa aku butuh sedikit pencerahan."

"Bahasa Inggris—?"

Eren hanya mengangguk pendek. sejak kapan sir Rivaille membuka kursus gratis di kamarnya?Marco terus bergumam disepanjang pikirannya.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu selamat belajar."

Eren melambai singkat sebagai respon terhadap Marco. Yang diberi lambaian pun pergi meninggalkannya kemudian. Eren mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu menghadap pintu lagi dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Responnya cepat—walaupun pintu itu terbuka dengan agak kasar.

Ada tatapan mata seperti ikan mati yang menghadangnya. Eren menelan ludah.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Kalau diperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah—Rivaille nampak berantakan. Wajahnya agak tirus, dan rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana. Eren jadi ragu untuk bertanya.

"Eh—itu," tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, "Anda bilang saya boleh kesini kalau ada PR yang tidak dimengerti?"

Rivaille tersentak sebentar—sampai akhirnya ia tajamkan pandangannya dan menatap sekeliling. Untunglah tidak banyak yang lewat dan memerhatikannya saat itu.

"Cepat masuk."

Ia buka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mendorong punggung lunak Eren layaknya menggiring babi kecil ke dalam kandang. Dan _slam_—debaman pintu terdengar setelahnya.

Eren sudah berbalik dan menghadap pada gurunya yang berjalan menyusul di belakang. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan cengiran yang disertai oleh kata tolong, Rivaille sudah melemparkan telapak tangannya ke depan muka Eren.

"Sebelum kau minta apapun disini, aku mau buat kopi dulu."

Eren hanya mengangguk pendek sementara ekor matanya mengikuti arah pergerakan Rivaille yang saat itu tengah mendekati meja kerjanya. Ia lalu mengangkat gelas kosong di meja tersebut dan membawanya keluar kamar. _Blam_—debaman yang lain terdengar. Eren hanya bisa duduk manis di sofa menanti sang guru hingga kembali padanya.

Tapi bohong.

Baru tiga detik pantatnya mendarat mulus di sofa, perasaan gatal mulai menyelimuti Eren. bukannya ia suka mencampuri urusan orang, tapi ia pikir kamar Rivaille saat itu nampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kamar yang biasanya bernuansa rapi dan plain, kini berantakan dengan tumpukan buku yang berserakan di atas meja kerja plus laptop yang dibiarkan menyala.

Dalam hati Eren hanya bisa meringis—pasti Rivaille sedang sibuk sekarang. Tidak heran wajahnya terlihat kusut dan kepalanya seperti mengeluarkan asap kehitaman.

Ah. Eren jadi merasa bersalah.

Mungkin saja ia datang di saat yang—sangat—tidak tepat untuk mengganggu sosok gurunya itu. Tapi yah—kalau memang nyatanya begitu, lantas kenapa Rivaille tetap membiarkannya masuk dan menunggu seperti ini? Eren terus menggemakan kalimat itu dalam hati. sadar-sadar, matanya sudah tertuju pada meja kerja Rivaille yang nampak sangat menggiurkan untuk ditelusuri.

Oh—Eren beranjak dengan cepatnya dan menghampiri meja itu.

Disana ia temukan beberapa buku dalam kondisi yang terbuka di halaman sekian. Terlalu malas untuk membacanya, Eren pun hanya melihat sekilas sampul buku tersebut, disusul oleh buku-buku lain kemudian. dan—kaget.

Eren mengedip beberapa kali sambil mengecek—kembali—_cover_ di tiap-tiap buku yang baru saja dicermatinya beberapa saat. Tertulis dengan font huruf yang sama di setiap buku.

_Levi_

Sebuah nama. Dan sekali lagi, pada tiap-tiap buku yang diperiksa. Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apakah Rivaille seorang fanatik yang memuja seorang penulis? Eren hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil kembali memeriksa apa yang terlihat pada laptop Rivaille.

Oke, kali ini Eren mulai bertindak _non-legal_. Ia arahkan kursor pada laptop tersebut ke bawah—menuju taskbar—dan menemukan beberapa deret folder dan sebuah program Ms Word yang dibuka. Alisnya bertaut dengan salah satu nama folder yang familiar di matanya.

_Levi_

Lagi-lagi Levi. Bahkan file Ms Word yang saat itu sedang dibukanya juga merupakan file yang berada di dalam folder Levi.

Eren penasaran, makin menjadi-jadi. Ia yang tadinya tidak suka membaca bahkan sampai rela menggulir secara perlahan-lahan tulisan yang tertera di Ms Word tersebut sampai ke bawah dan menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"..."

Apa ini?

Itu yang pertamakali Eren pikirkan saat mengetahui sebuah tulisan yang bau-baunya sejenis novel—aneh.

Suara knop pintu yang terbuka terdengar pelan—namun sensasinya membuat Eren sukses bergidik takut. Rivaille yang saat itu baru saja kembali dari acara 'bikin coretanakcoret kopi' langsung menatap Eren dengan wajah yang horor sepanjang abad.

Lebih-lebih karena pose ambigu Eren yang menunduk di depan laptopnya seperti orang yang baru saja mengutak-atik—Padahal Eren cuma mengintip jendela-jendela di desktopnya saja.

Dengan wajah garang tanpa jenggot preman—Rivaille berjalan cepat dan meletakkan gelas kopinya dengan setengah membanting ke meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana..."

"M-MAAF _SIR_!"

Eren menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil menunduk—sebagai ungkapan sesal. Rivaille menyingkirkannya tanpa peduli dan mengecek desktop laptopnya yang kini telah membuka jendela lain dari yang sebelumnya. Ia pun mendecak sebal.

"Apa kau membacanya?" Rivaille memutar lehernya dan menatap Eren tajam.

"Uh." Eren ragu untuk mengangguk—tapi juga tak sanggup untuk berbohong, "I-Iya."

Hening sempat tercipta. Rivaille hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal—tapi ia tak kunjung melakukan apapun pada Eren. justru sebaliknya, Rivaille hanya terduduk di kursi dengan wajah yang lelah. Punggung maskulinnya bersandar kasar. Ia tatap langit-langit kamar sambil menghela napas berat.

"Apa komentarmu?"

"Eh?" Eren terperanjat disana.

"Kau membacanya kan? Aku yakin kau punya sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan."

Rivaille menutupi dahinya dengan lengan—masih dalam posisi yang bersandar.

"Soal itu—"

"—Apa itu, cerita milik anda?"

"Ya."

Begitu pendek dan singkat.

"Dan buku-buku itu juga—tulisan anda?"

"Buku?" Rivaille menatap serakkan buku yang menemani laptopnya di meja, "Ya. Semuanya tulisanku."

"K-Kalau begitu—"

Eren makin gugup saat Rivaille memutar kursinya, menegakkan punggung, lalu menatapnya datar.

"Uh ya ... itu, kenapa anda menulis cerita tentang—"

"—dua orang laki-laki yang ... berciuman?"

Langsung saja Eren lempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah—kemanapun asal bukan bola mata Rivaille.

Decakan kembali terdengar. Yang ditanya hanya beranjak dari kursinya, menarik Eren dan melemparnya ke sisi ranjang. Eren jatuh terduduk di sana—ngeri dengan Rivaille yang menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke sisi ranjang—persis disamping tempatnya duduk—sementara tangannya terlipat di dada. Dagunya terangkat angkuh.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Sekejap saja, imej seorang guru rontok di depan mata Eren—tergantikan oleh seekor singa yang hendak menyantapnya bak kudapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Armin mundur hingga terantuk tembok di belakangnya. Uh. Jean menjadi bingung sendiri. Ia yang tadinya sedang menghampiri, lantas berhenti melangkah—bahkan sebelum tangannya sempat meraih sisi ranjang Armin.

"Kau tahu—Aku cuma ingin minta maaf." Jean menggosok tengkuknya, tidak enak.

Armin hanya mencengkeram seprainya sebagai pelampiasan. takut, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya terhadap Jean. Tapi toh—meski sambil menelan ludah, Armin tetap membalasnya.

"Ah—oh. K-Kau bicara apa."

"Soal di kamar _sir_ Rivaille."

Armin diam membatu disana. Tidak mengira bahwa Jean akan blak-blakkan kepadanya. Sontak saja semburat tipis muncul di permukaan wajah Armin. Cengkeraman tangannya pada seprai semakin kuat.

"I-Itu kan hukuman kita. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu—"

"_Well_, masalahnya—" Jean masih setia di tempatnya berdiri saat itu, "Aku—kelepasan. Kau tahu kan maksudku? makanya aku minta maaf."

Armin tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Jean terus menghujaninya dengan sorot yang serius—seolah-olah masalah mereka sangat besar dan Jean butuh konfirmasi 'dimaafkan' secepatnya. Ah, Armin berpaling cepat-cepat sebelum Jean menyadari perubahan pada riak mukanya.

"S-Sudahlah—"

"Hei." Jean kembali berjalan dan berhenti tepat di sisi ranjang Armin, "Boleh aku tanya, kenapa daritadi kau terus membuang muka?"

Merah meradang 'membakar' pipi kenyal Armin. Kepalanya yang biasa dipenuhi oleh sejuta ide kini hanya bisa membeku dan menolak untuk berpikir.

"I-Itu, Uhm ... _a-ano_—"

Armin kelimpungan

"Maaf—"

Ia tidak menambahkan apa-apa disana. Hanya ada sebuah maaf yang _plain_—membuat Jean merasa tidak puas.

Lantas Jean mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang, dan duduk membelakangi Armin dengan punggung yang lesu. Satu-dua kali napasnya terdengar menghela berat. Sangat—amat.

"Apa aku—menyebalkan?" tanyanya pelan. Belum pernah Jean terlihat semelankolis ini—setidaknya, di depan Armin itu sendiri.

"T-tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu—menakutkan?"

"T-Tidak—"

Seketika saja Jean berputar menghadapnya. Membuat jeda beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Bohongnya kelihatan tuh."

Senyum miris milik Jean terpampang—membuat Armin merasa tidak nyaman disaat yang bersamaan. Ah, ia tidak tahan dengan wajah Jean yang seolah membuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat.

"Mungkin—s-sedikit." Hibur Armin kemudian. Walau gugup, toh ia tetap mengatakannya.

Jean mendengus pelan—nyaris tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, mau kuberi terapi?"

Armin melongo disana—tidak mengerti dengan terapi yang dimaksud Jean. Cengkeraman tangannya lepas, rasa waspadanya terhadap Jean perlahan turun.

"Terapi?"

Jean hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan batang hidung Armin. Senyum tipis tebentuk kemudian.

"Kau bisa pegang tanganku."

"K-kenapa harus begitu?" spontan saja Armin bertanya.

"Coba saja." Jean tidak memberi petunjuk sama sekali. Sekali lagi tangannya meminta untuk di raih. Serta-merta senyum nakal terbit setelahnya.

Armin tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan jalan pikiran Jean—ia nurut saja dan meraih tangan maskulin tersebut. Sentuhan yang dingin dan kasar disaat yang bersamaan, membuat syaraf Armin tergelitik dengan tekstur kulit yang asing pada detektor indera perabanya.

Sepuluh detik mereka bertautan.

"Lihat kan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Armin mendongak spontan menatap Jean yang masih asyik menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

"Apa kau masih takut padaku?"

Armin terpukau beberapa saat—sebelum akhirnya kepala itu menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang masih setengah sadar.

"Uh—tidak?"

"Syukurlah." Cengiran Jean nampak lebar disana, "Apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku?"

Diam.

Armin tak geming menatap Jean disana—seperti ada pusaran lubang hitam yang menariknya agar tidak melepaskan diri. Secara refleks senyum terbit di sudut bibir Armin.

"Sejak awal kau tidak salah apa-apa—kok."

Untuk sementara, keduanya merasa aman terhadap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Suara itu kembali terulang.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Eren menelan ludah. tidak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibirnya, sebaliknya, hanya ada tatapan takjub yang tak berujung. Ah, Eren mulai berpikir bahwa Rivaille mungkin saja senang membuat kejutan di depannya. dan hari ini yang paling gila.

_**DAKK **_

Tendangan ke sisi ranjang tercipta kemudian, membuat pundak-pundak Eren terloncat kaget. Sepertinya kaki Rivaille mulai terlihat gatal.

"Aku tanya padamu, bocah."

"Eh, ah—" Eren gelagapan, "Saya tidak tahu. memangnya kenapa?"

Rivaille melepaskan tendangan kakinya dan berbalik, memunggungi Eren yang terheran-heran disana.

"Kau pasti sempat menerka-nerka. Katakan padaku apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

Eren terdiam sejenak. Rivaille benar—Eren memang kepikiran satu hal semenjak Jean dan Connie meracuninya dengan gosip tadi siang. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada jendela—yang saat itu tengah memberikan pemandangan _sunset_ yang indah.

"Uh, karena—itu hobi anda?"

Rivaille melihat pundaknya—Eren nyaris memekik dengan pergerakan leher itu, walaupun mata tajam Rivaille tak mengarah padanya.

"Huh. Hobi kau bilang—" dengusan nyaris tertawa terdengar kemudian.

"K-Kalau anda pikir bukan, lalu kenapa?" susah payah keberanian itu dimunculkan Eren.

dan Rivaille bergerak mendekatinya lagi. Membungkuk persis di depannya—dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam kantung celana. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

"Kau yakin mau tahu? ceritaku sangat membosankan."

Eren menajamkan penglihatannya seketika.

"Saya ingin tahu lebih banyak kebenaran tentang anda, tidak peduli meskipun ceritanya akan sangat panjang dan membosankan—"

Yang disebut namanya mendorong kasar pundak Eren hingga terjatuh di ranjangnya. Mata Eren melotot—saat Rivaille secara tiba-tiba naik ke ranjang dan menatapnya datar dari posisi atas. Posisi yang saat itu tidak Eren sadari bahwa betapa bahayanya ia jika tahu.

"Sebelum itu, bisa hentikan sikap formalmu sebentar?" Rivaille menyapu anak rambut dan poni-poni yang menghalangi wajah Eren. Spontan saja Eren menunjukkan ekspresi yang heran.

"Boleh ... begitu?"

Anggukan pendek sebagai respon.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin dengar ceritamu—sekarang."

Sudut bibir Rivaille naik sepersenti mendengarnya. Huh—benar-benar nurut seperti anak kucing dia. Rivaille berguling ke samping dan duduk dengan satu kaki menekuk di sebelah Eren. melihat kesempatan untuk duduk, Eren pun ikut melakukannya—tepat setelah Rivaille melepaskannya.

"Sebenarnya simpel saja, aku menulis karena aku butuh uang—untuk keperluan hidupku."

Eren memiringkan kepalanya,

"Memangnya gaji guru itu—tidak cukup?"

"Bukan begitu," Rivaille menyisir poninya dengan jari, "Sekolah ini justru terlalu banyak membantu. Aku ingin mandiri—itu saja."

"He?" Eren tidak mengerti disana, "Maksudnya bagaimana?"

Rivaille tidak menatapnya saat itu. Pandangannya lurus ke depan—menembus imajiner yang-entah-apa-itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa mengajar di _Elite S_ karena orang yang punya sekolah ini tahu kalau dulunya aku berasal dari panti yang ternyata miliknya juga," Eren terperanjat mendengarnya.

Panti? Panti asuhan?

"Jadi ya—semacam kerja-karena-relasi dan sebagainya." Eren hanya bergumam pendek mendengarnya, "Bukannya aku tidak suka ditolong—aku cuma ingin mandiri. Makan, tidur dan sekolahku dulu sudah 'membakar' uangnya terlalu banyak. Aku ada disini sekarang hanya karena ingin membalas jasa saja. Kalau suatu saat nanti ada yang datang menggantikan posisiku, aku bisa pergi tanpa beban."

Sentilan keras di lubuk hati Eren saat tahu bahwa Rivaille tidak mungkin menjadi guru di sini—selamanya. _Well_, walaupun hal seperti itu jelas, tapi tetap saja mendengarnya langsung membuat Eren merasa—agak sepi, entah kenapa.

"Tunggu sebentar. Pemilik sekolah ini juga pendiri panti tempat anda tinggal? Dan eh—ternyata anda berasal dari panti asuhan?"

"Ya—Tuan Pixis. Dot Pixis lebih jelasnya."

Rivaille tidak memberi keterangan lebih dengan pertanyaan Eren yang kedua—kelihatannya ia tidak merasa ada hal penting yang perlu di bahas dari masa lalunya.

Dot Pixis.

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Eren. Sepertinya Eren pernah dengar dari seseorang. Oh ya, Petra.

"B-Begitu," Eren menunduk sebentar, mencari-cari pertanyaan baru, "Lalu, _sir_—anda, menjadi penulis cerita aneh sebagai pekerjaan baru?"

"Puh." Rivaille tidak bisa menahan perutnya yang tergelitik dengan julukan 'aneh' yang Eren labeli pada cerita-cerita karangannya.

"Kau bilang aneh? _Well_ ya—sebenarnya aku juga masih merasa begitu, setelah sekian buku diterbitkan," ia menatap Eren dengan wajah _grumpy cat_ terpaksa senyum—padahal aslinya tulus dari lubuk hati, "Cerita yang ini sedikit konyol, sebenarnya. Cuma karena editorku tahu kalau aku mengajar di sekolah asrama laki-laki, dia lalu bertanya 'apakah aku bisa membuat cerita dengan dua tokoh utama laki-laki sebagai pasangan'. Ia juga bilang, buku-buku seperti itu sedang laku di pasaran, dengan target pasar wanita dari segala umur—kau tahu, wanita zaman sekarang seleranya aneh-aneh. Bahkan yang nenek-nenek sekalipun."

"Hee—" Eren hanya bisa takjub mendengarnya, "Jadi karena saran ... Kukira anda menyukainya."

"Biasa saja," Rivaille meralat singkat, "Kau tahu—tidak mudah membuat cerita yang kau sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana dan seperti apa rasanya. Makanya aku menggunakan eksperimen kecil di sekolah ini,"

Eren mulai mengendus sesuatu saat seringai kecil ala-ala Rivaille muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dengan memanfaatkan hukuman-hukuman terhadap murid di kelasku—aku mengobservasi pola tingkah dan ekspresi mereka saat itu sebagai bahan tulisan."

Eren diam di tempatnya. Jadi—karena itu.

"Egois memang," Rivaille menopang dagunya dengan lutut, sambil melirik Eren, "Kau pasti kaget kan, kalau gurumu ternyata sejahat itu."

Senyuman miris—atau sarkas untuk dirinya sendiri—muncul. Ah, entah kenapa Rivaille memuntahkan semua kisah pribadinya pada bocah yang bahkan umurnya belum mencapai target dewasa. Secara insting saja ia memercayai Eren dan karena suatu alasan, Rivaille menemukan sisi yang nyaman saat bercerita pada Eren saat itu.

Mungkin karena dia polos—jadi Rivaille pikir tidak berbahaya. Heh, padahal siapa yang tahu.

"Tapi ya—aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi penulis sebagai kerjaan utama. Disini aku cuma ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah—"

"A-Anda seorang mahasiswa?"

"Sarjana." Rivaille menatap figura yang merekam sosoknya dengan toga kelulusan, "Aku berniat untuk melanjutkan studi—kalau mampu. Makanya—"

Rivaille berhenti bicara seketika itu juga. Entah kenapa mimik mukanya berubah lunak.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Hening yang mencekam telah datang. Eren merasa canggung luarbiasa—setelah dimuntahkan dengan curhatan panjang dari gurunya, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. beberapa kali Eren terlihat megap-megap seperti ingin bicara, namun tertahan oleh suatu ganjalan. Sampai akhirnya Rivaille menatap balik dan Eren memantapkan hatinya,

Ia terbatuk disengaja sebagai awalan. Lucu sekali.

"B-boleh komentar?"

"Silahkan saja." Rivaille kembali tersenyum jahil menatapnya.

"Uh—kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak membencimu meskipun faktanya seperti itu. Aku menghormatimu, sebagai guru yang ... tegas, kurasa?" Eren menggaruk pinggir dahinya, "Pokoknya ya—begitulah. Tapi eng, kalau anda menggunakan hukuman antar-murid sebagai bahan tulisan, kenapa anda lebih sering menghukum saya secara—personal?"

Rivaille tersentak mendengarnya, tapi kemudian seringai nakal terpampang lebar—seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya untuk diladeni.

"Hukuman yang mana? Aku cuma menghukummu sekali—dengan Springer. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sadar dengan pertanyaannya, wajah Eren tenggelam dalam merah. Karena Rivaille baru saja menceritakan alasan kenapa ia menggunakan hukuman-hukuman itu, Eren jadi menghitung perbuatan jahil Rivaille padanya sebagai hukuman juga. Entah kenapa rasanya malu sekali.

"Eh, ah—lu-lupakan saja!" wajahnya berpaling cepat.

Rivaille menjilat bibirnya.

Ia beringsut mendekat dan menarik dagu Eren agar menatap wajahnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hukuman, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," Rivaille menyihir Eren untuk terpaku diam menatapnya tanpa geming, "Masih ingat dengan permintaan tolongku?"

"Tolong?"

Eren memutar kembali rekaman di kepalanya seperti film yang berjalan mundur. Dan berhenti setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari,

"S-Soal yang anda bicarakan di gudang berkas dulu?"

"Ya, yang itu," Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Eren dan berbisik pelan, "Ini rahasia—jadi apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

Kerongkongan Eren tercekat hebat saat itu. Jantungnya bertabuh kencang, karena rasa penasaran menyelimuti relung hatinya secara cepat. Serta-merta kepalanya terangguk kencang—Rivaille sampai tertawa karenanya.

"A-Anda bisa pegang janjiku!" Eren membuat gestur 'meresleting mulut' dengan tangannya.

"Bagus," Rivaille mengusap pipi Eren dengan maksud menggodanya, "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk eksperimen yang selanjutnya."

Kepala Eren menengadah.

"Eksperimen—yang selanjutnya?"

"Ya," Rivaille menjawab cepat, "Aku pikir mengobservasi saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat bahan tulisanku sempurna. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah perasaannya," Rivaille mulai bermain dengan anak rambut Eren saat itu. Sementara lawan bicaranya malah terpaku serius menatap Rivaille seolah ia sedang di beri komando penting jadi tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku kepikiran—tapi baru sekarang kutemukan partner yang tepat untuk ini. Jadi—apa kau mau menjadi lawan mainku?"

Eren bengong saat Rivaille menepuk pipinya beberapa kali.

"Lawan—main?" matanya masih terhisap oleh sihir magis Rivaille yang membuatnya tak sanggup berkedip sekalipun, "Apa yang harus—kulakukan?"

Entah sudah yang keberapakalinya Rivaille tersenyum kejam—senang bahwa pilihannya memanglah tidak salah.

"Oh, itu gampang. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan semua perintahku," Rivaille mengelus bibirnya saat itu, "Kalau kau mau melakukannya—aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Eren berkedip-kedip, antara sadar atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Jadi, waktuku tidak banyak Eren. ya atau tidak?"

Rivaille mempersingkatnya. Ia sudah melirik jam di kamar dan bertindak gelisah. Baru saja ia ingat kalau kedatangan Eren yang sebelumnya telah memotong banyak waktu lembur Rivaille untuk mengurusi novel. Ya, _deadline_ yang semakin dekat membuat Rivaille uring-uringan—itulah sebabnya kenapa Armin yang cuma lewat tidak menyapanya mendapat teguran keras dan kena hukuman anuanu sebagai pelampiasan. Itung-itung nambah inspirasi sih sebenarnya.

"Uh—oke. Tapi, kenapa harus diikat?"

Eren memerhatikan Rivaille dengan mulut nyelangap saat pria pendek di depannya telah siap dengan sebuah tali panjang yang menegang di genggamannya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Eren kebat-kebit dalam hatinya.

"Cuma jaga-jaga saja,"

Jaga-jaga? Eren masih menebak-nebak dalam hati. Sementara Rivaille mulai mengaplikasikan tali itu pada pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Kau ingin melihat atau tutup mata?" ia kemudian memberi opsi lain kepada Eren yang hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kurasa—melihat?" jawabnya setengah tidak mengerti—atau mungkin memang tidak mengerti.

Sudut bibir Rivaille ditarik tinggi. Ia memerintah Eren agar bersandar pada dinding ranjangnya—yang tentunya saja tanpa banyak tanya Eren melakukannya. Suara tabrakan punggung dengan dinding serta derit ranjang yang bergoyang karena Rivaille mendekat terdengar seirama.

Sadar-sadar telapak tangan Rivaille hinggap di dahi Eren dan wajah pria itu maju—menjilati bibir Eren dengan lidahnya. Bergidik, Eren memejamkan matanya refleks.

"Uh—A-apa yang anda lakukan."

"Sssh," Rivaille mendesis cepat—sengaja mendesah di telinga Eren untuk menciptakan sensasi tersendiri, "Buka mulutmu."

"K-kenapft—"

Rivaille tidak suka basa-basi—jadi ia bergerak cepat dan menangkap bibir Eren untuk melumatnya sampai puas. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu hingga berani bertindak jauh. Di sisi lain, Eren terkejut penuh dengan aksi dadakan Rivaille yang diluar batas imajinasinya. Ketika Rivaille bilang 'tolong' padanya, yang Eren kira adalah menolong Rivaille mencari sumber ide atau memberi pendapat tentang novelnya.

Bukannya praktek secara langsung dengan kondisi yang terikat total seperti sekarang ini.

"_S-Sir_—"

Rivaille menghalangi pandangan Eren dengan menutup mata anak itu menggunakan telapak tangannya. Disana ia bergumam, serius.

"_S-Sir_—"

"Kenapa?"

Hanya ada respon pendek dan datar.

"Ini ... apa?"

"Eksperimen."

Satu dengusan—yang kali ini terdengar mengejeknya.

Rivaille hanya bergerak pada areal leher Eren dan mengendusnya hingga membuat Eren tergelitik geli. Wajahnya nampak ditahan—Eren merasa aneh disaat yang bersamaan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

Erangan pelan itu kembali terdengar, tatkala Rivaille mulai menjilati lehernya bahkan mengecupnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu—" susah payah ia menahan diri agar tidak terbuai oleh sentuhan Rivaille yang mulai menjamah bagian dadanya, "T-Tunggu _sir_—"

Usapan itu semakin nyata—sampai Eren harus melenguh dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kau senang yang seperti apa, Eren? Aku akan memberimu beberapa pilihan."

Rivaille menatapnya datar. Sial—pikir Eren. Rivaille menguarkan feromon pemikatnya yang paling kuat sejauh yang pernah Eren rasakan selama ini. Ia takut kalau kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang hanya akan mengacak-acak perasaannya seorang. Sial, Eren mengulang dalam kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia benci mengakui ini. Tapi Eren—

Nampaknya ketagihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi adegan 'ranjang' Rivaille saat itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat ketukan itu semakin brutal apa adanya. Ia mendecak, seraya menarik tubuh Eren agar turun bersembunyi di belakang sisi ranjangnya yang berada diluar jangkauan mata dari ambang pintu. disana, Eren hanya bisa meringkuk dalam diam.

"Jangan bersuara." Perintah sang guru datar seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Rivaille membuka kunci dan memutar knop pintunya, menampilkan wajah Amerika dengan rambut pirang licin dihadapannya. Sosok semampai itu membuat Rivaille mau tak mau harus mengadah.

"Apa?"

Rivaille sengaja hanya membuka 45 derajat mulut pintunya—agar sosok Eren yang sedang disembunyikannya tak terekspos oleh mata kelabu Irvin. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan celah bagi Irvin sedikitpun untuk mengeksplor kamarnya.

"Ada _meeting_ setelah jam makan malam. Soal kemah bulanan."

"Oh itu," Rivaille berdiri rapat—persis mengisi lubang pada celah pintunya, "Aku mengerti."

Irvin tidak beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat saat itu. Baru saja kepalanya terjulur untuk mengintip kamar—salahkan tubuh Rivaille yang terlalu rendah hingga tak bisa menjadi penghalang yang ideal—Rivaille berdehem sebagai pengalih perhatian. Irvin terlonjak kemudian.

"Kau kenapa?" Lalu, ia pun bertanya dengan tenangnya. Sebuah modal yang cukup untuk memacu adrenalin Rivaille kala itu.

"Aku banyak tugas," Rivaille mengetukkan telapak kakinya ke lantai. Dalam hati merutuk bahwa seharusnya ialah yang bertanya pada Irvin dengan kalimat itu, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus kembali ke mejaku."

"Soal novel yang sedang kau garap?"

Rivaille bergumam pendek. Rupanya sudah menjadi rahasia umum antar sesama rekan—hanya sayang, Irvin tidak tahu kalau kebejatan isi novel itu sudah mulai di praktekkan oleh Rivaille secara pribadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Irvin hanya mengangguk singkat dan menghilang dari pelupuk mata. _Slam_—pintu langsung di tutup rapat. Rivaille berbalik badan dan menatap pojok dimana Eren meringkuk sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang belo. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri dan melepaskan ikatan tali yang mencengkeram tangan Eren.

_Flap_—tali itu terjatuh. bekas-bekas kemerahan nampak pada pergelangan tangannya. Eren hanya meringis.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

"Eh?" Eren mendongak bingung, "S-sudah selesai?"

Aneh. Rivaille terkejut mendengarnya—karena ia pikir akan lebih normal jika Eren hanya mengangguk cepat dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Hm—kau mau lebih?"

Seringai lagi—ah, Rivaille sampai lelah menggodanya terlalu banyak hari ini. Eren menggeleng kencang dengan mata terpejam.

"T-Tidak _sir_! Maaf sudah merepotkan anda!"

"Ya, ya. Terimakasih sudah membantu."

Tepukan ringan seperti biasanya jatuh diatas kepala Eren. ah—tiba-tiba saja perasaannya kembali nyaman. Dengan sepenuh hati Eren membungkuk di depan Rivaille sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Oh—tak lupa Eren mengambil buku dongengnya yang sempat bersemayam tak berguna di sofa pendek. Sekali lihat saja Eren langsung menghela napas.

"Hah..."

Hari ini, ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N** : Njryit, susah banget ngatur interaksi di chap ini. Oke—saya ga akan buat adegan lebih dari skinship-skinship model diatas. _So, bear with it_ eaaa. Dan satu lagi, Rivaille bukan fudanshi. Dia cuma-calon-maho /BukannyaLebihParahTuh? KASDKASDKASD. Ditunggu aja deh arc kemahnya (sebenernya ini ide baru. semoga aja bisa dikelarin dengan rapi ._.)

Dan—buat orang-orang yang nanya, '**Kenapa Rivaille manggil Armin Arlelt dengan nama depannya (Armin)**' alesannya simpel,

Saya keceplosan lagi. EHE. EHEHEHEHEHE /mukabego.

sori udah bikin cemas, Rivaille ga ada apa-apa kok sama Armin. Tapi kalo udah gini ya—anggaplah karena Rivaille lagi bete, dia manggil Armin dengan nama depannya (nyambung juga kagak) ya. Sudahlah ( '_') chapter depan Rivaille manggilnya pake 'Arlelt' deh.

**P.S**: Disarankan baca ini setelah puasa U.U saya gak jamin cerita ini bakal aman sentosa lho /TawaAntagonis. Udah di peringatin nih. Masih ngeyel juga tak sendok kalian U.U /AngkatSendokKuah

**P.P.S** : saya udah donlot full **Guren no Yumiya**, **Jiyuu no Tsubasa** + satu lagu lagi (gatau judulnya apa). asik banget ohhh~ sama musik pas kemunculan perdana Rivaille. Judulnya **Reluctant Heroes**. Wajib didenger XD

**:Kolom (coretrenangcoret) Pertanyaan:**

**[Cuma perasaanku aja ato chap 9 alurnya express?] **hehehe. Ketahuan ya? Iya nih di speed dikit biar kekejar event-nya (sebelum ilang dari kepala) U.U **[Gimana cara buat fanfic yang bagus bener dan menarik?]** waduh, ditanya begini saya juga bingung. Standar bagus orang beda-beda lho. Yang penting mah bikin fanfic yang bagus menurut diri sendiri dulu XD **[Anda cowok ya? Saya kira cewek] **anjryit. Masa saya fangirlingan begini masi disangka cowok ._. **[Sebenernya Armin dihukum karena apa sih?]** jadi tuh ya, dia sama Rivaille papasan dijalan, tapi Armin nyelonong aja. ga salim (Salim? WKWK) ato nyapa. Biar sepele, yang kayak gini termasuk ga sopan lho sebenernya U.U jadi kalo ketemu sama guru kalian, sapa ya—kecuali kalo gurunya baj*ngan /NYEBUTPUUN /MaafEfekDendam.

**[kenapa poin Eren tiba-tiba jadi 235?]** dari poin terakhir yang 300, -15 buat telat, -15 ga ngerjain PR, dan -35 buat remedial MTK U.U **[kenapa Eren sering dibuat polos? Apa karena faktor muka]** ga juga sih. Karena saya demen aja sama orang polos ( '_')b **[Sekali-kali bikin Eren telat masuk kelas bareng Levi dong. Biar tambah gosip]** Hm... bagus juga nih, tapi plot dikepala saya udah ada yang lain. maaf ya ( '_')a **[Fbmu apa Thor?]** Chandra Prameswari kan ( '_') /Cekprofile XD **[Petra Dimunculin ada alasannya gak?]** wah... figuran aja deh keknya ( '_')

**[****spesial banget. bathtub bekas chinko **(anu)** Rifai cuman Eren yang pernah ngerasain]** ini plis ya, Eren ga mandi di bathtub-nya Rivaille :)))) **[Chap depan adegan Eren godain Rivaille dong]** Mana bisa tuh bocah? Belom pengalaman dia goda-godain penulis BL :)))) **[Eren agak nyambung ngobrol sama Connie-Jean. Jadi keliatan kurang polos kayaknya]** hoo... kan Jean-Connie ngomongnya frontal XD siapa yang ga kaget kalo dituduh anuanu secara spontan? KASDKASDKASD.

**[Gimana kalo adain lomba gambar biar ada yang bisa dibanggain dari Eren? hehe]** Liat nanti deh hurhurhur~ **[ReinerBertholdt mana lagi nih?]** nanti di Arc Kemah kita munculin XD** [Connie pasangannya siapa?]** seems saya ga mungkin mengakhiri fic ini dengan semua tokoh jadi maho =))) **[Segitu mesumnyakah si Levi?]** cukup mesum untuk seukuran guru U.U pedo lagi KASDKASDKASD **[Sebenernya fic ini bakal punya ending yang kayak apa sih? Ga kepikiran nih]** endingnya Angst—tapi boong **[Author fujo/fudan ya?]** saya hardcore fujo sebenernya :malu:

**[Jadi penasaran kenapa Levi memperlakukan Eren dengan spesial. Agak greget juga kalau Cuma karena perasaan]** chapter ini cukup kah penjelasannya? ( '_') **[boleh berspekulasi? Entah kenapa saya ngerasa adegan JeanArminnya Cuma khayalan Jean]** WAHAHAHA. Sayangnya ini sungguhan :-*

**:BIG THANKS AS ALWAYS:**

**Ayazaka Miki, Baka Mamarthy, Megumi19, 13th Hell, Titan Mania, Rivaille Jaegar, Saint-Chimaira, Kyo Kyoya, HanakaiGaze, Unknownwers, Yami-cha Kagami, Gekkouchou, LonelyPetals, Namaku, black rose 00, Ichikawa Fue, rosecchin, Sayaka Matou, SedotanHijau, Anon, maleslogin, roya chan, luffy niar, Lonceng Angin, ryuusei-gemini, Jeruk, cepetan apdet **(sabar kanjeng, jari saya Cuma 10 U.U)**, Cherry Blossom Clash, allihyun, RaniMario, Midorimori, RuruIchi, Zane Zavira, SushiCat, chun is haru, ayakLein24, akhiko fukuda 71, erelly, Isy Perolla, Watermelon, Cherry-Sakura05, Zefanya Elric, Draga07, Mikan, Kampreto, AutumnLee13, Celia Agarashi, Corporal Miko **(yang dulunya Corporalseksi WKWK)**, Annpyon, titaniacherry, milocchi, Hoshigami Sheia, Fujoshi Ren, Kentang Bakar, Chaerin S F, Kiyo, Zepher, ferrahetalia, Tart, Kuas tak bertinta, titan ikemen, Kimkyusun1.**

Maaf, ga bisa bales semua ._. Tapi saya baca kok, makasih ya apresiasinya U.U beneran menghibur semuanya KASDKASDKASD. Kotak review saya rasanya lawak banget WGWG.

**Danke! XD**

**-FF-**


	11. Red

**:Sebelumnya:**

Tepukan ringan seperti biasanya jatuh diatas kepala Eren. ah—tiba-tiba saja perasaannya kembali nyaman. Dengan sepenuh hati Eren membungkuk di depan Rivaille sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Oh—tak lupa Eren mengambil buku dongengnya yang sempat bersemayam tak berguna di sofa pendek. Sekali lihat saja Eren langsung menghela napas.

"Hah..."

Hari ini, ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

**Bacalah fanfic ini setelah berbuka U_U**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 11 – Red:**

Suara peluit berbunyi nyaring, menyebabkan seorang pemain keluar dari lapangan. Waktu itu langit nampak sangat biru, benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk melakukan olahraga di pagi hari. Jam pertama kelas Eren telah diisi dengan bermain _dodge ball_, Mike sang guru mengawasi muridnya dengan jeli. Tim yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman lari memutari lapangan tiga kali. _well_—khusus pelajaran ini saja hukuman berlaku bagi seluruh murid dari kelas manapun.

Yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir garis lapangan—bersama dengan beberapa pemain yang juga _out_. Reiner salah satunya—seseorang yang baru saja tertampar oleh bola 'maut' lemparan Jean. Sepertinya hari ini Reiner sedang lengah, atau mungkin Jean yang sedang dalam kondisi optimal. ia menyapu pandangannya dan menemukan Bertholdt yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Tanpa banyak omong, Reiner menghampirinya dan duduk serampangan seraya menghela napas berat.

Diliriknya Bertholdt yang bercucuran keringat—walaupun tidak separah dirinya—sibuk meneguk botol berisi air mineral. Bertholdt yang menyadari sosok Reiner, langsung menyapanya kontan,

"Keluar juga eh? Tidak biasanya kau cepat _out_."

Reiner mengacak rambutnya sendiri,

"Hah. Aku sedang tidak _mood_," kilahnya yang hanya membuahkan cengiran kecil dari bibir Bertholdt, "Bagi minum."

Tanpa perlu merespon dengan kata-kata, Bertholdt mengoper botolnya dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Reiner. Tegukan brutal Reiner menandakan bahwa kerongkongannya terasa tandus layaknya gurun pasir. Bertholdt tertawa saja dan menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk minum pelan-pelan.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk lari—" Reiner melirik kearah timnya yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh Jean, "Eren tidak bisa diharapkan. Lihat! Dia kebanyakan bengong—tapi anehnya masih bisa bertahan di lapangan. Hahh."

Bertholdt menatap lapangan yang penuh dengan jeritan peluit Mike dan Eren yang beberapa kali ditegur untuk fokus. Reiner cukup 'awas' memerhatikan kondisi timnya—karena saat masuk ke pelajaran olahraga, dia selalu menjadi sosok yang ambisius, sama seperti Jean yang notabene-nya lemah di akademik.

"Hm? Kalau begitu aku beruntung masuk ke tim Jean kali ini," Bertholdt nyengir—membuat Reiner makin sebal karena bisa-bisanya Jean membuat ia keluar, "_Well_—kalau soal Eren, biasanya dia tidak begitu kan. Apa dia ada masalah?"

Reiner diam berpikir.

"Kalau kau tanya begitu—sejak insiden kamar Jean dan Connie meledak, bukan cuma Eren, aku merasa keempat orang itu agak berbeda sekarang."

"Empat? Maksudmu, Eren, Connie, Armin dan Jean?" tanya Bertholdt yang membuahkan anggukan, "Di mataku sih mereka biasa saja."

"Oke, mungkin bukan sejak insiden kamar meledak. tapi akhir-akhir ini."

Bertholdt bergumam tidak yakin. Reiner meresponnya dengan gelengan seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Eren,

"Kau lihat saja orang itu—dia jadi sering bengong. Wajah polosnya sekarang tercampur dengan muka bodoh," _Pfft_, Bertholdt merasa bersalah karena menertawakan komentar Reiner tentang Eren, "Feromonnya jadi keluar liar kan. aku saja nyaris berpikir kalau Eren yang begitu—manis."

Sekarang Bertholdt tertawa lepas.

"Hei, kau terdengar sangat gay, Rein."

Reiner tak mengindahkan komentar itu sementara telunjuknya mengarah pada Jean,

"Orang itu—lebih parah lagi. muka bodohnya jadi plus-plus karena terlalu sering nyengir tanpa sebab. Alis Jean biasanya menukik tajam, sekarang melengkung mirip huruf n."

"Kau ... detail sekali memerhatikan sekelilingmu,"

"Aku cuma detail memerhatikan mereka saat di lapangan," Reiner mengusap-usap lengannya, "Jean membuatku merinding saat ia melempariku dengan cengiran bodohnya tadi."

"Mungkin dia sedang _mood_—" Bertholdt membalas gampang.

"Mungkin? Yah—mungkin," Reiner kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Connie yang sudah duduk di pinggir lapangan seberang, "Dan si kecil itu, mukanya peyot sekali pagi ini. Biasanya dia yang paling segar karena orangnya perfeksionis."

"Kurang tidur?" duga Bertholdt, "Kudengar sejak kemarin lusa dia mengurusi UKS terus, membantu Petra dan semacamnya."

"Rasanya Connie terdengar seperti naksir Petra..."

"Daripada naksir—" Bertholdt mengusap dagunya, "Mungkin lebih karena Connie orangnya mudah 'segan' di depan perempuan."

"Ah, bagiku sama saja."

Reiner bertopang pipi disana. Bertholdt yang meliriknya sekilas, hanya tersenyum pendek.

"Lalu—soal Armin?" ia melempar pandangannya ke lapangan, tepat dimana Armin sedang menghindari bola yang ditargetkan kepadanya berkali-kali, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau ia tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Hm..."

Reiner bergumam cukup lama disana. Sebenarnya, ia tidak merasa kalau gelagat Armin ada yang aneh, tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya.

Tetiba, suara peluit terdengar nyaring kemudian—cukup untuk menyadarkan Reiner dari lamunannya.

"Oh—_nice save_ dari Jean."

Bertholdt berkomentar spontan saat ia lihat Jean berhasil menangkap bola yang nyaris menghantam kepala Armin saat itu. Dari kejauhan, mereka nampak bercakap, singkat. Mungkin membicarakan strategi, atau mungkin peringatan untuk lebih waspada. Yang jelas saat itu wajah Jean sangat berkonsentrasi penuh sementara Armin mengangguk-angguk polos. Reiner sekejap saja membelalak saat menatap keduanya.

"NAH. ITU DIA!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Bertholdt yang terkejut hanya memasang wajah heran disampingnya, "Itu—itu yang aneh darinya!"

"Apanya?" tanya bertholdt tidak mengerti.

"Dia akrab dengan Jean!"

"Huh?" Bertholdt melipat tangannya di dada, "Wajar saja kan, mereka sekamar—"

"Tidak, tidak wajar!"

Bertholdt memiringkan kepalanya.

"Saat pertamakali Armin makan semeja dengan kita, dia masih menunjukkan wajah yang risih dengan Jean—kau tahu kan kalau dia trauma dengan si bodoh itu—tapi sekarang, dia terbuka!"

"Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada mereka," respon Bertholdt, pendek.

"Sesuatu? menurutmu—apa?"

Bertholdt mengangkat bahu sebagai respon atas Reiner yang ekspresinya mendadak serius. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing.

"Apapun itu—"

"—bukannya justru bagus kalau mereka bisa akrab?"

Bertholdt memukul habis percakapan, membuat Reiner tidak lagi merasa ingin merespon. ia sibuk rebahan di tanah, menunggu permainan selesai. Ah—sudahlah, mengurusi hidup orang memang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Serta-merta bunyi peluit terdengar, panjang. Para pemain bubar dari lapangan—menyisakan sekumpulan orang yang mulai berlari mengitari _track-field_ tiga kali. tentu saja, Reiner masuk ke dalam hitungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren terkejut saat mendapati sekumpulan temannya tengah bergerombol di ruang makan. Entah kenapa suasana jauh lebih ramai dan penuh _chit-chat_ dibandingkan dengan hari-hari yang biasa. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar—dimana-mana yang ia temukan adalah kelompok meja yang berembuk membicarakan sesuatu ketimbang makan.

Alisnya terangkat.

Eren datang mengambil kursi disamping Jean yang saat itu sedang berkumpul dengan Marco, Reiner dan Bertholdt. Ia tidak melihat Armin—mungkin masih di kamarnya. Begitupun dengan Connie yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan ringan Eren mengudara—membuat beberapa pasang mata yang sedang berkumpul itu fokus menatapnya.

"Oh—kami sedang membicarakan kemah bulan ini." Jelas Bertholdt.

"Kemah?"

"Ya—kau tadi dengar kan di kelas, minggu depan kita ada kemah bulanan."

"Bagiku sih neraka bulanan." celetuk Jean yang bertopang dagu di mejanya.

Eren memutar bola matanya, kembali menatap sekeliling.

"Apa mereka juga membicarakan hal yang sama?"

Bertholdt mengangguk pendek.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu—acara seperti ini sudah menjadi kewajiban rutin sekolah."

"Memang, acara pastinya bagaimana?"

"Hm—" Bertholdt berpikir sebentar, "Yang jelas, selama tiga hari kita tidur di lapangan belakang sekolah, membuat tenda, mengikuti permainan kecil—"

"Berpetualang ke hutan di belakang sekolah," tambah Reiner, "Mencari makan untuk _survive_,"

"Latihan seperti tentara di barak," Jean menambahi, "Menarik ban mobil, _push up_, memanjat tiang, berguling di tanah—"

"Dan hukuman," Marco ikut menginterupsi, "Jangan lupakan kolam dingin jam dua pagi yang siap menelan kita."

"OH—" Eren terpana disana, "Kelihatannya ... menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan?" selidik Jean, "Yaah, nanti kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan menyukainya—Eren," sambut marco yang membuat gerakan 'gorok leher' dengan tangannya, "Bulan lalu panitianya _sir_ Hanji, Shardis, dan Mike—kau tahu, kolaborasi neraka."

Marco menelan ludahnya seketika,

"Dan bulan ini—lebih parah."

"Huh?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah baca belum pengumuman di mading soal kemah?" Jean bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sungguh—anak di depannya tidak pernah mengerti apa-apa.

"Err—belum? Memangnya panitia bulan ini siapa?"

Reiner menggoyangkan telunjuknya sambil mendecak.

"_Miss_ Hanji berpartisipasi lagi. kelihatannya kita akan menjadi kelinci percobaan seperti kemarin—ia memasukkan obat aneh ke roti bungkus untuk orang-orang yang kalah di _games_."

Eren berkedip-kedip mendengarnya. Disamping Reiner, Bertholdt kembali berbicara.

"Dan bulan ini, ada _sir_ Irvin. Kau tahu kan—verbalnya sangat tajam. Sepertinya ia kebagian jatah 'ceramah' untuk mengetes mental kita."

"_Man_, dia masalah dari segudang masalah," Jean menghela napas berat disana, "Dan ditambah wali kelas kita. Tamatlah sudah."

"_Yeah_—tamatlah Jean disodoknya." Sembur Reiner asal.

"Cih. Bulan ini aku pastikan tendaku bersih—"

Eren melotot disana. Tunggu—Jean bahkan tidak mengelak atas tuduhan itu. Apa Rivaille sungguhan melakukannya? Apa ia tidak punya urat malu—sodok kanan sodok kiri di depan umum?

"Tapi pantatmu sudah tak suci lagi, Jean." Marco tertawa menggelegar—Reiner dan Bertholdt mensupport tawa bejat itu—membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti salah paham total, "Bagaimana rasanya saat bokongmu mencium ujung sapu supernya _sir_ Rivaille?"

Oh. Sapu.

Wajah Eren nampak datar seketika.

"Cerewet!" Jean menggerutu disana, "Kau cuma beruntung karena saat itu sedang buang air jadi lolos dari hukuman."

"Sebenarnya aku cuma pura-pura buang air. HAHA."

Jean berkedut dengan tawa Marco disana. Tiga bulan berturut-turut ia setim dengan Marco dan rasanya kampret sekali.

"_Well_—sudahlah." Bertholdt menahan bibirnya yang bergetar. Sepertinya habis mikir kotor atau apa—tidak ada yang tahu, "Lupakan masalah Jean dan Marco. Sebaiknya kau segera mencari tim atau jika sampai kau menjadi kelompok sisa, hukumannya tidak akan menyenangkan."

"Hm ... satu tim butuh berapa?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Empat orang," Bertholdt melirik sekelilingnya, "Orang-orang sudah mulai bergerak cepat bulan ini. Kau tahu kan, kamar asrama disini ukurannya macam-macam—ada yang sekamar berdua, dan ada yang bertiga. Makanya, ketentuan satu kelompok empat orang itu membuat kita mau tak mau harus berkeliling mencari teman,"

"ARGH!" Jean menjerit ditempatnya seketika, "Cukup. Bulan ini aku akan berkhianat! Eren, kau dikelompokku!"

"HAH?" yang ditarik lengannya hanya terkejut—apa-apaan si Jean.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Marco enteng sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Toh aku dan Thomas sudah membentuk tim kemarin."

"HAH?" gantian Jean yang kaget, "Sialan kau! Tidak bilang-bilang!"

Hanya ada tawa nyaring yang terdengar setelahnya.

"T-Tunggu sebentar!" Eren melepas kaitan tangan Jean, "Kau dan aku? Lalu sisanya—?"

Jean berpaling sambil melipat tangannya di dada,

"Masih tanya lagi. tentu saja Connie dan Armin."

Eren membuka matanya—lebar. Sesaat, ia lupa dengan kedua sosok itu.

"Benar juga," gumamnya bodoh, "Connie dan Armin ya—aku hampir saja melupakan mereka. Hahaha." Eren tertawa garing.

Sementara Jean menghela napasnya, lelah.

"Connie dan Armin? kau yakin?" Reiner menginterupsi tiba-tiba, "Sudah konfirmasi pada mereka kalau kalian ingin sekelompok? Bagaimana kalau ada tim lain yang mengajak mereka?"

Eren dan Jean saling pandang. Lalu kedip-kedip dengan wajah pongo.

Astagay. Reiner menyadarkan mereka.

"Eren, kau cari Connie aku cari Armin, sekarang." Perintah Jean dengan muka serius. Tidak memedulikan hasrat terpendam Jean yang lebih senang bertemu Armin ketimbang Connie, Eren mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sama.

"Oke—" ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan wajah, "Serahkan Connie padaku. Kuserahkan Armin padamu."

Dan senyum antagonis pun tercipta dari kedua bibir orang bodoh itu—dibarengi dengan ritual tos pramuka yang sangat unyu.

"HEY HO HEY YEAH!"

Marco, Reiner dan Bertholdt yang menyaksikan adegan—coretmesracoret—ala-ala 'mafia-salah-obat' itu hanya bisa mangap dengan mata yang membentuk titik.

_Kok mereka norak?_ batin ketiganya lelah.

Lekas, setelah Jean dan Eren ngacir tanpa pamit, Reiner dan Bertholdt pun ikut meninggalkan tempat untuk mencari teman yang bisa diajak sekelompok sementara Marco pindah ke meja orang dan menguping banyak pembicaraan disana.

.

.

.

"**PENGUMUMAN"**

Kemah Bulan July 2013, dimulai dari **senin** sampai **kamis** pagi, dengan pembimbing: Hanji Zoe, Rivaille, dan Irvin Smith, memiliki ketentuan dan peraturan sebagai berikut:

- Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Bagi yang masuk ke dalam golongan sisa, silahkan menghadap Hanji Zoe untuk menerima hukuman.

-**Runtut acara**: mengumpulkan makanan, membuat tenda, _games_, acara rahasia, dan inspeksi dadakan.

**JADWAL ACARA:**

-06.00 AM, berbaris di lapangan lengkap dengan seragam dan peralatan wajib. Tiga jam waktu pengecekkan kondisi.

-09.00 AM – 12.00 PM, mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang disembunyikan di hutan belakang sekolah—berupa sandwich, nasi dan lauknya. Bulan ini ada bonus daging sapi panggang. yang tidak berhasil menemukan makanan, silahkan menemui Irvin Smith untuk mengambil roti bungkus yang menjadi satu-satunya bekal sampai pagi besok. Tidak diperkenankan untuk mencari makan diatas jam duabelas. Tidak diperkenankan memetik buah dan dedaunan dari hutan.

-12.00 PM – 01.00 PM istirahat siang.

-01.00 PM – 04.00 PM _games_. Pembimbing: Rivaille

-04.00 PM – 05.00 PM istirahat. Gunakan untuk mandi, beres-beres dan sebagainya. Tidak diperkenankan memasuki areal gedung sekolah. Gunakan kolam pancur yang sudah disediakan.

-05.00 PM – 07.00 PM pelaksanaan hukuman, bagi yang mendapatkannya. dan waktu bebas, bagi yang bersih dari catatan hukuman.

-07.00 PM – 10.00 PM acara rahasia. Pembimbing: Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith dan Rivaille.

-10.00 PM tidur.

-06.00 AM kumpul di lapangan.

**P.S** : sistem pengurangan poin tidak berlaku. Kerjasama tim menjadi kunci utama untuk menghindari hukuman. Satu teman kelompok gagal, seluruh tim gagal. Jadwal dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

_Elite S Boarding School_

.

.

.

Eren berhenti mendadak saat matanya tak sengaja melihat pengumuman yang tertempel di papan mading. Ia membacanya dengan seksama, dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu pelan—menganggap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sadar dengan tujuan awalnya, Eren kembali berlari menuju UKS tempat biasanya Connie bersemayam akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Minggu pagi, Connie bisa menghabiskan waktu ekstranya di ranjang lebih lama. Berhubung ia tidak ada jadwal untuk membantu Petra di UKS, maka Connie menggunakan harinya kali ini untuk beristirahat dengan maksimal dalam pelukan ranjang yang hangat. Armin sudah lengkap dengan setelan santainya dan hendak pergi ke perpustakaan untuk beristirahat dengan tenang sambil meneruskan bacanya. Berhubung persiapan untuk kemah telah disepakati dengan matang—maka tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu mereka berdua khawatirkan.

Kecuali dua orang yang lainnya.

Minggu pagi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar oleh telinga mungil keduanya. Eren dan Jean—yang saat itu sibuk rebutan kamar mandi dan rebutan mencari baju di lemari, hanya bisa tergesa-gesa sebelum waktu berkunjung ke kamar Rivaille lewat dan hukuman bertambah berat.

Ya—mereka kekurangan poin sehingga harus menemui sang wali kelas tercinta untuk me-_restore_ nilai.

"Aku yang mandi duluan!"

"AKU!"

"Minggir!"

Dan adu jotos sesaat terjadi kemudian. Connie yang sedang bobo cantik merasa terganggu dan melempar wekernya ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"BERISIK! GANGGU AJA!"

Jean dan Eren tak acuh dan tetap berkoar-koar—dengan tubuh setengah telanjang dan muka berurat tegang. Oke—Jean tidak peduli lagi mau dicap kekanakkan atau tidak tapi nyawanya sekarang di ujung tanduk.

"Cukup! Kalau terus begini kita akan semakin telat!"

"ARGH TERSERAHLAH!" Eren menendang pintu kamar mandi dan masuk begitu saja, sementara Jean yang terkejut, langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

"HOI! tidak ada yang bilang kau boleh mandi lebih dulu—"

"YASUDAH MANDI BARENG SAJA!"

Jerit Eren kencang dan kemudian balutan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya pun lepas dengan indah. Oh—Jean mangap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bisa lihat ada bunga-bunga disekitar tubuh Eren yang—yah ... begitulah.

Bunga bangkai tapi.

"EREEEEN! KAU TIDAK PUNYA URAT MALU APA!"

Dengan cuek, Eren menyalakan showernya secara spontan, membuat Jean terpukul mundur karena takut handuknya kena air. Jean mendengus di tempat—melihat Eren yang sudah mulai membasahi rambutnya dengan kucuran air. Jean greget—antara harus mengorbankan perasaannya atau nyawanya. Berhubung nyawa diatas segalanya, dengan hati yang terpaksa, Jean pun ikutan bugil seraya berbagi shower sambil lempar-lemparan sabun dan botol sampo.

"GESER!"

"KAU YANG GESER!" suara Jean terdengar nyaring, beserta suara lain yang mengaduh kemudian.

"Kenapa kau menendangku! SAKIT BODOH!"

"BAWEL! KEMARIKAN SABUNNYA."

"BELUM SELESAI!"

Suara ribut yang terdengar jelas, seirama dengan derasnya air shower yang menghantam lantai. Cipak-cipak langkah dari dua pasang kaki bahkan terdengar ramai sekali.

"..."

"..."

"HAH."

"Apa-apaan sih reaksimu itu!"

"Punyamu kok besar sih!" suara Eren dikamar mandi bergema dengan merdunya.

"JANGAN LIHAT BODOHH!"

Dan suara tendangan terdengar lagi.

Ah—abaikan saja dua sosok yang mandinya pakai semangat empat lima, Connie di ranjangnya hanya bisa meringkuk dengan dahi berlipat dan tangan yang menutupi telinga.

"Cih. Berisik."

Connie sempat berpikir kalau seharusnya ia ikut Armin saja ke perpustakaan untuk tidur disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Rivaille kembali menemukan dua wajah unyu muridnya yang menenteng buku poin di depan pintu kamar. Ia mengangkat alis.

"_Sir_—kami ingin, me-_restore_ nilai." Ucap Jean pelan, dengan muka malu-malu babi. Eren disampingnya cuma _puppy eyes_, berharap belas kasih.

"...Masuk."

Rivaille tak memberi pilihan wajah lain selain yang standar. Dengan tidak niatnya ia menyuruh kedua orang itu masuk dan meminta mereka untuk menutup pintu.

Jean dan Eren yang masih dempet-dempetan—plus sikut-sikutan—berjalan menghampiri sang guru dan duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai—yang tentu saja ini perintah Rivaille. Sementara si pemilik kamar sendiri mendaratkan bokongnya yang indah di atas sofa sambil menyesap kopi paginya yang hitam pekat.

"Jadi, tunjukan padaku buku poinnya."

Sambil berjalan pakai lutut, Eren dan Jean menyerahkan buku itu pada yang mulia Rivaille dengan wajah rakyat jelata ngantri sembako. Dua-duanya menunduk karena takut melakukan kontak mata dan mati ditempat—plis, Rivaille bukan medusa plis.

"Hm..." Gumaman tidak menyenangkan terdengar, "Kirschtein kurang 10 poin, dan Jaeger ... 65 poin."

Eren bergidik saat Rivaille menekan intonasinya yang menyebut angka 65 itu. Sang guru kemudian menyimpan buku poin tersebut di samping tempat duduk dan bergumam,

"Kirschtein, kemari sebentar."

Jean yang kaget langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekat.

"A-ada apa _sir_?"

Rivaille membuat gestur dengan tangannya agar Jean membungkuk supaya ia bisa berbisik di telinga anak itu. Jean nurut saja dan mendengarkan. Dari tempatnya, Eren bertanya-tanya.

"HAH?"

Mata Jean membulat setelah bisikkan itu selesai. Eren mendongak dan memerhatikan keduanya dengan lebih jeli sementara Rivaille menyangga satu lengannya pada sandaran sofa dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan angkuh.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak jadi sebagai gantinya lakukan hukuman yang tadi kuperintah."

"T-Tapi _sir_—"

"Cepat."

Jean kalah telak. Ia hanya mengangguk dan berbalik dari tempatnya. Eren semakin penasaran saat tiba-tiba saja Jean menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya—memaksa Eren untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"A-apa?"

Eren bertanya canggung disana sementara Jean tidak melepas pegangan tangannya samasekali. Ia hanya diam menusuk bola mata Eren dengan pandangannya. Serius—amat sangat. Mau tak mau Eren membalas, namun sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Um, kenapa y—uwa—"

Eren tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Jean menarik tangannya, membuat Eren bergerak maju. Kakinya tak bisa menahan gerakannya sehingga tubuh Eren menjadi tak seimbang. Ketidaksinambungan gerakannya dengan pijakan kaki membuat Eren terjatuh indah—

Menghantam dada Jean yang bidang.

Eren kaget saat tangan maskulin Jean melingkar disekitar punggungnya dan membuat mereka nampak berpelukan.

"H-Huh?" Eren bingung di tempatnya. Benar-benar dalam _spot_ yang tepat dimana wajahnya yang menyembul dari pelukan Jean saat itu menatap wajah datar gurunya yang memerhatikan dari sofa.

Jelang beberapa saat Jean melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Eren sebentar. Bocah itu hanya bisa terbengong—untuk yang kesekian—saat Jean menyentuh areal pipinya dan turun hingga ke leher.

Eren membeku di tempat.

"Tunggu—"

Ia menepis tangan Jean yang meraba wajahnya,

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya setengah ragu.

Jean menghela napasnya kemudian dan menoleh pada Rivaille—sementara disaat yang bersamaan Eren ikut meletakkan pandangannya pada objek yang sama.

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Jean tegas sementara Rivaille mulai mencorat-coret buku poin muridnya yang bermarga Kirschtein.

"Baik, kau boleh kembali."

Jean mendapat tandatangan dan nilainya kembali tercatat 300. Dengan wajah senang ala anak gembala Jean membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih dan pergi melesat meninggalkan Eren yang masih merasa—bodoh ditempat.

Dengan pongonya Eren menatap pintu keluar dan Rivaille secara bergantian.

"Itu ... _ano_, Jean, kok—" ia menujuk dirinya kemudian, "Lalu aku—bagaimana?"

Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian. Eren menelan ludah saat Rivaille berbalik dan mendorong punggungnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Eee, poin saya—"

"Nanti, kutambahkan," jawab Rivaille gampang, "—Jalani dulu hukumanmu."

Eren jatuh terduduk disana.

Ia mendongak, menatap Rivaille yang berdiri memayunginya dengan wajah yang sama tapi aneh—perasaan Eren tidak nyaman di tatap sedemikian rupa. ia lantas memalingkan wajahnya.

Rivaille tak menyerah. Ia raih tangan Eren, seperti yang Jean lakukan sebelumnya—dan sekejap saja, bahu-bahu Eren terlonjak dan wajahnya panas dengan sentuhan yang seolah mengundang semburatnya untuk muncul di permukaan.

"K-Kenapa—"

"Lihat kesini, Eren."

Eren melakukannya dan mendapatkan figur Rivaille yang sedikit membungkukkan badan di depannya. dan mata Eren membelalak saat tubuh itu bergerak mendekat dan memeluknya di tempat. Napas Rivaille menggelitik telinganya dalam hitungan detik.

"Bagaimana?"

Alto rendah yang sanggup membuat wajah Eren semakin merah.

"Tubuhmu menjadi panas, Eren."

"T-Tidak kok—"

Rivaille menurunkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telinganya tepat di dada Eren. Eren memekik-tertahan karenanya.

"Suaranya kencang ya."

Dan ia mati kutu. Lebih-lebih saat Rivaille menyeringai di depannya dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"_Sir_—"

Seringai itu pudar dan kembali datar. Rivaille meraih pipi kenyal Eren dan mengelusnya persis seperti yang Jean lakukan. Lagi-lagi Eren hanya bisa menunduk karena takut melihat wajah Rivaille yang terasa sangat menggodanya karena suatu alasan.

"Uh—_sir_,"

"Hm...?"

Rivaille menahan pipi itu dan menarik wajah Eren agar sedikit maju—dan ciuman ringan pada bibirnya pun tercipta. Begitu lembut—seperti gula-gula. Hanya sekedar tempelan singkat namun sanggup membuat Eren kehabisan kata. Jantungnya semakin terpompa hebat—jauh lebih hebat daripada saat Jean menyentuhnya tadi. Levelnya terlalu beda. Rivaille menepuk pipi Eren dan membuat bocah itu tersadar dari kecanggungannya.

Dengan polosnya Eren mendongak dan memanggilnya,

"_S-sir_."

"Apa?"

Rivaille mengambil tempat duduk disamping Eren dan mulai menuliskan poin baru di bukunya. 300 Eren kembali dengan mudah. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya pada pangkuan.

"Tadi i-itu—hukuman atau, eksperimen?"

Rivaille tertegun sebentar.

"Kau bisa hitung dua-duanya." Ia menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya pada sandaran kursi sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"B-begitu."

Eren merasa bodoh karena refleks menanyakan hal yang sangat—memalukan sekali baginya. Satu tepukan keras pada sandaran kursi membuat Eren terlonjak.

"Jadi—kenapa?" sepertinya Rivaille cukup sadis untuk tidak melepaskan percakapan itu begitu saja. Eren gelagapan ditempat.

"Uh—s-saya cuma, penasaran."

"Hm?"

"K-kenapa anda bilang, saya ... partner yang tepat?"

Rivaille mengumpulkan memorinya dan mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah berkata seperti itu. Sementara Eren duduk bergetar dengan perasaannya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Seperti—ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Karena kau, penurut."

"..."

"..."

Sudah?

Eren mengulang dalam hatinya. Begitu saja?

"P-penurut? Karena itu?"

Rivaille mengangguk pendek.

"Dan polos," tambahnya, "Juga hm—karena aku yakin kau bisa jaga rahasia."

Eren terdiam di tempatnya. Membeku dalam perasaannya yang terlampau—kecewa. Kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak. Ia seperti kesal karena Rivaille tidak memberinya jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginan.

"Begitu—saja?"

"...?"

Rivaille menoleh cepat kepada Eren yang saat itu menunduk, dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh poni-poni. Bibirnya bergetar. Rivaille tidak tahan untuk menyentuh wajah itu dan mengusapnya lebih, tapi ia tekan perilakunya saat itu. Lantas daripada bertindak amoral seperti biasanya, Rivaille menggeser posisi duduknya agar mendekat pada Eren dan menyingkirkan poni-poni itu dari pandangan.

"Memangnya kau mau jawaban yang bagaimana?"

Jantung Eren tersentil telak. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan merebut buku poinnya dari tangan Rivaille. Lalu menunduk kemudian—menyisakan perasaan kaget pada Rivaille atas tindakan spontan Eren.

"Boleh saya keluar, _sir_?"

"..."

Eren tak membuat pilihan lain. Rivaille hanya menyanggupinya enteng. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menggiring Eren ke depan pintu kamarnya. Suara kunci yang terbuka memecah keheningan. Eren baru saja akan meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya, namun tangan Rivaille menahannya.

rasanya dingin dan berkeringat.

"Satu lagi yang lupa kukatakan—"

Semburat kembali nampak tatkala sentuhan kulit Rivaille yang kasar menggenggam telapak tangannya. Eren melirik singkat pada Rivaille yang memusatkan pandangannya terhadap knop pintu.

_**Clak**_—pintu itu terbuka.

"—kau spesial."

Dan Eren terdorong keluar—

_**Blam!**_

Wajahnya memerah kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N** : EAAAAAAAA DEKITA! SHOUJO MANGA DETECTED. Otak saya keracunan apa ya. 2 hari belakangan ini saya baca komik mulu. Anitsuu!, Kurayami ni Strobe, Dare ni mo Iwanaide, Seven Days, Koi Nante Shinai, Sukusuku Otokonoko, Slow Starter (Semua fluff sho-ai)—jadi ngetiknya agak telat ._.v (Kok kesannya curhat ya).

Dan berhubung saya bukan anak pramuka atopun anak tentara (?) jadi maklumi kalo nanti acaranya engga sesuai ekspetasi ._. Dan sekali lagi ditekankan—ea tekan apaan?—kalo **fanfic ini** **ga bakal naik rating**. TETEP T+ WOYY TETEPPP.

Pertama, saya ga bisa nulis lemon (daripada entar ilfil), kedua, saya ga terlalu seneng bikin lemon (ga tega gitu otp ehemehem. Kalo grepe-grepe masih saya tolerir lah /plop). ketiga, saya liat banyak pembaca yang masih dibawah umur (termasuk saya U_U /halah). Begitulah ( '_') jadi, maaf.

Buat **RaniMario**: saya baca semua review kok XD tapi cuma bisa bales semampunya. Jadi, review semampunya aja gapapa kok ( '_')b

Buat **Cherry**: err ... sejujurnya saya ga terbisa dipanggil dengan nama asli U_U tolong dirahasiakan ya (UxU) *pasang muka intel*

Buat **IzuYume**: saya mengerti perasaanmu yang lelah. Jangan kapok ya (U.U) /pukpuk /kasitehanget XD silahkan di fave (/\'-')

Buat **black rose 00**: saya di Cikupa, Tangerang. Deket bitung XD

Buat **Zefanya Elric**: sama-sama Zefanya XDD iya, saya liat kamu ultah di FB U_Ub

Buat **Males buat akun**: ...Bertholdt lover. Jangan-jangan, Hotaru? O.o

**:Pojok Pertanyaan:**

**[Chapter 10 nuansanya serius ya?] **percayalah, setelah kamu baca reviewnya si **Rosecchin** yang penuh dengan _Tsukkomi_ buat chap 10, niscaya kamu bakal berubah pikiran U_Ub **[BL apa Thor? Maaf saya baru]** BL = Boys Love ( '_')b **[Saya menanti momen RiRen jatuh cinta]** ( '_')b **[Irvin punya rasa ga sih sama Rivaille? Apa cuma perasaanku aja] **perasaanmu aja ah ( '_')** [Hanji mana?]** soon kita terbitkan dia kasdkasd **[pengen ada adegan yang lebih dari skinship. Bikin oneshotnya gitu]** ada yang mau bikinin? \(U.U)/ *LepasTangan* **[Kok apdetnya agak lama Thor?]** mulai seret ide U_U **[Irvin tau ga kalo Rivaille nulis BL?] **dia tau ~** [Eren Maso-Inosen]** hu uh. Tipe uke favorit saya HUAHAHAAH

**[FFnya ngingetin Junjou Romantica dan xxme]** yak, saya demen campur-campur ide ( '_')b **[tinjau ulang FFnya sebelum publish biar ga ada typo]** saya selalu ngecek ulang kok (ngecek susunan kalimat sekali, ngecek typo sekali) maaf kalo suka masih ada typo U_U **[Kasih cuplikan novelnya Rivaille dong]** hm... liat nanti deh. Kalo ga terlalu penting, saya males masukin /plop **[Rivaille bondage fetish ya?]** banget. WKWK **[Geming yang artinya diam Thor]** OH-kampret! Dulu saya pernah nulis gitu dan di koreksi orang terus saya ikutin sampe sekarang (efek ga berpegang teguh pada KBBI) /Headdesk

**[Rivai nyium Eren cuma buat muasin nafsu aja ya? :v]** HMMM U_U **[Arc Kemah ada RivaEren?]** woitu pasti ( '_')b **[I am very happy to know that he does this for work and not because he is a pervert!]** Yup. Though it's not 100% true U_U **[****Jean-Armin masih belum jadian, tapi auranya udah kayak orang pacaran, tuh. Masih mending daripada Rivaille-Eren yang udah kayak orang nikah, sih]** LOL. Kamu bener juga U_U **[Rikues bikin Eren cemburu]** weh.. ini OTW U_U **[Thor, kasih warningnya jangan di ekor cerita!]** okedeh... LOL, gomen ne *le kasi warning di depan*

**[Levi bejat abis. Kasian ama Armin. ga kasian ama Jean sih]** ... WAKAAKAKKAK *ngakak sampe bedug magrib***[Plis jangan apdet pagi-pagi. Ga kuat godaannya]** Okedeh ( '_')b **[di SnK banyak hint RivaEren ga sih Thor? Saya baru nonton 12 episode]** saya ga ngikutin manganya nih (penikmat animenya) tapi episode 13 keatas udah kecium banget RivaErennya U_U sepertinya banyak. **[Donlot Guren no Yumiya ama Jiyuu no Tsubasa yang full dimana Thor?] ** www . tusfiles . net (garis miring) t9pesns8zlgf ( '_')b **[itu Editornya Rivaille siapa? Kok ngasih saran begitu]** 'kasi-senyum-aja-ah' \(^O^)/

**:BIG THANKS TO:**

**Kiyo, Roya Chan, milocchi, namaku, AyakLein24, males buat akun, Guest, Mikan, Kyo Kyoya, KurosawaAlice, Corporal Miko, Titania, Memori, Zefanya Elric, Cherry Blossom Clash, MademoiselleNoir, black roses 00, Isaya Yuuki, titaniacherry, akihiko fukuda 71, Rosecchin, Rivaille Jaegar, Unknownwers, Baka Mamarthy, Fuyuko Tsubasa, Erelly, Yami-chan Kagami, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, Cherry-Sakura05, Lonceng Angin, Megumi19, Sayaka Matou, Orang lewat, Chaerin S.F, HanakaiGaze, AutumnLee13, Mager, IsyPerolla, Annpyon, chun is haru, Yuki Utari, OnnaRan, ferrahetalia, Sayaka Ayano, mystic rei, Tart, Midorimori, Freak Lines, Gekkouchou, Noir-Alvarez, Draga07, luffy niar, SachiEreri, Yorurin, 13th Hell, siniter, Rouvrir Fleur, RaniMario, Android5Family, Ichikawa Fue, amidesu**

oOo

pesan (a)moral terselubung untuk Eren di fic ini (batukin **Sayaka Ayano**):

_**"Nak sering seringlah ke kamar gurumu... Minta **_(dikasih tahu) _**bagaimana caranya 'belajar' yang baik dan benar..."**_

Dan kesimpulan (sesat) habis baca fic ini (sembur **Ferrahetalia**):

"_**Kalo entar gede saya punya anak cowok, gak bakalan saya masukin ke asrama khusus cowok. Takut di-maho-in kayak gini juga"**_

Dan juga testimoni (Ketekin **OnnaRan**):

"_**this story could make straight man into gay."**_

Random aja (Tepok kepala **Baka Mamarthy**):

"_**SnK terbit tanggal 31 Juli"**_ (maksudnya komiknya ya? Hmm XD)

**Thank you for cheering me up**

**-FF-**


	12. Camp Party : Part I

Eren terbaring di ranjangnya—menggeliat tidak nyaman. Padahal lampu kamar sudah padam, bulan tertutup awan kelabu, dan pendar bintang nampak redup, namun Eren tetap saja tak bisa menutup mata dan raganya untuk lelap. Disampingnya, Jean yang sudah mendengkur damai, sambil memeluk bantal—yang kadang juga memeluk tubuh Eren—membuat Eren makin sulit untuk tidur.

Bocah bermata zambrud itu berguling menghadap tembok—menarik selimutnya makin dalam dan berpikir sejenak.

'—_spesial'_

Kalimat Rivaille terus berkumandang di kepalanya—berputar seperti _merry go round_ tanpa henti. Eren bahkan merasa panas dengan hanya mengingatnya saja. Ah, ia tendang selimutnya dan menutup wajahnya dalam jerit yang tertahan.

Spesial? Eren spesial?

Seberapa spesial ia? Setinggi apa tingkatan spesial yang Rivaille maksud? Eren tak bisa menghentikan gejolak penasarannya. Spesial sebagai murid kesayangan? Atau—

Eren berhenti dengan spekulasinya saat ia sadari dentum jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari kondisi normal. Tengah malam ia merasa sesak—yang akhirnya mengundang tangannya untuk mencengkeram kaus di bagian dada. Pipinya terasa hangat—

"...masa, aku—"

_Menyukai sir Rivaille?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

**Bacalah fanfic ini setelah berbuka U_U**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 12 – Camp Party part 1:**

Eren merasa sesuatu menyiramnya—dingin.

Matanya dibuka paksa.

"BANGUN KAMPRET! JAM LIMA NIH! KALAU SAMPAI TELAT BARIS, KUSULA KALIAN DIATAS PERAPIAN!"

Sosok segar Connie yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—dengan kaus putih pendek dan menenteng seember air setengah isi—menatap dan meneriaki sosok 'pengantin baru' di depannya dengan garang.

Eren dan orang yang tidur disampingnya tersentak kaget—lebih-lebih histeris karena menyadari bahwa posisi tidur mereka ternyata tidak senonoh level dewa.

"GYAAAA!"

Lantas keduanya saling menjerit kompak sambil melepas tautan erat lengan-lengan mereka yang berpelukan. Ah—dari sisi ranjang Armin yang sibuk mengenakan seragam hanya melongo dalam bisu.

Karenanya, Eren terloncat mundur hingga terantuk dinding, sementara Jean jatuh jumpalitan dari kasurnya.

"MANDI CEPETAN!"

Connie kembali bertitah layaknya ibu tiri. Cuih. Jean hanya merespon dengan decihan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri terhantam lantai sementara Eren melakukan hal yang sama karena kepalanya kejedot dinding.

"Iya, bawel—"

Mereka berdua pun saling pandang—karena lagi-lagi mengucapkan kalimat spontan dalam tempo yang seirama. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi petir kemudian. Keduanya menggerutu. Dilemparkannya pandangan tersebut pada pintu kamar mandi secara kompak lalu kembali saling tatap—berulang-ulang. Eren sudah menyiapkan tumpuan kakinya untuk loncat dan _sprint_ dari atas kasur—begitu juga dengan Jean yang telah berpose 'siap'

_bats_—satu gerakan kilat dan kedua bocah itu berlari tunggang langang.

"AKU DULUANNN,"

"AKUUU!"

Dan adegan berdarah perebutan kamar mandi antara Jean dan Eren kembali terulang. Sebuah _janken_ lagi-lagi terpaksa menjadi pemutus segala masalah mereka—dan keputusan itu membuat Jean menjadi sosok yang mandi belakangan. Eren nyengir penuh kemenangan, bersiul masuk ke kamar mandi dengan jari membentuk gunting dan handuk putih tersampir di bahu. Jean merutuk—kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara debukan yang sangat kencang dari dalam kamar mandi, disusul oleh jeritan Eren yang jantan nan kolosal—menyumpahi sebuah odol yang statusnya tidak bernyawa dengan nama binatang.

**_pipipipipipip_**

"Mampus."

Entah kenapa saat itu, Jean merasa doanya telah dikabulkan meskipun ia belum minta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren sibuk memilih pakaiannya yang terselip-selip di lemari. Sungguh berantakan sekali—tidak seperti lemari yang satunya, sangat apik dan tersusun dengan baik. Eren mengernyit sambil melempari kolor-kolor dan kaus—yang entah milik siapa—keluar demi mengurangi populasi lemari supaya mudah disortir.

Dan—dapatlah. Seragam olahraganya yang kedua—yang memang sengaja diperuntungkan untuk acara kemah setiap bulan. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Eren mengenakannya. Jean yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi langsung seriosa begitu mendapati kondisi lemarinya yang berantakan dan beberapa kausnya terkapar di lantai.

"EREN!"

"Nanti kubereskan!" jawab si bocah berkepala cokelat sambil memunguti bajunya dan baju Jean yang berceceran dan melemparnya asal ke dalam lemari. Jean matang ditempat—dengan kepala berasap.

"Kau membuatnya makin berantakan!"

"ARGH Tidak ada waktu beres-beres! Setelah kemah kita bereskan!"

"KITA?!"

Jean sewot—wajar saja. Ia refleks mencengkeram kerah seragam Eren, dan memamerkan taring gigi imajinernya. Connie yang melihat situasi tidak menguntungkan di pagi itu langsung menjerit ala ibu tiri lagi.

"SETENGAH ENAM. JEAN. EREN!"

Ludah kedua orang yang namanya dipanggil langsung diteguk sempurna. Sudahlah—kesampingkan masalah pribadi. Jean bersumpah akan merujak Eren selepas kemah nanti. Dengan cekatan ia bongkar lemari dan mencari seragamnya, sementara Eren sibuk mengecek perlengkapan di ranselnya.

Obat nyamuk, korek, kain selimut, kaus, dan lain-lain. _check_.

Bersyukurlah tenda dan kayu bakar untuk api unggun sudah di siapkan oleh pihak sekolah, jadi bawaan Eren hanya sekedar perlengkapan 'menginap' saja.

Sadar-sadar sesuatu menepuk kepala Eren dengan lembut. Yang disentuh mendongak mencari sumber darimana sentuhan itu berasal.

"Armin?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum simpul.

"Rambutmu mencuat kemana-mana," ucapnya sambil merapikan. Eren hanya bergumam 'oh' datar, membiarkan Armin menyentuh kepalanya, sukacita.

Dari kejauhan Jean menatap adegan itu sambil membuang muka. Ia kenakan seragamnya dengan kasar sambil mengerutkan wajah layaknya kurma nabi. Ah—entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang dengan kebaikan Armin terhadap orang lain. mungkin karena orang yang diberi kebaikan itu sang rival dhemit, Eren. _Yeah_—mungkin saja.

Karenanya, Jean kemudian membayangkan 'jika seandainya' Armin sedang merapikan rambut Connie—anggaplah Connie berambut panjang—atau mungkin rambut Reiner,

Dan ia terhenyak disana.

Tidak—Jean tetap tidak suka.

Siapapun orangnya Jean tetap tidak suka. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk rasa frustasi dan aksi itu membuat Eren serta Armin terperangah, heran.

"Jean—kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, hanya lepas dan berbuih bebas di udara. Karena hanya Tuhan dan Jean sendiri yang tahu. bahwa si darah Perancis ini merasa—'_Jelly'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Hari yang sangat menegangkan telah tiba. Seratus dua puluh murid berbaris rapi di lapangan dengan tangan kanan kanan yang menepuk dada—tegas. Langit saat itu nampak cerah—biru segar dengan sepoi angin musim semi yang berhembus sejuk.

Hanya Eren saja, salah satu dari segelintir murid yang celingukan—pecicilan seperti cacing kremi disiram _combatrine_. Matanya menyapu tiap-tiap shaf para murid dengan alis naik sebelah. Ia tak terlalu mendengarkan Irvin dengan petuahnya, karena sibuk menyikut perut Connie untuk menarik perhatian. Karena Eren penasaran—

"Kenapa sedikit sekali yang ikut kemah?"

Si kepala polos menghela napas, risih. Dengan wajah setengah was-was—dan celingukan memerhatikan para guru yang berseliweran—ia membalas,

"Memang angkatan kita cuma segini."

"Lho? Yang kemah cuma satu angkatan?"

"Memang per-angkatan kemahnya—"

Kalimat Connie terinterupsi saat ia dengar suara tamparan tali pecut milik Hanji dan si empunya menatap Connie dengan wajah yang siap menelan mangsa. Connie geger sendiri—menyesal karena telah meladeni Eren di waktu yang krusial dan sangat tidak tepat seperti saat ini. Ah, harusnya ia kacangi saja si teman sebangku itu.

"Springer dan Jaeger! Satu hukuman menunggu kalian!" dengan gerakan cepat, Hanji membuka catatan kecilnya dan menulis sesuatu disana. Senyum mencurigakan tercipta, "Dapat eksperimen baru~ kekeke!"

Puluhan murid sudah meneguk ludah—mengucap syukur dalam hati karena kata-kata itu tak ditujukan pada mereka. Sebaliknya, Eren dan Connie—calon korban eksperimen Hanji—hanya bisa merinding dangdut ditempatnya.

Guru tanpa kelamin yang jelas itu kemudian berjalan mendekati barisan, lalu mengangkat spidolnya, menggores pipi Eren dan Connie hingga meninggalkan noda tinta hitam yang panjang disana. Kedua target yang dikerjai terbengong dengan tangan yang memegangi pipi—sambil memandangi Hanji yang menjauh dari tempat mereka sambil bergumam riang. disaat yang sama, Irvin masih sibuk menjelaskan peraturan—tak peduli sekitar—dan Rivaille membantu Hanji mengecek perlengkapan para murid.

Bulan ini semua nampak rapi dan sesuai harapan. Entah karena belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah atau bagaimana, tidak ada satu pun murid yang salah kostum atau kurang perlengkapan. mereka bahkan nampak rapi—lolos dari kriteria apik menurut Rivaille. Membuat pekerjaan mengecek perlengkapan ini semakin mudah saja.

Matahari agak memanjat tinggi. Para murid diberi kesempatan untuk menentukan lokasi bagi mereka yang akan membangun tenda. Eren dan kelompoknya menandai sebuah pojok halaman dekat rerimbunan pohon dengan meletakkan tas-tas mereka disana. Beberapa kelompok masih berkeliling mencari _base camp_ yang sekiranya strategis, sementara sebagian yang sudah mendapat tempat, langsung kembali ke barisan dengan rapi.

Berhubung kegiatan awal adalah mengumpulkan makanan, Armin sudah menyiapkan satu ransel yang sengaja di kosongkan olehnya sebagai wadah utama penyimpanan. Armin sadar diri kalau ia takkan membantu banyak dalam tugas-tugas rumit yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Jadi ia ingin—setidaknya—menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi teman-temannya walau hanya sekedar memanggul nasi.

Sebelum memulai kegiatan, tiap-tiap kelompok diminta seorang wakil untuk berbaris mengambil sebuah gelang 'khusus' yang telah tersusun rapi di atas meja tempat Hanji 'mangkal'. Didedikasikan untuk _event_ selama tiga hari ke depan, dengan fungsi sebagai pelacak posisi para murid sekaligus perekam suara yang efektif. Ke-30 gelang pelacak—dengan nomor yang berbeda—itu dihubungkan pada laptop Rivaille, yang mana semua kontrol akan posisi dan percakapan para murid selama melakukan kegiatan dapat ditangkap oleh Rivaille dengan mudah.

Yah, benar-benar aksesoris dambaan. dan mematikan.

Sayangnya, sang guru tercinta hanya mengatakan bahwa fungsi gelang itu sebatas melacak posisi—demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti nyasar dan sebagainya. Dan tidak ada yang mengatakan soal suara yang dapat terekam dengan sempurna.

Tidak ada.

"Kuberi satu menit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mengenakannya di kelompok kalian."

Tapi tetap, semua orang merasa sangsi dengan kehadiran gelang itu. Eren langsung saja berembuk—lebih tepatnya tolak-tolakan dengan argumen yang mulai menampakkan sisi kekanakkan mereka. Kelompoknya langsung berwajah gusar, terutama Jean yang paling anti _stalker_—_well_, meskipun tuduhannya agak kasar, tapi benar adanya.

"_The hell_—aku baru tahu soal gelang-gelangan itu!"

"Sepertinya ini bulan pertama revolusi acara kemah..." ujar Connie lemas. Ia lihat wajah Eren dan Jean yang sudah kekeh pakai titik kalau mereka tidak akan melekatkan gelang itu pada lengannya meski Rivaille melakukan KDRT sekalipun, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, harus ada diantara kita yang menggunakannya—"

Connie sendiri sejujurnya tidak ingin.

Ia menatap tajam, memberikan gestur perlawanan pada dua teman di depannya. Terjadi adegan saling lempar pandang antar ketiga orang itu—cukup lama.

"Kau yang pakai!"

"KAU!"

"TIDAK! KAU, JEAN!"

"_Ano_ ... Teman-teman?"

hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka bahwa ada satu sosok yang sesungguhnya terlupakan.

"OH YA ARMIN!"

Ketiga kepala ngotot itu langsung menoleh pada si pirang yang terkejut melihat wajah 'ngarep' teman-temannya—yang nyatanya sebelas duabelas dengan muka _pedobear_.

"Uh—"

"TOLONG?" mereka langsung memaksa kehendak seenak pantat. Armin tak berpikir bahwa ia bisa menang melawan keinginan mutlak para bocah serampangan di depannya itu. Lantas kemudian, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku yang pakai."

"HORE!" Eren dan Connie lompat-lompat girang, sementara Jean menghela napas, lega.

_Well_—sebenarnya Jean agak kasihan juga dengan Armin yang selalu dijadikan kambing hitam, tapi apa mau dikata. Dengan langkah statis si pirang mungil mulai bergerak maju menuju barisan dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan gelang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

**09.00 AM – 12.00 PM. **

Lokasi: Hutan belakang sekolah.

Seluruh kelompok telah menghadap wajah hutan dengan pilihan rute jalan yang berbeda-beda. Untuk menghindari situasi kesasar, para pembimbing telah memberikan papan penunjuk arah di dalam hutan, sekaligus membentangkan batas garis—mirip garis kuning polisi—warna merah yang sengaja mengelilingi sepetak wilayah hutan agar para murid yang akan berkeliaran nanti tidak terperosok terlalu dalam.

"Ingat ya, saat menemui garis merah, itu artinya batas menjelajah kalian sampai situ. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melewatinya."

"Yes, _mam_!"

"_Yessir_!"

gema jawaban dari dua variasi membuat Hanji tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu mengangkat pecutnya tinggi-tinggi—membuat para murid bersiap sigap dengan kuda-kudanya yang terbentuk mantap.

"DAN—BERSEDIA!" memulai aba-abanya kemudian, "SIAP—"

Hanji mengayunkan tangannya dan membenturkan tali pecutnya ke tanah,

_**DARR**_

"MULAI!"

Berbondong-bondong tiap kelompok melesat cepat, menerobos rerimbunan semak dari berbagai arah. Begitu pun dengan Eren yang semangat empat lima—sampai-sampai Jean harus menahan tubuh bocah hiper itu agar tidak meninggalkan anggota timnya yang terbelakang. Khususnya Armin yang mempunyai tubuh kurang bugar diantara yang lain.

Disisi lain Bertholdt dan Reiner yang mulai menerobos jalan, melewati kelompok Eren dengan tongkat ranting yang—Reiner pungut dijalan—terayun-ayun sebagai penyingkir dedaunan di depan wajah. Mereka saling tukar salam, kemudian tatapan sengit—yang sekejap saja menyadarkan Eren bahwa selama tiga jam ke depan mereka bukan lagi seorang teman, melainkan musuh. Termasuk Marco dan kelompoknya yang berlari melewati Jean dengan jemari tangan membentuk pistol, terarah lurus pada wajah si darah Perancis.

_**Bang.**_

Jean membalasnya dengan jari tengah yang teracung, membuat Marco tertawa disepanjang kemunculannya.

Beberapa tim lain melewati mereka, kemudian. Eren memaksa timnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat sebelum tim lain menyusul lebih banyak lagi dan mengoprek tiap pojok hutan hingga seluruh makanan yang disembunyikan habis dilalap.

Dan disaat seperti inilah, Connie dan Armin menjadi sosok yang paling idem dengan seluruh pendapat dan tidak keberatan jika mereka didominasi. Dua orang itu malah sibuk membicarakan cuaca dan hal-hal remeh sebagainya. Sementara Jean yang habis dikompori Marco langsung tersulut untuk mulai memerintah sana-sini dengan ide seadanya di kepala.

"Jangan gegabah. Kita susun strategi dulu!"

"Yang seperti ini tak bisa menunggu strategi!" Eren membalas pelik, "Ayo cepat cari—"

"DENGAR."

Tangan Eren di tarik sontak oleh Jean kemudian. Ia lalu memanggil Connie dan Armin dengan matanya untuk mengikuti jalan yang Jean ambil.

"Menepi sebentar. Ada yang perlu kuberitahu sebelum kita mulai membabi buta di hutan."

"?"

Untuk kali ini, Jean yang memimpin timnya. Ia membawa Eren dan yang lain memojok di bawah naungan pohon tua dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk jongkok mengelilinginya, memerhatikan apa yang Jean buat dengan sebatang ranting yang ia gores ke tanah. Dari lokasi yang nun jauh dimata, Rivaille ongkang-ongkang kaki mendengar rekaman suara Jean dengan mulut tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Kita tidak akan sembarangan berlari dan berputar-putar tak jelas disini. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membuntuti tim orang." Jean memelankan suaranya, sekaligus menulis sebuah denah di tanah.

Eren mulai menyimak serius.

"Lalu?"

"Kita tunggu sampai mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian makanan itu. Lalu, dengan _timing_ yang tepat, kita sergap mereka—aku butuh dua orang sebagai pengalih perhatian sementara dua yang lain diam-diam mencuri."

"Memangnya boleh melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Armin yang notabene-nya sangat kaku dengan peraturan.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula daripada '_siapa yang menemukannya lebih dulu_' perebutan ini lebih cocok dengan '_siapa yang MENYENTUHNYA lebih dahulu_'. Jadi aku rasa rencanaku legal."

"Ahem—kalau menurutmu begitu, lalu, seperti apa rencana 'mengalihkan perhatian' yang kau maksud, eh?" Connie menginterupsi disana.

Jean kembali mencorat coret tanah dengan rantingnya—

"Ada dua cara yang terpikir di kepalaku."

Walau cuma sekelebat, Eren berani sumpah kalau ia melihat semburat hadir menghiasi pipi Jean. Tapi kenapa?

"Jadi, begini—" Jean mulai menuturkan rencananya dengan kalimat yang detail dan spesifik.

Tiga orang di depannya langsung berwajah tablo begitu Jean selesai menjelaskan. Sementara Rivaille yang mendengar rencana itu dari kursinya spontan menaikkan sebelah alisnya—sementara Hanji tertawa lepas sambil menggebrak-gebrak mejanya dengan semangat. ia kehilangan kontrol diri,

"APA-APAAN ITU HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Heh," Rivaille mendengus—reaksi normalnya, "Bocah macam apa dia, kepikiran seperti itu."

Hanji menyapu setitik air matanya, dan mulai menyambar _statement_ Rivaille yang dirasa kurang memuaskan.

"Seperti itu, kau bilang? Kau tahu—sebenarnya isi kepala Kirschtein kadang unik."

"Unik?" Rivaille menoleh dengan wajah bermasalah, "Kau tidak pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu ya."

Hanji nyengir saja—masa bodo dengan wajah teflon Rivaille yang samasekali tidak membangkitkan gairah. yang jelas, sejak mendengar penjelasan dari Jean, mereka berdua kini telah menjadi pemantau setia kelompoknya Eren.

Jean bersin ditempat.

disaat yang sama Eren menghujaninya dengan bogem mentah di pipi. Jean terpental jatuh, memegangi pipinya dengan wajah syok sambil menatap Eren yang ngos-ngosan ditempat. wajahnya merah padam.

"A-AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA!" Eren menjerit sawan kemudian.

Jean berusaha sabar. Ia bangkit dan menepuk bokongnya yang kotor mencium tanah. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jean spontan menggapai kerah seragam Eren dan mendekatkan wajah anak itu padanya. matanya berkilat,

"Lalu—kau mau mati kelaparan?" Disana, Jean mengintimidasi Eren atau mungkin berusaha membujuknya dengan paksa. Eren tak membalas, hanya ada sorot mata yang terus melawan terhadap Jean, "Sebentar saja! Tidak akan menyakitkan kok."

"Menyakitkan hati tahu! Mau taruh dimana harga diriku sebagai laki-laki?!" Eren mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Jean kemudian, "DAN KENAPA HARUS AKU? KENAPA BUKAN ARMIN?"

Yang dikambing hitamkan (lagi) langsung memekik sambil gemetar di tempatnya.

"K-Kenapa b-bawa-bawa aku?"

Jean menggeleng.

"Armin sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk dipasangi gelang. Sekarang gantian kau yang mengabdi lah."

"LALU PENGORBANANMU APA?" Eren masih protes tidak terima—semakin emosi menjadi-jadi dengan Jean yang saat itu malah mengorek telinganya dengan wajah setengah tidak peduli.

"Aku kan sudah menyumbang ide."

"LALU CONNIE?"

"GEH! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa juga?!"

Jean hanya mengusap dagunya, sebentar.

"Connie nanti kebagian jatah kok. sudahlah Eren, peran ini lebih cocok untukmu."

Eren mengernyit di tempat. Wajahnya mendadak berkeringat dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti habis diraut.

"K-Kalau idemu yang pertama aku tak keberatan. Tapi yang kedua—"

"Kau mau mengajakku debat terus sampai tiga jam terbuang sia-sia atau menyelamatkan tim kita dari krisis makanan?"

Jean langsung memotong pembicaraan itu sambil menepuk kedua bahu Eren yang saat itu terperanjat menatap Jean.

Oh. Saus tartar.

Eren mati gaya.

"TAPI, TAPI, Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena cuma kau yang bisa." Jean menegaskan ucapannya, sambil menepuk bahu Eren lagi—yah, drama sedikit gapapalah.

"...Cih. Apa boleh buat," Eren memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau nanti tangkapan kita banyak, aku ingin jatah dua per limanya!"

"Gampanglah, bisa diatur," Jean menepuk kedua tangannya, memberi komando, "Oke, Eren setuju itu artinya rencana beres. Sekarang tinggal cari target."

Serta merta kelompok mereka berlari menelusup hutan, mencari tim lawan yang akan diikuti secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Pucuk di cinta, tim yang Eren ikuti memekik girang saat mereka temukan gundukan tanah yang mengubur kotak makan—wajah-wajah sumringah langsung terpampang, saling pandang antar satu dengan yang lainnya.

Dari balik semak-semak, Jean yang memerhatikan langsung memberi aba-aba.

"Mulai!"

Dan sekejap saja, Connie-Armin bergerak cepat memutari lokasi secara tersembunyi—dengan cara merayap—dan hendak menangkap kotak bekal yang di maksud dari sisi belakang. Sementara Eren berlari di garis depan—melompat keluar dari semak-semak—dengan wajah yang sudah di _setting_ panik.

"TOLONG!" seluruh mata yang tadinya tertuju pada sekotak bekal lezat, langsung menghadap Eren dengan wajah setengah sadar, "TOLONG! JEAN, JEAN—"

"..."

"JEAN—"

Eren _blank_ tiba-tiba. Tangannya hanya menunjuk-nunjuk arah persembunyian Jean dengan muka panik beneran—karena dia panik tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"ITU! ITU—"

"Apaan sih—"

Ck. Eren tidak diberi pilihan lain.

"JEAN BUANG AIR DI CELANA!"

Masa bodo' dengan logis atau tidaknya cerita yang Eren karang, tim lawan spontan saja terperangah dan ngakak berjamaah—melupakan sejenak kondisi kotak bekal yang teronggok tak berdaya di atas tanah. Jean yang syok mendengar gosip asal Eren langsung berdiri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menunjuk hidung Eren dengan telunjuk, ganas.

"TUNG—BRENGSEK KAU EREN! KALAU MAU NGARANG JANGAN KETERLALUAN—"

Ah.

Keempat anggota yang tadi sedang tertawa, langsung menatap Eren dan Jean bergantian dengan wajah yang sengit.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua—"

Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka berempat kecolongan oleh aksi Connie dan Armin yang telah berhasil mengambil kotak bekal incaran mereka dengan sukses. Suara langkah mundur keduanya mengundang kepala-kepala penemu bekal awal tersebut dan mereka melotot marah kemudian.

"Kurang ajar—"

"Kau tidak bisa komplain karena lengah!" Connie menyemburkan opininya dan menarik tangan Armin untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"HEI TUNGGU! DASAR CURAANG!"

Hanya ada suara tawa nyaring yang terdengar menjauh, meninggalkan keempat orang yang mencak-mencak ditempat karena targetnya direbut. Walau dicap licik, toh Jean dan kawan-kawan cuek saja dan terus berlari menerobos hutan mencari target yang selanjutnya. Sambil tos-tosan, mereka tertawa disepanjang jalan.

"Rasanya lebih seru begini ya." Eren nyengir lebar disana.

Jean mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan _high five_ dengan Eren. entah sejak kapan Eren jadi menikmati rencana Jean.

"_Next_—lakukan seperti yang sebelumnya!" ia menoleh pada Connie dan Armin kemudian, "Kerja kalian bagus!"

"Geh—jangan sok ketua Jean," Connie mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi _thanks_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Mereka bertemu sosok yang seharusnya ditinggalkan sejak awal, tapi Jean memaksa Eren dengan alih-alih tantangan.

"Bisa mengerjai orang itu?"

Eren menelan ludahnya. Ia lihat sosok Bertholdt dan Reiner yang sudah menenteng banyak kotak bekal dengan dua teman setimnya. Mereka nampak taktis—dengan cara yang entah bagaimana bisa mengumpulkan makanan dalam waktu yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Entah—" Eren mulai ragu, "Kira-kira aku harus berbohong apa supaya mengalihkan perhatian mereka?"

"Jangan gunakan cara seperti tadi." Jean mendesis disana, "Reiner pintar mengamati mimik wajah dan aku yakin berhubung kita teman, mereka tidak akan terjebak dengan tipuan murah seperti tadi."

Eren melipat tangannya di dada dan berpikir rumit.

"Jadi?"

Jean melirik posisi Bertholdt dan Reiner yang saat itu sedang beristirahat di tempat sambil bertukar mineral botol.

"Gunakan cara yang kedua."

Eren melotot di tempat.

"EN—"

Jean langsung membekap mulut teman setimnya sebelum nyaring di udara. Bertholdt yang saat itu agaknya menyadari sebuah suara langsung berhenti meneguk airnya dan celingukan ditempat.

"Kenapa?" Reiner yang sedang tidak peka hanya bertanya pelan.

"Cuma perasaanku saja atau sekelebat tadi ada suara?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu ah," Reiner mengusap tengkuknya, "Kau membuat hutan ini terkesan horor."

"Tapi aku agak—"

"Cukup, jangan dibahas!"

Reiner mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Bertholdt, mukanya terlihat tidak senang. Sementara dua orang yang lainnya melakukan aksi pijit-pijitan di belakang mereka. Sekiranya tidak mendengarkan.

Helaan napas.

Dalam bekapan—atau mungkin pelukan lengan Jean yang melingkari mulut Eren—Eren merintih tertahan saat Jean mulai menjewer telinganya keras.

"Jangan refleks begitu dong! Kau mau kita ketahuan?!"

"H-Habisnya—" kepala Eren menggeleng kuat. Mereka melakukan percakapan itu dengan suara yang berbisik, "Aku tidak mau melakukan _Plan B_ di depan teman sendiri!"

"Kenapa tidak?! Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini—"

"Pokoknya tidak! TITIK."

Jean diam ditempat. dilihatnya Bertholdt dan Reiner yang kembali berdiri setelah melakukan percakapan singkat. Sepertinya mereka telah selesai beristirahat dan hendak berkeliling lagi mencari bonus sapi panggang yang dimaksud dalam pengumuman. Jean cuma memerintah Armin dan Connie untuk kembali berjalan, mengikuti target—mengabaikan sosok Eren yang manyun di tempat, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau lho."

Jean cuek dengan gumaman Eren yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa.

"Hei—Jean, aku tidak mau."

"..."

"Hei—"

Eren memicing karena tak mendapat respon samasekali. Ia raih pundak Jean di perjalanan, dan Jean menepisnya begitu saja.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." Selorohnya, sarkas.

Eren mengedutkan alis. Kelihatannya Jean marah—harusnya ia yang marah dan bukannya malah Jean. Eren merasa kesal dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak pada Jean—seolah seperti Eren lah tokoh antagonisnya dan Jean sedang dikecewakan olehnya.

Hah. Eren menghela napas lelah.

Dan pekikan terdengar kemudian.

"LIHAT KE ATAS POHON!"

Jean dan yang lain langsung mengadah begitu ia dengar suara anggota tim dari Bertholdt yang berteriak kencang. Kotak bekal yang besar, terikat dengan tali tebal dan menggantung pada cabang pohon raksasa. Letaknya lumayan tinggi, namun masih sanggup digapai jika mereka pintar memanjat. Armin mengedutkan alisnya,

"Aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon..."

Connie langsung menepuk bahu si pirang dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Soal itu, serahkan padaku. Kau _stand by_ di bawah untuk menangkap kotak bekal yang kulempar, oke?"

Armin mengangguk pendek. Ia menoleh kembali pada sosok tim Bertholdt yang mulai bersiap untuk menggerayangi batang pohon—mereka harus cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian sebelum terlambat!

"Eren—" Armin langsung menatapnya, penuh harap, "Tolong?"

Uh—Eren paling tidak tahan dengan Armin yang ber-_puppy eyes_ di depannya—yang entah disengaja atau tidak. Perasaan tidak nyaman _season_ dua membuatnya merasa lemah.

"Ck. Baiklah, baiklah! Aku yang lakukan!" dengan sekali decakan simpel—sambil menatap Jean sengit, Eren memerintah Connie dan Armin untuk mulai menyusup sementara ia mulai bekerja sebagai orang yang 'kotor' disana.

Jean yang culas, menyeringai puas. Toh cepat atau lambat, Eren pasti akan melakukannya. Pasti. Ia lihat posisi Armin dan Connie yang mulai merayap dibalik semak-semak, memutari daerah untuk mencapai batang pohon tanpa ketahuan. baru saja Jean ingin mengelus dagunya karena rasa puas, ia dengar suara Eren yang mulai beraksi disana—

"AAAAHN,"

Jean nyaris tertawa saat ia lihat sosok Bertholdt dan Reiner yang mendadak celingukan sementara teman-teman mereka yang tadinya sudah setengah jalan memanjat pohon, langsung terjatuh kontan. Desahan Eren sukses mengalihkan perhatian—_big hit_ sesuai dugaan Jean.

"SUARA APA ITU?" teriak Reiner yang mukanya setengah horor setengah bersemu—sulit di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Jean membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil beruraian air mata. Ia lihat sosok Eren yang menahan gengsinya, masih sibuk mendesah lebih kuat—

"T-TUNGGU AAAAHN," tim Bertholdt sekejap berpikir ngeres, dengan suara yang entah-mirip-siapa-tapi-rasanya-familiar, "H-HENTIKAN AAAAAAH, J-JEAN AHN."

Mampus.

Jean langsung melotot di tempat dengan muka semerah kulit iblis. Si keparat Eren lagi-lagi bertindak diluar skenario.

"J-JEAAAN OHH."

Connie dan Armin yang sedang merangkak, spontan merinding dengan suara Eren yang sangat _eargasm_ begitu nama Jean disebutnya. Jean sendiri sudah pucat pasi—yang pada akhirnya membuat ia tidak tahan untuk menghentikan desahan Eren agar tidak melibatkan namanya.

"T-TUNGGU EREN! APA YANG KAU LAKUK—"

"Tapi Jean, Ahn—"

Suara Jean yang ikut campur membuat desahan Eren makin terkesan alami. _Awkward_ merebak, merasuk ke dada Jean. Biji keringatnya berjatuhan. Reiner dan Bertholdt lemas mendengarnya. Wajah mereka nampak syok—dengan lutut-lutut kering yang gemetar.

"J-Jean? E-Eren?" Bertholdt memandang sebuah semak yang menjadi tempat darimana suara itu berasal. Jantungnya deg-degan, seraya berjalan mendekat. Reiner yang sudah _negative thinking_, langsung berlari kencang menuju semak-semak yang dimaksud dan berteriak lantang.

"APAPUN YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HENTIKAAAAAAN—"

Semak-semak itu tersingkap,

Didapatinya sosok Eren dan Jean yang sibuk pukul-pukulan dengan posisi jongkok indah. Arwah Reiner keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Bertholdt yang lekas menghampiri, mendadak _sweatdrop_ dengan pemandangan cacad yang tidak sesuai 'harapan' dengan apa yang menjadi bayangannya.

"Kalian..."

Jean dan Eren yang menghadap sosok Reiner langsung nyengir konyol sambil mengacungkan lambang _peace_ dengan jarinya.

"Halo~" sambut keduanya ceria.

"Yang tadi itu... apa?"

"Ding, dong! Jebakan dong!"

Jean menunjuk arah di belakang punggung Reiner, dimana saat itu terlihat penampakan seekor manusia berkemampuan kera super—sibuk memanjat batang pohon dengan lihai dan menggapai kotak bekal yang ditemui oleh tim Bertholdt.

"AH!" Reiner menjerit sawan, "CONNIE!"

Yang disebut namanya sedang melepaskan ikatan tali dan melempar kotak bekal itu pada Armin kemudian.

_**Flap**_—dengan mudahnya benda persegi itu jatuh dalam pelukan si pirang mungil. Armin membelo saat ia intip isi di dalam kotak itu.

"Ini d-daging panggang yang dimaksud lho!"

"YEAAAY KITA YANG DAPAT!" Connie memanjat turun dari pohon secepatnya dan meraih tangan Armin untuk melakukan _high five_ disana.

Yah, tidak semua orang senang sih. Khususnya Reiner yang menggeram di tempat,

"YANG MENEMUKANNYA KAMI DULUAN TAHU!"

Sementara Jean bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berkacak pinggang dengan muka sombong. Ia menatap Reiner sambil mendengus dengan bangganya—padahal yang jagoan disana sebenarnya Connie—dan sedikit Eren, atas desahan R18-nya.

"Tapi yang meraih duluan kelompok kami. Kau tidak bisa komplain."

Reiner sudah mengepalkan tangannya di depan batang hidung Jean, tetapi Bertholdt menghalanginya. Ia menatap Jean dengan wajah bijak.

"Kami tidak akan komplain," tatapnya serius, "Dan daripada itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang dengan ide yang—" Bertholdt menoleh pada Eren dan tertawa mendadak disana.

"HEI—kenapa melihatku begitu?!" yang diperhatikan langsung tersulut dan bangkit mengepalkan tangan. Tapi toh, sepertinya Bertholdt tidak mengambil pusing.

"Hmp. Kami tidak datang secara kebetulan. Kelompokmu sudah kami ikuti sejak kalian beristirahat tadi." Jean melipat tangannya disana, "Kehehe, semua ini ideku lho."

"Oh—_stalker_." Bertholdt ikut melipat tangannya, "Seharusnya aku sadar kalau sedang dibuntuti sejak mendengar suara aneh di istirahat sebelumnya. Ah, cerobohnya." Ia menggeleng di tempat sambil mendecak.

"Dasar licik," Reiner memanyunkan bibirnya disana, kelihatan masih tidak terima bisa diperdaya oleh sebuah desahan 'manis' di tengah hutan rimba, "Kukira tadi kau dan Eren—sungguhan m-melakukan 'itu'."

"DIAM. REINER." Jean menyanggah cepat dengan gigi-giginya yang bergemelutuk, "Aku cuma minta Eren untuk mendesah—tapi dia malah mengimprovisasinya dengan menyebut namaku segala. CIH!"

"Biar adil kan?! Sudah bagus aku mau melakukannya!" sungut Eren dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Kalian ... bisa hentikan pertengkaran tidak penting ini? Aku tidak peduli mau kalian akting atau sungguhan. Aku benar-benar tidak akan peduli—"

"DIAM REINER!" Eren dan Jean langsung memutar kepalanya kompak, hendak mengeroyok Reiner secara bersamaan disana.

Cengiran lebar dan tawa renyah dari Bertholdt tercipta.

"Tapi serius lho Eren, suaramu seksi sekali."

"DIAM. BERTHOLDT."

"Kalau mau, kapan-kapan tunjukan lagi suara itu padaku diatas ranjan—"

"KUDA KUDA BERUANG MADU LEBAH ULAT BULU IBU PERI ARGHHH ARGHHH!"

Eren metutup telinga sambil menjerit _random_ sebelum Bertholdt dengan muka polosnya menyelesaikan kalimat ambigu berlevel tak hingga itu. Jean dan Reiner merasa canggung disana. Entah kenapa mereka berpikir bahwa Bertholdt terkadang, agak-agak samting.

Tak lama setelahnya, Connie dan Armin—yang sengaja menunggu lama karena tidak mau terlibat percakapan _absurd_ itu—akhirnya kembali bergabung. Perbincangan singkat sempat terjadi dari kedua belah tim, dimana keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan hasil 'buruan' mereka dengan pamer sentosa—karena ritual pamer adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan oleh remaja masa kini—sebelum akhirnya kedua kelompok itu berpisah jalan, dan memulai perburuan yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Armin sibuk menjejalkan kotak-kotak bekal ke dalam tasnya—tas yang sengaja dibawa dalam perburuan kali ini untuk menampung amunisi perut. Sial—lumayan berat juga setelah ia ketahui bahwa kelompoknya mendapatkan cukup banyak bekal. Dengan susah payah Armin menggendongnya. Wajahnya nampak tersiksa.

Jean yang menyadarinya langsung menarik tas Armin dan mengambil alih seluruh beban itu padanya. Ia hanya melempari Armin dengan arloji sebagai gantinya,

"Kau perhatikan waktu saja," komentar Jean singkat, "Jangan sampai kita telat keluar dari hutan, nanti."

"Tapi—tasku,"

"Aku yang bawa," Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Berani taruhan, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Armin yang bertanya-tanya disana.

"Tapi membawa bekal kan tugasku—"

"ARGH!" Jean berteriak ditempatnya, "Kau kira aku tidak sadar kalau wajahmu sudah kepayahan begitu? Sudah! diam dan perhatikan saja waktu!"

"Uh..." Armin menggaruk pipinya disana, agak terkejut dengan gonggongan Jean yang langka terhadapnya, "Kalau begitu—makasih."

Oh—sesuatu menggelitik perut Jean. Padahal ia tidak sedang mengandung anak orang, tapi kenapa? Ia lirik wajah Armin yang nampak senang—karena beban berat di pundaknya luruh—dan kini sibuk memerhatikan jam tangan yang Jean berikan padanya dengan seksama.

"Ah—" Armin berseru disana, "Masih ada 45 menit sebelum waktu habis. Sebaiknya kita cari kotak bekal di tempat yang dekat jalan keluar saja." Sugesti Armin sambil tersenyum kearah Jean yang saat itu bengong seperti sapi ompong di depannya.

"..."

"Ng? Jean—"

"Oh—_yeah_." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, kaku, "Oke."

Ternyata bahagia itu sederhana ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Omake:**

"AHHHHHN,"

Rivaille tersedak kopinya saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang—sesungguhnya—'tidak patut dan salah tempat' muncul dari laptopnya. Ia langsung mengecilkan volume suara laptopnya kontan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kaget. Padahal ia sedang mengintai kelompok Bertholdt—tidak menyangka akan menemukan hal yang tidak-tahu-malu seperti ini di kelompok yang tak terduga. Ia lirik Hanji yang saat itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata dengan wajah tertahan dan ingin komentar,

"Apa itu?!"

Rivaille sendiri mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali mendengar suara aneh itu,

"AHHHN, T-TUNGGU—" makin menjadi-jadi.

Hanji menepuk kedua tangannya ketika ia teringat sesuatu,

"OH. Rencana B kelompoknya Jaeger!" serunya girang.

Tentu saja, mereka berdua sudah menjadi _stalker_ kelompoknya Eren sejak awal Jean menyusun rencana. Kenapa Rivaille baru sadar?

"Apa-apaan suara ini, seperti pengisi suara game porno profesional! HAHAHA!" Hanji menggebrak-gebrak mejanya—tertawa dengan air mata yang berurai, tidak tahan dengan suara 'manis' Eren yang menggelitik perutnya, "Kalau sampai Irvin atau Mike mendengar ini dari laptopmu, mereka pasti akan salah paham."

"Cih."

Rivaille mendecak dengan komentar Hanji yang seolah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang mesum disana. Ia ganti _channel_ pengintaian dan beralih memantau anak muridnya yang lain. suara pertengkaran atau ocehan normal yang membosankan terdengar disana.

Che. Hanji mendecak dengan bibir yang mengerucut tidak senang.

"Kenapa diganti? kau tidak seru ah."

"Kita tidak sedang bermain, Hanji."

Yang disebut namanya beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan tempat karena merasa bosan disana,

"Aku mau ambil jus."

Dan sosok Hanji menghilang dari penglihatan sang hitler kedua. Rivaille menghela napas.

Entah kenapa kondisi senyap membuat batinnya berkecamuk. Rivaille jadi kepikiran dan ingin tahu kelanjutan rencana Jean yang membuat Eren nampak sangat unyu—atau mungkin sangat bodoh—saat itu. Keberadaan Hanji yang nihil semakin mendobrak rasa penasarannya. Oh, mungkin Hanji akan lama mencari kotak jus di tempat penyimpanan. Mungkin Rivaille bisa mencuri dengar dialog 'ahn' itu sebentar. Ya—sebentar lalu ganti kembali setelah Hanji balik.

Rivaille sudah membuat keputusan.

_Klik_—dan suaranya kembali.

"JEAN—OHH."

"T-TUNG—EREN! APA YANG KAU—"

"AHHN—"

Aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Rivaille. Tangannya mengepal erat—sementara matanya menyala ganas menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan gambar berupa gelombang suara.

_Apa ... apaan_.

Suara Jean menyentil batinnya. Apa-apaan itu? Setahu Rivaille, tidak ada yang seperti ini dalam rencana Jean. Apa perubahan siasat? Atau, mereka malah—

Sementara Rivaille tenggelam dalam pikiran kusutnya, ia tak tahu kalau di belakangnya—diam-diam—ada Hanji yang memerhatikan dengan senyum tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Dan setelah Rivaille tahu kalau Jean-Eren cuma akting belaka, mukanya langsung datar lagi :)) oke maaf, chapter 12 agak telat munculnya. Banyak hal terjadi ._. Dan yah, begitulah #badumts. Sepertinya, Arc kemah ini bakal menyita banyak chapter, dan itu artinya, saya bakal ngubah sedikit ending yang tadinya udah ditetapin, supaya jatohnya fanfic ini ga kepanjangan ( '_') /PadahalSeginiUdahPanjangJuga

Kalo ada yang tanya fic ini **sampai berapa chapter**, saya ga tau pastinya. Yang jelas **dibawah 20 Chapter** (karena lama-lama saya engap juga nulisnya /wiw). Wwwwwwww.

**Hari ini libur dulu deh ga bikin sesi pertanyaan** /PegelBro /ButuhPijatRefleksi /plop. Salam kenal aja buat yang baru baca fic ini *lambai-lambai dongo*

Yang nanya **soal Harem**. Harem itu kondisi dimana 1 cowok direbutin sama banyak cewek, kalo **harem reverse**: 1 cewek direbutin banyak cowok. Sebenernya ga harus cowok direbutin cewek dan sebaliknya sih. Intinya cowok direbutin = harem. Cewek direbutin = harem reverse. Karena saya nulisnya 'possibly harem' jadi harem di fic ini samar U_U bisa dibilang 'ada' bisa juga 'ga ada' kkkkkkk.

Yang rekomendasiin saya manga, **Ilegenes** udah saya donlot ( '-')b kovernya menggoda deh. nanti saya baca XD Kalo ada yang tahu manga BL unyuunyu rekomendasiin ya~

**Iam Titania-falls**: apdet siang bukan berarti ngetiknya siang kan U_U kkkkk

**Kuas Tak Bertinta**: Gue baca komik Men School yang jaga UKS-nya cewek. Penjaga kantinnya cewek. Guru juga boleh lah ada cewek WKWK. Lagian status Hanji disitu kan genderless U_U

**IsyPerolla**: Rivaille isn't clueless. He made Jean 'do something' to Eren on purpose, so that Rivaille can comparing Eren's expression after being touched by his and Jean's U_U

**OnnaRan**: not, Tusbol game /NgakakTerbang. Ada deh pokoknya wwww. Lagian si Rivaille mesyum ga pamer ke sembarang orang lho U.U

**Lonceng Angin**: yang tangannya berkeringat si Rivaille, yu-know-what deh. Dia canggung U_U

**Celia Agarashi**: Rivaille tangannya kasar soalnya sering grepe orang /apeu. Wwwwww cowok kan tangannya kasar, kalo lembut pasti bishounen ato cowok feminim yang ga pernah jadi kuli dirumahnya /plop

**Saerusa**: terimakasih untuk puisinya yang sangat menyentuh hati dan kotak tertawa saya rusak parah. PUISI PON PON PAPOY MILIK SAERUSA. Tuh, udah saya cantumin U,U (gue udah lelah dah fangirlingan isi review lo. Khilaff gue wwwww)

**Kyo Kyoya**: Poin Eren yang sekarang 300. Kayaknya kita ga perlu nyantumin deh soalnya abis kemah, tamat /eh

**KurosawaAlice**: Monggo kalo mau buat wansutnya U_U

**Draga07**: toss! TangSel tapi mayan jauh juga dari rumah saya. Saya di perum Citra Raya XD

**AyakLein24: **ga dibawah umur banget sih. LOOL. Batas antara remaja dan menuju dewasa deh U,U gaya bahasa mah bisa dimaenin. WWWWWWWWW.

ANW, Rivaille bukan nembak lho itu. Cuma sebates curhat aja kalo 'Eren itu spesial' udah. WWWWWWW.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Zefanya Elric, Corporal Miko, KurosawaAlice**,** Roya Chan, Megumi19, Males Buat Akun **a.k.a Hotaru**, ayakLein24, Midorimori, Mikan, FairyLucyka, Rivaille Jaegar, namaku, titaniacherry, TitanMania, Kiyo, minra, IzuYume, Freak Lines, Sayaka Matou, HanakaiGaze, fyenale, akihiko fukuda 71, mamitsu27, milocchi, kyo kyoya, chun is haru, Al-Mcs, Annpyon, 13th Hell, Baka Mamarthy, Saerusa, Android5Family, Celia Agarashi, Yami-chan Kagami, black rose 00, RaniMario, Yuki Utari, Nacchan Sakura, Orang Lewat Lagi, Fuyuko Tsubasa, Lonceng Angin, AutumnLee13, KatziusTheMaouSatan, Lady Anonim, ferrahetalia, Unknownwers, Gekkouchou, OnnaRan, Isaya Yuuki, Chaerin S.F, Draga07, IsyPerolla, Kuas Tak Bertinta, Erelly, ryuusei-gemini, Noir-Alvarez, mager, Iam Titania-falls, Tart, Luffy Niar, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, ChiHaruHi, Jeruk, Iztii Marshall, Azure'czar, Putri Devil**

**oOo**

_**Live on Weirdos... Benar-benar hidup dengan orang-orang aneh nan bejat. Harap tidak ditiru – Unknownwers**_

**(**Saya jadi bersyukur banget udah ngasih judul 'Weirdos' karena ternyata tepat sekali ya '_'**)**

_**fic ini bagaikan ganja **__– __**Milocchi**_

**(**Dan review kalian bagaikan _Dom Pérignon_ buat saya**)**

**oOo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO! TATA DADO XD**

**-FF-**


	13. Camp Party : Part II

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Ere**

**Seems, kapter ini aman konsumsi U_U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:Act 13 – Camp Party part 2:**

**12.00 PM – 01.00 PM**

Lapangan _base camp_.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Jean dengan muka bercucuran keringat, telentang di atas rerumputan bersama sebongkah tas isi tumpukkan kotak bekal yang dilempar sembarangan arah. Connie langsung protes keras melihat tingkah Jean yang tidak sayang makanan hanya karena ia kelelahan.

"Apa-apaan sih!"

"Berat anjrit!"

Jean langsung menyemburkan kalimatnya begitu saja—yang secara tidak langsung membuat Armin merasa bersalah karena sesungguhnya, dialah sosok yang 'seharusnya' membopong ransel, dan bukannya Jean.

Connie menghela napas, sambil memunguti beberapa kotak yang menggelinding keluar dari ransel. _Well_—mereka dapat banyak berkat usaha Eren yang 'spesial' dan ketangkasan Connie dan Armin dalam mencuri diam-diam dari kelompok lain.

"Aku akan bereskan kotak bekal dan menyusun barang-barang kita—" Connie berkacak pinggang di depan Jean yang sibuk kipas-kipas dengan tangan di atas rerumputan. Kemudian ia menendang pinggir pinggang Jean yang saat itu sangat menggoda untuk ditendang, "—Kau buat tenda sana."

"HA?" Jean protes sambil beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, "Aku bahkan baru dapat setengah menit untuk menghirup oksigen dengan layak."

Muka Connie berurat mendengarnya—

"Buat tenda takkan makan banyak wak—"

"Suruh Eren saja sana! Kubantu dia nanti—"

Che. Manja.

Jean kambuh karena setengah jam sisa waktu mengumpulkan makanan dipakai olehnya untuk berlari-lari sambil menggendong ransel yang sebagian besar berisi tumpukan daging sapi dengan wadah yang bobotnya juga lumayan. Connie mendecak tidak suka.

"Ya sudah!" ia berpaling pada sosok berkepala cokelat yang sedang duduk di atas akar-akar pohon tua sambil meneguk minumnya dengan brutal, "EREN! BUAT TENDA!"

Dan isi mineral itu tersembur keluar dari mulut Eren secara refleks.

"HAH!"

Sementara Armin yang sejak tadi memerhatikan situasi, langsung bergerak menghampiri Jean dan mencengkeram bahu pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Jean tersengat saat mendapati sosok Armin di belakang punggungnya, sibuk menggulung lengan seragam dan mulai memijit pundak Jean dengan kekuatan penuh—

"ADAW!"

Jean meringis tiba-tiba, Armin langsung mengurangi tenaganya disana. Otot-otot pundaknya terasa rileks secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Y-Yah, lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Armin tersenyum miris.

"Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa bantu segini—" nadanya terkontaminasi oleh perasaan bersalah, "Kau jadi menanggung bebanku."

Jean merasa tidak enak sekelebat saat ia lihat riak muka Armin yang nampak sayu. Ia terhenyak menikmati pijat 'surga' Armin yang diluar dugaan, mantaf sekali rasanya.

"...Kau tidak usah minta maaf," Jean bertopang dagu dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Aku kan tidak komplain padamu."

"Tapi kau kelihatan kesal sekali tadi."

Jean terdiam.

"Hei," Ia berpaling segera dan menghentikan pijatan Armin tiba-tiba, "…Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sudahlah."

"Eh ... t-tapi—"

"Kalau kubilang sudah ya sudah. Jangan dibahas. Che."

Armin tersenyum lega.

"...Syukurlah," Armin beranjak dari jongkoknya dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"..."

"Kau tahu, sebaiknya bantulah Eren, segera. Aku akan bantu Connie—kelihatannya mereka kerepotan sekali,"

Jean mendengus pendek. Armin melambai sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia pergi melenggang. Disaat yang bersamaan, Jean melirik sosok botak yang semangat mencak-mencak, dengan tangan penuh kotak-kotak bekal dan ransel yang asyik bergelayutan di bahunya. Eren yang sedang memegangi palu menjadi korbannya, karena rupanya ia tidak paham dengan cara membangun tenda—membuat Connie makin semangat menceramahinya. Jean tidak bisa bohong kalau perutnya tergelitik melihat kehebohan kelompoknya, dan lantas tergerak untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

Setelah memutar lengan dan menggoyangkan leher yang kaku, ia berjalan mendekati yang lain. Armin mengambil setengah beban yang Connie tanggung sementara Jean menjitaki Eren sebelum akhirnya ia tunjukkan bagaimana caranya membangun tenda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Lima belas menit sebelum waktu istirahat habis, mereka telah membangun tenda dengan baik. Termasuk penataan isi di dalam tenda oleh Armin dan Connie yang cukup apik, membuat Eren dan Jean sujud di bawah kaki mereka dalam air mata bahagia. Merasa bahwa semuanya telah komplit, keempat orang itu langsung bersandar dengan punggung yang saling menempel satu sama lain, seraya menikmati _sandwich_ yang mereka kumpulkan dari acara sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Armin yang memutuskan porsi makan kita. Tidak ada yang boleh protes," Connie berbicara sambil mengunyah rotinya. Huh, Eren langsung menyerobot disana.

"Tunggu—mana janji manis kalau aku dapat dua perlima?!"

"Semua yang kuatur sudah termasuk dua perlima permintaanmu tahu!"

"Oooh. Bagus, bagus."

Eren tepuk tangan dengan senang. Dasar, bocah mutlak.

"Uh, teman-teman..." Armin mendesah tidak nyaman disana, "Bulan ini sepertinya kita dapat banyak musuh," ia menatap beberapa tenda orang yang mana empunya menatap mereka balik sambil berbisik-bisik rahasia. Armin mengernyit karenanya.

"Apa boleh buat kan, semua yang menyenangkan pasti beresiko," Jean nyengir lebar menatap tumpukan kotak bekalnya yang panen—tidak kalah dengan kelompok Reiner.

Sadar-sadar, kelompok Marco berjalan melewati dan berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa Jean dan yang lain.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"HEH," Jean mendengus bangga, "Kami sangat bersenang-senang tadi."

Marco mengelus dagunya sejenak.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu—" ia lalu mengubah ekspresinya jadi kepo tiba-tiba, "Tapi hei, kudengar kelompok kalian melakukan sedikit 'trik' ya? Banyak yang membicarakannya lho."

Eren langsung berkeringat dingin—kontan.

"Dibicarakan?" tanyanya panik, "Mereka bicara apa?"

"Hmm," Marco berpikir lagi, "Banyak yang bertanya, di kelompok Jean yang rambutnya cokelat itu siapa. Makanya aku penasaran."

"LALU kau memberitahunya?"

Marco mengangguk polos.

"Ya—begitulah. Kau kan teman sekelasku, kenapa aku harus tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Eren _berserk_ di tempat—membuat Marco makin bertanya-tanya.

Terkutuklah si poni belah yang senang berkeliaran di kelompok orang ini. Entah Marco sedang menggoda Eren atau ia memang sungguhan tidak mengerti, yang jelas Eren spontan menatap Jean dengan pandangan membunuh. Jean terkekeh, tapi samasekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Lalu, lalu? Mereka bilang apa lagi?" malah ia sudah setengah jalan menuju ngakak deras, bahkan dengan biadabnya mendesak Marco untuk cerita lebih. Eren langsung menampar bahu pemuda itu kemudian. Mukanya merah—menahan malu.

"Katanya, mereka ngefans dengan suara Eren. aku tidak mengerti—"

"HAHAHAHAA!"

Jean gelintingan di rumput, Marco _speechless_ di tempatnya.

"Um, Connie, sebenarnya mereka kenapa?"

Ah—Connie sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Kasihan juga lihat Marco yang mukanya kepo ngemis penjelasan, tapi disisi lain tatapan berbisa Eren membuat Connie sanggup meneguk ludahnya karena cukup—menakutkan.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya pada kelompok Bertholdt—"

"CONNIEEEEEE!"

Eren sudah melayangkan kepalan tangannya di udara dan nyaris menjitak kepala Connie telak tapi cengkeraman Armin sanggup menghentikannya spontan. Eren terperangah, saat tahu-tahu Armin menjilati lengan Eren sambil tersenyum jahil disana.

"Ap—hiiii Armin!"

Eren melepas genggaman itu dan mengusap-usap lehernya yang merinding drastis. Armin tertawa di tempatnya.

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu semua orang bercanda, Eren," ia memberi kode dengan sorot matanya. Lalu berpaling pada Marco, kemudian, "Kita mengalihkan perhatian regu lain dengan desahan Eren. ekspresi mereka lucu sekali lho—kau harus melihatnya, Marco."

Hening melanda.

Muka Eren abstrak di tempat, sementara Marco dan yang lain diam membatu—termasuk Connie dan Jean. Armin celingukan tiba-tiba, heran dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang tidak sesuai prediksi.

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau—ini pertamakalinya kudengar namaku disebut olehmu," Marco takjub setengah haru—ya opera sabunnya baru saja dimulai.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi supel begitu? Ee yaa—bagus sih." Connie mengelus kepalanya, heran, "Tapi agak seram melihatmu jahil—jujur saja."

"Eren _bastard_..." sementara Jean menyumpah.

"APA SALAHKU?!"

Si polos syok dengan reaksi si rambut abu-kecokelatan disampingnya. Soal apa yang membuat Jean nampak horor tidak ada yang tahu dan selamanya akan menjadi misteri.

Disisi lain, Armin salah tingkah karena reaksi teman-temannya. Connie dengan instingnya yang peka langsung menepuk pundak Armin. hidungnya kembang-kempis, karena nyengir disana.

_Well_—memang tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Connie tapi Armin merasa tenang entah kenapa.

Kesampingkan momen _friendship_ yang menjeda beberapa detik di fanfic ini, Marco dan racauannya mengacaukan suasana.

"Oh iya—" suara itu sanggup mengundang kepala-kepala yang baru saja hanyut dalam lembah persahabatan—halah, "Ngomong-ngomong soal desahan Eren—"

Dan ada salah satu yang matanya melotot lebar.

"MASIH DIBAHAS?!"

Jean kembali ngakak.

"Habis aku masih penasaran. Coba tunjukan padaku dong—"

"Berhati-hatilah Marco, kau bisa tergila-gila karenanya. HAHA!"

"JEAAAAAAAN."

Keributan di sebuah pojok yang jauh menggema jelas, membuat salah satu pucuk kepala hitam dengan tinggi yang pas-pasan terundang untuk memerhatikan pojok itu dalam kondisi yang sangat sadar. Di belakangnya, guru berkacamata dengan rambut dikuncir nyengir setan seraya tertawa dalam hati.

Sebuah tepukan keras menampar punggung si rambut hitam, membuat empunya menoleh—dengan rupa tidak senang.

"Cie."

Urat menegang di kepala sosok 160cm-an itu, saat ia tatap guru jejadian yang ngikik dengan muka begini (/w\) di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sengaja di tekan. Sekarang wajah si guru jejadian berubah menjadi seperti ini ( '3')

"Hmmm. Cuma ingin bergumam saja tuh."

"Hanji, aku tahu kau tidak pernah iseng tanpa maksud. Kenapa?" topeng kul Rivaille retak sekejap, membuat Hanji makin senang menjahilinya. Ah—memang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menggoda kembaran hitler yang emosian. Hanji sibuk mengelus dagunya dengan wajah bangga.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku jadi _iseng_ begini? Kehehehe."

"..."

Rivaille _speechless_ dengan amuba di depannya.

"Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu, seharusnya, kau pasti punya bayangan kan? Hayoo, apa yang kau pikirkan—"

Rivaille menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Hanji, sebagai ganti jawaban—tentu saja. Mengabaikan si gila kimia yang merintih kesakitan, Rivaille secara cuek mengangkat peluit yang terkalung cantik di lehernya dan meniupnya serta-merta. Suara nyaring merambat di udara—

Menandakan bahwa waktu tenang telah berakhir.

Para murid yang mendengarnya langsung sigap bergegas menuju tenda dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan mereka untuk acara selanjutnya. Rivaille lantas menoleh pada Hanji kemudian dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi oleh isyarat—

"Berhenti bertindak kekanakkan dan Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar."

"Iya iyaaa."

Lalu si 5'3 inchi ini pun ngeloyor pergi. Sementara Hanji menutupi mulutnya yang sumringah sambil menatap punggung mungil Rivaille yang menjauh.

'_Ah, dasar es mambo. Jaim'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

**01.00 PM – 04.00 PM**

Lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah.

Eren terperangah melihat kiloan lumpur yang membanjiri lapangan sepakbola. Ia menyapu sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa hal yang telah di modifikasi seperti gawang yang hilang, terganti oleh juntaian tali panjang dengan spanduk bertuliskan 'garis _Finish_'. Ia lalu menatap lima jalur sejalan yang menghubungkan lapangan sepak bola dan _track field_, yang mana sebelumnya jalur itu tidak ada.

"Oi—ini _games_ macam apa?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya?" Connie mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pertanyaan Eren, "Omong-omong Jean, kau dan Armin yang ambil bagian di lumpur ya?"

"Eh? Kau mau bagian lari? Terserah sih." Jean menoleh pada sosok pirang di sebelahnya, Armin terperanjat disana.

"Eh? Aku tidak masalah dengan lumpur. Serahkan padaku,"

"Tapi gelang itu—" pertanyaan Jean tak dilanjut karena ia yakin Armin paham dengan maksudnya yang takut kalau seandainya lumpur dapat menyebabkan gelang di tangan Armin konslet dan akhirnya—

"Ah ini?" Armin mengangkat lengannya, "Sepertinya tidak masalah kena lumpur atau air."

"Oh, baguslah." Jean bergumam pendek.

"Kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan ya." Connie membuat keputusan _final_, "Tidak perlu juara satu, asal tidak jadi yang terakhir, aku takkan protes."

"Oi, Connie!"

"Heh, tenang saja." Seloroh Jean dengan pede tinggi—menjawab respon Connie. Sementara Eren mendapat 'kacang' besar bertubi-tubi.

"_Ano_—kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil nomor urutnya." Dan Armin pun pergi menuju meja Hanji yang sudah di kerubungi oleh puluhan wakil kelompok. Eren celingukan kapter dua.

"Tunggu, jelasin—"

"Yang lari pertama siapa?"

"Aku, lalu Eren." Sambut Connie pendek.

"Oh."

"Oi, kampret!"

Kepala Jean dan Connie menoleh dengan muka serius.

"Apa?"

"JELASIN PERATURANNYA!"

Tepuk jidat, Connie meminta Jean yang berbicara karena ia malas.

"Yak, jelaskan padanya, Jean."

Jean berkedut disana. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya ia nurut saja dan menjelaskan pada Eren dengan bahasa se'sederhana' mungkin. Jean menunjuk _track-field_ sebagai permulaan, mata Eren mengekori telunjuk Jean.

"Lihat lapangan di sana? Kau dan Connie _stand by_ di garis _start_. 2 kali memutari lapangan—putaran pertama Connie yang lari, mengambil bendera dan menggulungnya. Putaran kedua, kau yang lari, mengambil tempat gulungan dan kemudian memasukkan bendera—yang sudah Connie gulung—ke dalamnya. Selanjutnya, kalian lari bersama dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat—eh, di borgol sebagian—menuju ke lapangan sepakbola."

Eren memekik dengan borgol-borgol yang tergeletak di atas garis _start_.

"K-kenapa harus borgol?"

"Karena lebih praktis dari tali, dan mencegah kecurangan." Jean menggoyangkan telunjuknya, searah dengan 5 jalur sejalan yang menghubungkan _track-field_ dan lapangan sepakbola, "Lihat, itu jalur yang akan kau lewati untuk sampai ke tempatku."

Eren mengangguk paham sampai sana,

"Nah, setelah sampai, oper gulungan itu padaku. Oper ke mulutku karena aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Sisanya kau tidak perlu tahu." Jean memotong penjelasannya disana, "Intinya kau paham kan tugasmu?"

"Yah ... kurang lebih." Eren bergumam pelan.

Jean mengangguk mantap. Beberapa saat kemudian Armin kembali dengan sebuah nomor undian di tangan—

Nomor 5.

"Kita masuk ke kloter pertama."

Jean dan yang lain mengangguk mantap. Cuma Eren yang membelalak sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Semua sudah siap di tempat. Lima kelompok pertama berdiri di garis _start_. Eren kaget menemukan fakta bahwa kelompok Marco dan Reiner berada di kloter yang sama dengan mereka. Gugup sekejap mewabah. Connie yang menangkap basah ekspresi gusar Eren langsung menepuk punggungnya keras.

"Rileks." Ujar Connie tegas, "Asal tidak jadi yang terakhir, kita selamat."

Eren terdiam sesaat. Kakinya berhenti pecicilan.

"Jangan menambah hukuman karena kita sudah punya satu hutang."

Ia lalu teringat dengan kejadian awal saat pertamakali baris di lapangan dan Hanji yang memergoki mereka ngobrol di tengah penjelasan Irvin. Eren tertawa hambar.

"Aku mengerti..."

Connie mengangguk mantap.

Serta merta Rivaille dengan sepatu boot ala kompeninya berjalan mendekati _track-field_ dan menjelaskan peraturan. Eren yang sudah dijelaskan—secara garis besar—oleh Jean sebelumnya bisa dengan mudah memahami penjelasan detail Rivaille karena sudah memiliki bayangan.

Rivaille lalu menarik peluit yang terkalung di lehernya dan menatap lapangan dengan pandangan siaga.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan?" seluruh murid diam, "Kuanggap semua sudah mengerti."

Rivaille mengangkat tangannya, sebagai aba-aba.

Connie yang berada di garis, langsung memasang kuda-kuda, sementara Eren yang berada di sampingnya langsung mundur ke belakang untuk memberi ruang bagi Connie.

_**PRIIIIIIIT**_

Serta merta kaki yang menolak tanah melempar tubuh si pelari ke depan dengan kecepatan kilat. Eren memerhatikan sosok Connie yang lumayan, berada di posisi dua. Marco di posisi tiga sementara orang dari tim Berholdt berada di posisi satu. Sampai pada setengah putaran lapangan, para pelari menemukan bentangan bendera yang tertidur rapi di atas jalurnya masing-masing. Warnanya bermacam-macam. Connie dapat yang merah.

Ia spontan berhenti dan membungkuk untuk memungut bendera di depan matanya—diikuti oleh peserta-peserta lain yang menyusul kemudian—dan menggulungnya sambil berlari. Connie berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengefisiensikan waktu.

Sampai kembali pada garis awal, Connie langsung mengoper kontan gulungan bendera tersebut pada Eren yang sudah siap untuk berlari. Kelompok Bertholdt memimpin di depan sementara Marco nyaris sampai dan mengoper bendera itu pada Thomas.

"EREN!"

Gulungan terlempar, tapi tak sampai pada genggaman Eren—

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hasil kerja keras Connie terbuang karena gulungan itu terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Jean dan Armin yang memerhatikan dari lapangan seberang langsung panik pangkat titan. Marco nyengir dan Thomas sudah mulai berlari menyusul. Ditambah tim yang lain.

Eren lompat sigap memungut bendera dan menggulungnya secepat mungkin. Mereka dapat di posisi akhir. Eren tidak putus harapan.

Gulungan telah rapi dan Eren melesat cepat seperti roket yang terbang di angkasa. Semua yang menyaksikan cukup takjub dengan kecepatan lari Eren yang berada di atas rata-rata. Ia bisa membuat jarak ketinggalannya menyusut perlahan-lahan.

Sampai setengah lapangan, Eren baru saja disibukkan dengan memasukkan bendera ke dalam wadahnya sementara yang lain sudah berlari meninggalkan bahkan kelompok Bertholdt sudah bersiap untuk lari di putaran ke tiga.

Eren nampak emosi luarbiasa saat ia habiskan sisa setengah putarannya dengan berlari ganas. Wajahnya sampai merah dan urat-urat di kepalanya menegang. Namun hasilnya terbayar karena kali itu Eren dapat menyamai posisinya dengan pelari ke empat. Suatu pencapaian yang spektakuler. Namun Connie cemas, kalau-kalau dipelarian yang selanjutnya Eren akan kehabisan tenaga.

"CONNIE, BORGOL!"

Sampai di tempat, Connie dengan sigap memasangkan borgol di tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri Eren. serta satu borgol lagi untuk kaki kanannya dan kaki kiri Eren.

Persiapan lengkap. Gulungan bendera di tangan Eren.

Mereka mulai berlari menuju jalur buatan yang menghubungan _track-field_ dan lapangan sepak bola. Tak disangka, jalur itu dilumuri oleh oli—Eren bisa lihat beberapa kelompok yang mulai mengurangi kecepatannya bahkan sampai berjalan seperti kura-kura demi menghindari ketergelinciran.

"Hey! A-apa ... ada peraturan, dilarang ... jatuh?"

"T-hosh—Tidak!" Connie membalas dengan ngos-ngosan. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Eren bisa berbicara dengan tenang sambil berlari. Kekuatannya dari mana?

"T-Tapi—hosh, kalau s ... sampai jatuh, akan ... s-susah berdiri!"

"KALAU BEGITU KITA BERSELANCAR!"

Eren makin mempercepat larinya. Connie susah payah mengimbangi.

"T-Tunggu—maksudmu ... APA—"

"Kita lakukan _sliding_!"

_GILA_.

Connie hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan tetap berusaha untuk menyamai ritme berlari Eren. beberapa penonton menyaksikan kelompok Eren dengan pandangan heran.

"Hei, yang disana tidak terlihat melambatkan kecepatannya."

Mengabaikan komentar, Connie cuma bisa patuh dan percaya pada sugesti Eren yang berkali-kali meyakinkan kalau melakukan _sliding_ lebih efektif ketimbang jalan perlahan-lahan.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah—jalanan 'licin' itu terbentang sepanjang 10 meter. Yang Connie ragukan hanyalah, apa mereka sanggup untuk bertahan melakukan _sliding_—sampai sejauh itu.

Eren memindahkan gulungan itu pada genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Connie! Pegang gulungannya bersama-sama!"

Tanpa babibu Connie langsung mencengkeram gulungan itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"SATU, DUA—"

Jalanan penuh oli telah tiba di depan mata.

"TIIIIGA!"

Eren melakukan tolakkan pada kaki kanannya dan memajukan kaki kirinya—

"HEAAAH!"

Sementara Connie melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki yang berbeda. Mereka melakukan _sliding_ dengan kecepatan tinggi—membuat para penonton takjub ditempatnya.

"Mereka meluncur di atas oli! HAHA. Keparat—idenya boleh juga!" beberapa komentar antusias mulai terdengar menggelora di pinggir lapangan. Sebagian terinspirasi akan menggunakan taktik Eren untuk pertandingannya nanti.

Connie berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengimbangi tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh cepat. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai sayap penyeimbang sementara Eren menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dalam sekejap mereka berhasil menyusul posisi tiga Marco!

"BAGUS—"

Namun—_slip_, kesenangan itu cuma sesaat.

Kaki Connie tergelincir, membuat Eren mau tak mau ikut terjatuh—terjerembab di atas oli.

Seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan di pinggir lapangan terhenyak. Jean dan Armin menganga. Eren dan Connie—dengan tangan yang masih memegangi gulungan, mengaduh dan menoleh ke belakang secara kompak. Ia lihat Marco dan pelari kelima mulai mendekat.

"CELAKA!"

Connie panik, berusaha untuk berdiri namun hasilnya sia-sia. Medan yang ia hadapi terlalu licin hingga rasanya susah sekali untuk mendirikan tubuh sendiri—apalagi yang dalam kondisi terborgol berdua dengan Eren.

"MAMPUS KITA E—"

Keluhan Connie terpotong dengan reaksi Eren yang diluar prediksi dan secara tiba-tiba, merangkak ke atas tubuh Connie—

"Connie! Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan!"

"H-HAH?"

Eren yang tadinya berbaring di samping kanan Connie, kini berguling dan membuat posisinya berpindah menjadi di samping kiri Connie. Tangan Connie yang terborgol jadi tertarik mengikuti arah Eren yang bergerak.

"Cepat peluk aku dan kita berguling-guling!"

Tanpa banyak tanya, Connie mendekap tubuh Eren dan mereka melakukan aksi berguling seperti roda buldozer yang menyapu jalanan. Murid-murid di pinggir lapangan mulai bersorak dengan aksi 'gila' yang Eren lakukan hanya demi sebuah pertandingan. Tubuh kedua bocah itu mulai di selimuti oleh cairan hitam yang lengket dan menyengat baunya. Mengesampingkan tatapan bengong dari lawan, Eren dan Connie cuek bebek—sekalipun posisi mereka dalam keadaan ambigu tak terkira.

"HAHAHAHAHA GULING-GULING HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dari tempatnya duduk, Hanji nampak histeris memerhatikan kelakuan muridnya yang sedang berlagak di atas lapangan. Rivaille spontan mengorek telinganya yang dirasa mulai pengang akibat dari jeritan Hanji yang ekstravaganza. Decihan muncul kemudian.

"Hei, anak-anak muridmu sepertinya sesuatu ya. HAHAHAHA. Jangan-jangan kau yang membuatnya jadi begitu."

"Membuat jadi apa maksudmu."

Ia memerhatikan Eren kemudian dengan dahi yang sedikit berlipat—Hanji tak menggubris pertanyaan itu dan kembali tertawa-tawa.

Ck.

Rivaille hanya bisa selonjoran di kursi dengan wajah yang tak terlalu menikmati.

"Bocah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Eren sampai di ujung garis—tepat dimana Jean dan Armin sudah berdiri menunggu mereka. Kelompoknya saat itu mendapat posisi tiga. Dengan sigap Armin yang sudah memegang kunci borgol melepaskan borgol tersebut sementara Eren dan Connie mengoper gulungan kertas yang penuh dengan oli ke mulut Jean—

"Kalian benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya."

Jean agak frustasi melihat gulungan setengah tercemar itu harus dibawa oleh mulutnya di sepanjang arena pertandingan. Connie dan Eren cuma nyengir dengan penampilan yang super berantakan dan cemong dimana-mana.

"Semoga beruntung!"

Eren mengacungkan jempolnya sementara Armin yang sudah melepaskan borgol mereka mulai mengaplikasikan borgol tersebut pada tangannya dan tangan Jean.

"Jean!"

Ia yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, langsung memberi isyarat pada Jean untuk segera berlari menuju medan penuh lumpur. Jean pun mengangguk, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Eren-Connie yang mulai menepi ke pinggir lapangan sambil menyeka keringat.

"Fuh, belum pernah aku sekotor ini." Connie menarik kerah bajunya sementara Eren tertawa nyaring meresponnya.

Mereka lalu memerhatikan pertandingan Jean dan Armin kemudian. Dalam hati Eren bertanya-tanya, rintangan macam apa yang akan Jean dan Armin dapatkan.

Dan pertanyaan itu—

Terjawab dengan pelototan singkat.

"HAH."

Eren menjerit disana.

Kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Jean menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lumpur dan menarik Armin yang jatuh berlutut di atasnya.

"Mereka ngapain?!"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu peraturannya?"

Eren memerhatikan dengan seksama aksi laga Jean dan Armin sementara Connie menjelaskan disana.

"Dua orang terakhir dalam 'estafet' ini harus berguling di lumpur dan saling mengoper gulungan dengan mulutnya—"

"DAFUG," Eren mangap disana, "Siapa bandit yang bikin peraturan kayak gitu?!"

"Wali kelasmu sendiri, kampret."

Mangap Eren makin lebar.

"H-HA?"

"Lupa ya?" Connie berkacak pinggang disana, "Ini kan _mini games_ dengan pembimbing _sir_ Rivaille. Ya tentu saja dia yang buat peraturannya!"

Sekarang Eren bengong menatap Connie yang alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"_Well_—aku yakin kau pasti berpikir ini aneh."

"Kalau boleh jujur—" Eren memberi jeda, "Ya."

Connie menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Yah, memang aneh sih, aku juga sampai sekarang masih berpikir demikian. Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia bilang pertandingan ini bukan sekedar iseng belaka. Ada manfaatnya—" Connie menggunakan jarinya untuk menghitung apa yang ia sebut kemudian, "Melatih fisik, kesadaran—kau tahu berguling-guling itu pusing, kerjasama, juga—" ia menepuk sikut kanannya dengan telapak tangan kiri saat Eren memerhatikan, "Melatih kekuatan lenganmu, seberapa mampu mereka menahan beban tubuh."

"Ah, masa sih?" Eren mengernyit tidak percaya.

Kembali pada sosok Jean dan Armin yang saat itu telah sampai di pertengahan jalan. Jean masih terlihat segar namun sebaliknya, wajah Armin mulai terlihat tak beres. Maklum saja, si pirang yang satu ini memang tidak memiliki tenaga yang sepadan dengan partnernya. Itulah kenapa kelompok mereka yang tadinya duduk di posisi tiga, kembali tergeser di urutan empat. Jean mulai was-was.

Ia tidak ingin kalah—tapi juga kasihan melihat Armin yang wajahnya sudah banjir keringat. Jadi yang bisa Jean lakukan hanyalah memperlambat ritme bertukar gulungan itu—yang menyebabkan mereka tersusul oleh kelompok Marco. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali gulungan itu berpindah mulut—membuat mulut Jean dan Armin sama-sama belepotan penuh oli sisa-sisa yang menempel dari hasil perbuatan Eren dan Connie.

Satu gulingan lagi, dan Armin berhenti di bawah tubuh Jean. Napasnya semakin tak stabil. Jean baru saja mengoper gulungan itu pada mulut Armin—

"Kau—baik-baik saja?"

Armin menggeleng karena mulutnya penuh di jejali oleh gulungan. Jean yang berdiri dengan lutut kaki dan telapak tangannya—langsung menggulingkan tubuh ke samping, membuat borgol yang menautkan tangan Armin dan dirinya terangkat mengikuti arus—

Tapi Armin tetap geming.

"Armin."

Lengannya bergetar hebat—Jean menoleh pada garis akhir,

"Sedikit lagi kita sampai."

Termotivasi dengan bujukan Jean, Armin berusaha bangkit dan berdiri di atas Jean dengan lutut-lutut dan telapak tangan. Jean yang berbaring di bawahnya menahan bahu Armin dengan tangannya agar tidak ambruk menimpa tubuhnya—hitung-hitung meringankan beban Armin yang susah payah menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Mereka kembali memindahkan gulungan lewat mulutnya.

Bertholdt dan Reiner telah keluar dari arena lumpur dan hendak berlari berpencar setelah melepaskan borgol—Bertholdt menuju deretan meja milik lima guru yang ditumpuki oleh tiang-tiang kayu untuk mengibarkan bendera, sementara Reiner berlari menuju destinasi terakhir untuk menyiapkan bendera yang masih tersegel rapi di dalam gulungan.

Peraturan berbicara siapa yang mengibarkan benderanya terakhir akan berhutang satu kolam dingin di jam dua pagi. Hukuman yang tidak menyenangkan menjadi taruhan mereka.

Satu gulingan terakhir dan Armin terkapar di rerumputan. Jean yang masih menyisakkan energinya dengan sigap merogoh kantung seragam Armin dan mengeluarkan kunci untuk segera melepaskan borgol mereka.

_**Clak.**_

Gulungan masih nyaman bersemayam pada mulut Jean. Ia hendak mengopernya pada Armin—karena Jean ingin mengambil tugas pergi ke meja guru sementara Armin yang menyiapkan bendera di garis akhir.

Tapi—

"JANG—AN." Armin mendorong tubuh bidang itu agar menjauhinya dan tak melemparkan gulungan itu pada mulutnya. Cukup sudah Armin menjadi sosok yang paling tak berguna di kelompoknya, ia juga ingin melakukan sesuatu, "Biar aku ... yang hh... ambil ... tiang."

"Tapi—oi!"

Armin tak mengindahkan teriakan Jean dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke meja guru di sisi lapangan. Jean tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya memercayai Armin dan berlari secepatnya menuju garis akhir untuk memersiapkan bendera.

Bertholdt baru saja selesai dengan urusannya dan berlari melawan arah tujuan Armin sambil membopong tiang. Sisa dua orang di meja guru yang masih terpaku beku dengan wajah penuh konsentrasi—sepertinya mereka sedang berpikir karena habis diberi sekian soal untuk dijawab. Rupanya tiang tidak bisa di ambil begitu saja.

Armin menghela napas sekali, lalu menunjukkan ekspresi kerasnya. Dengan wajah mantap ia menggebrak meja guru dan perhatian Rivaille yang sedang senggang saat itu teralihkan,

"BERIKAN PERTANYAAN PADAKU."

Armin tidak tahu kalau tindakannya mungkin terlihat tidak sopan—tapi mengesampingkan etika, hari ini adalah pertandingannya. Rivaille yang saat itu menjadi salah satu dari lima guru langsung merespon Armin dengan cepat,

"Kalau begitu—sebutkan bunyi hukum newton kedua."

_Ini dia!_

"Percepatan yang ditimbulkan oleh gaya yang bekerja pada benda berbanding lurus dengan besar gayanya dan berbanding terbalik dengan masa benda!" Armin menjawab diluar kepalanya.

"Lima pangkat lima dibagi sepuluh!"

Jeda beberapa detik—

"Tiga satu dua lima—tunggu, tiga ratus duabelas koma lima!"

"Dua puluh dua di bagi tujuh."

Armin beku ditempat—kok gampang?

"Tiga koma empat belas?"

"Salah."

"HAH?" Armin terkejut disana, "S-salah, _sir_?"

"Salah."

Ia lihat orang ketiga sudah meraih tiangnya sementara orang keempat masih berpikir disana. Armin mulai panik.

"Itu kan—phi, _sir_!"

"Salah."

Armin tidak mengerti. Ia diam sejenak. Semua orang nampak berdiri cukup lama untuk soal terakhir yang dirasa—soal jebakan. tapi apa jawabannya kalau begitu? Armin tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain phi dan tiga koma empat belas.

Ia lalu me-_refresh_ otaknya. kemudian menjabarkan dalam hati—

22 dibagi 7—

Dua puluh dua dibagi—tujuh.

Ludah Armin tertelan,

"...Tidak, terdefinisi?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Rivaille menatapnya sebentar.

"Silahkan ambil tiangmu."

Armin spontan girang dan meraih tiangnya—membuat orang terakhir yang masih berpikir dengan pertanyaan dari Irvin membelalak disana.

Eren dan Connie yang sempat lemas langsung semangat begitu tahu Armin lari lebih dahulu dari tempatnya.

"AYO ARMIIIIN! AYOOOO!"

Disoraki sedemikian rupa membuat Armin kehilangan letihnya sejenak dan mempercepat larinya semaksimal mungkin.

"CEPAAAAAT! AYO ARMIIIN!"

Jean yang jauh di depannya memanggil-manggil. Armin terus berlari tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Tiang dengan nyaman bersemayam dalam dekapan. Lalu—

Armin mendengar langkah bertapak di belakangnya.

Ia tidak bisa menoleh tapi dapat merasakan kalau suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar dekat.

"JANGAN DIPERHATIKAN ARMIN! TERUS LARII!"

Jean terus memberi sugestif penyemangat. Armin berhenti memikirkan sosok di belakangnya—

Tapi sulit.

"ARMIIIN! AYOOO!"

Suara Eren dan Connie semakin keras di telinganya. Langkah itu terus mendekat—

Dan akhirnya mereka sejajar.

Armin kewalahan.

"JANGAN DI PEDULIKAN! LARI SAJA ARMIN!"

Jean hampir di depan mata. Armin tersenyum setengah sadar disana. Langkah itu terkejar. Armin menatap punggung lawannya yang mulai menjauh—meninggalkannya.

Sial—Armin merasa kesal. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan secepat yang ia bisa, tapi tetap saja langkahnya tersusul. Armin berhenti dari jarak 3 meter di depan Jean—

Ia membuat sebuah pose kuda-kuda, siap melempar tiang dari posisinya.

Jean membelalak.

Mungkin ada cara seperti itu tapi—

Apa Armin sanggup menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk melempar tiang sampai pada target?

"JEAN!" ia menjerit kencang. Tiang itu dipegangnya seperti lembing, "TANGKAAAAAAAP!"

Sekali dorongan dari kakinya dan tenaga yang segaja di kumpulkan penuh pada lengan kanannya, Armin melempar tiang itu ke arah Jean—

Semua orang menatap tanpa kedip sedikitpun.

Momen yang cukup menegangkan bagi tim Eren.

Dan Jean panik saat tiang yang di lempar Armin mulai menukik turun di tempat yang tidak tepat—

"Celaka!" Jean memekik.

Armin menatap horor karena lemparannya tidak sampai pada harapan—perasaan bersalah kontan menyelimutinya.

"HEAAAAAH!"

Tapi,

Alih-alih karena tidak sampai, Jean berlari mengejarnya dan menangkap tiang itu dengan lompatan tinggi.

Momen di saat Jean berhasil mendapatkan tiangnya dan kembali, adalah momen dimana lawan mereka berhasil mengoper tiangnya juga. Sisa ketegangan menumpuk pada dada Jean—

Menang atau tidak, semuanya tergantung pada si abu-kecokelatan.

Jean menyambar bendera yang sudah terbentang itu dan mengikatkannya pada tiang dengan segera. Sebuah kesalahan fatal dimana lawannya sempat melirik kecil kearah Jean—yang membuat waktu sedetiknya terbuang percuma. Jean tetap konsentrasi pada tugasnya, dan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat yang ia bisa—

_**DAK**_—

Sebuah tancapan singkat dan Jean berbalik badan. Ia menoleh kearah lawannya yang ternyata juga sudah kelar dengan catatan waktu yang nyaris sama.

"Siapa posisi keempatnya?!" sebuah pertanyaan mengudara dan cuap-cuap dari sisi lapangan terdengar nyaring kemudian.

Rivaille diam sebentar memerhatikan wajah ngos-ngosan kedua wakil tim yang sedang berdiri di samping kibaran bendera mereka. Sebuah peluit ia tiup nyaring dan tangannya beralih pada—

"Kirschtein dan timnya berada di posisi keempat."

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

Jean lompat dari tempat dan berlari senang menghampiri Armin untuk diajak _high five_. Eren dan Connie dari sisi lapangan menghela napas super lega sambil mengelus dada.

Baru saja Jean mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta tos, Armin yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba saja menutup mata—

Dan ambruk menghantam dada Jean.

"O-Oi!"

Kaget, Jean langsung menahan tubuh limbung itu dengan pelukannya. Dada Armin yang bergerak naik-turun—dengan cepat—terasa begitu nyata dalam dekapannya. Sekejap, Jean merasa grogi.

Sadar bahwa mereka masih di tengah lapang, Jean langsung mengalungkan lengan Armin pada lehernya dan membawa si pirang itu menepi ke pinggir lapangan. Eren yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan langsung berlari mendekat sementara Connie berlari ke tenda dan mengambil sebotol mineral dan roti—kalau-kalau Armin butuh pengganjal perut.

"Jean, dia kenapa?" Eren mendongak dengan cemas. Jean baru saja merebahkan tubuh kecil itu di rumput dan mengipasinya.

"Pingsan," jawabnya simpel, "Armin mudah pingsan." Tambah si Perancis tidak penting.

Eren memerhatikan Armin yang bibirnya mulai memutih—

"Tekanan darah rendah?"

"Sepertinya—" Jean memberi jeda sejenak, "Sebelumnya aku kurang tahu tentang Armin sih."

Yang dibicarakan masih berbaring dengan mata yang terpejam—damai. Napasnya mulai kembali beraturan. Beberapa menit kemudian Connie datang dan memberikan botol minuman serta roti yang ia bawa pada Jean.

Armin membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang tinggi membuatnya silau—

"Ngh—"

"Oh kau sudah sadar," Jean menyangga punggung Armin dan mengangkatnya untuk membantu Armin meneguk air, "Minum dulu—"

Si pirang hanya menurutinya dalam diam.

Betapa damainya pemandangan di depan mata. Eren dan Connie yang masih memerhatikan—mungkin dengan wajah mupeng—sekejap saja mendapat tepukan keras dari Hanji yang saat itu sedang berpatroli disekitar lapangan.

"Temanmu sudah baikkan?"

Eren dan Connie menoleh berbarengan, menatap sosok yang ceria itu dengan wajah setengah bengong,

"Eh ya, begitulah—"

Hanji menguatkan cengkeramannya membuat Connie berhenti bicara.

"Kalau begitu—" nada suaranya terdengar mencurigakan, "Berhubung kalian sudah selesai dengan pertandingannya, bagaimana kalau menjalani hukuman kalian, sekarang? HM?"

Butiran keringat bercucuran dari pinggir dahi dua anak malang yang menatap miris wajah 'gila' di depannya. ludah diteguk kemudian.

"Kalau menjalani hukuman sekarang, nanti malam kalian bisa bebas lho."

Teriming-iming dengan info manis Hanji, Eren dan Connie mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Suasana di lapangan masih riuh-rendah. Sudah pertandingan kloter ke tiga di mulai dan sorak-sorai membuncah ruah. Dari sekumpulan orang yang sibuk menyaksikan adegan seru di arena 'kotor' ciptaan Rivaille, Eren dan Connie terjebak mengekori Hanji yang berjalan menuju tongkrongannya—_well_, masih disekitar sisi lapangan sih.

Manusia jejadian itu duduk santai di kursinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari dalam koper yang terlihat mencurigakan. Eren dan Connie saling pandang. Hanji kemudian meletakkan botol berisi bubuk oranye tersebut di atas meja. Ia lalu menyediakan dua buah cangkir isi air mineral dan menuangkan beberapa sendok bubuk oranye tersebut ke dalamnya.

Wanginya sih normal—tapi Eren dan Connie tetap curiga.

"_Ano_—itu apa ya?"

Cengiran lebar Hanji langsung terpampang begitu Eren bertanya pelan.

"Ini—" Hanji mendorong larutan-siap-minum itu ke depan hidung Eren dan Connie, "Hukuman kalian~"

Wajah bengong terbentuk disana.

"Ringan kan? Saya sedang berbaik hati nih. Berterimakasihlah kalian berdua—" tawa antagonis ala _mad professor_ menggema kemudian.

Eren dan Connie makin sepikles—tak berdaya.

"Apa ini—beracun?" racauan Connie membuat Hanji tertawa geli karenanya.

Konyol—guru macam apa yang tega meracuni muridnya sendiri? HM? HM?

"Ini aman kok." Hanji menarik tangan Connie dan Eren untuk segera meminum larutan aneh itu, "Silahkan dinikmati."

Connie dan Eren kembali saling pandang—menatap cangkir manis berisi larutan oranye di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Dan _gulp_. Satu-dua tegukan tercipta. Hanji menatap mereka dengan wajah girangnya sementara Connie dan Eren menutup mata atas rasa aneh yang terkecap di lidah saat itu.

"Bleh!" Connie meletakkan gelasnya dengan wajah mengernyit, "Rasanya mengerikan!"

Ia menatap Eren secara tidak sengaja dan mendadak terbengong disana. Eren yang baru saja meletakkan gelasnya langsung menghadap wajah Connie dan terperanjat mundur saat menatapnya.

Kedua orang itu saling menunjuk—takjub.

"K-Kau—"

Kemudian langsung menatap Hanji yang cengirannya sebelas-duabelas dengan _kuchisake onna_.

"Nah—" Hanji berdehem disana, "Apa yang kalian rasakan saat ini? HM?"

Eren langsung menunduk saat tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas. Dan sebuah perasaan yang besar bergejolak seraya menciptakan visualisasi aneh di matanya. Connie pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"A-Aku tahu orang di depanku ini Eren tapi kenapa—"

Connie memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—entah menahan sesuatu atau apa.

"Wajahnya—seperti orang lain."

"WAJAHMU JUGA BERUBAH!"

Eren menunjuk Connie dengan mata tidak percaya.

Hanji menggelinjang ditempat—menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan menertawai komentar unyu kelinci percobaannya.

"Wajah kalian tidak berubah kok pfft—" jeda beberapa saat, "Tapi mata kalian yang menciptakan delusi tersendiri."

"HAH?"

Reaksi cengo kembali tercipta dari kedua bocah kencur tersebut. Sungguh—Hanji senang sekali dengan 'korban' yang aktif memberikan respon atas percobaannya. Hanji merasa kalau Eren dan Connie adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk dijadikan relawan gratis saat itu.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, wajah siapa yang kalian lihat?"

Connie memiringkan kepalanya sementara Eren berkeringat dingin.

"Eren jadi mirip—" Connie mengelus dagunya sejenak, "—Armin. tapi, ada sesuatu yang membedakannya."

"Hooo," Hanji nampak antusias disana, "Apa yang beda?"

Connie mendadak keki—entah kenapa ia berpaling dari wajah sang guru yang hanya berjarak lima senti di depannya.

"Dia ... uh," Connie agaknya ragu, "Dia seperti—punya dada."

Hanji ngakak ileran. Connie merah merona dan Eren menjerit sambil menutupi dadanya—padahal ga ngefek juga. Sang guru kemudian beralih pada korban yang satunya.

"Lalu, Jaeger, kau sendiri melihat siapa HM?"

Eren mundur beberapa langkah saat Hanji mendekati wajahnya dengan mata yang mengobservasi.

"I-Itu—" Eren menggosok belakang kepalanya, "Uh, entah kenapa wajah Connie jadi mirip—"

Jeda beberapa saat. Eren mengayunkan bibirnya, menyebut sebuah nama sakral. Dan—

Cengiran lebar Hanji pecah.

"—_Sir_ Rivaille."

Seperti yang ia duga. Hanji membatin dengan bangga.

"Begitu."

Ah. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memberitahukan kedua murid manisnya itu tentang apa fungsi dan arti dibalik ramuan misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N**: ga gantung kali ya. Mungkin udah bisa nebak-nebak sendiri chapter depan bakal kayak apa /ngakak terbang. Hanji jadi kayak nenek sihir daripada kimiawan ._. Betewey, ini ramuannya ngaco, meskipun entar pake sampel bahan yang 'bener' sih. Lupakan saja realita dan mari kita berimajinasi U_U

Nah, saya ga akan bocorin macam-macam. Biarkan kepo mewabah. Sekian~

**P.S** : soal penjelasan Connie yang bilang 'olahraga ala Rivaille' melatih tubuh, plis, itu Cuma ngira-ngira aja :))) tapi emang kalo di bayangan kepala saya sih, lumayan ekstrem juga capenya kkkkkk. dan terakhir, selamat datang buat pembaca baruuuu~ /cipokz

**Pojok EKSTRA** (ga berhubungan dengan fanfic ini, tapi saya pengen jerit bentar)

PLIS. SIAPAPUN YANG UDAH REKOMENDASIIN SAYA MANGA '**ILEGENES'** PELUK-CIPOK-GREPE DARI SAYAAAA. Astagay. FYI, ASTAGAY. itu manga tak berlabel 'maho' yang nampak 'maho' sekali dimata saya! Plis, kalo aja saya tau manga ini sebelum bikin LoW, saya pastikan LoW ini bakal bersetting sebagai 'sekolah asrama militer KYAAAAAAA!

buat yang ga tau Ilegenes, saya kasih satu kalimat summary yang tepat : **Sekolah berasrama militer yang dipenuhi oleh calon-calon maho ikemen dan penuh dengan adegan skinship**. yang minat baca, silahkan tengok prekuelnya. gambarnya sadappppp. dijamin iler netes WWWWWWWW.

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Corporal Miko, Keikoku Yuki, HanakaiGaze, 13th Hell, males buat akun, Akira Mizuki, Lonceng Angin, akihiko fukuda 71, Mikan, mager, ayakLein24, Gekkouchou, Baka Mamarthy, Noir-Alvarez, Yami-chan Kagami, Megumi19, Kelilingdunia10, Rhie chan Aoi sora, Roya Chan, Sachi Ereri, RaniMario, Al-Mcs, Unknownwers, Megumi Yoora, Enaimer, ChiHaruHi, AutumnLee13, Lady Anonim, Orang Lewat lagi, apel, Ann pyon, katanya fujo, TitanMania, Rivaille Jaeger, Midorimori, Byuubee, chun is haru, Erelly, Yukio Valerie, Chaerin S.F (**ente ngereview 2x :o**), AraAra Siluman Katak, Kyo Kyoya, KurosawaAlice, Ryuusei-gemini, Anu terbang, titaniacherry, Azure'czar, MademoiselleNoir-666, Kiyo, Jeruk, Isy Perolla, RueRenRa** **(**don't cry U_U /kasisaputangan**)**,** Saerusa, Audrey, Luffy Niar, ferrahetalia, Azad, Brezerea Hyucchi (**salam kenall /ojigi**), vinek, Tart, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, REIREN, ChiColate (**Inget ko, inget. Terharu sampe bikin akun ahn /slap**), arslsh, Hasegawa Nanaho (**Terharu beneran ngebut review dari chapter 1. Sugee**), Reko.33, amidesu, Nyasar** **(**cie lagi ngejar chapter U_U**) **

**Review kalian adalah dopping saya**

**Danke! XD**

**-FF-**


	14. Camp Party : Part III

**:Sebelumnya:**

"Lalu, Jaeger, kau sendiri melihat siapa HM?"

Eren mundur beberapa langkah saat Hanji mendekati wajahnya dengan mata yang mengobservasi.

"I-Itu—" Eren menggosok belakang kepalanya, "Uh, entah kenapa wajah Connie jadi mirip—"

Jeda beberapa saat. Eren mengayunkan bibirnya, menyebut sebuah nama sakral. Dan—

Cengiran lebar Hanji pecah.

"—_Sir_ Rivaille."

Seperti yang ia duga. Hanji membatin dengan bangga.

"Begitu."

Ah. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memberitahukan kedua murid manisnya itu tentang apa fungsi dan arti dibalik ramuan misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T++ (add one + for some reason)**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s), non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, Possibly harem!Eren**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Act 14 – Camp Party part 3:**

Panas. Pipi Connie entah kenapa terasa panas. Warnanya merah terang, lebih-lebih tiap kali ia menghadap Eren—yang _notabene_-nya terlihat seperti Armin sekarang—Connie merasa terpacu karena suatu alasan tertentu.

Alih-alih karena tidak kuat, Connie pun memunggungi Eren dan berjongkok sambil menutupi wajah. Ia harap sih, dengan tidak melihat sosok 'baru' Eren, Connie bisa menahan diri.

Tapi sial—

Sosok yang satunya punya iman yang tipis,

Connie terlonjak saat tahu-tahu Eren dengan tubuh yang berkeringat—memeluknya dari belakang. Napasnya memburu.

Si gundul kecil berbalik—dan di dapati wajah Armin yang merona disana—merangkulnya dengan tubuh berdada yang bahkan ia bisa rasakan efeknya. Connie menelan ludah.

"E-Eren ... minggir."

"T-Tubuhku refleks. Aku, t-tidak ... kuat—" Eren memperkuat pelukannya, "Perutku r-rasanya geli—"

Hanji berjongkok di depan mereka dan tersenyum kuda. Beberapa murid yang berseliweran hanya berpura-pura menutup mata melihat kondisi Connie dan Eren yang nampak _absurd_ dalam keadaan jongkok dan berpelukan canggung.

"Wow, dahsyat juga efeknya."

Connie mencengkeram lengan Eren yang memeluk lehernya. Tapi bukannya menepis tangan itu, Connie malah mempererat cengkeramannya. Ia lantas menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kemudian.

"A-Apa yang anda berikan pada kami, _s-sir_?" Connie mulai was-was. Keringat masih terus membanjiri dahinya. Wajah merah itu belum kunjung reda.

Disana Hanji, hanya melebarkan lubang hidungnya dan mendengus bangga.

"Percampuran _Aphrodisiac_ dan _Ketamin_ dalam dosis yang tepat—anak-anakku,"

Aphro. Keta.

Dua hal yang paling nista yang pernah Connie dengar seumur hidupnya. Tidak—Connie mungkin tidak sepintar Armin, tapi ia pernah lihat dari buku kalau Aphrodisiac salah satu hal yang dapat memacu nafsu sementara Ketamin—tergolong _drugs_, jika dikonsumsi dalam dosis yang berlebihan.

Demi _cravat_ kinclong _corporal_—Bukankah Hanji sekarang nampak seperti penjahat yang sedang menjejalkan obat terlarang kepada anak di bawah umur?

"Oh—Springer, wajahmu seperti ingin menyela saya ya," Hanji tertawa kencang disana, "Tenang saja, racikanku tidak berbahaya—meskipun bahannya cukup menantang~"

Connie dan Eren cuman bisa diam dan menyimak dalam nafsu yang menggelora terhadap satu sama lain. sial—pikir Connie. Ia merasa sakit untuk menekan dirinya agar tidak macam-macam dengan tubuh di belakangnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, bahannya tidak cuman itu—tapi garis besarnya begitulah~"

"..."

Hanji mendekatkan mulutnya kepada telinga kedua anak muridnya dan berbisik pelan disana,

"Dari obat ini, aku bisa mengeluarkan isi hati kalian yang paling dalam lho—"

_WHAT_. Connie dan Eren langsung membuat wajah dengan kalimat 'WHAT' yang tercetak sempurna di dahi mereka.

"Mau kujelaskan?"

keduanya meneguk ludah—masih dalam posisi yang sama. Hanya kali ini fokus mereka menatap wajah berkacamata yang siap memuntahkan teori dengan mulut setengah membuka.

"Jadi—seperti yang sudah kalian rasakan, obat ini bisa membuat halusinasi dan menyebabkan kalian terangsang dengan halusinasi tersebut. Orang pertama yang kalian tatap akan menjadi objek halusinasi kalian dan ah—sayang sekali kalian berdua malah saling pandang setelah meminumnya. Padahal aku ingin lihat kalian bereaksi pada anak-anak di sekitar sini—"

Connie menelan ludah. Untunglah, matanya tak jelalatan sehabis meminum obat terkutuk itu. Kalau tidak, jatuhlah harga dirinya ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam. bisa-bisa kelakuannya atas efek dari obat tersebut menjadi bulan-bulanan.

"DANN—halusinasi yang kalian dapatkan itu merupakan gambaran dari hasrat terpendam kalian—" Hanji melebarkan senyumannya, "Yang artinya, sosok yang kalian lihat saat itu adalah sosok dambaan atau mungkin orang yang statusnya sedang menarik perhatian kalian akhir-akhir ini~"

Mampus.

Eren dan Connie langsung saling tatap dan—menjerit.

"DAFAG, Kau naksir_ sir_ Riva—" mulut Connie langsung dibekap oleh Eren yang wajahnya berlipat-lipat lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

"K-Kau sendiri diam-diam berpikir jorok tentang Arm—" dan Connie langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Eren, "Hmftt! HMMMP!"

Dua orang bodoh itu sibuk menutup mulut satu sama lain. Dapat kesempatan, Hanji refleks memotret mereka yang statusnya berupa _sample_ hasil percobaan sukses. Yah—begitulah. Siapa tahu nantinya Hanji akan membuat laporan dan ia bisa menggunakan foto dua orang di depannya sebagai bukti. Hehe, Hanji tersenyum lebar memikirkan namanya masuk ke dalam koran-koran besar.

Sebagai kriminal—pengedar obat, misalnya.

Lihat ke sisi lapangan, pertandingan baru saja selesai, sementara Eren-Connie masih sibuk menahan emosi dan libidonya dengan wajah nelangsa tiada tara. Mereka sudah memohon-mohon pada Hanji agar memberikan _antidote_ bagi obat sialan itu namun sayang, Hanji tidak membuat penawarnya dan selama 3 jam kedepan Eren dan Connie akan tersiksa berat.

Demi BL Cafe di distrik Akihabara—Eren mulai merasakan adanya sesuatu yang berdiri. Connie pun sama.

"_Sir_—to-tolong apa saja, la-lakukan sesuatu." Connie merajuk. Ia tidak mau orgasme di tempat terbuka, dalam kondisi yang bodoh begini. Sangat—tidak ingin. Tapi Hanji hanya membuat wajah cuek seperti ini ( '3') dengan tangan yang diangkat tanpa dosa. Sepertinya ia ingin memberitahu kepada dua murid didiknya yang manis ini bahwa hal tersebut diluar batas kemampuannya.

Connie dan Eren menjerit dramatis.

"Ups—apa aku kelewatan?"

Hanji pun mulai berpikir demikian. Sadar-sadar ada mahluk perjaka—pendek, jantan dan maha kuasa—mendekat dengan wajah senewen.

"Hanji—" auranya sangat tidak bersahaja. Ia menatap tajam Hanji yang _notabene_-nya kabur dari tugas dan sekarang malah main-main dan melakukan percobaan terhadap muridnya sendiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan ... disini."

Ehe.

Hanji menggosok belakang kepalanya,

"_Anoo_—"

Rivaille tak menunggu Hanji selesai dengan alasannya. Mata hitamnya sudah menujam objek yang patut di kasihani saat itu. Connie dan Eren hanya meringkuk di rumput dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ramuan apa lagi?"

"Eh?" Hanji melongok disana.

"Kau beri mereka apa?"

"O-obat."

"Obat apa?"

Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya sambil cengengesan,

"Obat ... perangsang?"

Rivaille melotot lebar.

"Kau—bisa-bisanya ..."

"Bukan yang berbahaya kok! aku berani suer mereka akan baik-baik saja!"

Rivaille mendengus, lelah. Ia berjalan mendekati Connie dan Eren, lalu menarik lengan kedua anak itu agar mereka lekas berdiri. Terperanjat, Connie hanya bisa menganga melihat figur pendek di depannya, sementara Eren tersentak kaget—

Dengan efek obat yang masih merayap dalam tubuhnya—Eren menemukan sosok asli Rivaille ternyata lebih memikat daripada halusinasi yang ia dapatkan.

"_S-Sir_ Riva—"

Connie tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja Rivaille memukul tengkuknya keras, menyebabkan si botak itu terkulai jatuh dan pingsan. Hanji langsung menangkap tubuh Connie dan bergumam disana,

"Hoo—ternyata ada juga cara begini ya,"

Pandangan Rivaille mengarah pada Eren kini. Ia tarik si bocah berkepala cokelat itu agar menjauh sedikit dari tempat yang sebelumnya dan—

Satu _Jab_,

Rivaille sukses menghantam perut Eren, membuat wajah yang dipukul syok dan mulutnya membuka lebar—

"HOEKK!"

Banjir limbah datang—Eren memuntahkan makan siangnya. Rivaille mendecak karena sedikit jijik, sementara Hanji memerhatikan dengan seksama—

"Kau membuat Jaeger muntah, tapi memukul Springer sampai pingsan—kenapa?"

"Karena melihat dua orang muntah akan sangat menyebalkan."

Alasan konyol, tapi Hanji tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih.

"Kau bawa Springer ke tenda kesehatan. Biar aku urusi yang satu ini."

"Hmmm," Hanji bergumam dengan titah terselubung Rivaille. Yang dicurigai langsung mendelik tajam.

"Apa?"

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa," Hanji hanya mengangkat bahu dan memapah Connie untuk segera pergi menjauh, "Tolong urus Jaeger yang benar ya~"

Cih.

Entah kenapa Rivaille ingin sekali meremukkan kacamata Hanji saat itu. Makin hari tingkahnya makin bikin Rivaille emosi.

"Uh—kepalaku pusing."

Eren mengaduh—Rivaille kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok cokelat yang sempoyongan dengan telapak tangan menyangga kepala. Tanpa aba-aba Rivaille langsung menarik lengan muridnya yang satu itu dan menyeretnya secara paksa ke sebuah tempat yang entah apa.

"Ayo."

Eren tidak punya energi untuk membantah—ataupun berpikir. Alih-alih malah berpegangan erat pada lengan Rivaille agar tidak limbung di jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

**04.00 PM – 05.00 PM**

**Belakang gedung sekolah**

Sebuah bilik kecil terpampang di depan mata keduanya. Eren belum sempat me-_loading_ isi kepalanya dan Rivaille sudah membuka pintu bilik tersebut lalu menendang Eren hingga terjerembab ke dalam.

_**BLAM**_.

Rupanya sebuah kamar mandi kecil dengan sekat berbahan seadanya—tanpa atap. Eren meneguk ludah saat-saat didapati wajah ganas Rivaille dengan lengan kemeja yang tergulung dan tangan yang memegangi selang air, menatap Eren seperti kuman yang hendak dibasmi.

"_S-Sir_—WUAAAAA!"

Eren memekik dengan air selang yang mulai menampar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Ia menghalanginya dengan kedua lengan secara refleks. Cairan lengket hitam yang menghiasi wajah Eren perlahan-lahan luntur terbawa arus air. Rivaille benar-benar tanpa belas kasih, 'merawat' Eren yang setengah sadar setengah teler karena efek samping obat ambigu milik Hanji. Dengan bilik yang luasnya pas-pasan, Eren jadi merasa sulit untuk beranjak dan berbalik badan demi menghindari semprotan. Bukan hanya itu saja, kaki Rivaille bahkan menekan dinding bilik di samping kepala Eren—seperti menciptakan sekat agar Eren makin sulit bergerak. AH, rasa pasrah perlahan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Lepas seragam kotormu, Eren."

Eren merasa enggan untuk telanjang di depan orang yang disukainya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin—

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kau perlu dibersihkan."

"A-Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

Jeda beberapa saat. Rivaille menatapnya dalam diam sementara Eren membalasnya dengan wajah _tsundere_ mutakhir.

"Jangan keras kepala!"

Rivaille kehilangan akal kesadarannya. Ia banting selang air yang kini mengucur deras ke sembarang arah. Tangannya lalu menjamah seragam Eren dan hendak menariknya agar segera lolos dari kepala si cokelat. Eren membelalak—

"T-Tunggu!"

Rivaille terus memaksanya untuk mengangkat tangan dan segera melepaskan seragam dalam posisi yang patut dipertanyakan. Kemeja Rivaille sampai basah karena aksi tersebut—menghasilkan pemandangan transparan yang menggugah selera Eren.

ITU GAWAT.

Eren spontan menarik selang air yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyemprotkannya ke arah Rivaille dengan membabi buta. Sang guru terpukul mundur karenanya.

"Bocah ini—" ia lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan Eren dan mengarahkan semprotan air itu ke atas—hingga akhirnya membuat kucuran Ha dua O tersebut nampak seperti air mancur yang membasahi kepala keduanya.

Tidak sampai situ saja, Eren masih bersikeras untuk berontak tapi rupanya Rivaille sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam menangani kasus orang-orang yang sulit diatur dalam hidupnya. Lengan-lengan Eren di cengkeram keras dan tubuh semampai itu terdorong mentok menubruk dinding bilik kamar mandi kecil yang sesungguhnya hanya boleh dipakai oleh para guru.

Rivaille mendecak.

Eren menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sadar-sadar wajahnya sudah merona—entah karena apa. Rivaille tak begitu menyadarinya karena ia terlalu fokus untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Eren mau menurutinya dan tidak membuat tugasnya jadi susah.

Rivaille kembali berusaha untuk meraih kancing pakaian Eren kemudian, tapi bocah di depannya langsung berinisiatif untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada dada sang guru dan jatuh limbung dalam pelukan Rivaille. Rivaille kaget—

Saat tubuh Eren menyentuhnya—ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Rivaille.

Tidak, itu bukan halusinasi. Rivaille sungguh-sungguh merasakannya—

"Eren, kau—"

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung bangkit dan bergerak mundur spontan. Wajahnya berpaling dan ia menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Rivaille tak melepas pandangannya sejak saat itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Eren dan yah—memang, ada sesuatu yang 'bangun'.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Bocah—aku tidak akan mengolokmu,"

"A-Anda tahu saya merasa sangat malu saat ini—"

Cih. Rivaille yang tidak sabaran langsung menarik paksa pergelangan tangan si kencur limabelasan agar tidak menghalangi wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu malu—"

Eren terbengong seketika.

"Sisa-sisa obat keparat milik Hanji yang ada di dalam tubuhmulah yang patut disalahkan."

Obat milik Hanji—benarkah?

Benarkah, efek obat Hanji yang masih bersemayam dalam tubuhnya?

"Ah—"

Eren melunak secara tiba-tiba. Ia biarkan Rivaille mengekspos sisi lemahnya dan bergumam kecil.

"K-Kalau begitu, tolong—_sir_."

Ekspresinya nampak pasrah. Wajah itu semakin merah. Persetan—dengan siapa yang sebenarnya bertindak seduktif, Eren hanya ingin bebannya dilepas.

"T-tolong—b-bantu."

Tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Rivaille di bagian dada. Wajahnya sengaja di tenggelamkan disana. Rivaille bergeming dengan pernyataan yang tidak biasa itu.

"Kau—"

Belum sempat ia menuntaskan kalimatnya, Eren keburu mendongak dan mencium bibirnya dengan pancaran mata sejuta kode. Lemah—tak berdaya, Eren seperti peliharaan yang siap menerima siksaan apapun asal diberi makan dengan benar. Rivaille berkedip, takjub.

Karena Eren sangat membutuhkannya—

Untuk melepaskan nafsu yang tertahan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu teknik itu—huh?"

Ciuman mereka baru saja terlepas dan Rivaille sudah menggodanya habis-habisan. Eren tidak peduli mau dikata apa. ia benar-benar pasrah luar-dalam. oh—Rivaille malah senang jadinya. Lihat saja sekarang, dengan tenangnya sang guru mengangkat dagu Eren agar bocah itu menatap manik obsidiannya yang dalam seperti lubang hitam.

Lalu senyum tipis—

"Kau yakin membutuhkanku?"

Eren hanya mengangguk—lemah.

"Baiklah—"

"..."

"—Aku akan membantumu ejakulasi."

Eren terperangah dengan kalimat frontal dari gurunya. Pipinya memanas.

"Kau boleh menganggap ini sebagai eksperimen, kalau kau tidak suka disebut demikian—"

Terserah. Apapun itu asal cepatlah. Eren membatin tidak sabaran. Wajahnya sudah berkeringat. Ia masih mencengkeram keras kemeja Rivaille—tapi tunggu. Cengkeraman itu lepas saat Rivaille dengan sukses mendorongnya agar kembali menubruk dinding bilik.

"Miringkan kepalamu sedikit."

Eren hanya mematuhinya dalam diam dan Rivaille dengan segera menggigit leher Eren, menciptakan bekas-bekas merah, menghisapnya seolah itu adalah sari buah. Tangannya bahkan tidak tinggal diam dan bergerak dibalik seragam Eren—entah apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin memuntir, mengusap, apapun yang bisa membantu Eren saat itu.

Eren memekik tertahan, matanya terpejam kuat karena tidak berani menatap wajah Rivaille yang sangat serius disana. Lebih-lebih saat Rivaille memperkuat puntirannya dan secara tak sengaja membuat Eren mengeluarkan suara yang sangat memalukan—

"Ahn—"

Rivaille terkejut, bukan kepalang. Eren menutup mulutnya—sial, keceplosan.

"Jadi—seperti itu suara naturalmu hm."

Eren tidak paham dengan maksud dari Rivaille—ia bahkan tidak dibiarkan untuk berpikir karena Rivaille langsung menciumnya dengan ganas disana. Lidahnya berputar, bahkan nyaris menyapu pangkal tenggorokkan Eren.

Sungguh—brutal.

Eren terengah-engah saat bibir mereka kembali berpisah.

"Perdengarkan padaku—lagi."

"A-Apa—"

Kalimat Eren terputus saat Rivaille mulai menjamah bagian bawahnya—Eren jadi tersengat. Ia kini tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, terlalu sibuk memanggil-manggil nama gurunya dalam desahan yang erotis. Sungguh, bagaikan durian yang runtuh. Tidak sia-sia Rivaille menahan diri agar tak menggampar anak di depannya yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini membuatnya cemburu.

Cemburu?

Rivaille berpikir sejenak.

Sejak kapan, ia—

"_S-sir_—"

Berpikir bahwa Eren adalah miliknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Peluh-peluh keringat sukses membanjiri sekujur tubuh Eren. ia terkulai lemas, dalam rangkulan Rivaille yang saat itu sibuk melepaskan pakaian kotornya. Limabelas menit saja dan Rivaille berhasil membuat perasaan Eren menjadi lebih lega. Eren tidak punya komentar apa-apa dan hanya bisa diam membiarkan Rivaille berbuat sesukanya.

Si kepala hitam hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Aku akan bersihkan tubuhmu sekarang."

"Un."

Rivaille takjub dengan seberapa nurut Eren saat itu. Ia benar-benar bertindak sesuai dengan prosedur dan tidak komplain dengan apapun yang Rivaille lakukan. Saat ini Eren tengah ia hujani dengan siraman air dan Rivaille memintanya untuk menggosok tubuhnya sendiri dengan sabun. Bahkan, saat Rivaille membantunya membersihkan daerah 'terlarang'—karena Eren tidak pengalaman mengurusinya seorang diri—Eren tidak menggerutu atau menjerit seperti yang biasanya.

Ia sangat patuh—

"Aku—tidak peduli asal _sir_ Rivaille, y-yang melakukannya."

Dan sebaris kalimat yang Eren muntahkan sukses membuat Rivaille tersedak.

Kode? Jelas sekali—itu kode Eren yang mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa 'aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya'. Apa yang sudah Rivaille lakukan? Ia menarik anak orang ke jalan yang salah. Dan konyolnya, Rivaille merasa lega karena afeksi Eren masih tertuju jelas pada dirinya. Oh—Rivaille _not gomen_.

Keran air dimatikan dan Rivaille beranjak. Ia kembali dengan sebuah handuk cokelat yang dilemparkannya kepada Eren. bocah itu mendongak dan berkedip.

"Kau boleh kembali ke tenda."

"D-Dengan selembar handuk?"

"Kenapa?" Rivaille mengernyit, "Semua murid di luar sana berbagi air mancur di tempat terbuka untuk mandi dan hanya kau yang ekslusif disini. Sekarang kau komplain hanya karena enggan bertelanjang diri di luar?"

"T-Tapi _sir_—"

Satu ciuman lembut mendarat singkat pada bibir kapas Eren.

Pemuda itu terperangah—

"Cepat kembali ke tenda sebelum waktu istirahatmu habis."

Sihir Rivaille kembali merasuk pada dirinya. Dengan sekali anggukan kecil, Eren bergumam pelan.

"B-baik, _sir_."

ah—betapa patuhnya,mirip anak anjing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

**05.00 PM – 07.00 PM**

**Areal base camp.**

Jean melongok saat tahu-tahu di dapatinya figur bugil Eren yang muncul dari ambang tenda. _Well_—tidak seutuhnya bugil karena ada handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau, baru selesai mandi?"

"Yah—begitulah."

Jean mengangkat bahu dan kembali membereskan peralatannya sementara Eren mulai mengubek-ubek ranselnya untuk mencari pakaian. Jeda keheningan membuat Eren kembali teringat oleh Connie—yang _notabene_nya kini mengetahui rahasia Eren. ia bingung harus membuat ekspresi apa nanti kalau bertemu Connie.

Ah, Eren menghela napas.

Ia gelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiran—

"Armin mana?"

Jean memutar pandangan dan mendongak keluar tenda.

"Sepertinya—dia masih ada di tenda kesehatan."

"Oh."

Lirikan sepintas—

"Mau jemput mereka?"

"Eh?" Eren mendongak—menatap Jean kala itu.

"Connie dan Armin."

Ludah Eren tertelan paksa.

"Uh—oke," ia mengangguk pendek. Setelah kelar mengenakan pakaian bebas, Eren dan Jean keluar dari tenda untuk menghampiri dua yang lainnya.

Petang yang indah semakin kentara. Matahari perlahan turun ke peraduan. Api unggun merah-jingga mulai menghiasi lapangan perkemahan. Beberapa murid yang bebas dari hukuman bisa bersenang-senang di jam bebas ini. Sementara yang punya hutang, wajib menghadap tenda para guru untuk melaksanakan hukumannya. Beberapa hukuman dijadikan pertunjukan hiburan bagi yang bebas. tarian, nyanyian, bahkan aksi laga. Riuh rendah suara tawa menggema. Tepuk tangan tidak ketinggalan—serta sahut-sahut siulan menggoda.

Jauh dari pojok keramaian, di tenda kesehatan, Eren dan Jean terpaku diam duduk di depan dua tubuh yang berbaring nyaman pada tempatnya. Yang satu dengan mata terpejam, sementara yang pirang dengan mata terbuka.

Senyum hangat Jean tangkap dari wajah mungil di depannya.

"Connie belum bangun?"

"Oh—sudah kok. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, dan sekarang ketiduran lagi."

"Keh. Dasar si botak itu."

Eren hanya menyimak percakapan dua orang di depannya dalam diam. Dadanya terus bergejolak, memikirkan sebuah _timing_ dimana nantinya Connie akan bangun dan melihatnya—

Ah, apa yang harus Eren lakukan jika saat itu datang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Tuh kan, benar saja. Eren panas-dingin menatap Connie yang membelalak di depannya. lebih panas-dingin lagi karena Jean dan Armin sudah menghilang pergi, meninggalkan mereka yang berduaan dalam kondsi senyap. Jean bilangnya sih ingin mengganti kausnya yang terasa gatal, sementara Armin ingin mengambil makanan untuk Connie yang baru saja terbangun layaknya putri tidur.

"Eren..."

"C-Connie—"

Eren langsung pasang muka ayam.

"Eh—_ano_,"

"..."

"B-bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jeda sejenak hingga akhirnya Connie mulai angkat suara.

"...Oke. Tapi ada baiknya kita cari tempat yang aman."

"Eh?"

Connie menatap tajam saat Eren mendongak polos kepadanya,

"Tapi kalau Armin dan Jean kembali—"

"Ayo pergi."

Connie tak menggubrisnya. Hanya beranjak dan berjalan mendahului Eren keluar dari tenda.

"T-Tunggu!"

Mereka pergi begitu saja—entah kemana. saat Armin dan Jean kembali, yang mereka temukan hanyalah tenda kesehatan yang kosong, tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Eren dan Connie.

Alis Jean terangkat dan Armin hanya bisa menatap heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-..-**

Letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian. Connie dan Eren memilih tempat dibalik tembok-tembok gedung asrama. Mungkin kalau sampai ada orang yang memergoki mereka disana, pikiran macam-macam langsung berputar di kepala. tapi yah, Connie dan Eren tidak peduli lagi.

Karena sekarang, benak mereka dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan untuk satu sama lain—

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, eh," Eren menggosok belakang kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan menutupi apa-apa lagi."

Ah, senyuman pasrah.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar mengelak dan berbohong waktu itu huh?"

"Waktu itu?"

Connie menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Waktu aku dan Jean mendugamu ada sesuatu dengan _sir_ Rivaille."

Ah—yang itu.

"Yang waktu itu, aku tidak berbohong," Eren menyanggahnya, pelan, "Tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang—kurasa."

Jeda beberapa saat. Sungguh _awkward_ kondisi Eren saat itu. Wajahnya tidak sanggup menatap mata Connie, samasekali.

"Menjijikan, ya?"

Connie tersentak mendengarnya. Menjijikan? Maksudnya sosok Eren?

Ia tatap wajah di depannya yang meringis dengan jari-jari mengepal erat. Connie menghela napas, lelah.

"_Nah_, aku _cool_ dengan masalahmu."

"Eh?"

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Connie ucapkan setelahnya, Eren memastikan sorot mata Connie, serta-merta. Sosok botak itu tampak normal-normal saja menanggapinya. Suaranya, wajahnya—

Semuanya.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu menjijikan."

"Kau serius?" Eren membelalak, "Kau tidak menganggapku aneh?"

"_Well_—aku menganggapmu aneh," Connie mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpaling, "Tapi aku tidak jijik. Begitulah."

Eren tak berkedip—jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak gugup, mulai kembali stabil. Dadanya perlahan terasa hangat. Syukurlah, orang di depannya adalah 'Connie'. Dan bukannya orang lain.

"Lagipula, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengataimu—maksudku, bukankah kasusku sama anehnya denganmu?"

Eren terperanjat mendengar pengakuan itu. Connie nampak memelankan suaranya.

"Kurasa aku terlalu banyak berharap pada Armin—" Connie menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan, "Dia terlalu cantik—di mataku. Aku merasa kotor sudah menganggapnya begitu."

"Kau suka padanya?"

Tusukan telak, membuat Connie tersenyum miris disana.

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya. aku jatuh cinta pada sosok Armin yang nampak seperti perempuan dalam imajinasiku—"

"Ah..."

"—mengerikan, ya?"

Ludah Eren ditelan. Ini kali pertama Connie terbuka padanya dan menceritakan kelemahannya yang paling dalam. Eren sendiri sampai bingung harus membalas apa.

"...Mengerikan."

"Huh. Jujur sekali, Eren."

"Uh—maaf," Eren menepuk pundak Connie kemudian, "Tapi kau tetap temanku."

Dan tawa renyah terdengar.

"_Well_—terimakasih."

Eren membalasnya dengan senyuman. Connie terperangah, sekaligus bersyukur bahwa partner yang dihukum bersamanya waktu itu adalah Eren. benar-benar—entah apa reaksi orang lain jika tahu, Connie tidak bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah dingin yang menatapnya dengan hina. Memikirkannya saja Connie tidak sanggup.

"Jadi um—ini rahasia?" Eren mengklarifikasi dan Connie langsung mengangkat kelingkingnya,

"Rahasia. _ultimate_,"

Satu anggukan kecil. Dan kelingking Eren membalas—bertaut.

"Oke."

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka sadar bahwa keduanya sudah tergolong dalam komunitas minor—

Tapi ah, Eren dan Connie sudah tidak peduli lagi selama ia punya teman sejenis.

"Untuk sementara waktu, aku ingin kita menutup mulut soal ini dari Jean dan Armin. mentalku belum siap."

"Sama."

Senyum untuk satu sama lain, dan kemudian Connie mengajak Eren untuk kembali ke perkemahan. Tangan mereka bertautan erat—tautan yang mewakilkan betapa leganya mereka bisa berbagi cerita, mulai detik ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-..-**

**07.00 PM – 10.00 PM**

**Di sisi Hutan**

Jadi, beginilah kondisinya. Waktu berputar cepat dan sekarang tibalah mereka pada jadwal acara rahasia. Eren dan yang lainnya sejenak teralihkan begitu para guru membimbing mereka untuk—sekali lagi—berhadapan dengan wajah hutan. Beberapa pos berjejer di pinggiran, pos dengan masing-masing guru bidang studi tertentu.

Disana Hanji dan sisa pembimbing yang bertanggung jawab, sibuk menjelaskan peraturan. Kali ini ekspedisi malam. Tiap kelompok dalam batas waktu tertentu, dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencari sebuah amplop yang sudah di sembunyikan pada beberapa tempat. Jumlahnya lebih dari total kelompok yang ada—dan letaknya tidak di tempat yang sulit. Para murid mendapat jatah 6 menit untuk mencari amplop dan yang kembali melebihi batas waktu akan dianggap gugur.

Eren dan kelompoknya beruntung—mereka dapat giliran maju ke-5, atau sekitar setengah jam lagi. sambil menunggu, mereka perhatikan beberapa murid yang mulai beraksi.

Yah, mungkin ini tidak sama seperti acara jurit malam, tapi auranya tidak kalah mencekam.

Sadar-sadar, empat kelompok kini telah menunjukkan hasilnya. Ada kelompok yang telat keluar dari hutan, dan ada juga yang berhasil keluar tepat waktu namun tidak sukses menyelesaikan 'misi' mereka. Rupanya tantangan kali ini lebih sulit—entah apa faktor sulitnya. Eren dan kelompoknya hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendapati 4 kelompok belum ada yang berhasil menjalani tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Hingga tibalah saat bagi mereka untuk tampil.

Eren langsung beranjak sigap, disusul oleh Jean yang mulai berkomando bak pemimpin.

"Cuman 6 menit lho! Fokus!"

Eren hanya memasang wajah kucel sementara Connie dan Armin adem ayem kayak biasa. Jean jalan paling depan, dibelakangnya persis, ada Armin, lalu Connie dan yang terakhir, Eren. waktu yang disediakan terbatas, membuat wilayah permainan dipersempit. Yang secara logika—permainan ini—harusnya mudah dan tidak memakan banyak tenaga. Tapi sayang, levelnya sedikit kampret, membuat permainan ini sukses menyortir habis kelompok yang kemampuannya rata-rata. Dan siapa yang kalah, hukumannya bakal lebih berat daripada angkat barbel di jam dua siang sambil kayang patah-patah.

Merasa tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Eren CS langsung berlari masuk dan mulai pasang mata ke setiap sudut hutan untuk mencari sepucuk amplop. Kalau bisa sih, dibawah satu menit mereka sudah menemukannya. Jean mencari ke depan, Armin ke arah kiri sementara Connie ke kanan. Eren memerhatikan bagian atas. Siapa tahu ada yang menggantung di cabang pohon—

Kok kesannya horor ya.

"Bagaimana pencarian kalian?" Jean yang paling depan langsung bertanya, tidak sabar.

"Nihil." Connie menjawabnya pendek.

Jean kembali mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Armin mau tak mau mengejarnya—meninggalkan Connie dan Eren yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Connie menoleh ke belakang, membuat lelaki yang sejak tadi berjalan sambil mengadah langsung membalas tatapannya.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Eren, heran.

Connie sepintas memerhatikan Jean dan Armin yang cukup jauh di depan—ia rasa tidak akan terdengar.

"Tidak, aku cuman penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan kau dengan _sir_ Rivaille," Eren tertawa hambar mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau bisa—dengan orang seperti dia?"

"Uh yaa—"

Entah darimana topik ini datang, Eren agaknya merasa risih juga.

"Terjadi begitu saja."

Jangkrik mengkrik-kan suasana.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?" Connie menerka-nerka dengan _boomerang_ yang Eren lempar.

"Kenapa bisa—dengan Armin? setahuku kau sangat membencinya."

"Aku tidak benci dia—" jeda beberapa saat, "Oke, mungkin aku risih dengan sosoknya. Dulu."

"Lalu, yang membuatmu tidak lagi—apa?"

Eren sialan. Bisa-bisanya ia memperdetail pertanyaan.

"Oh. Soal itu—"

"—Semenjak sekamar dan tahu kepribadiannya, kurasa."

"Semenjak sekamar, atau sekasur?"

Eren mendapat bogem mentah tepat di kepalanya. berani sumpah, ini kali pertama Eren lihat Connie yang _awkward_ dengan semu yang tidak biasa. Entah ia harus tertawa dan menggodanya atau diam memerhatikan saja.

Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, sadar-sadar teriakan fantastis Jean meretakkan _kekkai_ pelindung halusinasi Eren dan Connie—membuat mereka teralihkan sejenak dan menghadap Jean yang rupanya sudah menggenggam sesuatu di tangan.

"Aku dapat amplopnya nih! Kalian ngapain aja di belakang! DASAR!"

Berbondong-bondong Connie dan Eren mendekat.

"Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!"

Eren menjerit sambil berlarian sementara Connie hanya mengekor. Keempat orang itu kini saling mengarahkan sorot matanya pada sebuah benda putih persegi panjang yang berada di tangan Jean. Amplop itu dibuka kemudian.

Jean menarik secarik kertas perkamen, ada sebuah pertanyaan disana.

_Buatlah sebuah klasifikasi mahluk hidup (apapun) yang ada di sekitar kalian. Urutkan dari tingkatan tertinggi (Kingdom) sampai yang terendah (Spesies). tulis di kertas ini._

Semua mengangkat alis.

"Tulis? Tulis pake apa?"

Jean mengubek-ubek amplopnya lebih dalam—siapa tahu menemukan petunjuk. Dan ia kembali mendapatkan secarik kertas disana.

_Berjalanlah 50 langkah dari tempat dimana kamu menemukan amplop ini, ke arah barat daya dengan wajah yang sombong._

Alis kembali berkerut.

"Apa ini semacam jebakan? atau—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir," Armin memutar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan, dan mengambil sesuatu yang letaknya dekat di akar-akar pohon tua.

Ia memetiknya kemudian.

"Armin—untuk apa daun semanggi?"

"Sebagai bukti tumbuhan yang akan kita klasifikasikan. Aku tahu kalau semanggi."

"Oooh." Eren hanya mengangguk paham.

Armin memutar tubuhnya menghadap barat daya, sesuai instruksi.

"Tadi aku dan Jean menemukan amplopnya disini, berarti 50 langkah dari sini." Ia menoleh pada Eren dan yang lain, sambil menunjuk tempat berpijaknya dan arah yang akan mereka tuju.

Eren dan yang lain diam saja—nurut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Armin. ia cukup memegang kendali saat itu. Mereka berjalan 50 langkah—dikira-kira—kecuali Eren yang benar-benar menghitungnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, yang dimaksud berjalan dengan wajah sombong itu—"

Ucapan Jean terputus saat Eren menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba dan menunjuk ke atas kepala mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggantung!"

Sebuah pulpen yang diikat pada cabang pohon. Letaknya lumayan tinggi. Jean menganga—

"Jadi, sombong itu maksudnya—berjalan dengan kepala mendongak, huh?"

Tidak menunggu komentar Jean kelar, Connie sudah menggulung lengan seragamnya dan berniat untuk memanjat—sesuai kemampuan. Dengan cepat ia meraih pulpen tersebut.

Dan—

"Aku dapat—"

Tapi sial, sesuatu mengganggunya. Sebuah suara mengkretek terdengar nyaring, disusul oleh cabang yang saat itu Connie injak—patah.

"WUAA—"

Eren dan yang lain terkejut melihat Connie jatuh bebas dari atas cabang pohon. Tak terelakkan, tubuh mungil itu menghantam tanah cukup keras.

"Connie!"

Eren, Armin dan Jean sontak mendekat. Connie tidak terluka parah, tapi—

"G-gawat, kaki kiriku kesleo."

Ia tidak bisa bangun dengan sempurna. Kakinya terpincang-pincang.

Armin yang merasa punya tinggi sepantaran, langsung menawarkan bantuan untuk memapah Connie selama perjalanan. Tapi sayang, Jean mencegahnya dengan alasan bahwa Armin harus memegang amplop dan menuliskan jawaban selama di perjalanan pulang. _Well_—memang benar, yang tahu jawabannya secara keseluruhan saat itu cuman Armin seorang.

"Connie bisa naik ke punggungku."

"Gendong, maksudmu?!" yang ditawari tumpangan gratis bahkan terkejut tidak percaya.

"Ya apa boleh buat kan? Kalau memapahmu pasti akan menghambat perjalanan."

Jean sudah berjongkok di depannya dan menunjukkan punggungnya di depan wajah Connie.

"Cepat, naik!"

Armin yang saat itu masih memegangi tubuh Connie, membantunya agar mendekat kepada Jean dan naik ke punggung Jean.

Dengan sekali tolakan kaki, Jean berdiri sigap dan memerintah teman-temannya untuk segera berlari kembali sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu. Armin memegangi amplop dan pulpennya dengan erat, sementara tangan kirinya ditarik Eren yang berlari memunggunginya. Jean nampak kewalahan menggendong Connie, tapi untunglah trayek ekspedisi malam itu sangat pendek, jadi masih dalam batas kemampuan Jean.

Sampai keluar dari hutan, mereka langsung mencari pos penjagaan milik Irvin.

Tanpa babibu Armin berlari mendekat dan menulis dengan cepat di atas meja pos—

**Kingdom**: Plantae  
**Divisi**: Pteridophyta  
**Kelas**: Pteridopsida  
**Ordo**: Salviniales  
**Famili**: Marsileaceae  
**Genus**: Marsilea  
**Spesies**: Marsilea Crenata

Peduli setan tulisannya seperti dokter, Armin langsung membanting kertas perkamen itu sebelum Irvin berkomentar waktu mereka habis.

"Selesai _sir_!"

Guru biologi mereka langsung memeriksa jawaban Armin dalam jeda panjang—

Wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Kelompok lima lolos."

"HOREEEEEE!"

Eren dan Jean menjerit paling kencang. Connie sampai terjungkal karena Jean lupa kalau ia sedang menggendong anak tuyul saat itu. Armin menghela napas lega. Permainan kembali di lanjutkan, dan kelompok Eren beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat, menuju api unggun—menunggu hingga waktu permainan kelar sambil mengobrol dengan peserta lain yang telah selesai.

"Jaeger dan kelompoknya kompak juga ya."

Irvin yang gatal, mau tak mau akhirnya komentar saat ia lihat komplotan rusuh itu berjalan menjauh. Rivaille yang duduk di sampingnya—di pos yang lain—hanya mendengus.

Sejak insiden di dalam bilik terjadi, Rivaille tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Eren—samasekali. Sesuatu mengganggunya.

Sangat. Amat.

Rasanya seperti—gejolak perang batin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**A/N** : Maaf untuk apdetnya yang lamua. Baru balik dari lebaran cyin. Oke, saya tahu chapter ini lubang abis. Saya gonta-ganti plot beberapa kali (apalagi yang adegan mandi itu) antara pengen bikin fic ini nonjolin sisi fanservicenya ato sisi semi-realistisnya. Beneran deh, perang batin saya masukin adegan semut (semut ga ya) disana. Banyak banget scene yang saya galauin disini.

Dan buat Connie, saya tahu rasanya ga realistis cuman gegara ramuan begono langsung mikir kalo dirinya naksir cowok, dan saya tahu reaksi Connie ke Eren begitupun sebaliknya terlalu plain dan sangat-tidak-shounen. Saya tahu ini semua dadakan. Saya tahu, Rivaille udah ga perawan (lho?) Tapi—saya berusaha... hiks. Saya bingung, beneran. Saya takut chapter ini mengecewakan kkkkkk /digampar

Kenapa banyak yang nyangka Petra ya? mentang-mentang si Reiner dulu pernah bilang 'seolah Connie naksir Petra' :)) itu kan menurut pandangan si Reiner doang O3O aslinya... Si Connie itu... yah. Itu deh /apa

Buat yang nanya '**Ilegenes**', itu **serius manga non-label Yaoi** atau **Shounen-Ai**, tapi _skinship everywhere_. Aman kok, karena—sekali lagi—ini manga shounen, not BL (tapi seperti BL O3O). Mereka bilang sih, Ilegenes penuh dengan **politik**,** sains fiksi** dan **militer**. Tapi mata saya liatnya **Skinships**,** 801** dan **cowok ganteng berseragam militer** JKJKJK! Kalo ga percaya tanya si 'Tart' dah, dia noh yang rekomendasiin saya jkjk! XDDD baca yang **prekuelnya** dulu ya XD

**Megane Cafe Class** udah saya baca dan emaaaaang itu modus banget (masih kategori sho-ai sih, ga sampe yaoi XD), tentang cafe berpelayan cowok-cowok kacamata yg kerjaannya ngasih fanservice BL :))) mana tokoh utamanya jadi ghei beneran gegara manager cafe-nya suka modusin dia. LOL. (Dan saya malah jadi promo manga)

**Manga Cute beast?** Nanti saya cek dulu XD

Samting = something XD

Eargasm = apa ya... semacam suara yang 'enak' di telinga U_U

Dom perignon = wine. Harganya mahal dan bikin ketagihan wwwwww

Karena chap kemaren ga sempet bales beberapa pertanyaan, langsung saya borong deh di chapter ini XD

Betewey, yang penasaran dengan kondisi '**seandainya aja Eren manggil nama Rivaille waktu ngedesah** **di kapter 12**' sila liat reviewnya 'Saerusa' di chapter 12 WAKAKAAKK! Dia bikin dialog khusus itu dan bhafuq sekali

**:Pojok Pertanyaan:**

**[Hanji semacam Fujo?]** Bisa jadi, bisa jadi U,U **[****bingung fuun, gelang yg bs ngerekam kan dipake armin, armin sama connie ada di deket pohon, nah kok bs masuk & kedengeran sih suara eren****]** perhatiin di omake deh U_U Rivaille denger suara itu dari gelangnya Bertholdt kesesese~ **[****Tanggung nih, sampe 20 chapter aja kalo gitu]** lah kamu ga pegel baca fic panjang-panjang? XD sedapetnya ya U_U **[apa itu 'abang budi' yang barusan muncul dari dalam diri Bertholdt?]** mungkin WKWKWWK **[Fic ini semacam proman]** ngiklan aja eaaa /ngakakberantakan **[Cuma perasaanku ato Armin di chap 12 agak feminim?]** ah... saya berusaha untuk bikin imej ini tertepis di chap 13 **[Kira-kira bakal ada sekuel ga setelah tamat?]** haduh, belom kepikiran sekuel-sekuel ( '_')a

**[Untung yang maju ngambil tiang bukan Eren -_-]** HAHAAHAH! UNTUNG BANGET YA WWWW **[Pas Armin pingsan, ga ada guru yang nolongin kejem amat]** udah kalah start mereka sama keheroikan Jean U_U **[Kok akhir-akhir ini ekspresi Rivaille ke Eren biasa aja?]** pan ada Hanji, si cebol mah orangnya jaim U_U tunggu tanggal main si Rivaille me-liar ea~ **[Sebenarnya tujuan si Rivai bikin tuh game apa sih? Benarkah itu buat latihan (seperti penjelasan Connie) atau karna pingin liat muridnya begitu bwt inspirasi?]** saya serahkan pada imajinasimu nak HUAHAHAHA **[Kapan Eren sama Rivai berduaan lagi?]** di kapter ini U_U

**[apa nanti pihak sekolah tahu kalau Rivaille melakukan hal yg tak senonoh ama muridnya, khususnya Eren?]** Hum... saya tidak berencana untuk membuat Rivaille ke-gap. HUAHAHAHA** [kamu kasih poison apa setiap chap yg saya baca sampek saya ngakak gak bisa berhenti?] **Itu rahasia perusahaan U_U /apeu

**[Cuma mau nanya, Fuji-san ngikutin free! Kah?] **Wah... Sarapan wajib saya itu U_U** [Duh, chap 13 RiRen-nya kurang niih] **karena chapter 13 fokus ke JeanArmin XD semoga chap 14 memenuhi hasrat eaa U_U** [btw anda berani gak bikin ff rivaeren rated M?] **Uh... *angkat tangan ala meme* nyerah ah (O3O) kalo yang sekelebat (?) aja sih... 50-50 mungkin kkkkk** [habis lebaran bikin yang buat pembaca ngeces ya?] **ngeces? Beneran mau yang bikin ngeces? Wwwwww **[Alto itu suara cewek yang rendah, kalo cowok sebutannya bass] **hanjir, selama ini saya... /catet. Sankyu koreksinya XD.

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Keikoku Yuki, Guest (**a.k.a Aphin? :V**), Megumi Yoora, Akira Mizuki, Sachi Ereri, Amidesu, Annpyon, TitanMilikHeichou, Android5Family, Corporal Miko, Kiyo, Guest, TitanMania, APEL, AutumnLee13, iamxxxxx, Noir-Alvarez, Yami-chan Kagami, Baka Mamarthy, Rivaille Jaegar, Iztii Marshall, RaniMario, Erelly, Al-Mcs, luffy niar, Chaerin S.F, Azure'czar, Mamimami27, Roya chan, Guest, Hasegawa Nanaho, Freak Lines, Mikan, KurosawaAlice, Saerusa, Black Roses 00, Kyo Kyoya, Akihiko fukuda 71, Lonceng Angin, ayakLein24, ferrahetalia, ChiHaruHi, ****73777778910****, Midorimori, titaniacherry, StupidMeong, HanakaiGaze, IsyPerolla, Dwi93Jun Takashi Chan, Unknownwers, Fuyuko Tsubasa, Jeruk, Ryuusei-gemini, Zefanya Elric, Saint-Chimaira, Tart, KhsHae, Frozen Ice Cream, TsubomiLin-chan1224, evilsmirk Rizhuu, kouichi yamanishi, aryangevin, Sayaka Matou, Alpaca, afifah hantu, Kinana, Tamu Penting (**ngakak namanya saolooh**), Reikazuyoshi, AkumaYuri**

**P.S**: Yang belum tahu, di facebook sekarang ada grup untuk penghuni fandom SnK lhooo. Yuk gabung! (nama grupnya: **Shingeki no Kyojin Author Fandom Indonesia**) ga mesti author sih, reader doang pun boleh ikutan XDD /promo

**P.P.S** : Saint-Chimaira bikin ilustrasi JeanArmin yang bagian kissing pas hukuman babang Rivaille lho. Pict-nya ada di grup dan sumfrit—BAGUS BANGET /ngacay

"_**Emaaaak! Anakmu jadi maho sekolah di sini! Cepetan tarik dia, balikin  
dia ke masa kecilnya yang indah bersama layangan!" **_-

pesan untuk Carla Jaeger, dari AkumaYuri. JK

**Danke!**

**-FF-**


	15. Final Act

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s) maybe, non-baku, Parodi, RivaEren, RUSH plot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:Act 15 – Final Act:**

Suasana di perkemahan nampak senyap dan gelap. Api unggun tinggalah abu-abu kayu yang menyerpih, menyisakan udara yang semakin dingin menjalar. Para murid sudah bernaung di dalam tendanya masing-masing, terlelap dalam dengkuran nyaman. Tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi.

Hanya satu orang yang kepalanya terjaga—atau mungkin terbangun karena suatu panggilan alam. Eren beranjak sigap saat tahu-tahu perasaan ingin buang air terbesit di dalam benaknya. Ia bahkan sempat bermimpi mengejar sebuah toilet putih yang berlari menjauhinya dengan lidah terjulur. Sungguh, penghinaan yang entah—abstrak sekali rasanya.

Gerakan bocah itu mulai grasak grusuk menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin Eren menjaga agar dirinya tidak membuat suara yang bisa mengganggu tidur teman-temannya. Termasuk saat ia sedang sibuk membuka resleting tendanya, Eren tetap melakukannya perlahan, meskipun dalam keadaan posisi ngangkang, melangkahi tubuh Jean—yang mana akan nampak sulit nan emejing untuk dipertahankan karena kalau sampai lengah sedikit saja, _chinko_nya bisa menyentuh dada bidang Jean yang sedang asik naik-turun di bawah selangkangannya saat ini.

Hah. Eren lelah.

Kenapa juga Jean mesti tidur di pinggir mulut tenda.

Yah sudah. Lupakan soal Jean yang kini sibuk berguling menuju tempat pembaringan Eren. Eren sendiri sukses menghirup udara bebas dan segera berlari gesit dengan kaki tak beralas menuju semak-semak. Sebenarnya Eren mau saja pipis diantara batang pohon, tapi mengingat pepatah neneknya yang mengatakan bahwa setiap pohon memiliki penunggu yang tidak suka kalau rumahnya di kencingi tanpa berperasaan, maka jadilah Eren pipis di balik semak-semak demi menghindari kutukan yang tidak diinginkan.

_**Bzzt.**_

Eren menggeliat sebentar.

Tetesan itu perlahan berhenti, Eren kembali meresleting celananya dan hendak berbalik—

Tapi gagal saat ia temukan sudut lapangan yang masih diterangi oleh nyala api unggun mini. Beserta wangi-wangi barbeque yang sangat menggugah seleranya.

Sialan. Eren merutuk dalam hati, sambil mengintip di balik semak-semak sebelah tempatnya pipis tadi. Ia lihat dari arah yang bersebrangan dengan tempat pertendaan kaum lima belasan, teritori para guru masih terpampang ramai. Tidak ribut memang, tapi cukup 'hidup' untuk seukuran pesta tengah malam dengan barbeque sebagai kudapan.

Eren meneguk ludah. matanya menyapu bersih lingkungan di depannya, dan menemukan sebuah pojok dimana Irvin dan Rivaille—kedua gurunya—yang sedang duduk di atas balok kayu, bercakap-cakap ditemani oleh hangatnya api unggun. Eren terpaku melihat sosok Irvin yang nampak serius disana, sementara Rivaille hanya membalas pembicaraan dengan ekspresi sekenanya.

Pasang telinga lebih jeli—tapi Eren merasa sia-sia.

Sebagian besar percakapan itu terdengar samar. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanyalah beberapa suara Irvin yang notabene-nya berbicara dengan volume berlebih. Walau sepintas, Eren seperti mendengar 'Kau serius?' dari mulut si Amerika yang dilanjut dengan 'Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil'. Ah, entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka diskusikan.

Rivaille disana hanya mengangguk pelan.

Wajah itu kemudian sedikit ditundukkan, menimbulkan gejolak tidak nyaman dalam sudut hati Eren. lalu percakapan berlanjut, Eren masih mencuri dengar dengan telinganya yang berkemampuan standar. Sedikit-banyak, Eren tahu kalau Irvin baru saja merapal nama Shardis dalam pembicaraan mereka lalu disusul oleh senyuman formal yang sengaja dikembangkan atas dasar kesopanan semata.

Ah, mungkin mereka mulai berbicara _random_. Obrolan antar om-om.

Eren baru saja ingin berbalik badan, namun secara dadakan, langit turun hujan. Wajahnya setengah syok—lebih-lebih saat kaki Eren tak sengaja menginjak ranting, menciptakan suara retak kecil.

_Well_—sebenarnya bukan suara retakan itu yang mengalihkan perhatian para guru, tapi suara jerit tertahan Eren yang berkoar karena kakinya tertusuk ranting dengan cantik.

"SIAPA ITU YANG BELUM TIDUR?"

Eren langsung jongkok menyembunyikan posisinya. Dalam keadaan merangkak—bercucuran keringat—ia kembali ke tendanya. Rivaille sempat melirik sejenak ke arah semak-semak tepat dimana Eren bersembunyi, tapi segera beralih saat Irvin memanggilnya untuk membantu merapikan peralatan dan menutup pintu tenda sebelum angin kencang membawa air hujan masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Kibas-kibas rambut, Jean terganggu oleh cipratan air yang Eren ciptakan. Terbangun, wajahnya melotot sambil mangap, hendak mencerca bocah yang banjir air dan keringat. Atau mungkin, ia sudah melakukannya sejak mulut tenda itu terbuka tadi.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Daerah depan sini jadi basah kan!"

Eren hanya meringis sambil meminta maaf. Salahkan hujan yang datang tiba-tiba disaat ia sibuk menguntit guru—ehem, terpanggil oleh alam. Berkat itu semua, Jean tidak membiarkannya beranjak dari tempat sebelum handuk yang dilempar oleh Connie mengeringkan tubuhnya, sampai ke tempat-tempat yang Eren injak. Si kepala cokelat hanya mengangguk nurut. Dengan cepat ia lucuti pakaiannya, lalu melempar kaus basah tersebut ke sudut tenda. Jean kembali mendecak.

"KENAPA DILEMPAR KESITU! Itu tempat tidurku tahu!"

"Ah, _ano_—" Armin yang melihat adanya asap siaga satu dari kepala Jean langsung menginterupsi secara naluriah, "Bagaimana kalau posisi tidurnya kita ubah saja? Dari yang tadinya tidur secara horizontal terhadap mulut tenda, jadi vertikal?"

Semua diam, kecuali Connie yang menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi posisi vertikal terhadap mulut tenda itu—kau tahu, lahan tidur kita jadi lebih sempit secara ukuran lebar,"

"Apa boleh buat kan? Kasihan Jean, tempat berbaringnya saat ini basah." Armin tertawa kecil, sementara yang dibicarakan mendadak lihat _toning_ segilima—_shoujo manga detected_—yang nampak berkilau di sekitar tubuh Armin, "Coba lihat sisi positifnya. Meskipun nanti kita hanya bisa tidur seperti sarden, setidaknya kita tidak perlu menekuk kaki seperti tadi."

"Yah ... terserah."

Armin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban singkat Connie. Ia menarik bantalnya dan mengambil posisi tidur di pojok kemudian. Semua kepala memerhatikannya dalam diam. Armin yang sadar, langsung melempar permohonan izinnya.

"Boleh kan?" Seluruh penghuni tenda—termasuk Eren yang saat itu masih sibuk menggosok rambut dengan handuk, mengangguk tak keberatan. Armin tersenyum, ia langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menghadap dinding tenda.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapnya singkat.

Dada Connie berkecamuk melihatnya. Sialan—perang batin sudah dimulai. Connie Bisa saja mengajukan diri dan melangkah untuk tidur disamping Armin sekarang. Tapi kenapa, Connie terlalu muluk—memikirkan kemungkinan ini-itu dan terlalu lama mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Lantas disaat si gundul kecil ini sibuk menatap _spot_ impiannya dengan perasaan bimbang, seorang pemuda dari Perancis telah ngesot duluan mencuri tempat dan meletakkan selimut mediumnya dengan wajah tak acuh disana.

"Selamat tidur."

Satu gerakan dan ucapan yang sungguh sebelah pihak nan seenaknya. Hati Connie retak, mirip batangan cokelat yang terinjak. Kasihan.

Eren baru saja selesai mengeringkan dirinya. ia menepuk pundak Connie, membuat si empunya pundak menoleh—

"Con, aku di pojok ya?"

Kupu-kupu terbang keluar dari perut Connie. Ah—seleranya untuk bicara telah hilang.

"Moh. Aku malas tidur diantara monster. Kau saja yang tidur di samping Jean!"

_Buk_—satu gerakan manja dimana Connie menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mengambil posisi pojok yang lain dalam satu kedipan membuat Eren menganga. Si kepala cokelat menggaruk punggungnya dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berbaring—nyempil—diantara Connie dan Jean.

Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat kain tenda berkepak-kepak, sementara suara hantaman hujan menjadi irama tersendiri di malam yang tidak tenang. Kelopak mata Armin belum tertutup dengan sempurna. Ia sempat terduduk sebentar, mengecek kondisi teman-teman yang ternyata sudah tenang dalam mimpinya. Helaan napas sekali, dan si kepala pirang itu kembali menyentuh bantal.

Ia terhenyak. Siluet pohon yang terdorong kuat menjadi objek pemandangan yang selanjutnya. Angin diluar kencang sekali. Mungkin ini kemah bulanan dengan cuaca terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Awalnya cuman cahaya sekelebat yang tertangkap oleh retinanya. Tapi Armin melotot. Ia mencengkeram lengan-lengannya seperti hendak bersiap akan sesuatu yang datang. Dan—

Gemuruh garang terdengar. Suaranya sungguh memekakan telinga.

Jantung Armin berpacu lebih cepat. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Bola matanya masih membelalak. Dan detik selanjutnya menyusul gelegar yang mirip—Armin refleks mencengkeram sesuatu yang hangat.

Kulit. Milik orang lain.

_**DARR**_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, disusul oleh kilat yang melesat cepat. Jean terbangun saat sesuatu mencengkeram lengannya dengan amat kuat. Ia berbaring menghadap objek yang melakukannya.

"Ar—min?" suaranya dibuat sepelan mungkin. Sengaja supaya tidak membangunkan orang-orang yang dipunggunginya saat itu, "Kau ... baik-baik saja?"

Tidak samasekali.

Wajah Armin tidak terlihat santai. Dahinya banjir keringat. Napasnya tidak stabil, yang sungguh demi apapun juga, hal ini membuat Jean takut setengah mati.

"Armin?"

Raungan langit masih setia melatari kondisi malam. Jean yang saat itu, langsung menyadarinya dengan cepat. Setiap kilat yang muncul membuat cengkeraman tangan Armin mengeras dan semakin menyakiti lengannya. Apa anak ini—

Takut pada petir?

"Hei—"

Jean menarik tangannya keluar, membuat cengkeraman itu terlepas, kemudian ia tangkap telapak tangan si pirang mungil dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Hangat menjalar di setiap titik pori-pori kulit mereka.

"Tenanglah."

Suara itu berdesir lembut. Tapi Armin yang setiap gugup langsung mengidap asma bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk ditenangkan.

"Aku—b-benci petir."

Ucapan itu terdengar gagap, wajahnya nampak seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen. Jean mulai berpikir kalau Armin mungkin mengidap phobia akut.

"Aku—b-benci." Ulangnya. Membalas remasan tangan Jean dengan kekuatan yang nyaris mengimbangi. Si darah Perancis terkesima disana. Tidak melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, Armin seperti kucing kecil yang menelusup ke dada Jean dan menenggelamkan kepalanya tanpa izin.

Setidaknya, canggung meradang—bagi yang dadanya dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat berlindung.

"H-Hei—"

"Aku pernah ... melihat orang mati tersambar petir, di depan mataku."

Gemuruh guntur menyalang kembali seperti amukan langit. Suaranya terdengar dua kali lipat lebih keras, seperti habis menghantam objek laksana pedang listrik. Bisa saja pohon yang baru saja diserangnya, atau rumah atau mungkin—orang. Tidak ada yang tahu. Jean kembali merasakan efek samping dimana pundak Armin berguncang hebat. Ah, visualisasi Jean mendadak remang dalam sekejap.

"Hei, Armin—"

Ia melepaskan tangan Armin dan beralih pada punggung mungil si pirang. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi mengangkat dagu Armin agar menoleh padanya—

"Mana yang paling kau takuti. Petir, atau—" manik madu Jean bertemu dengan biru langit Armin yang nampak seperti butiran kristal, "Aku?"

Lagi—cahaya emas disertai dengan geraman langit yang membentur sesak di udara. Armin menganga—tidak percaya dengan wajah serius yang dilatari oleh amukan petir yang masih aktif membayang-bayangi ketakutannya.

"Yang mana, Armin?"

Bisikkan itu melembut, bermain nakal di telinganya. Membuat Armin—yang secara aneh—merasa terbuai. Lebih-lebih saat suara _husky_ Jean memanggil namanya. Armin refleks menjadikan kaus Jean sebagai sasaran cengkeraman yang selanjutnya. Dan kepala itu kembali menunduk, merapat sigap pada pelukan Jean yang hangat.

Ah. Jawaban macam apa itu? Jean sedikit banyak tersenyum penuh sirat.

"Apa ini artinya, petir lebih seram daripada aku—" tangan besar itu bergerak hingga mencapai pucuk kepala si pirang dan menekan kepala itu agar semakin tertimbun sesak ke dalam dadanya, "Hm?"

"Aku ... tidak takut padamu, Jean."

"..."

"Kau tidak seram."

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu—" Jean melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil posisi yang hampir mengecup kepala si pirang, "Kau mungkin, akan takut padaku ... setelah ini."

Guntur kembali menggelegar. Menyambut aksi Jean yang selanjutnya. Tepat dimana kelebat kilat menggetarkan dada, Jean menepukkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Armin dan menariknya agar ia bisa menyentuh bibir segar itu—

Dengan mulutnya.

_**CTARRR**_

Ada biru langit yang membelalak, kaget. Sayangnya manik madu Jean terkatup rapat, sibuk meresapi suasana. Cengkeraman tangan Armin melemah, dan lemah. Hingga akhirnya mereka terlepas total. Ia tidak lagi meremas kaus Jean, tapi kini beralih pada lengan kekar si Perancis. Bukan—bukan sebuah genggaman yang menarik mundur, hanya sentuhan penuh perasaan. Sentuhan yang merasa aman dan terlindungi. Armin menemukan dirinya yang entah kenapa merasa nyaman.

Ciuman itu terlepas, perlahan. Sensasi menggelitik bisa Armin rasakan dari permukaan kulit bibirnya. Deru napas panas Jean, juga karbon dioksida yang baru saja mereka bagi bersama—

"Sori. Aku mungkin—serius."

Armin kewalahan. Hanya ada respon dari dadanya yang naik turun, dalam tempo yang cepat. Si pirang mendongak, memerhatikan dengan jeli wajah semerah _pome_ yang berpaling darinya.

"Yang tadi itu ... aku mungkin, tidak bercanda."

Lirikan itu jatuh pada bola mata Armin dalam _angle_ yang sangat sempurna. Terkutuklah! Jantungnya kembali terpompa hebat. Semu kini menyeruak diantara pipi porselain si darah Inggris.

"Khh."

Alih-alih sengaja membuka katup bibirnya karena ingin menguarkan sepatah kata, Armin justru harus menerima kenyataan manis dimana ia hanya sanggup menumpahkan desahan dan desisan dari bibir kecilnya. Merah meradang di sekujur wajah. Seperti ada gembok yang mengunci rapat lidahnya, Armin yang _speechless_ akhirnya hanya bisa membalas dengan pelukan erat—lagi.

Jean terperangah—hebat.

"Jadi, apa ini artinya—"

"—Kau tidak keberatan, dengan yang tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Armin mendekap lebih erat. Secara fisik Jean merasa sesak,

"Uh—y-ya."

Tapi perasaannya begitu lega. Seperti Tuhan baru saja meng-_upgrade_ relung hatinya menjadi seluas lapangan sepak bola. Terlalu senang, Jean tak membiarkannya sampai disitu saja. Ia meraih pipi gembil Armin dan menciumnya dengan singkat sebelum melanjutkan tidur mereka yang tertunda.

Oh, betapa indahnya malam berlatar badai hujan. Hanya sayang, mereka mungkin tidak tahu—

Bahwa ada yang sedang memunggungi Jean dan Armin, dengan wajah datar, tak terpejam. Manik emasnya redup di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Pagi datang, disambut oleh gubrakan kaki-kaki kecil para murid yang keluar dengan ramai dari tendanya. Suara cipakan tercipta akibat lalu-lalang mereka yang menginjak rerumputan basah. Jam setengah enam yang dingin nan segar, beserta embun tebal sungguh membuat paru-paru ini menjerit bahagia.

Eren dan Connie adalah satunya. Mereka sibuk berlari keluar dari tenda sambil menenteng peralatan mandinya. Keduanya nampak sengit memperebutkan posisi siapa yang paling dahulu mencicipi kucuran air mancur di pinggir taman. Punggung kedua bocah itu lantas menjauh dari pelupuk mata seseorang. Armin yang menatap mereka, hanya menguap pendek. Ia hendak beranjak menyusul tapi tertahan oleh sebuah cengkeraman telapak tangan Jean yang mengerat secara tiba-tiba di lengannya.

Lalu barisan gigi yang rapi, terlihat.

"Pagi—"

Jean hanya ingin mengucapkan itu sebelum memulai aktivitasnya. Armin mendadak salting di tempat.

"P-Pagi."

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Un."

Mereka keluar dari tenda bersama-sama, mengejar Eren dan Connie yang sudah meninggalkan keduanya.

Lapangan di pagi kedua pesta kemah sudah terlihat rapi dengan jajaran wajah kusut berseragam lengkap. Hanji berkeliling dengan pecutnya seperti biasa, sementara Irvin membuka kotbah. Dari sekian banyak wajah yang menahan kantuk mati-matian, Eren mengerjap menatap Shardis yang dengan tegapnya berdiri di depan, mendampingi sosok atletis Irvin. Kepala itu berputar seperti _candid_ kamera, mengintai barisan dari segala sisi. Tapi yang membuat Eren kaget bukanlah 'kehebatan' Shardis soal matanya yang masih sehat wal afiat di penghujung umur, melainkan soal 'kenapa' ia bisa muncul di jam yang seharusnya tidak.

Karena setahunya, Shardis bukanlah guru pembimbing—

Eren celingukan mencari sosok yang langsung terbayang di kepalanya.

Guru 5'3 inchi itu tidak kelihatan.

Irvin masih berada di depan, dengan petuah-petuahnya. Tepat saat Eren angkat tangan soal keberadaan Rivaille yang nihil, tiba-tiba saja Irvin menyebutkan nama itu dalam pidatonya.

"Guru kalian, _sir_ Rivaille, mulai hari ini posisinya akan digantikan oleh Mr. Shardis."

Eren terdiam. Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu tak keluar dari lidahnya. Sahut-sahutan suara heran terdengar sayup di telinga. Yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam seperti jatuh ke dasar laut.

"Yang sudah paham, cepat berkumpul dengan teman kelompoknya dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali berburu!"

Barisan dibentuk, kaki-kaki kembali berlalu lalang. Dari sekian tubuh yang mondar mandir, ada sosok yang terpaku diam menjulang di satu tempat, dengan sepasang manik hijau yang mendadak gelap. kosong. kabur. dan membayang—

'_sir Rivaille digantikan—'_

Kalimat itu terus bergaung di kepala Eren, laksana kaset rusak. Sepertinya, ia tidak akan suka dengan hari kedua kemahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Pencarian makanan dimulai seperti biasa. Eren melewatinya dengan hati yang gamang. Rencana dari Jean dan kawan-kawan dilaksanakannya setengah nyawa. Membuat tangkapan mereka hari itu sangat jauh dari yang diharapkan. Jean dan Armin merasa heran, sementara Connie agaknya menebak apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Waktu istirahat Eren berusaha mencari sosok yang dianggap paling akrab dengan Rivaille. Terlihat seorang pria dengan perawakan Amerika, sedang terbengong-bengong menatap langit yang luas di halaman belakang. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Eren untuk bertanya—berhubung Irvin sedang tidak sibuk.

"Maaf _sir_."

Pirang klimis itu menoleh,

"Kenapa—_sir_ Rivaille digantikan?"

Kelihatannya Eren tidak suka basa basi hari ini. Lihat saja wajah orang di depannya. terdiam beberapa saat seperti sedang me-_loading_ isi kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak salah—kau Jaeger?" Irvin sempat mengonfirmasi sebentar. Mengingat-ingat siapa sosok kukuh yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya.

Eren hanya mengangguk cepat dan kembali memasang waja penuh tagih.

"Ya. _sir_ Rivaille—kenapa?" nada tak sabaran mulai terasa—kalau saja Irvin sedikit peka.

"Ah, dia ada urusan. Hari ini."

"Urusan?" desak Eren, lagi.

"Ya. Kalau kau belum tahu—Rivaille sedang melaksanakan tes ujian masuk Universitas Shiganshina hari ini."

Jadi, ini kabar baru bagi Eren.

"Waktu tesnya memang bentrok dengan jadwal kemah kita. Jadi Mr. Shardis menggantikannya sebagai pembimbing acara kemah."

"Tapi _sir_—" Eren nampaknya merasa janggal, "Kalau sejak awal, _sir_ Rivaille berencana untuk ikut tes—" ia lantas menatap mata cemerlang Irvin dengan pandangan yang mencari kebenaran, "Kenapa dia menjadi pembimbing kami di hari pertama? Kanapa Mr Shardis tidak menggantikannya sejak awal?"

Ah, Irvin terkesima dengan wajah keras yang menuntut jawaban itu. Ia lantas berdehem sebagai pembuka,

"Karena, _well_—saya juga baru tahu kabar ini tadi malam."

"Eh?"

Mata hijau itu berkedip, bingung.

"Orangnya sendiri baru bilang akan mengikuti tes hari ini. Yah, wali kelasmu itu memang tipe yang seenaknya,"

Satu tepukan lembut di kepala Eren dan senyuman pendek Irvin tersaji cuma-cuma.

"Jadi—" wajah itu menunduk ditempat, "Dalam kata lain—_sir_ Rivaille, mengikuti tes dengan keputusan dadakan?"

Irvin hanya mengedik. Memberi respon yang ambigu. Entah ia sengaja bermain rahasia atau memang sungguhan tak tahu. Eren hanya bisa kalut dan tidak puas dengan jawaban Irvin saat itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang dengan Rivaille yang menghilang tepat setelah ia 'menembak'nya secara tersirat.

Ah, sekelebat Eren berpikir.

Apa ada kemungkinan, kalau Rivaille—memutuskan untuk ikut tes karena ingin menghindarinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Kepala cokelat itu tergeletak lemas di atas meja. Matanya melirik keluar jendela, langit nampak sangat biru tapi kenapa—

Eren tidak merasa bahwa pagi ini sangat cantik dan segar?

Ia menatap sekeliling kelas, kondisi sudah kembali seperti biasa. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang berubah tapi ah, Eren masa bodo dengannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah seminggu semenjak kemah berlalu, perasaannya begitu hampa.

Dan semakin hampa saat ia sadari fakta bahwa Rivaille mulai jarang terlihat di kelasnya.

Bahkan sejak kemarin yang lalu, tepat di pelajaran matematika tiba. Orang itu tidak hadir dan kelas yang kosong diisi dengan sorak sukacita murid. Connie yang duduk disampingnya, hanya mendesis heran.

"Aneh ya."

Dan itu membuat Eren semakin gelisah tak karuan.

"Sekolah ini sebenarnya jarang mendapat jam kosong. Kalau ada guru yang sampai tidak hadir di kelasnya, biasanya hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan—"

Eren mendongak, was-was. Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Kalau bukan karena sakit, mungkin ada keluarganya yang sakit, atau meninggal jadi perlu dijenguk. Selain itu hm—" Connie mulai mengusap dagunya, "Pindahan."

"HAH? Pindahan itu—maksudnya?" dengan cepat Eren menyambar. Connie langsung menggaruk pinggir dahinya sebagai respon,

"Eh yaa itu. Mereka mungkin sedang menyiapkan diri untuk _resign_ alias berhenti mengajar."

Gelap.

Napas Eren serasa dicekik karena sekejap tubuhnya menggigil dingin, dan ia jadi takut.

"Kau tahu kenapa _sir_ Rivaille jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini?"

Eren hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, pasrah. Lekas setelah hari itu, di waktu yang selanjutnya Rivaille berhasil muncul. Tapi hanya datang ke kelas untuk menjelaskan materi secara singkat dan menyuruh para murid agar mengerjakan LKS mereka. Eren tak dapat kesempatan untuk meraih laki-laki itu karena Hanji keburu masuk untuk mengisi pelajaran yang selanjutnya.

Merasa gagal untuk menemui Rivaille di sekolah, Eren pun mencoba untuk mendatanginya langsung ke kamar asrama.

Pintu itu diketuk dengan perasaan yang berselimut khawatir. Berulang-ulang ia menyebut nama sang guru.

_**Tok tok tok—**_

Tapi hasil nihil yang didapat.

Gema ketukan itu tak terbalas. Dan lagi-lagi Eren harus kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan yang kecewa.

Jadi sekarang, pecahlah sudah misteri kenapa Eren merasa tak berselera di kelasnya hari ini. Ia ingin sekali mendengar langsung penjelasan dari mulut sang pelaku, atas apa yang membuatnya nampak transparan sejak kemah kemarin. Eren bahkan ingin tahu jawaban macam apa yang akan Rivaille berikan padanya—tak peduli meski nanti akhirnya pahit. Eren hanya ingin mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Sejelas fakta bahwa orientasi seksualnya—

Adalah—

_**Greeet**_

Pemikiran itu ditepis cepat saat Eren lihat sosok datar tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang menggenggam buku absen. Ah, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau bel istirahat sudah berdering tadi. Dan sekarang para murid sibuk merapikan diri di bangkunya masing-masing. Kecuali Eren yang masih terpaku diam.

"Selamat siang."

Wajahnya menganga, melihat jelas siapa yang baru saja memberi salam di depan kelas. Dengan santainya sosok itu berjalan ke meja guru dan duduk dalam gestur yang amat pongah—tidak pernah berubah.

"Hari ini ada kuis matematika—"

Pekikan kaget dan suara gaduh para murid yang mulai memersiapkan alat tulis menghiasi ruang kelas kemudian. Eren pun tak ketinggalan. Pensil dan penghapus siap menemani kertas kosong yang telah ia sobek untuk kuis hari ini. Sejurus kemudian, ia tatap manik kehitaman yang nampak seperti galaksi cemerlang itu.

Ada kontak sejenak—menciptakan semu kecil di pipi Eren.

"Yang terakhir mengangkat kertas jawaban, akan dihukum berat."

"EEEEEEH!"

Senyum tipis, diobral Rivaille entah kenapa. Kelas yang ramai tadi mendadak senyap. Seperti baru saja kejatuhan panorama langka, Rivaille menghantamkan buku absennya ke meja.

"Hari ini spesial—kita akan melakukan kuis sepanjang satu jam pelajaran."

Neraka dunia.

Semua langsung membatin, kompak.

"Soalnya ada sepuluh. Dan akan kubacakan. Tidak ada pengulangan jadi kuharap kalian mendengarkannya dengan baik."

Tegukan ludah—telak. Eren di kursinya hanya bisa menatap tajam. Ia tidak terlihat takut, malah sebaliknya, Eren punya rencana lain untuk kuis-kuisan ini. Detik berlalu, dan Rivaille mulai membacakan soalnya satu persatu. Kelas mendadak sepi dan mencekam. Hanya diramaikan oleh goresan pensil yang membabi buta. Tiap-tiap pojok menampakkan wajah penuh konsentrasi—

Waktu menjawab soal telah tiba. Kertas coretan kini mulai mendapatkan perannya. Rivaille duduk di kursinya sambil mengawasi. Ia lihat pojok dimana Eren nampak tenang tak menggerakkan seujung jaripun. Alisnya naik sebelah.

Beberapa kertas mulai diangkat. Satu persatu jumlahnya bertambah. Connie berada di urutan ke sekian, ia melirik teman sebangkunya yang masih melipat tangan di atas meja dengan santai. Matanya membelalak.

"Eren!" desisnya sedikit dikeraskan, "Kenapa kertas jawabanmu kosong?!"

Hanya ada senyum penuh makna yang Eren perlihatkan. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk sebuah simbol. Connie menghela napas dengan orang yang menganggap enteng hukuman Rivaille saat itu.

Huh? Daripada dibilang menganggap enteng—

Mungkin sebenarnya, itulah yang Eren harapkan. Agar dihukum, seberat-beratnya.

Seluruh kertas jawaban telah teracung di udara. Connie melirik teman sebangkunya yang sungguhan tak mengisi jawaban apapun sampai waktu berakhir. Eren nyengir saja meresponnya. Karena ia tidak melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Eren sudah menunggunya. Satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya untuk berbicara dengan Rivaille—

"Jadi—Jaeger, kau orang terakhirnya?"

adalah—lewat hukuman.

"Ya, _sir_—"

Berdiri dari kursi. Ah, Eren tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum. Beberapa pasang mata yang mendapati ekspresi tak sinkron Eren, mengernyit di tempat. Apa Jaeger jenis yang masokis? Kenapa bisa ada orang yang cukup gila untuk merasa senang dihukum oleh sosok yang paling besi sepanjang sejarah Elite S?

Tidak—

kalau saja mereka tahu. hukuman itu punya makna yang terselubung.

Rivaille menghela napas di kursinya. Jelas sekali maksud tersirat dari si 'bodoh' Jaeger yang sengaja mengumpankan dirinya untuk dihukum. _Yeah_, Eren mungkin bodoh, tapi Rivaille tahu kalau hari ini si bocah kencur pasti sengaja melakukannya.

"Pulang sekolah, ke ruanganku. Poinmu akan kukurangi, Jaeger."

Sebuah hormat kecil, dan Eren kembali duduk. Apalah artinya sepuluh-duapuluh poin yang melayang pergi. Eren tak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Pintu itu diketuk tidak sabar.

Rivaille muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Lorong di sekitar asrama kelihatan lenggang, dan sungguh, timing yang tepat untuk mengundang masuk anak domba yang tersesat.

Tidak ada kalimat atau perintah. Hanya ada tepukan keras yang mendorong punggung menjulang Eren dan debaman pintu terdengar setelahnya.

Rivaille berjalan ke mejanya dan menarik kursi berputarnya disana. Ia hadapkan kursi itu pada wajah Eren dan manik obsidiannya menatap dalam,

"Jadi, duduklah disini."

Eren hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempatnya.

Kursi itu diputar menghadap meja. Sebentar Rivaille pergi dan mengobrak-abrik sesuatu. Eren menunggunya dengan harap-harap cemas. Atau mungkin harap-harap senang.

_**Brakk**_

Sebuah pensil dan kertas folio terlempar di atas meja. Eren menoleh ke belakang, tepat darimana objek itu datang. Rivaille menyangga sikutnya pada bahu Eren dan memamerkan sebuah buku tebal di depan wajah si cokelat.

"Cari satu puisi dari buku ini, lalu salin di kertas polio, sampai penuh."

Eren berkedip sebentar, meresapi kalimat Rivaille yang baru saja terlontar.

Tunggu—

'_salin di kertas polio' _

'_puisi' _

'_tulis—'_

Ia spontan mencengkeram lengan kekar gurunya saat wajah baleho—karena teflon sudah mainstream—itu berpaling, hendak meninggalkan Eren.

"T-tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?"

Cengkeraman itu menguat. Aura pasrah menguar, merambat seperti gas yang mematikan bagi Rivaille. Uh—jangan _puppy eyes_ itu lagi, Eren.

"Anda—t-tidak akan melakukan e-eksperimen?"

Kepala hitam itu bersungut.

"Huh? Eksperimen?"

Dengusan singkat sanggup membuat wajah di depannya menjadi apel. Ah—eksperimen yang itu rupanya. Rivaille bergumam. Kursi Eren diputarnya kembali menghadap meja. Rivaille berbisik pelan.

"Soal eksperimen—yang kemarin adalah yang terakhir."

Eren merasa beku dalam hitungan jeda. Meskipun faktanya kamar Rivaille difasilitasi oleh sebuah AC.

"Yang ... terakhir? K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa, kau bilang?" Rivaille menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Eren dan berkacak pinggang, "Karena novelku sudah rampung. Terimakasih untuk bantuannya selama ini—"

Mata kehijauan itu berkaca-kaca. _Shit_, apa Rivaille baru saja salah bicara?

"Oi, Eren—"

"Jadi, selesai ya..."

Rivaille diam melihat ekspresi lirih yang Eren tunjukkan tanpa sadar. Ah, perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Rivaille hanya bisa menutup mata dalam-dalam dan memunggungi si kencur,

"Kalau kau sudah tidak punya pertanyaan, cepat kerjakan hukumanmu sebelum kutambah—"

"Belum. Masih ada yang ingin saya tanyakan—_sir_," suara itu nampak tegas. Eren tak berani melihat wajah gurunya, jadi hanya bisa bicara sambil memunggunginya, "Boleh?"

Rivaille menghela napas panjang.

Ia tarik sebuah kursi kayu dan meletakkannya disamping Eren, persis. setelah duduk dan mendapatkan posisi nyaman, ia mulai bertopang dagu terhadap meja dan menatap Eren lekat-lekat.

"Bicaralah,"

Eren membalas tatapan itu—membuka sedikit mulutnya karena takjub.

"Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"A-ah, i-itu—" ia tergagap, gawat. Lidahnya terasa kelu, "Soal tes ujian masuk universitas anda. Jadi—b-bagaimana hasilnya?"

Rivaille berkedip-kedip sejenak.

Refleks saja kepala cokelat itu ditepuknya lembut.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu soal itu? Hm ... aku diterima,"

Eren mendongak spontan, mencari-cari apa yang terlihat dari bola mata gelap itu. Sebuah pancaran bahagia, ironi, atau—

"Ini hari terakhirku berada di Elite S. Besok pagi jam 10 aku akan berangkat."

Degup yang keras, menyentak.

Tenggorokkan Eren tercekat. Seperti ada duri yang merambat di dalam hatinya. Sesak—

Rasanya perih.

"Kenapa—dadakan sekali?"

Mati-matian ia tahan nada bicaranya agar tidak lemah. Ia gigit pula bibirnya yang menjadi pelampiasan terselubung dengan kuat, berharap agar matanya tidak basah.

"_Sir_—"

Lalu sesenggukkan pun, timbul. Eren tak kuasa. Wajahnya merah dan ia gunakan lengannya untuk menggosok ekspresi jelek itu agar tidak ditonton gratis oleh Rivaille.

Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia benci pada gurunya.

"Hei, Eren—"

Jemari panjang itu menangkap lengan Eren, menyingkirkan tangan-tangan itu dari wajah panas dan sembab yang masih terisak pelan.

"Hentikan,"

Hentikan apa? tangisannya atau perasaannya? Eren mengutuk mahluk pendek di depannya dengan segenap hati. betapa tololnya—oh. Sungguh perintah yang menantang Eren untuk menyalak garang.

"Jadi memang benar, kalau anda menjauhi saya."

"Ha?"

"Anda sengaja. Menghilang tepat setelah saya mene—"

"Eren." potong suara itu tegas, "Kau salah paham."

Huh? Jangan konyol. Kenapa orang di depan Eren ini munafiknya semena-mena?

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Sejak awal aku memang sudah berencana akan mengikuti tes—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda menjadi pembimbing saat acara kemah kemarin? Kenapa anda tidak menghilang sejak awal saja?!" basah lagi. Eren merasa lemah luarbiasa. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berteriak dan mengemis jawaban.

Ia takut—sebenarnya ia takut menemukan fakta yang tidak ingin diketahuinya.

"Itu karena ... kupikir, ada baiknya membuat kenangan sedikit sebelum pergi."

"Bohong."

Tepisan itu sangat cepat. Rivaille agaknya dibuat terkejut.

"Saya tahu itu bohong. Anda baru m-membuat keputusannya tepat setelah anda tahu bagaimana perasaan saya—"

Ibarat orang yang habis berperang, Eren mungkin sudah kehabisan amunisi hingga ia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan taktik apapun selain mengibarkan bendera putih dan menyerahkan diri seutuhnya.

"Cukup Eren," Rivaille berdiri di belakangnya dan menutup mata kehijauan itu dengan telapak tangannya. Bulir-bulir bening masih turun, lolos melewati celah-celah telapak tangan Rivaille, "Tolong jangan bicarakan itu dulu."

Isakkannya semakin kencang. Rivaille kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin kau fokus pada sekolahmu—"

"Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Tangan kekar itu Eren tepis, kuat-kuat. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan tatapan nyalang, menghunus bola mata Rivaille. Eren dorong gurunya secara spontan, membuat baik dari pihak Rivaille maupun Eren sendiri terjerembab jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Kenapa—anda mengelak?" tangan Eren beralih mencengkeram bahu Rivaille yang terbaring di bawahnya. Keringat bercucuran kemudian.

Satu _jab_ keras, kembali Eren dapatkan.

Tubuh semampai itu limbung ke samping. Perutnya—yang baru saja terpukul keras—ditekan oleh Rivaille yang kini telah duduk manis disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun dalam bertanya eh,"

Eren hanya bisa mengemelutukkan gigi-giginya. Meringis dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"J-jadi memang benar—" si kepala cokelat tertawa miris. Air matanya kering di pipi. Daerah di sekitar matanya kesat, "Kalau s-saya, bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"..."

"Anda—menolak saya secara halus?"

Ah. Yang benar saja.

Rivaille merangkak naik, menindih tubuh di bawahnya dan meletakkan sikut kirinya di samping kepala Eren.

"Menurutmu?"

Sementara tangan yang kanan sibuk mengelus pipi yang tak lagi halus itu. Usapannya bergerak lembut hingga menyentuh dahi.

"Kau satu-satunya murid yang bisa merasakan kasurku, Eren."

"Jadi kenapa?" tepisan lagi. elusan itu mulai terasa mengganggu Eren, "Kenapa anda pergi?!"

Seringai kecil terpampang. Eren melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ekspresi macam apa itu? Hinaan? Senyum kemenangan? Tipuan?

"Pertanyaanmu salah Eren. cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan pergi."

Dengusan tercipta, lagi. Hening kembali mengisi atmosfir disekitar Eren. Rivaille menunduk, merendahkan kepalanya menuju dahi susu Eren yang nampak menggoda. Ia mengecupnya singkat. Deru napas hangat menggelitik permukaan kulit Eren setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian. Kau mau?"

Mata kehijauan itu mengerjap penuh harap.

"A-Apa?"

"Kalau nilai sekolahmu bagus, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Visualisasi Eren berbayang. Huh, ia tak mengira bahwa hal seperti ini yang terlintas di kepala Rivaille—sungguh pengalihan perhatian yang licik. Senyuman penuh ejek membekas pada bibir Eren. Rivaille sudah tahu dia pasti akan diremehkan.

"Bagaimana bisa anda memberi saya hadiah? Apakah anda akan datang di hari upacara kelulusan saya?"

Seringai terpampang kejam, menghiasi sudut bibir Rivaille. Sungguh, Eren tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ekspresi itu adalah kelemahannya yang paling besar.

"Bocah—aku takkan membocorkannya bagaimana. Yang jelas, kalau nilai kelulusanmu bagus, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Titik."

Rivaille hendak beranjak bangun tapi kerah seragamnya ditarik oleh jemari Eren yang mengait kuat—

"K-Kalau begitu, satu pertanyaan lagi."

Eren meneguk ludah, gugup. Baru saja mulutnya ingin membuka, tapi Rivaille sudah membekapnya dengan telapak tangan yang besar,

"Tunggu. Biar kutebak."

Wajah yang tertutup setengah itu memanas.

"Ciuman—perpisahan?"

Bola mata yang berwarna hijau bening, membelalak. Sementara yang hitam di depannya meredup, teduh. Eren yang terpengaruh, hanya bisa menurunkan pandangannya dan berpaling malu. Pelan-pelan ia tutup manik matanya hingga rapat.

Rivaille tak butuh jawaban yang blak-blakkan. Hanya dengan melihat satu tanda persetujuan Eren, dan bibirnya lantas maju mendekat, menyapu permukaan pink itu dengan lidahnya secara lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia lumat sehalus mungkin. Agar tidak meninggalkan bekas yang pahit.

supaya Eren tidak kecewa dengannya—

"_Auf Wiedersehen__, Eren."_

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

Kedua punggung itu saling bersilang arah. Yang satu melangkah pergi sedang yang satunya tetap ditempat, bersimpuh di lantai. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Seperti ingin merekam segala hal dengan bola mata sebelum tangannya kembali bergerak mengemas barang-barang yang masih tercecer.

_Huh. Jadilah anak yang baik, Eren._

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Kereta itu melaju. Punggung kecil telah hilang ditelan bayang-bayang. Langkah sepatunya berjalan menjauh. Eren menatap dari luar jendela kelas. Pelajaran masih berlangsung, tapi matanya terpasung oleh sosok imajiner yang ia anggap masih berdiri di depan gerbang, menarik kopernya keluar dari areal sekolah.

Sosok itu menoleh sebentar, untuk sekedar menatap belakang dan mata mereka bertemu. Ah—biarlah walau hanya imajinasi. Yang penting Eren tahu, ia tidak patah hati. Shardis melempar penghapus papan tulis ke meja Jean yang tertidur di pagi itu. Suara tawa dari murid lain yang membahana membuat imajinasi Eren pecah.

Fokusnya kembali pada wajah teman-teman sekelas. Ah—cuma 10 bulan. Pasti akan terasa singkat. Alis Connie menukik saat ia lihat dengan anehnya sosok Eren yang tersenyum dewasa diantara teman-temannya yang sedang menertawai Jean.

"Kau kenapa?"

Puh. Senyuman kecil Eren pecah digantikan oleh cengiran lima jarinya yang paling lebar.

"Ah, tidak. Cuman kepikiran sesuatu saja, tadi."

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

Tawa membahana kembali terdengar, kemudian.

Shardis menggebrak mejanya. Yang entah sejak kapan, kelas menakutkan itu jadi terasa—menyenangkan.

Seminggu setelah Rivaille _resign d_ari Elite S, kelas 3-A mendapatkan wali kelas barunya. Seorang wanita—yang tadinya cuma berkutat di sekolah sebagai penjaga UKS biasa, kini merangkap jabatan dobel sebagai wali kelas.

Waktu orang itu muncul untuk yang pertamakalinya di ambang pintu, Connie secara spontan menunjuk dan terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Halo—saya wali kelas baru kalian."

Gempar merebak. Bumi gonjang ganjing. Senyum malaikat baru saja membuat kelas nyaris bersimbah darah.

"—Petra?"

"Ehem! _Miss_ Petra, Springer."

Connie kembali duduk dengan wajah yang memerah. benar juga. Biar dikata Petra masih muda, bukan berarti Connie bisa dengan lancang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel.

"Maaf—_miss_."

Dan kondisi setelahnya tumpah ruah menjadi sorak-sorai penuh suka cita. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang wanita! Mahluk yang langka dalam populasi Elite S kini menjadi wali kelas mereka. Marco sudah menyenggol dada Jean dan meminta pendapatnya soal si wali kelas baru—

"Kau tertarik? Dia cantik lho—"

Tapi Jean hanya berpaling. Arah pandangnya sudah berpindah pada sosok pirang yang duduk di barisan depan.

"Hm ... buatmu saja."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kirschtein tidak suka wanita? HAHAHA."

"Shhh! Kau berisik sekali, Marco!"

Dan pergelutan tidak penting pun terjadi kemudian. Armin yang duduk di depan melirik diam-diam ke arah meja yang berisik itu dan mendengus pendek dengan senyuman _angel_-nya.

Omong-omong soal orang baru, mereka juga dapat guru matematika yang wajib di perkenalkan. Munculah sesosok pirang belah tengah dengan tinggi yang cukup rata-rata, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cara jalan yang sangat berkelas. Buku absen yang dikepitnya seperti buku menu yang sedang dibawa oleh _butler_ kelas A saja.

"Mulai hari ini, saya akan mengajar matematika di kelas kalian—"

Maskulin—sekaligus cantik. Betapa ajaibnya.

Sekarang anak-anak di kelas ini mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Nama, Nanaba. Salam kenal!"

Puluhan pasang mata kembali menatapnya dalam diam. Benar-benar, suaranya sulit ditebak. Kelas kembali galau dengan kemunculan hermaprodit kedua setelah Hanji.

"A-anda, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hanya ada senyum penuh keambiguan yang ia tuangkan saat itu. Ia lempar buku absennya ke meja dan duduk sambil menaikkan satu kakinya. Sungguh, aksi yang mengejutkan datang dari seorang—guru. Baru lagi.

"Terserah kalian mau panggil saya _sir_ atau _mam_, yang jelas, tidak boleh ada orang malas di kelasku."

Ludah di telan pahit. Kampret—muncul lagi orang yang bermasalah.

"OKE! Cukup perkenalannya. Langsung buka buku halaman 42. Hari ini ada kuis perkelompok. Barisan yang paling kanan menjadi kelompok A, sebelahnya kelompok B, dan terus sampai D. Barisan yang menjawab soal paling dikit, harus maju ke depan kelas untuk menyanyikan hymne sekolah ini dengan suara wanita! HAHAHA!"

Matilah anak-anak kelas 3-A

Elite S baru saja melepas seorang diktator dan kini seekor iblis datang mengisi tempat yang kosong. Entah bagaimana caranya Eren bisa _survive_ dalam rimba ilmu di sekolah ini.

"Eren—jangan lengah."

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada suara awas yang memperingati di sebelahnya. Mereka lantas melakukan _brofist_ kemudian.

Nanaba sudah menarik satu relawan menjadi asisten penulis skor nilai di papan. Sungguh—caranya memerintah tak kalah congak dengan lagak besar Rivaille. Eren meneguk ludahnya.

"Minimal ... juara tiga."

"Oke. Juara tiga."

Connie dan Eren saling pandang.

Ketukan suara meja terdengar nyaring kemudian. Semua perhatian murid kembali tersedot pada sosok yang paling mencolok di depan. Nanaba duduk di atasnya sambil menggenggam lembaran kertas dengan wajah siap memuntahkan soal-soal kompleks. Oh—semuanya langsung memasang ekspresi siaga. Tak terkecuali Eren.

"SOAL REBUTAN. Yang tahu jawabannya langsung angkat tangan!"

Ah, Eren meringis dibuatnya.

Pertarungan berdarah menuju gerbang pintu kelulusan, sepertinya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**A/N**: Antiklimaks ya U_U Ano, hari ini saya mau pergi sebentar jadi epilogue-nya saya post sore (karena masih dalam tahap setengah edit). Iya, tadinya emang mau di post barengan, tapi akhirnya, cuman sempet yang ini dulu U_Ua

Semua balasan pertanyaan deelel ada di epilogue-nya jadi tunggu aja XD karena saya cuma bisa bikin ending yang gantung, jadi saya harap epilogue-nya sedikit mengobati hati U_U

**Danke!**


	16. Epilogue

Eren memandang tanpa kedip, puluhan baris kursi yang berjajar rapi dan terisi penuh dari berbagai angkatan. Semuanya kini menghadap Eren. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang beragam. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang menangis. Eren sendiri bingung, masih tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu menegangkan. Ia tatap jari-jarinya yang membeku, dingin—Eren gugup luarbiasa.

Salam pembuka dari seseorang membuat wajah itu kembali menoleh ke depan. Ia lihat punggung kokoh Armin yang berdiri membelakanginya, sedang memberikan pidato kelulusan dari atas podium sebagai perwakilan murid terbaik seangkatan. Ludah diteguk Eren, keras. Ia dan sisa delapan orang yang lain telah berdiri sigap, laksana sayap yang mengiringi Armin menuntaskan salam perpisahannya di momen yang membahagiakan hari itu.

Connie dari kursi penonton memandang mereka semua dengan kilauan mata takjub yang tak henti dipancarkannya. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Marco dan memerhatikan jalannya acara secara khidmat.

"Siapa sangka ya—" si kepala plontos mendengus, menatap wajah polos Eren yang nampak serius di atas panggung hari itu. Marco pun hanya manggut. Dengan ramahnya ia balas tersenyum.

Ah, siapa yang tidak takjub.

kalau bocah yang terkenal pernah mencetak nilai dua dalam sejarah ulangan tengah semester—

Ternyata bisa masuk ke dalam jajaran 10 besar kebanggaan Elite S.

Sepuluh.

besar.

Yang sangat dibanggakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live on Weirdos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : AU, OOC beneran, Typo(s) maybe, non-baku**

.

.

.

.

.

**:Epilogue—Still, Live on Weirdos:**

Hiruk pikuk masih diisi dengan acara peluk dan salam antar sesama murid. Eren yang sudah mendapatkan kuntum bunga kelulusannya, langsung mencari kursi kosong di aula dan menatap sekeliling dengan napas yang tertahan.

Dia terhenyak sebentar—astaga.

Eren. sudah. lulus.

LULUS.

wajahnya sontak terbengong di tempat, menampilkan mimik yang seolah tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya kini memutar kenangan yang berwujud seperti potongan roll film. Mereka berputar silih berganti dalam imajinasinya. Eren terkekeh sendiri saat ia ingat Armin yang dulu pernah menyabetnya dengan kain seprai karena lalai mengerjakan PR. Ia sedikit banyak wajib berterimakasih pada si pirang mungil itu, karena telah menyanggupi permintaan Eren untuk menjadi pengingat waktu belajarnya, tutor pribadi sekaligus algojonya.

Heh, kalau saja Eren tahu, Jean pernah cemburu habis-habisan padanya karena si kepala cokelat lebih sering menempeli Armin sejak Rivaille angkat kaki dari Elite S. Tak peduli meskipun kenyataan berkata bahwa Eren tak mendekati si malaikat untuk hal lain—seperti yang sering Jean bayangkan—selain karena belajar.

Connie yang awalnya semangat untuk mengikuti jejak langkah Eren, berujung naas. Ia mengaku angkat tangan dengan menu belajar Eren yang nyaris 24 jam dijejali oleh buku dan rumus-rumus kompleks. Bukan hanya jam pulang sekolah saja yang padat merayap dengan menu 4 rumus 5 formula, bahkan saat jam istirahatnya juga, Eren sampai rela memotong seperempat waktunya hanya untuk mengulas materi atau mengecek PR. Connie yang biasanya selalu menjadi tempat bergantung Eren, kini berbalik keadaan. Entah dia harus merasa lega atau justru iri dengan kemampuan Eren yang melesat bangshat bagai roket.

Cih. Apanya yang bodoh. Eren hanya malas. Pada dasarnya bocah itu ada potensi—kalau saja ia diasah seperti itu sejak pertama kali lahir dari jabang ibunya—

Mungkin Eren bisa menjadi intan yang bersinar terang.

"HEI."

Sebuah tepukan penuh kejut di pundak Eren membuat empunya berhenti nostalgia dan menatap siapa sosok yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kampret, dicariin kemana-mana ternyata ada disini!"

"Jean—"

Tangan itu ditarik, membuat Eren beranjak secara paksa dari duduknya.

"Cepat ke lapangan! Kita mau foto-foto buat kelulusan!"

Langkah kaki mereka berderap cepat, melewati pintu aula sambil tersenyum lebar. Eren lihat ada Connie dan Armin yang sudah berdiri di tengah lapang. Mereka yang tadinya sedang bercakap-cakap kala Eren memanggil nama keduanya dengan teriakan kencang, kini menoleh, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HEI! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Si kepala cokelat berlari mengejar. Tak ingin ketinggalan saat kamera otomatis itu menangkap momen-momen kelulusan. Berterimakasihlah pada Petra yang cukup baik mau merekam semua kenangan mereka.

Sesi terakhir seluruh murid kelas 3-A berjejer rapi, lengkap dengan sosok mungil wali kelas yang berdiri tepat di tengah. Salah seorang murid dari kelas lain dimintai tolong untuk memfoto mereka saat itu. Segala pose dan lensa kamera diatur sedemikian rupa agar hasil yang di dapat sesuai dengan keinginan.

"Sudah siap belum?"

Aba-aba dilontarkan. Eren dan yang lainnya beres menepuk-nepuk jas hitam masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya puluhan jempol teracung mantap.

"Sudah nih! Cepetan foto!"

"Oke!"

"Satu, dua—"

"Tiiiii—"

Cahaya _flash_ merambat cepat. Disusul oleh _klik_ yang terdengar nyaring. Wajah-wajah dengan mulut terbuka lebar tertangkap dengan sempurna.

"BHAHAHA! EREN, LUBANG HIDUNGMU BESAR BANGET."

Biarlah Eren memberi sedikit lelucon pada foto kelulusannya. Jean agaknya merasa gondok karena Eren tak terlihat sebal diolok. Ah—apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan tanda-tanda menuju dewasa?

Keringat mulai berguguran dari balik punggung dan sekitar leher. Eren yang kegerahan, langsung melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan. Kepalanya berputar otomatis mencari tempat bersandar. Secara insting Eren menepi ke pinggir lapangan, bersandar pada badan bangunan yang atapnya siap sedia melindungi Eren dari sengatan ultraviolet. Rumput hijau bahkan terlihat nyaman bagi peristirahatan kaki-kaki Eren yang terasa kram karena dipergunakan untuk berdiri lama.

Dilihatnya kerumunan teman-teman yang masih sibuk bergerombol seperti kumpulan semut. Beberapa masih sibuk berfoto dengan teman sebayanya secara khusus. Orang seperti Jean bahkan melakukannya.

"Oh, disini kau rupanya."

Eren mendongak saat didapati sosok Connie yang duduk di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba,

"Hari ini panas ya—"

Connie pun ikut melepaskan jasnya—bahkan kancing atas seragamnya juga. Cuaca terik memang kurang baik bagi orang yang rambutnya tipis. Eren tertawa disana.

"Kau sedang basa-basi atau kode?"

"Maksudmu?" Connie mengelus kepalanya, bingung.

"Itu lho—" mata Eren menatap sebuah sudut lapangan, tepat dimana Jean dan Armin sedang bersusah payah mengambil foto, berdua. Sudah lebih dari lima kali jepretan itu terjadi dan Jean selalu saja nampak tidak puas. Beberapa kali ia mengambil aksi penghapusan. Entah, foto macam apa yang Jean inginkan, Marco sendiri sampai gerah karena dijadikan tenaga sukarela tanpa gaji yang berarti.

Connie mendengus saat tahu kemana mata Eren tertuju.

"Bodoh—aku sudah nyerah tahu. Sudah lama, lagipula."

Eren bergumam pendek.

"Menyerah sebelum perang eh?" Eren menaikkan kedua alisnya dan bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda. Connie nyengir saja,

"Daripada dibilang begitu—lebih tepatnya sih, kalah sebelum berperang."

"Eh? kalah dari siapa? Emangnya Armin suka sama seseorang—"

"Masa begitu saja ga keliatan."

Eren melihat arah pandang Connie yang masih tertancap jelas pada objek pirang di depannya. wajah itu kelihatan letih memandang. Ah—kenapa atmosfirnya jadi melankolis begini?

"Jangan-jangan—"

"..."

"Kau ditolak karena Armin _straight_?"

PFFTT.

"S-Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," Connie jadi cekikikan sendiri karenanya, "Aku tidak paham, kau berhasil masuk 10 besar tapi otakmu tetap saja lemot."

WUT.

"Maaf saja ya! habis aku tidak suka dengan kalimat yang multitafsir dan tidak _to the point_."

"Cih. Bukan salahku yang multitafsir. Kau saja yang kurang peka. Belajar psikologi sana."

"...Mau kujejali lobak ke mulut hah?"

"Hanya jika kau bisa melakukannya. Silahkan saja."

Connie melipat tangannya di dada. Hah. Helaan napas tak kuasa keluar dari mulut Eren. lebih baik lambaikan tangan sajalah ke kamera sebelum fanfic ini jadi ngalor ngidul kemana-mana.

"Cukup. Jangan diteruskan."

"Yeaah. Satu kosong untuk Springer terhadap Jaeger." Connie tersenyum bangga.

Semilir angin datang. Sejuk sejenak, membuat keringat Eren dan Connie kering perlahan-lahan. Saat menghadap wajah langit, biru cerah menjadi redup. Awan putih berganti kelabu—mendung menghampiri.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Dan tetesan hujan pun jatuh. Para murid yang masih berada di sekitar lapangan terbuka dengan _gadget_, pontang-panting untuk berteduh. Sementara sisanya yang bertangan kosong, malah bersorak girang sambil melepas sepatu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Kapan lagi coba, hujan-hujanan dengan setelan lengkap?

"Huh, aku?" tanya Connie, mengulang, "Aku ikut ibuku ke luar negeri, jadi yah—aku akan sekolah diluar."

"Wow. Jangan-jangan ini hari terakhirku bisa melihatmu lagi,"

Pukulan pendek dari Connie di bahu Eren, kemudian.

"Jangan norak dong. Manfaatkan internetlah." Connie tertawa nyaring, "Lagipula aku masih bisa pulang kesini karena ayahku kerja disini."

"Hoo..." Eren hanya mengangguk-anguk polos, "Kalau begitu bukan selamat tinggal ya, tapi sampai jumpa?"

"Yap." Connie tersenyum simpul disana. mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Connie melanjutkan obrolannya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Dengusan pendek disertai dengan wajah yang menoleh.

"Eh? Aku belum tahu. semua keputusan ada di tangan orangtuaku," bahu Eren mengedik. Connie hanya menatap maklum. Anak mami? Hm.

"Bukannya Petra—eh maksudku _miss_ Petra merekomendasikan Elite S Highschool?"

"Nah, aku tidak menanggapinya," Eren menghela napas, "Aku ingin sekolah di tempat yang 'normal'."

Connie ngakak geli mendengarnya. Normal atau tidak, bukannya semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri eh?

"Tapi level Elite S untuk jenjang SMA itu _triple_ A. Armin dan Jean saja masuk ke sana."

"Gila mereka," sembur Eren kontan, "Kok ga kapok ya dengan asrama?"

"Entahlah," Connie hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tapi tak ada salahnya kan, demi Universitas Shiganshina. Lulusan Elite S sembilan puluh persennya tembus dengan mudah."

"Memangnya Universitas Shiganshina bagus ya?"

Connie mengerutkan dahinya saat ia dengar Eren bertanya konyol.

"Kau gila? Universitas Shiganshina itu ibarat Oxford-nya Inggris atau Todai-nya Tokyo."

"Ah."

Eren benar-benar tidak tahu. _well_—dia belum pernah memikirkan tempat kuliah sih. Karena fokusnya semasa SMP hanya ditujukan untuk belajar, belajar, belajar, sedikit Rivaille dan nilai bagus saja.

"Begitu—ya."

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke Elite S highschool. Beda dengan SMP-nya yang siapa saja bisa masuk, Elite S untuk jenjang SMA memiliki sistem ujian saringan. Aku salut dengan Jean yang berhasil tembus. Diam-diam kampret juga dia."

"Hm ... Jean tidak bisa diremehkan."

Anggukan setuju, disamping Eren.

"_Yeah_."

Hujan makin deras—tapi murid-murid yang berjingkrakan di lapangan tidak mundur, malah semakin senang bermain basah-basahan. Eren dan Connie yang duduk di bawah naungan atap, pinggir lapangan, hanya menatap dengan wajah teflon mereka.

"Norak ya." sembur Eren memandangi kumpulan murid sebaya yang masih hujan-hujanan. Connie menjawabnya tanpa berpaling samasekali.

"Lebih norak lagi yang sedang nangis sambil peluk-pelukan disana—" Connie berpaling ke objek lainnya. Di tempat yang terlindung dari jangkauan air hujan, ada kumpulan murid yang sibuk berpelukan secara bergantian.

"Wajarlah, Con. Mungkin saja ini hari terakhir mereka bertemu."

"Bumi itu bulat, Eren. Mereka pasti ketemu lagi."

Jeda kembali datang.

Langit perlahan benderang. Meskipun hujan masih menghiasi hari, sinar mentari mulai datang di balik awan kelabu. Eren beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap Connie yang kini mendongak terhadapnya.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa?" tangannya terulur panjang. Connie hanya menyambutnya dengan singkat.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Lagi, Eren merasakan punggungnya harus bersaling-silang dengan orang lain. entah, berapa banyak lagi yang akan ia tinggalkan setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

"Jadi—hari ini langsung berkemas saja ya. besok ayah antarkan."

Entah kenapa Eren merasa _deja vu, s_ekarang. Sepertinya ia pernah berada di posisi ini, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tapi ia lupa jelasnya kapan dan kenapa.

Hah—napasnya mencelos, pasrah. Baru saja ia sampai di rumah, dengan tubuh yang ringkih nan lelah. Ia pikir, Eren akan disambut dengan pelukan 'selamat datang' dari orangtuanya yang hangat, tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Carla dan Grisha malah asik mendiskusikan nasib kehidupan SMA Eren di meja makan malam. Berdua saja. Mengabaikan sosok homo sapiens antara mereka, yang tengah membatu dengan kornet tak terkunyah sempurna di mulutnya. Imajinasi Eren retak.

Dan adegan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Eren makin melotot, kalut. Ia tidak tahu kalau barang-barangnya yang baru saja sampai diantar oleh truk dari Elite S, kini sudah di _packing_ kembali oleh ibunya untuk diantar ke tempat yang entah apa.

"J-Jangan-jangan—aku dimasukkan ke asrama lagi?"

Eren udah _suudzon_. Tapi satu tepukan keras mendarat di punggungnya—telak.

"Kau bicara apa nak? mamamu itu kapok melihatmu dipenjara oleh asrama sampai setahun ga pulang," Grisha muncul tiba-tiba dan menjepit kepala Eren dengan ketiaknya tiba-tiba, "Kali ini kamu masuk ke sekolah negeri kok. Tapi karena letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah, jadi kamu tinggal di rumah temannya ibumu ya."

"HAH?"

Jangan salahkan jika Grisha kedapatan hujan lokal dari anaknya yang mendadak terserang terapi kejut. Apa-apaan ini? Baru pulang langsung disajikan berita yang gempar begini—Eren belum siap mental tahu.

"Setidaknya kalau mama kangen, mama bisa langsung mampir dan mengecek kondisimu,"

SHIALAN.

"T-Tapi—kenapa harus tinggal dirumah orang asing? Memangnya sekolahnya jauh sekali?"

"Kau belum tahu ya," Grisha menggaruk pucuk kepalanya, "Ayah mendaftarkanmu ke Shiganshina highschool. Kalau naik kereta rasanya terlalu mahal karena jaraknya dari stasiun awal sampai pemberhentian terakhir. Boros."

Dasar medit.

"U-Uh."

"Jangan mengeluh, Eren. temannya mamamu baik kok. kamu pasti betah tinggal dengannya."

Eren jelas tak percaya dengan rayuan palsu Grisha yang terdengar seperti penjilat. Bagian mananya yang bikin betah? Eren mungkin akan tinggal seatap dengan wanita yang umurnya sebaya dengan Carla. Mending kalau perilakunya keibuan dan halus. Bagaimana kalau ternyata sifatnya kayak yang di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia? Belum lagi kalau dia punya satu anak yang rese—atau mungkin banyak? Bisa mati menggelinjang Eren dijadikan rujak spesial.

"Tapi besok ayah hanya bisa mengantarkanmu ke sekolah untuk tes penentuan kelas. Kamu ke rumahnya teman mamamu naik bus ya."

"Uh..."

Eren mau mewek rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Eren mendongak, melihat sebuah gedung apartemen bertingkat yang kini menjadi tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya. Ia kembali memeriksa alamat yang tertera di kertas pemberian ibunya. Memang tidak salah—secara lokasi dan alamat jelas memang apartemen inilah tempatnya.

Tapi—kenapa? Eren sempat berpikir bahwa teman ibunya itu tinggal di sebuah komplek perumahan. Sekarang mendapati gambaran sebuah apartemen yang menjulang, agaknya Eren merasa risih, karena selama tiga tahun ke depan rumah tinggalnya akan sesempit ini.

Ia bahkan sampai harus bersusah payah untuk meraih lantai lima dengan tangga berhubung tidak ada lift di apartemen itu. Sialan—rutuknya. Kenapa juga orang itu harus meninggali kamar di lantai tertinggi? Sengaja mengerjai Eren kah?

Kakinya mau patah.

"U-ugh—nomor 160. 161. 162, ah, 167."

Eren berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu cokelat dengan papan kecil bertinta keemasan, nomor 167. Ia tarik napasnya dalam, sebelum akhirnya sang jari berinisiatif untuk memencet bel—

_**Ting tong**_

Tidak ada balasan.

_**Ting tong ting tong.**_

Eren kembali memencet bel dan meletakkan ransel yang di gendongnye ke lantai. Wajahnya menatap pintu yang sejurus kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi '_clek_, disusul oleh keritan badan pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

Bengong—dalam jeda panjang.

Imajinasi Eren kembali buyar dengan kemunculan sosok yang ternyata seratus delapan puluh derajat—tak sesuai spekulasinya. Orang yang saat ini nampang di depannya bukanlah wanita, tetapi pria. Belum punya anak, bahkan belum menikah. Dia mungkin tua, tapi masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Dia mungkin menyebalkan—

Tapi Eren sangat merindukannya.

"Bocah—kudengar kau masuk sepuluh besar ya? selamat."

Bibir Eren bergetar hebat. Wajahnya menunduk, menyembunyikan manik kehijauan yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada bulir yang tumpah—

"_Sir_ ... Rivaille—"

Ah, suaranya goyang. Eren terus menggosokkan matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan hingga rasanya menjadi panas. Rivaille menghela napas. Ia berjalan mendekat—memungut ransel Eren dan menarik lengan bocah itu agar segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya, sebelum tetangga disekitar sadar bahwa ia baru saja membuat seorang remaja tanggung terisak.

_**Blam**_

Wajah Eren diusap kasar dengan telapak tangan yang membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mundur secara refleks. Tidak sampai disitu saja, usapan telapak lebar itu kini beralih pada daerah di sekitar mata, menutupi kedua indera penglihatan Eren sambil mendorongnya mundur—menabrak pintu apartemen.

Ada dengusan yang terdengar sebal.

"Kau—tambah tinggi, Eren."

Rivaille jadi risih dengan perbedaan tinggi yang semakin lama makin terlihat signifikan itu. Ia lantas menekan sedikit pucuk kepala Eren searah gravitasi. Berdoa agar tinggi itu bisa ditahan atau bahkan menyusut kalau perlu.

"Berhentilah tumbuh, bocah."

"M-Maaf _sir_!"

Eren spontan menjawabnya demikian. Fuh—apanya yang berkembang? Ternyata dalamnya tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap polos, bak bokong paus.

"Jadi, kau senang?" suara berat itu menggema, disertai oleh gerakan telapak tangan Rivaille yang menyingkir dari bola mata Eren—sengaja dilakukan karena ia ingin memastikan bagaimana rupa si bocah saat mendengarnya kala itu, "Hadiah kelulusanmu."

_**Hmp**_.

Napas Eren tertahan. Ia rasa ada serangga yang menggerayangi bagian dalam perutnya. Begitu geli dan menggelitiknya—

"M-Maksud anda?"

"Duduklah."

Rivaille hanya memerintah pendek. Eren nurut saja—ia merosot secara perlahan hingga akhirnya duduk bersandar pada badan pintu. Rivaille lalu menyusulnya dengan berjongkok. Sebenarnya _scene_ ini tak termasuk ke dalam rencana. Tapi apa boleh buat, berbicara sambil mendongak membuat leher Rivaille terasa kram. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik menggoda.

"Mulai hari ini, sampai tiga tahun kedepan, kita akan tinggal bersama, Eren— "

Semu semu semu—Eren lelah menjadi apel di depan pria kepala dua ini.

"A-ah, begitu. Mohon—ban-bantuannya, _sir_!"

Rivaille mendesis di telinga Eren dengan cepat, membuat bulu remang Eren berdiri tegak.

"Aku bukan gurumu lagi," seringai tajam iya tunjukkan pada Eren, "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan formal."

"Eh?"

Manik kehijauan itu mengerjap. Rivaille mengacak surai cokelatnya dengan suka cita,

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama saja—"

Eren membelalak.

"Panggil namaku—Eren."

Wajah Rivaille mendekat, menatapnya dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari sejengkal. Eren sesak napas.

"Ayo, panggil—"

"R-R—"

Si kepala hitam masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

"R-Rivaille..."

Wajah itu matang melebihi kepiting panggang. Eren nunduk untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang malu luar biasa. Rivaille mengelus pipinya kemudian. Mengangkat wajah itu karena ia ingin bersenang-senang dengannya.

"Manisnya—"

Eren skakmat. Cukup—Rivaille memang iblis. Ini baru hari pertamanya tiba di apartemen, bagaimana dengan nasibnya di tiga tahun ke depan?

"Berdoalah, Eren," si kepala cokelat itu mengadah, menatap manik hitam yang menghisapnya seperti _black hole_, "Berdoalah, supaya aku tak terlalu sering memakanmu."

Satu seringai lepas kendali. Eren membelalak tatkala tangannya ditekan keras sementara tubuhnya dikunci dengan sempurna oleh pria yang dengan senang hatinya melucuti kancing pakaian Eren secara pelan-pelan.

"_A-Ano_—"

"Tunggu—"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, mungkin hanya Rivaille, Eren dan Tuhan sajalah yang tahu.

"R-RIVAILLE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue End**

.

.

**:Omake:**

"Eren, mau buat perjanjian lagi?"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Kalau di kelulusan SMA nanti kau kembali masuk sepuluh besar seangkatan, aku akan memberimu hadiah yang istimewa."

Oh—mata Eren spontan berkilat senang. Ibaratnya seekor anjing yang baru saja diberi tulang, Eren mungkin sudah menggoyangkan ekornya dengan sukacita.

"Oh ya? apa itu? Apa?"

Rivaille hanya mengigit telinga Eren dan menyeringai penuh maksud terselubung.

"Rahasia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**A/N:** Intinya, happy endang deh U_U Rivaille-nya saya buat kepala dua yeyyy! Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan (Saya pribadi kurang puas karena banyak scene yang—terpaksa—saya kebut. AWWW DANG!) Karena kenapa? Saya dikejar waktu sih. Hiks. Awal September saya bakal dikerangkeng buat belajar intensif, jadi ga bakal bisa meliar (?) lagi di dumay. Jadinya yaa itu, daripada discontinue, akhirnya saya kebut. Uh.

Saya mungkin bakal jarang nebar fanfic setelah ini. Kkkk. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya, semuanya #BarusadarbelumLebaran.

Soal Video Yuki Kaji x Kamiyan, saya udah liat kok. Udah denger juga 3 versi suara anuanu mereka. Mantap joss hshshshshshk!

Terus, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk chapter kemarin. Kayaknya memang udah tergolong M U_U)a duh, saya ga enak. Mau ganti rating, tapi yang anuanu eksplisit cuman di chapter itu. Jadi, saya ubah titel 'semi M' khusus di chapter itu deh ( '_')b

Omong-omong, ini chapter yang paling bikin saya mabuk karena finishing. Hhhh. Mana sempet kena WB, dan masa-masa saya lagi jadi kaki-tangannya tante saya—intinya, sibuk disaat liburan itu sungguh kotoran sekali—Jadi maaf untuk chapter yang sangat terlambat ini.

Anw, Silahkan bayangkan sendiri hadiah istimewa apa yang Rivaille pikirkan di omake U_U

**:Pojok balas pertanyaan:**

**[kapan-kapan bikin Eren pingsan trus Rivaille ngasih CPR ke Eren sambil malu2 dong] **wah... Mana ada malu-malu, si Levi mah bakalan ngembat tanpa babibu U3U** [AKHIRNYA MEREKA ANU ANU JUGAAAAA] **...kalian ga berpikir kalo yang dikamar mandi itu s*x kan? Karna sesungguhnya tidak terjadi adegan 'tusuk' samasekali ._.** [rivaille ga tau ya kalo ramuannya bisa bikin halusinasi?] **Iya, dia ga tau sayangnya U3U

**[Walaupun nyerempet rate M, eike jadi ketagihan baca bagian anuanu RiRen yaampun] **sebenernya saya khawatir kalo chapter kemaren udah masuk kategori M ._."** [APA YANG SEDANG DIPIKIRKAN RIVAI PAS AKHIR-AKHIR ITU?] **Akhir-akhir itu maksudnya setelah 'adegan' di bilik? Dia galau antara pip dan pip /gaminatspoiler /dikepruk** [Jean kok gak ngeliat kissmark di leher Eren?] **Anggaplah Jean ga terlalu merhatiin Eren U3U sebenernya saya ga berencana membuat mereka tahu rahasia satu sama lain sih... Kkkk

**[Entah kenapa ada perasaan malu ketika membaca chapter ini. Apa karena ada adegan 'uhm', ya?] **Nah... Ini nih kenapa saya galau nulis kapter 14. Takut ada yang ga berkenan kkkk gomen.** [Di chapter ini humornya kurang terasa, scene friendship dan romance lebih dominan di chapter ini] **ho oh. Karena saya fokusin buat adegan brotherhood ErenConnie sama Romance RivaErennya ._.a** [scenee nya kurangg lamaaaa ;/] ***nyengir ganteng*** [Connie naksir armin? Nanti ada Co-min moment jg?] **Hm... Ada sih, tapi scene patah hati ))))))** [lu dpt THR brapa thor?] **Ini kok pertanyaannya... *diem bentar* THR ane cukup lah buat beli 300 bungkus nasi uduk :v

**[Berhubung udah slese puasa ch dpn bisa rate naik kan?] **Bandel yakk. Sekali gak ya teuteup gak /disepak** [Connie bakal rebutan ama Jean?] **Connie ga sempet rebutan tuh ._.** [Kalo bisa tambahin narasi-nya ya! Anoo..apa ya disebutnya..yg kayak curahan isi hati Levi ke Eren or sebaliknya..kayak narasi one-sided love gitu..] **Wah... udah tamat nih. Gimana dong U_U)a** [Rivaille bantuin Eren 'cuci beras' wak wak wak!] **Wah... Ada itu ya istilah cuci beras? ))) #katrok

**[perang batinnya Rivaille bakalan banyak semutnya ya?] **Kayaknya semut kemaren bakal jadi yang pertama dan terakhir /kejem.** [pasal 196 jo. 197 UU no 36 Tahun 2009 "mengenai peredaran ilegal kentamine dapat diancam hukuman pidana penjara paling lama 15 tahun."] **Hanji kayaknya bakal kena pasal dobel deh =))))))) Salut sampe dicari pasalnya XDDD** [ternyata eren gak bisa fap2 sendiri ya] **Eren terlalu polos untuk fapfap sendiri... JK!** [kayang patah patah itu kek gimana ya?] **Ano... Abaikan saja racauan ambigu saya ( '-')

**[UANJRIT! HANJI BEJAT! EREN BEJAT! LEVI BEJAT! Bahkan si biksu tongfang juga bejat!] **Kalimat ini membuat saya merasa jadi dewanya bejat OAO"** [SAYA HERAN, kan si Eren udah di tandain sama si cebol kepara- *ehem* digigit si Levi, apa si Jean ga liat tuh bekas2 merahnya? OwO atau karena Jean sudah terbiasa melihatnya?] **Pertanyaan ini udah saya jawab, tapi saya cuman pengen ngomentarin kalo pertanyaan keduamu itu ambigu... Banget ( '_') JKJKJKJK!

**[next chap neeeed moaaar udah naikin aja ratenya XDD CARI AMAN] **ABOOOH. Tanggung ah naek rate, orang 1-2 chapter lagi selese U_U** [Oya, itu si Jean alasannya apa ngebantuin si Connie selain biar timnya ga kebagian hukuman? Soalnya, ya, dia lebih kayak ga mau si Armin yang ngebantu Connie. Gitu. Kayaknya, sih.] **BUKAN KAYAKNYA FUU, DUGAANMU MEMANG BETUL /senengPesannyaTersampaikan /Hug** [Anu... Sebenarnya, aku kurang ngerti dibagian 'membuat Eren puas' xD Itu... yang bawahnya, ehm... diapain sama sir cebol ya? Kok tiba-tiba udah lega?] **Uh... Mari kita sebut Rivaille grepe-grepe anggota tubuh Eren sampai Eren 'lepas' /awkwardjelasinnya

**["MIKASAAAA ! 'ADEK' MU DIANU"IN DI KAMAR MANDI SM GURUNYA YG CEBOOOL kyk kurcaci di Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs itu lhhhhhoooooo !"] **Oioiii saya ga pernah nyebut Mikasa itu 'adik tiri' atau 'sodara benerannya' Eren lhooo ))) **[Hey, Author-san. Tolong updatenya jangan lma" saya sudah gak sabar lanjutannya] **wah, maaf ya. Kemampuan saya hanya segini untuk urusan apdet mengapdet

**[Ketamin itu apa? Jelasin dong, tante!] **Sebenernya ini obat penenang yang dipakai buat hewan. Tapi saya liat di chanel NatGeo, Ketamin ini udah mulai di pakai manusia juga, yang dalam dosis berlebih dapat menyebabkan 'bengong' karena Ketamin itu tergolong drugs yang bisa menciptakan halusinasi. Sebenernya, dampak dari pengguna ketamin itu tergantung dari seberapa banyak bubuk ketamin yang dikonsumsi. Kalo cuman suntik dikit/hisap dikit, si pengguna masih sadar secara otak tapi ekspresinya kayak orang yang lapang ato lagi meditasi gitu. Kalo dipakai berlebih, yu know lah, teler sampe ileran dan sumpah, jelek banget muka orang-orang 'overdosis' ini.

Tapi kenapa saya ga buat reaksi semacam itu di kapter 14? Itu karena saya menggunakan Aphro juga. Dulu pernah liat di film boboho, tentang prajurit yang mau ngisengin letnan mereka yang cewek dengan Aphro, tapi malah salah sasaran ke temennya sendiri. Dan temennya itu mendadak ngerasa panas, muka merah dan sekejap jadi kayak yang 'tergila-gila' sama orang yang pertama kali dia liat. Nah, berhubung saya dengan kemampuan sotoy fiksi mencampurkan Aphro dan Keta, makanya reaksinya saya buat kombinasi U_U (meskipun saya yakin reaksi di film boboho itu juga ga seriusan sih) /JadiPanjangKan

**[SALUT DEH SAMA TANTE YANG MESUMNYA NGELEBIHIN SAYA] **saya ga bahagia samasekali kamu puji begitu nak... /mukaTempayan /dikepruk** [TERUSKAN FANFIC RIVAEREN YANG MUANCHAP INI YA SEKALIPUN ANDA BELOK KE JEANEREN ngoj.] **...kamu bisa kan ga bongkar rahasia saya? /psst /udahgajadirahasialagibeghok. Sip dah! Tamat nih! Tamaaaat ( '_')bb **[Kasih slight ConnieArmin aja terus buat si Jean cemburu XD Sekalian ntar si Jean pelampiasannya ke Eren. Jadi cemburu-cemburuan gitu thor ] **sayang sekali mbak, saya kepatok durasi /ngek

**[harusnya ada adegan anuanuan di chapter paling terakhir, kasian pembacanya di PHPin] **lhaaaa kan, saya udah kasi warning dari awal2 kalo anuanu di fik ini terbatas? (/\'-') ahayhayhayhay /pekk **[pesan terakhir buat Connie : Connie jangan mencuri ! Connie jangan MENCURIII ! #nadaswiper . Armin hanya untuk Jean seorang ! Dan Jean untuk semua !] **GUA NGAKAK MASA! /retakinTopeng

**[Makasih mbak Fuun, ini hadiah lebaran yg sy tunggu2 dari anda 8D Saya gak bs berhenti teriak2 gembira dan ketawa2 ngakak, sampe ditanyain mama cb, wkwkwkwk] **Ngakak apa dulu nih? Ngakak lutju apa ngakak mecum? ( '3') /pekk** [Betewe saya bayangin kalo begitu pulang ke rumah si eren bawa pak Rivai yang mau minta restu nikahin eren... reaksi grisha sama carla gimana ya... bisa jadi ide sekuel gak itu?] **Wwwwww... Saya udah siapin ending yang ga beda jauh dari ini. WAKAKAK!

**[DAFAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ... aku merasa udah ga suci lagi baca kepter ini *menghela napas*] **saya juga merasa udah ga suci lagi baca reviewmu. Wwwwwww** [lima belas menit kau sudah buatku lega HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA rifae kuat tapi tidak tahan lama ya] **ITU JUSTRU KARNA TANGAN RIVAI SANGAT HEBAT, DIA JADI HANYA BUTUH WAKTU SEBENTAR SAJA /kepsrusak **[AAAAAAAA EREN SELAMAT YA QAMU SUDAH MELIHAT PIPA PARALON RIFA'E HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA] **Tolong jangan salah pahaaam! Rivai cuman bantu Eren fapfap! Mereka kagak nganu tauuuuu #crais #tendangMukaMbaye

**[Apakah hubungan eren dan rivai akan happy ending? Eike penasaran.. ciyusan..] **HMMMM. Menurutmu saya tipe orang yang suka fanfic berending apa hayoo? :3 **[****Puun, minta link gambarnya JeanArmin waktu kiss, dong. Grupnya tertutup jadi sungkan mau join ._.]** nah, gimana caranya saya kasih link? Kalo ga mau join, liat di koleksi foto album saya aja XD saya di tag gambarnya sih U_U

**[waktu Rivaille nyium Eren (dgn situasi eren lagi berdiri hanya dengan selembar handuk, pas lagi diusir pulang ke tendanya) apa Rivailler jinjit pas nyiumnya?]** Posisi mereka masih duduk, sebenarnya U_U **[oya ntar dijelasin kan alesan eren pindah sekolah?/tibatibakepo]** wah... maaf, ga saya masukin ini ke cerita m(_._)m **['Rivaille not gomen' itu mksudnya apa? saya bneran ga tau ini.. '3']** wah... itu sempet trend di twitter =))) semacam'no regret' ato apa ya? dibuat kesan weaboo gitu, karena bahasanya nyampur Inggris-Jepang =)))) /SayaJugaBingungJelasinnya

**:BIG THANKS TO:**

**Denisaomine8, Nato Apple, Amidesu, Unknownwers, Ranchan, Sessho Ryu, Rikkagi Fujiyama, Ichikawa Fue, Sayaka Matou, Greyishwings, Taiyou no Akashi, Mikasa Jaeger, Tart, Gekkouchou, KiKuroMa, Celia Agarashi, minta link, IsyPerolla, ferrahetalia, widi orihara, rivaiderella, Jeruk, Vanilatte Mint, Aryangevin, Fuyuko Tsubasa, Android5Family, chun is haru, HanakaiGaze, Shigure Haruki, vinek, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, AkumaYuri, Fujoshi Ren, luffy niar, Megumi19, Frozen Ice Cream, Noir-Alvarez, 13th Hell, akihiko fukuda 71, Kiyo, Apel, Baka Mamarthy, Sayaka Ayano, DIRA ANDRIANI, Ryuusei-gemini, Keikoku Yuki, Zane Zavira, Devilojoshi, AutumnLee13, Earl Yumi Regnard, Kim Arlein 17, LinLinOrange, Lonceng Angin, Annpyon, Afra-chan D Rueyuzaki, Kyo Kyoya, titaniacherry, RivaillEren, FayChan12, Hasegawa Nanaho, Rivaille Jaegar, Reikazuyoshi, TitanMania, Azure'czar, Corporal Miko, TitanMilikHeichou, LiLairizato, Lightmaycry, Chaerin S.F, Orang lewat, Mystic Rei, Tunalend, Roya Chan, Saerusa, KurosawaAlice, RaniMario, AyakLein24, Haru, Yami-chan Kagami, SedotanHijau, Mochiyo-sama, Persephone, Titi Braun, Tamu Penting, Yukio Valerie, Kunougi Haruka, IceLycoris, Alpaca, Kentang Bakar, AND YOU WHO READ THIS UNTIL THE END XD**

...oOo...

"**Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Sampai jumpa lagi~"**

**26 Agustus 2013 - Fvvn**


End file.
